


A Deal Worth a Lifetime

by LiquifiedNitro



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: :'), Al has dad issues too lol, Al is a Strawberry Simp, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Deals, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel Reader, Fluff, Gen, Great Depression, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Mimzy, Reader is a city gal, Slow Build, attempting culturally accurate voodoo and failing to some degree, cannibalism because its al what do you expect, chapters have titles, flashbacks every 3 chapters, lucifer has slight dad issues, me and my weird theories, not too much tho cause its depressing, reader has an older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 94,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifiedNitro/pseuds/LiquifiedNitro
Summary: "My darling Y/n, the one I love, your smile, your laugh, and all the above." Unsheathing his knife after dropping the body onto the floor, watching the man's head hit the floor with a classic thud."The day we met was the day I knew, that I wanted to be with you." Gripping the handle before bringing the blade down, its sharp edge cutting through the suit and piercing the skin."Anything you wish, anything you want, just say the words and for you, I'll give the world."// The sequel is out btw //~ Nitro ~
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 207
Kudos: 672





	1. Shooting Stars

* * *

Y/n L/n  
Loving Daughter, Sister, and Wife.  
1906-1978

That's what the tombstone read, anyone passing by the cemetery would never spare it a glance. The tombstone didn't belong to anyone they knew, that woman had died years ago so why should they care. It meant nothing to anyone, except for one person. _You._

Relinquishing in old memories tempted you, to remember the days when you had lived to see the sun, feel its warm rays on your face, and so much more. Nowadays you were always warm, after all, you didn't need the sun in heaven.

You couldn't quite recall how long it had been now since you had died, time seemed almost ethereal. Still, being in Heaven is where everyone dreams of going after death is it not? Something people yearn for no matter what their religion. Life seems so trivial when alive, as you pondered this, your stomach made a noise.

Confused and second-guessing as to what you had just heard. The feeling of hunger set in, clawing up from the pit of your abdomen as it grew bigger. The longer you left it, it seemed it only got worse. Standing from your seat and crossing the living room quickly as you made your way to the kitchen. Just a snack and it would make all of this nonsense cease to exist. Humming a tune as you stood in your kitchen.

Normally as an Angel you would never feel hunger, so having a kitchen, wasn't completely necessary, but the food never stopped tasting good so some Angels liked to eat. You rarely did though, since you didn't need to you didn't bother. Since you felt hunger now, you were glad you had a kitchen in your home. As you ate your snack, the feeling went away and you happily sat back down in the living room. Unfortunately, your happiness had been short-lived due to the hunger pains now coming back.

Whatever was happening to you shouldn't have been. You couldn't understand why or how but something was wrong. Dread washing over you like a tidal wave, your stomach dropping as the realization hit you. The hunger was only getting worse and there was only one person you could turn to. _God._

It didn't take you long to get to his palace, as you flew there in a panic. Politely excusing yourself from anyone who had tried to speak with you, casting your wings away allowed you to move faster as your feet now carried you. Once reaching your destination it seems you were already expected.

Sitting on the floor bowing you explained what was troubling you. It was then that your fate was decided.

"You'll have to leave Heaven." Those were not the words you were expecting, you thought that he would cure your hunger but he was kicking you out of Heaven? You opened your mouth to speak but he held out his hand and spoke instead.

"You have questions, my child, I know," He looked at you with empathetic eyes, "the reason is complicated, it's something you should find for yourself." Tears welled in your eyes.

"So I'm no longer allowed in Heaven?" He nodded and that was the breaking point. Tears cascading down your cheeks as your face gained a red hue, with a sigh you bowed your head once more. The trip back to the house shorter than usual. You couldn't go against his wishes, you simply hoped it didn't take you too long to find out what you did to get kicked out of Heaven.

The trip to Hell wasn't like the ones you had made before. As an exterminator, Hell's occupants feared the Angel under the LED mask, you sometimes feared the Angel under that mask as well. Now, your trip would be one way. It scared you, no, it downright shook your entire being to think that's the new place you'd call home. You had spent years in Heaven without any problems, so why did it have to be now? How could they have screwed up where you were supposed to go? Did they have to give you a taste of such a perfect life only to take it all away? It wasn't fair!

The pain you felt in your arm caused you to come back to reality. Hunched over the counter in your kitchen, fist cracking the countertop beneath it in a fit of rage.

_Maybe you were supposed to be in Hell after all?_

The idea caused a laugh to bubble out of you. It was foolish of you to think that you of all people deserved to be happy, your mother always told you life was cruel and you supposed the after-life counted in that theory as well. Getting a reign on the emotions scattered in the depths of your heart and soul you sighed. _He_ gave you ten minutes to get everything you needed or wanted to take with you, it was the one thing he promised you before you had to go.

With quick strides around your house, gathering what you could you prepared for the reality to set in that this was actually happening. You gathered one item, your extermination weapon to defend yourself. Not truly knowing what you could be up against, you had never been to Hell on a normal day, it had always been on the last day of the year to cycle the souls through once again.

There was the portal, spawning a ways away from your form. It bothered you that the explanation for this whole fiasco was along the lines of you having to search for answers. Although knowing what might happen if you stayed, being hunted down was something you didn't want to do at the moment, you gave in. Forcing your feet to move towards the literal entrance of Hell, you braced for what was about to happen.

It didn't surprise you that it hurt. Falling from the ruby red skies appearing like you might be on fire to those down below. Your Angelic form practically burning away due to the descent from above. The beautiful wings you had grown so fond of over the years withered into nothing but black singed feathers that trailed behind you. Unsure of what to do, you prayed to God you would be alright.

Your prayer had been answered. Your quickening descent ceasing to that of mere floating as you were gracefully set onto the ground. When your feet touched the ground you didn't want to open your eyes. Doing that would make this situation all too real, which was the last thing anyone had wanted. Of course, the silence is interrupted by a slow-clap, causing you to peek your eyes open to investigate the source of the sound. A blond demon, clad in mostly whites and reds stood not too far away from you. The unsettling grin on his face widening when he noticed he finally had your attention.

"That was quite the display you put on, reminds me of a Comet, now follow me we haven't got all day now." He quipped, turning on his heel and walking off. Confusion flashed across your features as you stayed put, you weren't going anywhere with that demon. Upon finding you weren't following and stayed behind, he turned sharply and you found him in your face within seconds.

"If you want to stay out here with these..." He paused, glancing around before sneering at the general masses, "lesser folk," then snapping his head toward you again he continued, "I suggest you join me, it's not every day there's a new-fallen angel." That is what piqued your interest, he knew something that you didn't. He only laughed before pulling you along with him.

"So what's this about a fallen angel?" His expression seemed to take on a different tone, yet his smile and that mischievous glint in his eyes never leaving. He ushered you into a limo before you even had much of a chance to decline the offer, you didn't even get much of a chance to look around for that matter. The only times you had seen Hell's streets before, was when they were coated in thick layers of blood and entrails caused by the extermination.

"Why that's us!" His outburst made your head whip over to him, luckily in the confines of the limousine, no one outside had heard. The limo had already started moving and you hadn't even known. A comfortable silence settled between the two of you as the vehicle carried you to who knows where.

Mind beginning to wander as time went on, the constant humming of the engine and an occasional whistled tune from the stranger sitting across from you. Now that you were in Hell you were curious to know if your appearance had changed aside from your wings. Even your dress hadn't changed...much. The style had remained overall the same, a few patterns had been changed here and there but otherwise, your attire was still yours. A small smile on your face as your eyes wandered around the cabin. Plush leather seats, millions of eyes acted as decor in the places with no light fixtures or areas with no apparent functionality. It was dimly lit but you didn't complain if anything you liked the relief you got from the blinding light of Heaven's rays. They were nothing like the actual sun, those rays didn't warm you, they just made it harder to see. So, the lighting in this limousine was practically perfect for you. Finally, you met eyes with the stranger once more, now contemplating on whether or not to question him further.

"Who are you?" That had to be the simplest thing you could've asked, or the dumbest by the look he gave you.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself, the names Lucifer, you may have heard of me perhaps?" As innocent as it sounded you knew it wasn't best to underestimate. You had nearly choked when he mentioned his name.

"You're Lucifer?" He nodded enthusiastically. The whole thing about the fallen angels made sense now. This couldn't be the same being that caused the fall of man, but at the same time looks could be deceiving. After telling him your name you contemplated asking more questions, only to give in to the impulse.

"Why did you help me then? Aren't you supposed to be punishing these souls?" In all of your trips to Hell, you never once met the Devil himself.

"You are a fallen angel along with myself, so that is what connects us, two shooting stars in the a world of the damned who never knew what it was like to fly so close to the sun," he looks away almost bitterly, "besides, I know what it's like to be cast away by your father." If he was trying to keep that last sentence to himself, he didn't do a very good job as you had heard the whole thing. Ignoring the topic is the only idea that crossed your mind, not wanting to be rude and invade on whatever underlying problems he had.  
  


"Other than being a fallen angel though, what is there?" You questioned further, he snaps his head back to you, eyes wide and the ever-present smile adorning his features.

"Well, I was going to ask you later but since you're so determined," he paused for just a brief moment to make sure you were paying attention, "I wanted to hire you as an assassin of sorts." Those words made you do a double-take. You were a demon now, you couldn't kill another.

"I'm sorry, but excuse me?" Resting your hands in your lap, smoothing out the fabric as you played with your gloves. That was not something you expected to hear today.

_Neither was getting kicked out of Heaven but that was besides the point._

"As King of Hell you can imagine I'm a busy man, I don't exactly have the time to hunt down those who tend to go against me. That's where you come in, as a former Exterminator you still have access to your weapon, it means you can get the job done _permanently_." His eyes held something behind them, the grin holding it's own blankness to it. Aside from his true motives, he had mentioned your weapon and you now itched to summon it. Every angel receives one whether they want one or not, yours came as a surprise.

"WillI be paid?" He laughed loudly, voice bouncing off the walls of the limo cabin.

"Of course, you'll also be staying at the palace, I can't have my personal assassin living out there with such pathetic sinners," he paused, his smile now in his eyes, "so, that means you accept my offer?" You paused, hands gripping each other as you glanced away for a brief moment.

"I suppose." He then held out his hand. You were told to never make deals with the Devil, that much was obvious, but it was either accept his offer and live in a palace or be kicked to the curb. After a moment of hesitance, you looked him in the eyes, a pleasant smile curling onto your lips. Your hand shaking his own firmly.

You thought there would be more to that. After all the things you heard about with demon dealings, didn't they usually have wind or some glowing light? A painful jolt of electricity to make it known that you sold your soul? Yet, there was none of that. No possible way of knowing if any deal had been made.

"Pleasure doing business with you." As if on cue the limousine stopped and the door was opened for the two of you. He got out first, helping you out and closing the door behind you.

It took a minute to fully absorb what you were looking at. A black castle of sorts, extravagant and lavish, macabre and overall not unexpected for the King of Hell. The intricate archways and statues along with the structure, stained glass windows depicting all sorts of stories and tales. Intimidated just by the building as you were led inside to find things were more extravagant inside. Marble floors, oil paintings, tapestries even, anything you could think of that would be in some 16th-century castle, it was here. You thought that things in Hell were a much lower quality than Heaven, which supposedly for Lucifer didn't seem to apply.

"Now, let's get you situated and then I have a task for you." He started down one of the halls, you followed behind trying to keep up.

"Putting me to work already?" You jested, to which he responded with a short laugh before stopping in front of a door.

"This will be your room, a personal servant will be assigned to you," he paused, "and I expect nothing less from a former angel." Letting you into the room you weren't surprised to find it just as lavish as the rest of the palace.

"Now, about the target." He turned back to face you, about to speak again only to be interrupted.

"Dad you won't believe what happened today!" Glancing behind you there stood a blonde at the door, a servant close by nervously waiting. She entered the room upon spotting you and her expression changed, "who's that?"

"Charlotte, this is Y/n she's my new assassin." Charlotte's eyes looked like they held the stars as a big smile stretched her lips, it took her about two seconds to be in front of you.

"Welcome to the Palace Y/n, you can call me Charlie if you'd like, I just know you'll like it here." Her smile seemed to be contagious as you found yourself smiling along, her enthusiasm was much different than Lucifer's, it was genuine.

"I'll let you get settled Y/n, come find me once you are and we'll talk about your first target." Looking back at Lucifer you nodded, he saw himself out and it was just you and Charlie.

She had kept you for hours. It was unexpected and a little tiring, here excitement and juvenile views were something you had never seen in Hell. Eventually, she left you by your lonesome, in which you could now familiarize yourself with your room. The bed was plush, a red carpet decorating the floor beneath you. Instinctively you found yourself on the bed, sinking into the mattress as you lay down. Eyes becoming heavy as the temptation to rest settled in. Recalling Lucifer's request to seek him out after Charlie had introduced herself, and then some, you sat up. Squinting at the door across the room silently cursing it. He wouldn't mind you taking a small nap before starting your new life in Hell. Doing just that, you had your nap and sought him out. He didn't question the amount of time it took you, simply gave you the target and where they were.

Yet, almost as if waiting in the shadows. Creeping along the walls, throughout tiny crevices and large cracks. Hiding behind the simplest of things to the most complicated. Your answers lie in wait.


	2. Guardian Sent From Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself dining with Lucifer as he discusses a new task for you. To top it off, while you're out and about in the Second Circle, you make a new friend that reminds you of someone when you were alive. Nothing like a little bit of cannibalism for breakfast :)

* * *

_Blood._

Its bright hue was eye-catching, distracting even. Anyone's attention would be called to it immediately had it not been the same colour plastering almost every damn place in Hell. The streets themselves were a dark red, almost black like dried blood. In the sky held clouds that almost looked as if they were cotton soaked in the warm liquid, with the sky being something a tad more vibrant.

Needless to say, the colour was everywhere, more prominently so after the Cleanse maybe a week or so ago. You would stay in the Palace as Angels dressed in grey wearing LED masks would cascade from the Heavens gracefully. Once you asked why Angels never ventured to the castle, or to the Ninth Circle, to begin with, you never had when you were an Angel simply because you were never assigned to this circle of Hell before. Lucifer had laughed at your question as though you were a naive child. In retrospect, you were a child to him. Still innocent in his eyes despite the tasks you carried out for him.

Despite the almost clear skies, a constant rain was falling, it was icy and left a slush on the ground. A chill could be felt in the air as you wiped off what you could from your dress, you supposed that it didn't matter how messy things got, you were used to it by now. You would clean up once you got home anyways, summoning a small bell you made it chime, the notes light and almost hard to hear.

With the constant onslaught of turf wars lately, and more sinners coming to Hell more than ever, it seemed you always had a target. Fortunately, the demon you had just eliminated was easy to track down.

Unfortunately, he caught on quick to your intentions and began to flee. You had to trail him for hours before finally giving up and just summoning your weapon and shooting him down in the middle of the street, at close range no less. Chunks of flesh and blood leaving from the impact of your bullet, it had been another perfect shot.

_Right between the eyes._

The body had fallen with a classic sounding thud, the dark liquid that accompanied the demon on the ground pooling around his body. The smell alone made your stomach grumble and it was then that you realized what type of demon he was. A deer. It must have been the fact that this was the third circle of Hell, the entire nature of it playing a part in your hunger. You stepped over the body, getting into the limo that had pulled up not long after the chiming of the bell. Casting away the bell, you decided that once finished cleaning up, a light lunch would be nice.

Normally you were more careful, by doing your research before going in for the kill. Making sure to keep you and your target isolated from any audience that might grow. Yet you couldn't bring yourself to do so this time. You were exhausted, Lucifer had kept the list long as of late and it never seemed to end. It was as if he was getting rid of souls just because he could.

Perhaps he was. You would never know his true motives behind it. As the victims never seemed to have any connection to him whatsoever.

It wasn't long before you found yourself back at the Palace, thanking the demon that had helped you out. Lucifer's home was alone and isolated from the rest of Hell, a barren cold landscape that was unexpected for a place such as Hell, yet the burning of ice seemed much harsher than that of fire.

Fire, caused your skin to warm, growing hotter with each passing second until it blisters and pops. Revealing the raw flesh underneath, allowing infection and disease to run rampant. Until charring your skin to a leathery dusty black before withering away into nothing but dust.

Ice burns in ways that fire never could. Ice was slow. It nipped at your skin, causing little pinpricks until you were numb. Numb enough so that you didn't feel the pain. Then the sensation of warmth, making you burn and sweat, tricking you into believing you were fine. Making you lower your defences before going in for the kill.

Heading inside you went straight to your room. Luckily, anything that remained of your target was minimal, so keeping things clean as you traversed the halls wasn't much of an issue. By now this process was routine. Acquire your target, kill them, clean up, repeat.

* * *

As you entered the dining hall, a pep in your step and wearing a clean dress, Lucifer appeared to beal ready awaiting your arrival. The click of your heels seemingly the only sound on the hardwood floors.

"Ah, Y/n, just like clockwork," With quick strides across the room you smiled in acknowledgement, taking a seat to his right, as Lilith always sat to his left, "I have another task for you if you're interested?" You knew you would have no choice in the matter, it would be carried out regardless.

"Another target?" He laughed at your question.

"Not at all, this is something a little different than an assassination Y/n," he clapped his hands together before continuing, "you know as much as I do how much Charlie likes her projects?" You could only nod along as servants brought out dishes, thanking them as they scurried around trying to keep everything in order.

"Well, her most recent is are habilitation centre," looking off to the side he mumbled something along the lines of her using the old family home, "but, things aren't going so well."

"I see." Deciding to focus more on your meal, you recognize the dish placed in front of you being Venison, a personal favourite. He went silent as you both began to dine, his dish reminiscent of an apple pie.

You knew as much as anyone else that no demon wanted to change. Even if they were the lowest of the low, being in Hell meant they could do anything with next to no repercussions. Aside from the yearly Exterminations, that was about it. Angels always started from the first circle, the ones assigned to lower levels travelling lower into the fiery depths, as you knew from personal experience. Purgatory was a place you'd never been and didn't want to visit any time soon due to the stories you had heard, after all, it wasn't even a circle in Hell that you could travel to.

"I just need you to go down there for a bit and help her out," the words surprised you and when you gave him an estranged look, he laughed, "you know me too well Y/n, please be discreet about it, I've already set up a place for you to stay so that you don't have to come back here every night since the hotel is a few circles away." Nodding along you knew you didn't have much of a choice. That and the fact that the Hotel was in the Second circle, it wasn't just a few.

"Alright, do I need to pack anything?" He handed you the keys.

"Not a thing! It's all there waiting for you in room 452."

With all that said and done, you were back outside. Glad you had a place to go rather than interfere with Charlie and her hotel. As much as the three of you had wanted to help Charlie, she insisted that she'd do it herself. Yet once Lilith got the call and you all saw what happened on the news, you knew she would need some motivation. So to save Lucifer's pride and have Charlie believe she was making progress, he sent you to discreetly help with the Hotel.

The limo had dropped you off in front of one of the many apartment buildings around the Second circle. Pentagram city as the inhabitants had liked to call it. This Circle seemed to have more inhabitants than the lower levels, demons practically crawling around the city. A majority of your targets came from the Circles with fewer demons because there weren't many Angels assigned to those places. Therefore, fewer demons died in the Sixth or Seventh Circles in comparison to the first and second.

Fixing your face with a pleasant smile, you made your way in. You noted the mailboxes to the left of the foyer, and to the right, the stairwell. Straight ahead through the second set of double doors was the lobby. Simplistic in its design, housing multiple couches and chairs and a few elevators. Deciding to skip the stairs you headed for the elevators, letting it take you up to your floor.

Upon finding your unit, you noted everything was also packed away. When he claimed everything would be waiting for you, you had expected all of your belongings to be strewn about the place. Instead, things were where they should be, it seemed he was in a good mood today.

Sighing you lounged on the couch, switching on the news. The apartment Lucifer had gotten you was very nice, though you're pretty sure it was costing him a pretty penny. You wouldn't be here long you hoped. Glancing outside, you noted things seemed fairly calm. Usually, this circle of Hell would have something going on. A blast made your window shudder and you cursed silently to yourself. Standing up you drew the curtains.

Lucifer probably wanted you to start today but you couldn't be bothered. Instead, you opted to put your pyjamas on and go to bed. You would spend tomorrow trying to get demons to sign up for the redemption program then. For now, though, it was time for sleep.

* * *

The morning had greeted you with loud crashes and explosions from outside. You could feel the room shaking from whatever was going on out there. Since there was no sun in Hell you supposed there were no scheduled times to follow. You should be used to it by now since it had been a few decades after your arrival but memories of Heaven were still fresh in your mind.

Reluctantly, you slipped out from under the covers, the lack of warmth unwelcoming in the cold apartment. The floor was at least carpeted until you got to the bathroom. Black tiles had accented the white countertops quite nicely.

It was when you were trying to enjoy your breakfast did you finally realize what Lucifer had exactly done. Putting away your things was just to make you feel like he was being generous, which in itself was. Yet, as the yelling and obscene noises from the outside never ceased, even in the night, he was just as cruel as ever. He knew very well what the second circle was like, he had a home there for heaven's sake. You now found it hard to concentrate, even as you tried to distract yourself by playing a flat disk on your gramophone. Just doing anything to drown out the noise.

_Nothing worked._

You had given up trying to have a peaceful morning, instead, you headed out. Walking along the streets you tried to find a decent place to have breakfast, you had to do some searching before coming across a bar. Sure, it may not have had breakfast, but the music was something you recognized from a more simpler time. A time when you were alive and well.

Immediately you were swept up with the energy of the place. Memories resurfaced that you had forgotten all about, and in all honesty, you didn't mind. You felt refreshed to be here, not even worried about breakfast anymore.

Entertainment came in the form of live performance, something you greatly appreciated. The music had you humming along, you would've danced if you could. Without a dancing partner, you had two left feet and no rhythm whatsoever. Taking a seat at the bar you watched the singer, a short blonde in a flapper dress, sing her heart out. You were wearing a dress reminiscent of that time, but you were never a flapper, your mother would have disowned you for simply thinking of it. Being so lost in the music and your mind, you failed to notice the demon taking a seat beside you until too late.

"You're a new face, I don't think I've ever seen you around here before, little doe." His accent was southern, it couldn't be more if he tried and that nickname almost made you summon your weapon right then and there.

"You could say that." You hoped that you prevent him from talking to you any longer, this morning had already left you annoyed, you certainly didn't need this gentleman to add to that already growing thorn in your side.

"Care to dance?" He held his hand out for you to take, which you visibly frowned at. Finally, you met his eyes and honestly weren't surprised. A dog, typical.

"How kind, but I don't dance." You dismissed him with a gentle wave of your hand. He seemed to be having none of it though, grabbing hold of you before trying to get you out on the dance floor. You flinched under his grip not used to being handled in such ways.

"I can change that." His lips curled into a grin, only to drop when you broke your hand free. About to summon your weapon you were interrupted by a cheery voice.

"Now now Keith, you can't go pestering every pretty gal that walks in here." It was the flapper that was performing earlier. Glancing up you noticed a new girl had taken place on the stage. The dog, Keith, sighed and nodded before heading back to wherever he crawled out of.

"Thank you."

"It's quite alright really, he's here regularly so I wouldn't worry too much about him," She giggled, her bright pink eyes staring up at you, "the name's Mimzy, you can call me Mim or Mimz if you like." She had reminded you of someone you used to know when alive, it was almost frightening.

"Y/n, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You seemed pretty uncomfortable so I decided to step in, don't want to lose patrons, it's bad for business." As much as you felt like leaving, this Mimzy interested you. Perhaps in the way, she held herself, or even just her name that made you remember your brother's lover. When you hadn't responded she continued.

"What brings you to my bar anyways? I'm certain I've ever seen you before, and just by the way you're dressed I'd say you're from the twenties." She hit the nail on the head, it made a smile grace your features, the interaction with that filthy dog from earlier seemingly melting away.

"I was looking for a place where I couldn't hear the outside, I'm not one for bars though," you hesitate, taking your seat at the counter once again, "I don't visit the Second circle either." Mimzy joined you at the counter, needing to hold onto the counter to get up onto the barstool.

"Oh I know, it's horrible out there, that's why I have my little paradise here," her eyes swept across the room, "the music never stops, and I just love to sing along." She ordered something from the bartender and asked if you wanted anything to which you simply shook your head. You hadn't even had breakfast yet. The idea of breakfast made your stomach grumble, luckily the band was playing loudly so it went unnoticed by the short blonde beside you.

The two of you sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, which was something you enjoyed. Sitting there watching the band play, demons dance the Black Bottom or Foxtrot. Seeing it brought back a wave of nostalgia, making you yearn for those times again when everything made sense and wasn't so confusing. Even to this day you still didn't know the reason for falling from Heaven. Standing you redied yourself to leave, Mimzy took notice.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I haven't eaten all morning, I also have some things I need to take care of." She brightened up at those words, hopping off the barstool and walking with you.

"Now what kind of business would a nice gal like you have here in the Second circle?" You simply smiled and tried to cover up.

"For now just breakfast." She laughed.

"Whatever you say, I'll be seeing you soon yeah?" With a quick nod to the demon you left. More than happy to be done with the bar setting. Everything about it was familiar in a good way and it didn't sit well with you.

Your trip back to the apartment was a little longer than expected as you had passed a group of demons. The likes of which noticed you were alone. A plan formulating in your mind as you purposefully bumped into one, knowing full well residents on this level were easily irritated. They picked a fight and you didn't hesitate putting them in their place. Thankfully you only had to dispose of one to get your point across, and with the rest. You told them to head to the hotel, they, of course, thought you were joking, but you knew Lucifer would want to see progress straight away.

So, as they cowered with their tails between their legs, running off in the direction of the hotel you smiled. Taking a good look at the demon on the ground you smiled as a wind starting to pick up. They had transformed into their animal state, and what a wonderful find for yourself.

Normally the servants would take care of your dietary needs, as you found out early on you needed to consume venison. You didn't have a choice in the matter. At first, you were unsure, sick to the stomach at the thought. But now, it barely phased you, being in Hell had changed you. You had a sneaking suspicion that it was part of the reason you were hungry in Heaven, as Lucifer suggested, but you never recalled ever being a cannibal.

_Even after the depression hit._

Still, you had enjoyed your breakfast, though some might say venison is a dinner food, you didn't want to let a perfectly good hunt rot. As your husband always said, never let good food go to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I forgot to mention last time that the reader is now a deer demon. An angel at first, with wings and a more human form...but she ain't an angel anymore...I should probably add cannibalism as a tag.
> 
> Another thing, I plan on updating once a week, unless something comes up where I can't ( called into work, that whole spiel ) because I don't have a beta reader or anything, it's just me typing nonsense and putting it into Grammarly and watching it count out my 97 mistakes :)
> 
> I really hope you are all enjoying this so far, I told myself I wouldn't make any more chapters as long as the first...but it was even longer, even after I cut some notes out :') ( and my notes only get longer, later on, damn it ) 
> 
> Heads up about the next chapter, if you didn't read the tags...actually please don't read those...the next chapter is a flashback into the reader's life when she was alive, yay, as there will be a flashback like that every three chapters because human al is just quality.
> 
> You people and your nice words, my heart is gonna explode if you keep it up so please do continue :) 
> 
> I should stop before this turns into the next chapter...bye.
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	3. A Love Gained is a Life Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mother has sent you down to the summer home in Louisiana to prepare for her arrival in a few day's time. 
> 
> A childhood friend makes an appearance and takes you out on the town. 
> 
> \- thats all i got...im not really sure how to summarize this lol -

The air held a nip to it when you woke up, as it always did in the morning except this was more prominent. It had been years since you slept in this bed, sitting up made the frame creaked and through bleary eyes, you made out the hands on the wall clock.

  
_9:07_

  
Normally you woke up earlier, around eight. Then again you weren't surrounded by the hotel walls anymore and just spent your first night in the summer home down in Louisiana. You and your brother had almost forgotten all about the place, yet here you were. You swore your mother would never let you forget, she only became more attached as time passed. So when the bank wanted to repossess it, she almost went ballistic. 

  
That's why you were here, to make sure they didn't. Despite being alone in a fairly large house, you found yourself content. Family photograph's hung on the walls, framed and placed where all guests could see. Your father had made sure to keep his trophies in view as well, although your mother thought of them more as dead animals. Something you definitely agreed with. 

  
This wasn't just a vacation home, your father simply used it as an excuse to go hunting, whenever he wasn't busy with the hotel that is. As you passed through the halls, each one brought up a different memory. Ever since you stopped visiting this house, you found it a little harder to sleep at night. To top it all off, everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. Making their eyes dull and void of any life that they had been holding onto. 

  
When you arrived you cleaned up your bedroom and that was it, you simply wanted the place you slept to be clean. So, you decided today you would start on the rest of the house. You were finishing getting ready for the day, as it would be a long one, just as a knock sounded at the door. It was quick and not very loud, perhaps just some children playing pranks? Glancing through the peephole you gasped before opening the door wide, a sound of surprise coming from the person standing there as you enveloped the short woman with a hug.

  
“I missed you too Y/n.” Her voice was muffled into your shoulder as she hugged back.

  
“How did you know I was here?” She gave you a look that told you everything.

  
“I saw you arrive off the train yesterday, I would've said hello but you seemed tired.” You nodded along, it could've been her that you saw yesterday with all those people.

  
“Please come in, I'm sorry if the house is a little messy, I haven't had a chance to hire anyone to clean it.” She peered inside, her eyes scanning everything they could.

  
“No kidding, this place is a mess, you'll have to get the front lawn looked after as well, I know how your mum can be.” The two of you shared a laugh before you brought her inside. 

  
“Would you like anything? I was just about to make some breakfast.” Opening the cupboards, you found them bare, a frown coming to your face as her laughter echoed through the building.

  
“Stop laughing Mim, my mother will be here in three days, she'll want this place spotless.” 

  
“I think I know some people.” As soon as she mentioned that, you deemed her a lifesaver. 

  
“Thank you, want to go for breakfast?” It was the least you could do.

  
“Sure, I know just the place.” 

* * *

  
Breakfast had turned into a meet and greet. Mim would see some friends, bring you over and introduce you to them before finding another group and bringing you to them. By the time you physically sat down at the restaurant, you were drained, physically and emotionally. You didn't realize how hand's on people were down south, every group of friends she introduced you to, they were holding your arms or just in your bubble. Now that you were sitting down and able to just breathe, you were happy and much more comfortable. 

  
“This place is adorable, was this always here?” She shook her head.

  
“Opened right up shortly after your family stopped coming down south,” she paused before remembering something important, “word of advice Y/n, don't get the eggs.” About to ask her why the waitress finally came to your table. 

  
“Mim, is this that new gal I was hearing about?” She nodded, using her hands to present you to the waitress. 

  
“This is Y/n.” You smiled nervously as you were practically put on display. 

  
“Nice to meet you, darling, now what would you two like?” 

  
Once the two of you ordered, you sat and waited. The radio had been turned up and jazz had made its presence known throughout the restaurant. Mim seemingly coming to life when the song ended and the voice of a young radio host sounded. 

  
“I knew I was forgetting someone.” She planted her gloved hands on the table, the feather in her hair moving about as she stood abruptly. Her chair making a horrendous noise as it had been pushed backwards. No one spared a glance you noticed, perhaps she came here often.

  
“Mim, do you know everyone in Louisiana or what?” She giggled as she fixed her chair and sat back down.

  
“Oh Y/n that's just silly, I know most people in New Orleans though.” You figured as much, ever since you first met her she was such a sociable person, it came as no surprise she adopted the new trend of being a flapper. 

  
“So who is it you want me to meet now?” She grinned at you and it looked like she had a lot to say about this person. Luckily, the waitress came back and placed your dishes on the table.

  
“There ya go, and Mim?” The blonde hummed in response to the woman, “try not to bore Miss Y/n too much.” She jested, to which Mim didn't respond, only smiled.

  
“Anyways, after breakfast, I'll introduce you, he'll probably be heading out for his lunch soon.” Your eyes fell on her again once she started speaking. Glancing at the clock you repeated the time.

  
“It's only ten-thirty.” Never in your life had you met someone who had lunch this late in the morning, not even when the employees at the hotel.

  
“Exactly, a radio host has to get up early.” Then it dawned on you, she meant the one talking on the radio just earlier. You weren't sure if the two of you should, radio hosts were fairly busy nowadays, you didn't want to intrude on his well-deserved break.

  
She didn't let you have a say in the matter, you were going and there was nothing you could do to stop her. It made you laugh, she looks like she's changed so much, but she's still the same girl you knew all those years ago. When the two of you left, you placed a generous tip on the table, the food and service were wonderful and you wanted them to know. Perhaps your brother would hire the chef for the hotel? 

  
Mim led you through the city again, her footsteps fast and seemingly unstoppable. It didn't take much to keep up with her though. After about five minutes she stopped in front of a window, the one-way pane keeping onlookers from staring at whatever was inside.

  
“This is it Y/n, oh I'm sure you'll just love him.” She took your arm and brought you to the door, reaching for the doorbell she never got a chance to ring it before the door was swung open. 

  
“I'll be back in thirty,” the man turned seeing the two of you standing there, “Mimzy? What brings you to this side of town?” He didn't get a chance to say another word before she practically squealed in excitement.

  
“Al, this is Y/n,” she paused, ushering you more into his line of sight, “the one I was telling you about.” His confused gaze turned to one of recognition as he held his hand out to you, a grin now on his face. Out of all of the people Mim had introduced you to, he was the first to actually offer his hand. The gesture made the corners of your mouth twitch upwards as you placed your gloved hand in his much larger one. 

  
“Pleasure to meet you, Al, was it?” You hesitated to say his name as you shook hands, surely that wasn't his full name.

  
“It's Alastor, but you can call me Al if you'd like sweetheart,” the pet name was unexpected, causing Mim to let out a small cough, “do you need a glass of water Mim? A nasty tickle you got there.” Adjusting the round spectacles on the bridge of his nose he lowered his gaze to her.

  
“If you'll excuse Y/n and me, we have a busy day ahead of us, besides you've only got twenty-five minutes left and the diner gets fairly busy on Tuesday's.” He pulled out a pocket watch, his grin almost disappearing at the sight of it, she started leading you out of the way.

  
“I'll be seeing you, bye for now.” He was off down the road, his tall form getting lost in the growing crowd. Mimzy's laughter caught you off guard, her hand since removed from your arm as you gave her an estranged look.

  
“What was that all about?” Her joyous noises died down to small giggles of amusement.

  
“Just as I suspected, he's so awkward around new people, always staying in that broadcasting room of his.” 

  
“I'm sure it's just been a long day,” deciding to change the subject you brought about a topic from earlier, “Mim, you mentioned some people that could help me out with the house?” 

  
“Of course! How could I forget!?” 

  
The two of you were off once again and she decided a bus would be a good idea this time. Ushering you into the automobile quickly before stepping up herself just as it started moving. You had spent most of the day out on the town with Mimzy, after she helped you find a few hands for the house she suggested a celebration. A welcoming party as she called it but you're sure the celebration itself was an early Christmas party. 

  
Rooms were filled with people, no matter where you went, reds, greens and whites were all around. It surprised you when you saw what seemed like gallons of alcohol, the prohibition of the stuff and yet it seemed like the whole city said no to that law. A thick cloud of cigarette smoke hung in the air, you couldn't stand the smell and found it harder to stay inside as time went on. 

  
Mimzy had been lost, she wasn't the only flapper anymore. Now tons of young women with short cut bobs, feathers in their hair and dresses with skirts above the knee were everywhere. You weren't sure you'd find your flapper anywhere. Although, she introduced you to new people every chance she got like she was showing off her most prized possession. As flattered as you were to have an old friend back in your life, she could be too much sometimes. Though you supposed she was just excited, as you were when she visited up north. 

  
The music playing by the band was wonderful, you were almost certain they could be heard down the street. The couple's danced and a few men had asked you to join them on the floor but you declined, having not done so in such a long time, you didn't want to make a fool of yourself. It was almost midnight when you decided to head home. Originally you planned to wait for Mimzy but she seemed to want to stay, as you couldn't find her anywhere. 

  
Lights and laughter faded as you made your trek back to your home, you were exhausted from the day. A glance up to the sky and yet there were no stars. A small breeze and you picked up your pace, just from the sky alone, you could tell it was going to rain soon. You heard a noise as you passed by an alleyway, it sounded like a sad whine making your heart swell. Backtracking to the entrance of the alleyway you peered into the dark, the depths of it shrouded in an inky black. 

  
“Hello?” Your voice was quiet, small as it barely sounded in the night. Whine's turned into growls and in the moonlight revealed a stray dog. A gasp caught in your throat as you remained still, unable to move as you remembered your last interaction with a dog did not end well.

  
It bared its teeth at you, foaming at the mouth slightly it watched as you took some steps back. Tears welling in your eyes as a switch seemed to get flipped, your fear had been sensed and there was no stopping it now. The rabid mutt's barking was thunderous in the night as you urged yourself to run, yet couldn't find the ability to move. It ran at you and a shrill scream broke out of you. 

  
Arms encircled you, pulling you out of the way as the stranger kicked the stray. You watched with wide eyes as the dog cried out, your trembling body shrinking into the embrace of your saviour. He didn't say a word as you gripped at his vest, tears falling as you tried to find comfort in the arms around you. The only sound being your small hiccups and feeling the stranger relaxing. He finally broke the silence, hoping to distract from the now silent animal in the alleyway.

  
“Funny running into you here.” You knew that voice.

  
“Al?” The moment you met his eyes he gave you a comforting smile, tears welling in your eyes once more, threatening to spill as you suddenly found the sidewalk quite interesting.

  
“Horrendous when they're like that aren't they?” Nodding you sniffled, Alastor raising a hand to your chin he brought your head up, “no need to fret my dear, it didn't get you did it?” Shaking your head you whimpered out a small no, the tenderness he had shown you made your heart swell, this feeling something you hadn't felt in a long time.

“Wonderful! Now let's get you home,” letting you out of his arms he held one for you to take, which you gratefully accepted, “what's a doll like you doing out and about at this hour?” He offered his handkerchief, you used it to dry your eyes.

  
“Mim brought me to a party and I didn't want to stay.” He hummed.

  
“Yes, that seems like something she'd do, as unfortunate as it is for you.” 

  
“I know she means no harm, she's almost the same as before, but with more friends, it seems.” Recalling the infinite groups of people she had shown you off to, it made a smile come to your face. 

  
“Such is the life she's chosen,” there was a pause, and you suddenly became very aware of the fact that you barely knew him, yet here he was bringing you home after being attacked by some rabid animal, how kind. You prayed for Mimzy to get home alright, and that hopefully she won't get attacked by any strays tonight. 

  
“Y/n?” Hearing him call your name made you snap back to reality. He chuckled as you flushed in embarrassment. 

  
“I'm sorry, I spaced out a bit there.” 

  
“Not a problem, I just don't know how I'm supposed to escort you home when I don't even know where your home is.” 

  
“Somewhere in the Garden District? I'll know where it is once we get there, I just don't know how to get there,” You trailed off, unsure of your answer even after you spit it out you clarified, “the district I mean.” 

  
“It's not that far from here actually.” Those words made you brighten, even as the rain started to fall. Alastor commented on it before pulling out an umbrella, where he had that tucked away you didn't know and didn't care at this point. 

  
The air had cooled significantly once it started to drizzle, you didn't mind though, you had been out in worse weather. Not past midnight but it's not like the time mattered at this point. This is just what the doctor ordered at the end of the day, a nice stroll through the town in the rain with a stranger. Did you know this is what needed?

  
_Of course not!_

  
You simply let him guide you along the streets. Never uttering a word to each other, enjoying the others company. The familiar houses along the Mississippi as you got closer to your home. Approaching the gates you noticed a majority of the lights were on. The front gardens were impeccable, it must've been the people you hired earlier today. He brought you all the way to the front door, under the portico.

  
“There you are, right back home as promised.” His smile was contagious, and when you opened the door you wanted to invite him in. 

  
“Thank you so much,” you hesitated, it was much too late, “I'll be seeing you, bye for now.” The words made a laugh bubble out of the man.

  
“Goodnight dear.” With that you closed the door, hearing him retreating down the driveway, humming a joyful sounding tune. You always found goodbyes awkward. Locking the door you made your way throughout your summer home. Photographs no longer haunting as you passed by the living room.

  
_Except for one._

  
It caught your eye immediately, the sleek metal frame holding the picture in place atop the mantle. Letting out a soft sigh before slowly heading over to it, your smile fading as you picked it up gently. Fingers caressing over the glass, almost as if the glass was the only thing keeping you from him at the moment. The man smiling in the frame was much happier now, and he deserved it to be kept that way. Laying the frame flat you headed to your bed, the events of today finally catching up to you. 

  
You'd be sure to visit him soon. 

* * *

  
His footsteps were the only thing that could be heard that night. Holding his umbrella above his head as he made his way back. Back to the place that animal had tried to harm you. 

  
The moment he stepped out of the broadcasting studio and saw you there, frozen in terror and screaming for help. The way you trembled in his arms, clinging to him as if your life depended on him and him alone. At that moment it did. He could've very easily let it bite you, stand to the side as you got mauled by that creature.

  
When first meeting you, he was unsure how to feel. Normally he used work as an excuse not to go to the parties Mimzy had invited him to. He found people to be too personal these days, you were new. Uncertain with how you should act around him, you were so pure. A complete opposite of him and it was so refreshing.

  
The dog was still in the alleyway, now paralyzed and whimpering quietly in the rain. He thought it would've died by now. How unfortunate. It wasn't the only creature in the alley. Someone slumped against the brick wall, clearly in pain. He took note of the bites and scratches on the low life. The shallow breathing as droplets of sweat mixed with the rain.

  
_What a pity._

  
He stepped on the rabid animal's neck lightly. Exposed just for this reason he proposed. The whines got louder as he pressed his foot down, until a sickening crack and the thing was dead. The man's grin widening as he decided to put the creature at the end of the alley out of its misery as well.

  
**The clanging of metal. Gunshots seemingly everywhere. It wouldn't stop. The tears didn't stop. The pain never stopped.**

  
His shadow loomed over the unsuspecting man. Pulling out his pocket watch before nodding to himself and placing it back into the safety of his jacket. He would have enough time for this, after all its what this cretin deserved.

  
**A cold embrace of the night. Of Hunger. Of Exhaustion. Days on end scrambling to survive for one more day**.

  
Finding a useful tool to help with this encounter, he lifted the metal pipe above his head. Swinging down harshly, quickly and accurately. A perfect hit if he said so himself. The figure slumped forward, blood now starting to pool from the damage. How it suited them so nicely.

  
**Weeks upon weeks spent alone. Desperation until finding someone. After that things were messy. The poor soul had it coming. Their flesh tasted wonderful to someone who hadn't eaten in days.**

  
Both creatures had been disposed of and thrown in the dumpster like the disgraceful garbage that they were. The rain washing away the dark crimson that had been left in the man's wake. He hummed a happy tune, heading home so that he could see his darling tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's kinda hard writing about a place you barely know about. I had to write some notes down about slang and places, along with my crudely drawn map in red pen. All at like 2 am cause if I stayed up a little longer, I could've had it out this morning at like maybe 330? 
> 
> but I was tired so I didn't.
> 
> I would have done something Christmas themed but I couldn't really find a way to fit it in...cause I was like "oh yeah, Christmas" after I had it typed out...aren't I smart.
> 
> Also, the food. I didn't know they had districts! And that architecture is just quality.
> 
> Finding out deers like peanut butter is something I am excited about :)
> 
> Tried out a bit of a shift in pov, I dont know how I feel about it tbh. I like it cause i tried to make it elude to what may have happened to Al. Cause you aint a murderer without a reason, you aren't born that way, something traumatic happens and I intend to theorize what it is...even tho its prolly wrong :')
> 
> thats all i really have to say for this chapter anyways...until next time.
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	4. Charred Trees and Rays of Golden Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just want to enjoy your day at your temporary home, but you manage to get distracted. 
> 
> Multiple times. 
> 
> Why couldn't you be left alone today?

_Ringing._

  
Your phone was ringing. Setting your book aside you reached over to the end table, picking up the desk stand and placing the receiver to your ear before speaking into the transmitter. You didn't get an introduction out before having to hold the receiver away from your ear.

  
“Y/n! You won't believe it! Some demons checked into the hotel!” Charlie's excitement was apparent, your lips pulling upwards as you made yourself more comfortable. 

  
“That's wonderful sunshine.” 

  
“I know, it's like there's a guardian angel or something! Vaggie says not to trust them too much because they seem kinda nervous, but I'm certain they'll feel right at home very soon.” You moved the receiver back to your ear, her voice not as loud as before.

  
“I'm sure they will, after all, you're the nicest demon here Charlie.” You heard her giggle before a dramatic gasp.

  
“I almost forgot to ask, how are you doing Y/n? Are things okay at the palace still?” Your smile dropped, what would you say? You didn't know if things were really okay down in that frozen wasteland. Then again, was it ever okay to begin with?

  
“It's the same as always, and I'm doing quite alright thank you for asking dear.” 

  
“Also, are you still using that old junky candle phone of yours?” At that, you laughed. 

  
“I am, and it's not junky, it's a top of the line for my time.”

  
“Whatever you say,” there was silence and you could tell she wanted to say something else so you waited, “um, Y/n, can I ask you something?”

  
“Yes, sunshine?” With a wave of your hand, the phone began to hover in place. The cupboard doors in the kitchen opened as you prepared to make some tea.

  
“I made a deal with someone, well, not a deal-deal, but you know what I mean,” she paused, collecting herself before continuing, “what I'm trying to say is the Happy Hotel has a new business partner.” Face scrunching in confusion you didn't quite understand how that was a question.

  
“Pardon? A new business partner?” Grasping the mug that was now in front of you and taking a sip before adding a bit more sugar. 

  
“Yeah, he's an overlord actually, and I was wondering since you know a lot about Hotel's and higher-level demons if you could come to visit and make sure he's isn't planning anything?” Smiling you were happy that she asked you, almost certain Lucifer would be too busy.

  
“Of course, all you have to do is ask, and it doesn't matter who this overlord is, I'll be sure to keep him in check.” You never met any of them, but you were almost certain whichever one it was would behave. 

  
“Cool, Vaggie wanted me to ask just for extra precaution.” 

  
“That's understandable, when would you like me to arrive?” 

  
“Tomorrow if you could? He should be around somewhere.” 

  
“Very well, I'll drop by tomorrow and see what I can do.”

  
“Thanks so much, Y/n!”

  
“Anytime, Sunshine.” Then she hung up and you set your phone back in its place, taking up your book again and with a wave of your hand, your gramophone started to play quietly. It was enough to block out the howling of the wind that came from outside, turning your head to the window you noticed there would be another bad storm.

  
A snap of your fingers and the curtains closed, now just peace, quiet and a portal that had plopped itself in the middle of your living room. Eyes watched your every move and pink worms writhed around them, keeping its shape. A scowl settling on your lips as you watched mucus drip onto your pristine carpet. 

  
_Damn it._

  
Did he know how hard it was to get that out? Aside from that, you just got here, what could he possibly want?. Setting down your book once more, you made sure to mark your place. Time seemed to be non-existent after entering the damn things so you decided to play on the safe side. Stretching, you patted down your dress, getting out any wrinkles before stepping through the portal. As you waded through the seamless void, colours and shapes danced across your vision, your hair stood on end and faint sounds could be heard. You made sure to keep your mouth shut and eyes closed. He knew you hated to travel this way but he left you with no other choice.

  
It felt like mere seconds before you had emerged on the other side. The portal disappearing as soon as you were out. It had dropped you off in front of the ballroom, music could be heard behind the large doors. You wasted no time heading into the large room, the music louder than you had anticipated though, causing you to cringe. 

  
_Polka._

  
You never did end up liking it, the dance included. Which the rulers of hell were enjoying right now. Lilith, although elegant and very beautiful was much too tall of a dance partner for her husband. Especially as they half-stepped their way around the room, both bouncing to every beat of the music. Until he spotted you. The music and dancing had stopped instantaneously.

  
“Y/n, why didn't you tell me you were here!” Lucifer seemed to be in one of his happy moods again, this was bound to be a treat. Not. 

  
“You seemed so invested in your dance, I didn't want to interrupt.” 

  
“How kind.” he motioned you to follow him, which you did. After a bit of walking, you knew where he was taking you, a small smile on your face as you reached the inner gardens. Yet, all the plants were dead or ripped from the ground. 

  
You had asked once, why there weren't any plants or vegetation for that matter. The castle had charms and spells on it to keep it warm enough, so they could certainly have lush plants and flowers. All because Lilith simply despised gardens, and after listening to her story, you couldn't blame her.

  
Lucifer had already summoned his wings, six of them unfurling from his back. All of them absolutely stunning. To think you had wings like that, not six of them but yours were something you cherished and you're sure he cherished his too. 

  
Summoning your wings, the leathery black forming behind you. You found out long ago that you hadn't actually lost them. They had been injured, burned from the heat of the sixth circle. Which you supposed was what everyone assumed hell to be in the first place. A fiery depth of which one can never escape, and yet, the ninth circle where only the worst live. It was an icy wasteland.

  
As the two of you took off to the skies you couldn't help but stare down at the land beneath you. Not a living thing in sight, aside from castle grounds which housed lush beautiful plants that had to have been there for centuries. The only thing that worried you whenever you were up so high, was the figure trapped beneath the ice. It was bigger than any other demon you had seen, and above it was a lone tree. The plant itself was out of place, as it didn't have any leaves yet bore fruit in its seemingly black branches. You had asked Lucifer about the figure and tree many times before, he simply passed it off as something you shouldn't worry about. So, you hadn't asked about it since, but you were still curious to know. 

  
“It's nice up here isn't it?” The question was sudden, and you snapped your head in his direction. He was on his back, letting his wings carry him without a second thought,

  
“Yeah,” you hesitated, not entirely sure what was so great about freezing up here but forced yourself to continue anyway, “it's quiet.” Aside from the beating of wings at least.

  
“I just wanted to ask how the hunting was going? For the hotel.” 

  
“Well, I got a few to head there a few days ago, Charlie had just called about them recently.” 

  
“I should expect a call from her then?” You nodded, and he chuckled, “good, she never calls me anymore, Lilith has been keeping busy just so Charlie would cave in and call me for a change.” You couldn't help when your lips tugged upwards, a smile curling on your face as you contemplated the situation. 

  
“One of the demons needed to be disposed of though.” You watched him quirk a brow.

  
“What a pity, I'm sure you put them to good use.” 

  
“They made a wonderful breakfast.” The quip caused a laugh to reverberate from the King's chest.

  
“You had them cook for you? How devious.” His jest made your smile widen.

  
“Oh isn't it just.” 

  
You both shared a short-lived laugh before he started to dive downwards. Pausing in the air for a brief moment you closed your wings and instead let yourself fall. After falling from Heaven you had grown to love the feeling. Wind whipping past you as you near the ground. It was bitter and you started to grow numb to it as you waited for the right opportunity. Opening the appendages on your back you narrowly evaded the icy floor and practically soared along the ground before joining Lucifer on the ground. The ice here was black and the tree stood a mere few feet away. Large and twisted as it refused to die in this cold unforgiving place.

  
“Care for an apple?” He held out his hand and one fell into his palm. You declined the offer remembering what happened last time. He simply shrugged, “suit yourself.” Then ate the fruit whole. His jaw unhinges as rows of razor-sharp teeth made themselves known, the apple was gone within seconds. 

  
You visibly cringed, the sight of it unsettling. You began to see why he waited until being out here to do this, Lilith hated when he did things like this. So, as long as she couldn't see him, all of her eyes included, he wouldn't be criticized. The tree swayed, but there had been no breeze. All of the fruit on the tree fell to the ground, smashing to bits once hitting the hard ground. Worms writhing about as they had been exposed to the frigid climate, and there were hundreds. 

  
There had been one apple that didn't fall. Lodged in charred bark, two bites were taken out of the fruit, yet it remained perfect as the day it was picked. The ground beneath your feet started to open up and that's when you noticed Lucifer had taken to the sky. So, before you were plunged into darkness you took off, a powerful thrust from the leathery black appendages and you were in the air. 

  
It was on rare occasions like these where you began to contemplate what you had gotten into. This afterlife that you led, it didn't seem real. How could this have been your reality, it just didn't make sense. You always believed that you would be living your happy ever after in Heaven with those you loved. Yet, when you got there, you found no one you knew. 

  
Simply watching as dark clouds of smoke billowed out from the cracks in the icy floor, swallowing up its prey as they lie helpless. Squinting your eyes into the void, you could've sworn eyes were watching you. Though they weren't any of Lilith's eyes, these lacked any sense of the Queen, they were intense but in a way that made you want to run. Any of the eyes that Lilith summoned were barely noticeable, calming as to not be unwanted. Demon's all over Hell believed the eyes were part of the macabre decoration, they had no clue it was Her. 

  
The floor shut tight quickly, the discoloured smoke seeping back into the ground. When it finally disappeared, there was nothing left, nothing but ice. The tree stood triumphantly as if this was a battle it had won several times. Buds for new fruit beginning to grow on its branches. 

  
_The cycle repeats._

  
“Let us get going, shall we? If we stay much longer, we'll be next.” He let out a short chuckle, soaring away from the tree. You followed again, glancing back at it and wondering why.

  
“Why did you show me this again?” Getting beside him rather than behind allowed you to look at his reaction, which didn't change, his eyes still looked bored as ever. 

  
“Why did I? Simply because the fruit was bad, it's my favourite keepsake, after all, I need to take care of it, you were just there too.” About to respond, there was a short song that played instead. It sounded vaguely familiar, somewhere along the lines with demons and rainbows. 

  
Lucifer's face brightened, before waving his hand and having his phone floating in front of him. Charlie's icon appearing on the screen and you swore you could almost hear him squeal. His sharp nail hovered over the glass as he prepared to take the call, he glanced at you waving you a short goodbye and snapping his fingers. 

  
The scene changed and you found yourself in a mess on your living room floor. Dispelling your wings and letting out a low groan of pain as you sat upright. Eyes darting around the room, just catching the portal disappearing in a flash of light. The only light coming from the luminous red sky past your curtains. 

  
Taking a glance at the grandfather clock, it chimed its haunting tune as the hands read the early hours of the morning. Slumping your shoulders you finally stood, making your way to your armchair. With the hopes of picking up that book, you had your nose in prior to being summoned, your foot becoming soaked in a warm thick layer of mucus preventing you from doing so. 

  
Today was just not your day it seemed. With the exhaustion from portal travelling, using your wings, and just Lucifer in general, you were done. So, you opted for your bed, after a quick shower of course. Charlie would make this day melt away, you were sure of it. The little ray of sunshine was always good at making a bad day into something wonderful, and good days into something you'd remember for the rest of your afterlife. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, I finally posted. it had been a hot minute. 
> 
> honestly, when I looked at the notes I had for this chapter I was like wtf past me, cause there were like five bullet points and I'm like "that doesn't help."
> 
> So I ended up writing some not plot-related things lol. The thing with the tree I ended up really liking so Idk if I'll include it at a later date...probably will, who knows. I also feel like Lilith wouldn't like gardens, Idk if its just me or if its just me.
> 
> Also, I was in panic when writing. Which is another reason it took so long because I'm kinda swamped with school work. In reality though, there isn't a lot I just like to blow thing's out of proportion and procrastinate. :)
> 
> Was also wondering if I should post this on fanfiction.net as well? i have a friend whos told me they don't really use archive cause its confusing, and I was beginning to wonder if I should? 'Cause I have it cross-posted on Wattpad, ( I do kinda suggest looking at that one, it has a cool cover image...courtesy of me lol) so I'm not really sure. Might end up doing it eventually anyways, would post it sooner tho if you readers want me to...just saying. 
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter because we finally meet the main cast...except or one ;) I like the slow build :p 
> 
> I almost forgot but omfg we have reached 100+ hits you guys! This is making me really excited that y'all actually like what I write, it makes me want to write more and keep on writing. Tbh I've never actually finished writing a fic before but I have good vibes about this one, and I amd super happy with how its turning out tho...chap 3 is still my fav so far tho lol.
> 
> ~ Nitro ~
> 
> edit: i meant kudos, i got a little too excited, that and the lack of sleep...but yay!


	5. A Bittersweet Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the hotel, you try to help as best you can...too bad nothing seems to be going your way lately.
> 
> :p

Decorations littered every hallway, staircase, and public area possible. Haphazardly strewn about the hotel in a vast array of colours and patterns. Reusing the banner that read 'Welcome' and hanging it above the bar. The ray of Sun took a moment to take in all of the work she had done. 

  
“It looks like shit.” Her smile turned to a frown as she realized the Spider was probably right. Ever since getting off the phone call yesterday, she had tried to make the place look more presentable. Which included a change in decor, tons of it. 

  
The cleaner, which was following behind the sun, had been adjusting and taking away anything unnecessary. Once done with the foyer, fast light footsteps had made their way to the lobby doing the same in that area. Squealing with excitement the ray of Sun took the cleaner in her arms, sputtering a thousand thank you's to the tiny demon.

  
“It's good but I've seen better,” Spider commented, earning a dagger lodged in the wall next to his face, “hey! That was uncalled for.” Pointing an accusing finger at the Manager who only narrowed her eye at him.

  
“What's uncalled for is your criticism, you could at least try to help.” Motioning to the lobby as the sun and cleaner continued their decor frenzy.

  
“Yeah well-” the shutting of a car door alerted the group, the Spider unable to finish his thoughts as the sun rushed to the closest window.

  
“She's here!” 

* * *

  
Watching the limo depart you turned to the hotel, it was now or never. If you were being completely honest, you didn't know much about hotels. In truth, it had been your brother who took care of the place, your mother as the owner. Charlie believed you knew more than you did, which you could at least try and fake. The main reason you agreed to come was this new business partner of hers. Vaggie was naturally wary of everyone and it took you some time to gain her trust. Yet, if she had been that persistent to have Charlie call you, something was happening that she couldn't handle on her own. At the very top of the tall building read a sign. Light's fully exposed to the outdoors and appearing as if it could fall over anytime now. 

  
“Hazbin Hotel? I could've sworn she said it was Happy Hotel.” Trailing off you decided to pay the name change no mind, walking over and raising a hand to the front door. Your hand hadn't even made contact with it before it flung open and you had been pulled into a hug. 

  
“I'm so glad you could make it Y/n!” Charlie's energy was contagious and you smiled after you managed to get her to let go. She instead took your arm and brought you further into the hotel, “Welcome to the Happy Hotel!” 

  
“It's so nice of you to have me,” past the foyer, everything had been decorated, you had to admit the colour choice and placement weren't the best for a room like this, “you decorated?”

  
“Yes, it's also for our new arrivals.” She motioned to a group off to the side, a very recognizable group at that. Luckily they were heading out, down one of the halls away from the Lobby. The rest of the faces in the room, however, were unfamiliar, aside from Vaggie.

  
“I can see that.” 

  
“Well, as you know this is Vaggie,” the girl waved a gloved hand though she remained distant, “and this is our first patron, Angel Dust,” a very tall four-armed demon sat on one of the couches paying you no mind, “and this is Niffty, Husk and...” she looked around, frantically searching the Lobby for whoever she seemed to be missing, “where did they go?” You had been distracted by the small, pink-haired demon cyclopes. She was so small, looked so fragile though you doubted that, how could she have survived even just the second circle. 

  
“Did neither of them say? They said they needed to take care of some things for the hotel, though Husk didn't want to go.” Her voice even, you found her adorable and if you ever got the chance would certainly offer her employment. Lucifer didn't care if you brought other demons to the castle, as long as you could handle them. 

  
“I told them we had a guest coming and everything.” Charlie grumbled, slouching a bit before bouncing right back up, “we'll just have to do this without them.” She turned to you.

  
“Very well, if they aren't here now I suppose I could come again,” pausing and watching her nod eagerly, “you said you wanted to discuss things about your Hotel?” Motioning to the room around you scanned it over.

  
“Yes! Things are a lot more complicated than I thought they would be, even with help from outside sources.” Letting out a short laugh you then travelled around the room to make your analysis. The couches were torn, some furniture was either on its side or just unusable. The family paintings would surely have to go, not to mention the sculptures. At least the fireplace looked good as new and then you caught sight of a bar. 

  
“Isn't this supposed to be a rehabilitation centre?” Charlie sheepishly smiled.

  
“Yes, but-” Her sentence had been cut off, the tall four-armed spider was yelling from his spot on one of the ripped couches.

  
“We're keeping it, lady!” Narrowing your eyes you could already tell you weren't too particular about this one.

  
“Very well, but I suppose Jesus did turn his blood into wine so I'll keep it...for now,” you paused narrowing your eyes at the bar, only imagining what the rest of the building looked like, “well, I can worry about the little details later, Charlie, with a hotel this big I can only assume you have the staff to help operate it.” With your attention now directed to the princess, she smiled nervously.

  
“Of course, we have Vaggie as the manager, Niffty is the cleaner, and Husk operates the bar.” She held her arms out, presenting everyone as she listed them, only to bring her hands to her sides when reaching the bar. 

  
“Do you have a chef? An event planner? Any other cleaning staff?” The blonde shrunk visibly at your words.

  
“I...didn't think of that yet,” taking a seat on one of the bar stools, her gaze remained on the floor, “well, Niffty has been doubling as the chef, does that count?” 

  
“It would, if you had more staff, luckily this is Hell and I don't know anyone who would care.” The smile that grew on the blonde's face made a smile of your own blossom, only for it to fall as the group from before entered the Lobby once more. Once making eye contact with one of them, they started to freak out. Going so far as to avoid you as they made their way to the nearest exit.

  
Between them spitting profanities at you and trying to escape the hotel, Charlie and her group simply watched. Their new group of patients gone just like that. With the front door slamming shut as a reminder. Sighing you rubbed your temples, a little annoyed at how fast things went south. 

  
“Y/n, what just happened?” You didn't know if you could face her right now, she didn't deserve what just happened. Why did Lucifer have yo be so overbearing sometimes!?

  
“Well, to put it simply Sunshine, I ran into them before, honestly I don't think they like me very much.” The explanation had been simple enough, hopefully, it would suffice. Glancing over at her you felt a pang of guilt, she looked so defeated.

  
“Lucifer asked me to.” The silence that followed made you shuffle on the spot. Nervously pulling your gloves up as you waited for a response, any response. Charlie concentrated on the floor, deep in thought trying to find what words to say.

  
“What...what did he ask you to do?” Under such intense pressure, it felt better to pace a bit, trying to find a nice rhythm before answering.

  
“It was a few days ago that he asked me, I thought he just wanted me to assassinate someone else but that wasn't the case,” taking a brief moment to ensure everyone had been following along, “he wanted me to help bring new patients into the hotel, I knew that if I was nice no one would listen, so I threatened their lives.” Refusing to mention eating one of them for breakfast, it would just make things worse than they were already.

  
“You what? And you still had the audacity to show your face here?!” Vaggie seemed just about ready to burst.

  
“I can't exactly go against what Lucifer says, you realize that don't you?” It was true, the last time you didn't want to do something he asked of you, he made sure you would never refuse one of his commands again. 

  
“He also wanted me to be discreet about it too, but it seems it couldn't be helped.” It was then you stopped pacing, your footsteps no longer accompanying your words. 

  
“At least he was trying to help...in his own weird way,” Charlie stood from her place by the bar, “well, there's no time to waste, we need more patients.” It never ceased to amaze you how she could bounce back so easily. 

  
“Y/n, instead of finding new patients, why not find people for those staff positions you were talking about earlier?” Now that certainly seemed like something you could do, and the longer you thought about it, the more you realized you knew someone that would be perfect for one of those titles. 

  
“I think I have someone in mind.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long of a chapter as I had hoped, but I just wanted to get something out after so long...
> 
> At least it feels like it's been a long time, I felt so guilty for postponing this chapter lol
> 
> Either way, I hope you liked it, as I will probably regret staying up so late to finish it...the guilt was eating me alive :')
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	6. An Offer One Simply Can't Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't help but wonder why you're at the broadcasting station. Don't you have somewhere better to be, then with him?
> 
> Instead, you decide to stick around, much to his delight, and before he knows it you're asking him about Mardi Gras. He can't see how this day can get any better!

// Just a quick authors note, this chapter does get a little bit bloody...more than previous chapters // If you aren't into gore stuff, even if it is a show about Hell and all that, it's more graphic and prominent than usual // So if you do want to skip the gore, it will be italicized and the starting line is bolded as well //

~Nitro~

* * *

The door creaking open did not go unnoticed by the male sitting at his desk. After all, it was supposed to just be him today. Finishing his thoughts, he switched on some music before turning off his microphone. Taking off his headset and placing it on its stand, rising up from the office chair. He stretched a bit before finding out who decided to show up. To his surprise, it was you.  
  


"Y/n?" Turning your attention from the bulletin board and facing him you smiled.  
  


"Al, I figured you'd be here." A pleasant smile gracing your lips as you walked towards him.  
  


"Of course, I'm curious as to why you're here." He watched as you halted your approach and as you tried to find a verbal answer, he stepped closer.  
  


"Well, I wondered why you were stuck here rather than enjoy the festival?" The obvious excuse made him let out a low laugh.  
  


"I'm off tomorrow is why. I get to enjoy it then," the man paused a moment, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on, "though I suppose I could take a few minutes." He held the door open for you, a quick thank you slipping past your lips as he followed you out.  
  


Locking the door he held out his arm for you, without hesitation you accepted. He planned for it to be a quick stroll, nothing more, nothing less. He had been glad you came around, he needed an excuse to get out for a bit.  
  


"I do have a question for you though," he heard you hum in response, "why aren't you out enjoying the festival yourself?" Glancing in your direction he could see the distant look in your eyes.  
  


"I...I've never actually been to a festival like this before, I normally avoid going to these types of events." Bringing your eyes from the sidewalk you slowly met his, there was a smile in them, something that brought you comfort.  
  


"Is that so? Then I'll give you a reason to go, how about I show you around the city tomorrow?" You had to admit, his offer caught you off guard. Staring into his eyes, past the rims of his glasses, you tried to find any evidence of lying. Relieved that there had been none, yet embarrassed that you stared for so long.  
  


"But it's your day off, are you absolutely certain?" Your gaze now boring holes into the ground as the two of you walked together. It was strange, how welcome you felt in his presence.  
  


"Positive, Mardi Gras is best spent with friends after all." Those words made your heart flutter. You only met him a couple of months ago, yet he held you in such high esteem.  
  


"Thank you." Hearing a slight ruffling you turned your head to see him pulling out a pocket watch, a sigh leaving his lips as he put it away.  
  


"It seems I best be getting back to the studio, that record should be about halfway done by now," fixing his jacket, the two of you changed course, "do you know how to get home from here?" A sheepish smile stretching your lips as you looked away.  
  


"Not exactly, is it alright if I stay with you at the studio instead?" Hearing him laugh made you flush with embarrassment, your heart sinking.  
  


"I don't see why not," any doubt you had was gone, feeling much better already, "your company would be wonderful." Not just anyone's company, but yours? Back to the studio, you went, listening to him for hours and if you were being honest, you truly didn't mind.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow Al."  
  


"Of course darling." He watched as you closed the door gently, safely inside your home. It was dangerous at night, he couldn't have you walking alone, and since you couldn't find your way home earlier, he wasn't going to risk it. On his way, he could see a lone figure in the streetlight. Stumbling along the sidewalk, a smile stretched onto his face as he set a fast pace. Calling out to the individual, catching their attention. Just one of the many dangers you might have been subjected to, the thought alone was vile.  
  


"Partying too much I see." The men shared a chuckle, one hiding wicked intentions, the other lazy and grovelling.  
  


"Yup!" The drunk yelled a bit too loudly, causing the man beside him to cringe slightly. Disgusting, impure cretin. If anything he was doing a service for the whole city, there has to be someone to clean up the filth in this world after all.  
  


"Now, to get you home." The drunk didn't complain, slurring out a quick thanks as his mind swam. Pulled along by a kind stranger.  
  


Down the winding roads through the partying and bustling streets, this late of the night.  
  


Reaching the back streets, and trying to stay conscious while stumbling along and trying to keep up.  
  


Until all the drunk saw was black.

* * *

"The hell?" Those words broke the silence of nature, the drunk gripping his head as it throbbed. Wondering how he even got to where he was. Scrambling his mind for answers as he became more aware of his surroundings.  
  


Frantic as he stood on shaky legs, finding a vast area of marshlands in front of him, behind and everywhere he looked. The last thing he remembered was city lights, loud music and tons of people, how did he get in the Bayou of all places. Cypress trees with their roots submerged beneath murky water to his left, tall grass and wetlands to his right. Huffing into his hands and crossing his arms while starting off to the right, he was sure to find some way out if he went inland.  
  


A crunch of footsteps behind him caused a shiver to run up his spine. Whipping his head around he found no one, turning back the terrain looked familiar. The same trees swaying slightly in a chilled breeze. Shaking his head, he must've gotten turned around or something. In the distance ahead he spotted a figure, his hopes lifting when he saw the hunter. Picking up the pace as he treads through the grass. Calling out to a kind stranger.  
  


"I thought I was going to be stuck in this Bayou forever." The hunter looked at the man before him, a smile coming to his face.  
  


"Yes, it sure likes to swallow people up if they don't know their way," He started to load his rifle, the drunk casting a worried glance to the hunter, "don't mind me, there could be game anywhere after all." Checking the aim before taking a few steps back, happy with the result.  
  


The gun's barrel now pointing right at the drunk's forehead. The expression on the hunters face turning violent.  
  


"Like here for example." Not a second later and the trigger had been pulled.  
  


The hunter watched as the man fell, hitting the ground with a satisfying thud. Picking up the body and dragging it off to where his prey could be useful.

* * *

**_Do you remember what I taught you last time?_ **   
  


_Feet trudging against the terrain as the sun started to rise, it wouldn't be too long before he had to be in town. The chilled air nipping his exposed flesh, his breath fogging his glasses. Once reaching the cottage, nestled within a thick cluster of cypress trees hidden from those passing by. Those who entered simply found a small hunting cottage. Entering the wooden structure the hunter sighed, glad that in the early hours of the morning most were still recovering from the festival's parties._   
  


**_Make sure you do it right the first time, they won't allow for any mistakes._ **   
  


_Kicking the door shut behind him and his catch, he found comfort in the walls around him. Setting the body down and stretching his back before crouching down in front of the fireplace. Rolling the large rug in the centre of the room up to reveal a trap door, taking a key from the mantle to unlock it. It took him only a moment to pull the door open, a damp smell coming from the low lit space._   
  


**_People don't approve of this way of life, keep that in mind._ **   
  


_Hauling the body over and dropping it into the dark pit before heading down himself, careful not to step on his catch. The candles in the room lighting once he hit the floor. A smell of rot emanating from the back wall. On a wooden table, against the stone wall, there were hand-sewn dolls. Each different, each one unique._   
  


**_Be sure to give them offerings, they will help in return._ **   
  


_Sure, this wasn't the animal his mother had in mind. Though he supposed it was all about perception because to him, this was an animal. Grabbing the metal basin from the shelf and placing it in the centre of the room, he tied the animal's ankles together. The arms then got secured against the torso. Lifting the lower half into the air and placing the rope onto a hook he let the body hang over the basin._   
  


**_It's important you pay attention, I'm only showing you once._ **   
  


_Taking out the hunting knife strapped to his belt and bringing the blade to the neck before making the first cut. Lifting the head so that the blood would spray into the basin after going deep into the main arteries and severing them. The man cared not for the gizzard, it was much to tough for his taste. Watching the red collect and stain the basin more than it already was the hunter sighed._   
  


**_Good things come to those who wait._ **   
  


_He knew that. He'd waited day after day, and yet the only good thing that came from his years of waiting was you. Perhaps his mother just meant that draining the blood from an animal would take longer than his attention span would allow his young self. When the crimson slowed to a drizzle, he let the head go._   
  


**_A mutilated offering is good to no one, you'll find some are quite picky._ **   
  


_A horizontal slice just below the belly button, then another under the ribs. Connecting them with a long vertical cut. Peeling back the layers of flesh to reveal the animal's innards. They seemed healthy enough, though he wasn't certain what shape the liver would be in considering last night's events._   
  


**_Organs are the tricky part but you only need two, let me show you how to get them._ **   
  


_With skilful hands, he reached in. Holding onto the liver and severing the small tubes attaching to the other digestive organs. After pulling out the gelatin-like meat he realized the gall bladder was still attached. Severing it from the liver and dropping it back into the new crevice he continued his work._   
  


**_What are they used for? Let's just say emergency offerings._ **   
  


_Liver in hand, he plucked a mason jar from the shelf, dropping the organ in and setting it back down. Back at his catch, he only needed one more. It required a bit more expertise, but he'd been practising for years. Breaking the lining where the diaphragm met the digestive system, he followed the esophagus to his desired location._   
  


_**Now, remember, sever the arteries and veins and keep in mind about the sack surrounding this one.** _   
  


_His fingers skimmed the fluid-filled pouch, grabbing hold of the muscle inside and pulling it up. Cutting off the length of blood vessels from the bottom and all around. Puncturing the sack and letting its fluid fall into the basin, before peeling the sack off of the heart. He dropped it into the jar with the liver, twisting the cap until it was tight._   
  


**_It's important to fill the jar with rubbing alcohol, that will keep the things inside safe._ **   
  


_He would have to heed his mother's warning later, he didn't have as much rubbing alcohol as he thought. Bringing the jar to a separate shelf in the front of the room, past the latter that extended down. One extending along the entirety of the wall, two shorter ones in front that split in the middle._   
  


**_On the occasion, they might ask for something special, so be sure to keep things on hand._ **   
  


_Various sun-dried herbs and the occasional berries placed on the shelves. Roots of different kinds in jars as well. Farther back, other hearts and livers all varying in sizes placed neatly and according to their origin. The higher shelves held more rare items, a fawn fetus, two crocodile eggs, the skeleton of a cat and so much more. He placed the jar on the shelf, keeping a mental note to come back to it._   
  


_Removing the basin from the centre of the room he took a bucket from beneath the long table and he began to spread its contents on the ground. The powder beginning to form the desired symbol, once complete he took the animal from its hook, setting it on the ground gently as not to ruin his handiwork. Sprinkling some into the blood as well. As the carcass sat on the symbol the candles in the damp room flickered once, then dimmed while the powder began to glow softly._   
  


_Watching in fascination, he could never get over what happened next. The flesh beginning to melt away, the muscles and everything else the powder touched disappearing within seconds. Sinking into the ground while the blood bubbled up and out of the basin, dissolving into the musty air around him. The candles brightened once more, signalling the end. In the room the corpse was no longer there, the basin had been emptied and the symbol was gone._   
  


_He was glad they accepted his offering so quickly, it normally took them a few days at a time. Hearing the clock chime above him the hunter started to panic a bit. You were expecting his arrival at your home within the hour. Currently, he stood in the cellar of a hunting cottage in the middle of the bayou._   
  


_When climbing the ladder back to the main floor the candles went out, shrouding the room in shadow once more. Closing the hatch, locking it and rolling the thick carpet back into place, he left the key on the mantle. It wasn't unusual to see a hunter with blood stains, but there was an unspoken rule about it. Cleaning up the best he could he set a brisk pace back to town, hoping to get home in time._

* * *

Smoothing your dress, you looked in the mirror once more. Why did getting ready have to be so hard?! No, perhaps you were just overthinking things? Yes, that had to be it. Brushing out your hair once more before tying it back. He recommended you wear either purple, gold or green. So you went with the colours that you had, gold and purple.

It was just Alastor, your friend. A really good friend...right?

Putting your brush down your hair still didn't look right to you. Letting it out, you were about to change the style only for you halt as the doorbell rang. Your heart nearly jumping from your chest at the possibility it could've been Him. Tying a gold ribbon in your hair, you raced downstairs ready to get the door.

Though, your brother beat you to it. Sending a quick glare his way as he had opened the door. You were sure there would be a mountain of questions to come, but you could tell him later. If you felt like it.  
  


When hearing that voice, you couldn't help but giggle a bit. It was Him after all. A small content sigh left your lips, he hadn't forgotten you. Listening to the conversation, it almost seemed like your brother would send him away. Just as you were ready to step in the two started laughing, pausing mid-step you watched as they acted like old friends.  
  


Strange, your brother was usually so uptight. Managing the hotel back home and dealing with your mother...he had so much to worry about. It was nice to hear and see him relax for once.  
  


"Y/n?!" Your brother called for you, but you were already there.  
  


"Yes?" He jolted slightly faking a cough to try and cover it up.  
  


"There's an Alastor at the door for you." Opening the door some more revealed the taller man at your doorstep. A smile stretching your lips as you realized he dressed in the same colours as you.  
  


"I'll be back soon." Stepping underneath the portico and greeting your good friend with a smile. Leaving your brother in the doorway as you linked your arm with Alastor's, the action being second nature by now.  
  


"Not quite." Turning back to your brother you realized he was looking at Alastor rather than you. What could he have possibly wanted now?  
  


"How may I be of service to you kind sir?" You bit back a laugh, glancing up at the man whose smile only grew as he sent you a quick wink. The gesture caused you to flush, your tummy doing little flips.  
  


"I want you to bring her back here by ten at the latest." Your brother practically commanded, only for Alastor to take his hand and shake it.  
  


"You have yourself a deal, my good friend." Watching as he processed the interaction, you decided it was time to go.  
  


"I'll be back by ten." Waving him goodbye as he shut the door with a deep sigh, too bad you were already down the steps of the porch. Now it was just the two of you, alone.  
  


"I see you dressed for the occasion."  
  


"Well, you said green, purple or gold." Pausing and looking at your dress, the rich purple fabric falling below your knees. A gold ribbon tied around your waist knotted in a bow and one to match in your hair. His suit was mainly purple with gold accents, except something was missing. Then you remembered.  
  


"Al I'm so sorry." Reaching into your hand purse, you pulled out a small embroidered cloth. You had it ever since that fateful night.  
  


"I'm surprised you held onto it for so long, I almost forgot about it." He took the handkerchief back, pausing as he tried putting it into his jacket pocket. You realized he didn't know how to fold it properly. With a smile, you held your hands out for it.  
  


"May I?" He let you take it, folding it and pushing it into the pocket.  
  


"Well look at that," looking beside you, Mimsy had finally made herself known, "I guess the two of ya, are gettin' closer than I thought."  
  


"Mim?!" Frozen on the spot, your face had turned a whole new shade. She threw some beads around your neck before handing you a mask.  
  


"It's a must, you'll thank me later Y/n," she handed a mask to Alastor, "now, I got the three of us into the most exclusive party." Pulling out two cards from her handbag, showing them off.  
  


"Society of Saint Anne, Masquerade Ball?" Once reading it aloud, it certainly felt more important. Not like the last party she had dragged you to. After that you never agreed to go to anymore. This had been an exception.  
  


"C'mon let's go, I have to be on stage in twenty." Stuffing them back into her purse she took your hand to lead the way.  
  


"So that's how you got those, it seems you're doing well in your endeavours." Alastor commented, the woman beaming with pride as she glanced back at him.  
  


"Yeah, maybe you'll play me on the station someday." Fluttering her eyelashes and looking at him he shook his head.  
  


"Only when you make it." After firing that back, the rest of the trip was filled with silence.  
  


Following the woman through the crowds of people, you all ended up at a hotel. Bringing you inside she headed straight to the ballroom. Getting stopped at the door by a member of staff asking for the invitations. Showing the cards the three of you were let into the ballroom, Mimsy since letting go of your hand.  
  


"I gotta go for a quick song, I'll be right back you two, don't have too much fun while I'm gone." Without another word she left, finding her way backstage. Now it was you and him again. Your eyes sweeping the room before landing on the snack table across the room.  
  


"I'll be right back."Leaving his side, you started for the table. You skipped breakfast this morning to get ready, believing you would have time once finished. The band started up and a familiar voice started to sing. Focusing your attention on your friend rather than the food, you noticed everyone else did so as well.  
  


Once the song finished she welcomed everyone to the party before disappearing once again. Smiling you went back to choosing a quick snack. Everything smelled divine, to be honest, you weren't entirely sure what everything was. Plucking a pastry from a platter you hummed before going back to Alastor. When spotting Mimsy talking with him your smile widened.  
  


"Keep quiet will you." Despite the noise from the band, you could still hear him from where you were. The bewildered look on his face along with the woman's laughter told you all that you needed to know.  
  


"It seems I've missed something already, Mim what did you do?" She was about to answer only to have him cough loudly, surprising you both.  
  


"It's nothing." That was all he said before moving away from her.  
  


"I was just gonna ask Y/n when she was going to tell ya about her feelings for ya." With her arms across her chest, she turned on her heel facing away from the two of you. It took you a moment to process what she had said, heat rising to your cheeks and the grip on your pastry tightening a bit.  
  


"Mim you promised to keep it a secret!" The words were out of your mouth before you could even think. There was no way he would want to be your friend now, would he even want to associate with you anymore?!  
  


"Don't get on me about it, it's just that the feelings are mutual so I decided to give a push in the right direction." A pause in your racing mind, mutual feelings? Did that mean...looking over at Alastor you watched his face gain a red hue.  
  


"Hey-" Alastor got cut off by the short flapper, spinning back around to face him.  
  


"You two were taking too long, I couldn't help it," she threw her hands up before continuing her rant, "honestly you're both denser than I thought." A curt nod of her head she crossed her arms once more. The band had begun to play and Mimsy took that as her cue.  
  


"Well, I'm going to dance, I'll see you on the floor." She found her place in the crowd, dancing with everyone else.  
  


"Care to dance?" Seeing his hand out to you, you wanted to accept. Though after that whole fiasco you weren't sure if he was doing it out of pity or not.  
  


"If you're worried about what she said, don't be." Having that in mind, you took his hand to which he pulled you to the main dance floor.  
  


"It's not that," it was exactly that, "I'm just not much of a dancer." Partially that too.  
  


"Well my dear, you don't need to worry about a thing," with that, he spun you around catching you in his arms, "I'll take the lead." You nodded, not knowing how this day could get any better.

* * *

"Y/n, the time, your brother should be expecting you home soon." Looking at the pocket watch Alastor held you thanked him.  
  


"It seems my time is up for today, Mim it's been a real treat."  
  


"Of course Y/n, I couldn't celebrate without ya this year knowing you were in town for it." Once finishing up your goodbyes, you left the party.  
  


Down the streets, the parties were still going strong, the lights and the noise creating a warm feeling in the air. You were content with the events today, hoping tomorrow would hold more excitement. Walking beside him you felt much lighter than before, you were more than good friends now. Yet, you weren't entirely sure what to label your relationship. Sure, one could dare say you were dating but you haven't been on a first date yet.  
  


"Something troubling you?" Back to reality, you looked up at him, "you were staring at the sidewalk as if it offended you."  
  


"Yes? And no..." looking away before speaking once more, "it's just, now that the confessions are out of the way, what happens next?" Tapping a finger on his chin he hummed in thought, snapping his fingers as he reached a conclusion.  
  


"Well, we just went on our first date today and so I'd say we're making some steady progress," humming he seemed to get another idea, "for our second, how about lunch in a couple of days? I'll pick you up around one." At this rate your heart would burst from your chest, excitement getting the better of you.  
  


"You aren't working?"  
  


"Nope, Jim and I are alternating days." Your cheeks were burning at this point, despite the slight chill from the night air.  
  


It felt like mere minutes before your home came into view, you wanted to curse your brother for giving you a curfew. The car wasn't in the driveway, meaning he had gone out somewhere. Alastor brought you all the way up to the front door. As you opened it you let go of his arm. Standing on the tips of your toes, you placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Ducking into your house and closing it up before he could say anything.  
  


Heart beating fast you looked out of the peephole. He stood still for a second before a smile broke out on his face, touching his cheek. You could hear him hum a tune as he blew a kiss to the door whether he knew you were there or not. A giggle slipped past your lips and you decided to leave.  
  


Taking off your mask and setting it on your vanity before slipping on your nightgown. The ribbon in your hair placed with the dress you wore, getting hung in the closet. Allowing yourself to fall onto the bed, grabbing the nearest pillow and hugging it tightly. You were smiling like an idiot but that didn't matter because that night, you slept better than you had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finally out! I wanted to get this done by the 25th, hence the Mardi Gras theme...especially since I missed Christmas. 
> 
> Either way, this chapter changed a lot once I started doing Mardi Gras research and also Voodoo research // the voodoo will come into play later, just you wait //
> 
> I did want to clarify that I'm not an expert on Voodoo or anything, the only things I got were the names of some deities and stuff. I knew next to nothing about it other than the dolls could control people, and that wasn't even correct. So, it definitely helped to change a lot of things in future chapters. I hope you look forward to what I have in store because it's making me super excited just thinking about it!
> 
> On a side note though, if it isn't cancelled, I will be attending Toronto comic con. Idk if any of you care I just thought I'd share, I get I'm not anyone of much importance but yeah...I honestly don't think anyone reads these, you're all just here for Alastor...I mean I am too so I can't really complain lol
> 
> But yes, thank you for reading and I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon.
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	7. Finding a Planner and a Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's business partner stumbles upon you.

The princess of Hell watched as you left before going to do something about the decorations. Hoping you could find an event planner as you had recommended. Just as soon as you left though, someone else had arrived. Vaggie groaned before leaving the lobby. The tall demon noted the change in decor, what did he miss?

"Did something happen while we were gone?" The answer was clear as day, Husk shuffling over to the bar disregarding the banners and balloons. Nifty and Charlie coming down the hall with the decorations in their arms as they started to take them down.

"Al, you're back!" Charlie cast the bundle in her arms aside, creating a mess on the floor, "I thought I told you about my special guest."

"Special guest?" He remembered she mentioned it, but he couldn't be bothered to care. He couldn't see how any _special guest_ could do more for this hotel than he was already doing.

"Yes, she had managed to get some people to come, but then they left," exactly his point! If it were him those people would have stayed, "now to make up for it, she's going to find an event planner, isn't it great!" His mind went blank, he completely forgot about that. He only knew about staffing for companies like this through his wife, and occasionally sitting down to have a drink with his brother in law. How could he of all demons forget!?

"Is that so?" The princess nodded, "well, I'm sure I can find someone much better than this special guest of yours can." Brushing off his suit, he was confident that his choice would be magnificent compared to anything you could muster.

"You don't have to, I'm positive whoever Y/n brings back will be perfect for the job." That was the trigger. Y/n? How cruel did this blazing inferno have to be, luckily his Y/n was up in Heaven safe and sound. He had met many Y/n's in his afterlife but none of them had been his wife, so he killed them all. Truly a simple fix.

"I'd be happy to do so, this Y/n gal has another thing coming if she thinks she can swoop in and take my job." This was a matter of pride, it was his idea to watch people suffer, he would not have it taken away by this guest of Charlie's.

"But-" Waving her off he summoned his staff.

"No buts my dear, I'll be back sooner than you know it." Charlie stood in shock as he just manifested into a shadow and left again, teleporting from the hotel to wherever he deemed fit.

"He just up and left!?" Vaggie was just going to question him on why he even left in the first place, grumbling more insults she calmed herself, "so what was it this time?"

"I told him Y/n was going to get an event planner," Charlie cast a worried glance at the door, "I just hope they don't run into each other." She knew what you were capable of, she was only partially aware of what Alastor had been capable of. It may not end well for anyone if either of you clashed, the idea alone had her worried.

"Yeah, let's hope they don't," Vaggie knew that look, sighing she put a hand on Charlie's shoulder, "she'll be fine I'm sure." All they could do was hope you would be fine.

* * *

"Ya know, I feel like I've met you before, but I can't remember where." The blonde stared at you before shaking her head, leaning on her head on her hand. Slumping forward a bit. 

"I wouldn't know." With a shrug, you sighed. You wanted to say the same, but what evidence did you have that would prove any connection to her. It was now that you decided it would be a good time to ask.

"Do you think you could do me a favour?" She eyed you suspiciously as you mimicked her posture, placing an elbow on the table and resting your head on your hand.

"Depends on what it is." Laughing at your change, she sat up properly, grabbing the ends of the counter.

"I need an event planner for some hotel I'm helping out, interested?" Leaning back, she tapped the table with her fingers, nodding her head.

"I guess I could help." She was about to ask something but a stagehand called out for her.

"Hey Mim, they're asking for ya!" She perked up, jumping off of the barstool. The stagehand going back to his work station.

"I'll be right back Y/n." Heading towards the stage she was given a microphone, the band starting up a new song. Watching her perform it reminded you of the Mimzy back when you were alive, she never did tell you her real name either. Summoning a cup of tea, you swished the cup before taking a sip.

"You know this is a bar, right?" Another annoyance and they were talking to you because no one else was sitting near you. Mimzy had barely begun her song too, it's not like you could get out of this one. She also said no guns in her bar and you needed her to be the event planner.

"I'm well aware." Setting the cup down on its saucer you decided to spare the demon a glance. A bit of surprise when it was The Radio Demon of all Hells' occupants, an Overlord on the second circle that wasn't Vox, Valentino or Velvet. You knew he had made the occasional appearance on this circle, but now of all times? He wasn't normally expected for a few more months after the extermination.

"If you'd like, I can offer you something a bit more suitable for this atmosphere." Dispelling your cup in a small flash of light you fully turned to him. He had proved to be much taller than what your intel had described, small horns on his head that can grow in size. You almost had to laugh at that hair of his, sure you had tufts as well, but you had never seen anyone with a hairstyle akin to whatever was on his head.

"As much as I appreciate your offer, I must decline, if I wanted a drink from here I would've ordered one myself." Fixing your gloves, you stared him down. He didn't hesitate to do so either, radio static ebbing off of him almost as a warning signal while symbols floated around him. You had taken down Overlords before and you were ready to rid the nine circles of this one as well.

You failed to hear Mimzy finish her song, the short woman pausing when she noticed the two of you have some sort of staring contest. The band continued to play, no one else noticing the situation between an Overlord and yourself. 

"If you two are going to fight, can ya at least take it outside?" Placing her hands on her hips and giving the two of you a stern look.

"I do hope a gentleman wouldn't fight a defenceless woman, how vile." Feigning innocence was worth seeing his skin crawl. In a sick sense, it became fun to get to know your targets before killing them. Even though The Radio Demon wasn't a target, you were certain you could come up with an excuse to Lucifer as to why this Overlord had to die...again.

"Of course not, though I'm not against putting people in their place." Faking a gasp you turned to Mimzy, she grumbled something about you being children before getting closer.

"Al, this is Y/n, Y/n this is Al." Narrowing your eyes at him he did the same right back. You couldn't believe it, how could this miscreant of all demons share the same nickname as your Alastor. Only hoping this Al was short for Allan or something weird like that.

"Y/n? Where have I heard that?" He hummed before a ding sounded in the air, "yes, you must be the one Charlie mentioned." You gasped for real this time. No, it couldn't be. This was the Overlord she partnered with?! The same one Vaggie wanted you to practically babysit. He turned out to be more of a thorn in your backside than a mere annoyance.

"You must be Charlie's business partner," mustering a fake smile, "how wonderful." Those facts only rose your suspicions of him, from what you gathered he was unforgiving, violent and only did things for his benefit. You were not going to have him ruin anything for Charlie, she deserved so much more. 

"Al, why are ya here anyway?" The question was answered with a laugh.

"I'm here for the same reason I was the last time, I like the music." Sure he was. Either way, he should go sit down or something, you still needed to talk to Mimzy. Turning your back to him and trying to block him from Mimzy's as much as you could without her noticing. You could hear the static grown stronger, it made you genuinely smile.

"Mim, will you be available tomorrow?"

"Yes! I made sure to schedule the other singers, they've been wanting to gain more time in the spotlight anyway." Taking her hands within your own, you both giggled a bit.

"I'll drop by tomorrow then, thank you so much," you could still feel the Radio Demon's presence and if the static was anything to go by he was not happy despite the smile, "I should be heading home, there's so much ego in this room I think I might suffocate." The static went silent for a brief second, then came back stronger than before. You could feel the murderous intent in the air, anyone could. 

As you were heading out, you waved goodbye to Mimzy. The Radio Demon standing beside her, glaring at you from afar. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him snap his fingers. The action caused a shadow to merge into your own, now you knew he was planning to try and hunt you down.

"Exolvo." The whisper being practically silent as you continued on your way. Feeling the shadow forcibly peeled from your own and retreating back to its owner. At least you'd be able to relax in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Latin 'cause I was like that seems pretty old...right? I mean if jk rowling can do it so can i...
> 
> // Exolvo means Release btw... //
> 
> :')
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	8. When Annoyed, Some Use Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your fuse is a bit short today, but the good news is you move!

The Radio Demon stood there dumbfounded. Who did you think you were, mocking him like that and getting away from him too. You even managed to send his shadow away without him knowing how you did it. It certainly intrigued him. Not to mention he had never heard of you before, not even through his network of shadows and deals. Absolutely infuriating to him because you looked so much like her, but she was in Heaven. Out of all the demons he found to be named after her, you had proven to be the most similar. 

"Al, are ya doing alright?" Mimzy brought him back to reality. She had seen the intent in his eyes, like many times before. Between the radio static and the symbols floating around him, she just thought she'd ask.

"I am perfectly fine." He was still trying to get over how you talked to him that way, why he didn't kill you on the spot for it. _Perhaps it was the resemblance to her that made him falter._

"Y/n isn't that bad, ya might actually get to like her if ya give her a chance." _How could Mimzy even suggest the possibility?_

"No." He was not going to risk it. If he let his guard down for even a second you could very well ruin him. There was no way you could be defenceless, being so bold to a demon you knew was an Overlord. It was suicidal.

"Don't kill this one, she reminds me of our Y/n." His friend got attached already, _interesting_. You were quite the slippery one, he would give you that.

"I can't make any promises," now that you were out of the way, "I do have a favour I need to ask of you." 

"I knew you were here for a reason, I can't right now, Y/n already asked me to do something for her." Of course, you had already asked! Damn you!

"Very well, let me know if you're interested and I'll see you next time." With that out of the way, he was gone. Not back to the hotel just yet, to go hunting. He needed to blow off some steam and he found that was the best way to do it. 

* * *

Noise. Waking you from your slumber. Causing you a headache. _Why couldn't they just shut up out there for once?!_

That noise wasn't one from outside. Opening your eyes, you stared at your phone that had manifested beside you. Sitting up, you yawned before grabbing the receiver and mumbling a hello. Pausing before putting to your ear and hearing the King of Hell on the other end.

"I figured you were asleep so I decided to call," _of course he did_ , "how's the threatening going for the hotel?" Squinting your eyes before groaning once recalling everything that had happened. 

"Charlie figured it out already." Lilith probably already told him about the whole ordeal, or she didn't and told him to call. The fact he would call you at this time of the day, it was the afternoon sure. _You had a long night._

"Well, that's no fun, how are people supposed to learn if not by fear?" You were too tired for his shit right now, "either way, you might as well move into the hotel and help from there." He sounded so happy with his conclusion as if it were the smartest idea he'd ever had. 

"I'll go in the morning." Letting your head drop into your blankets you started to nod off. 

"Wonderful!" Hanging up and sending your phone away you went back to sleep. Or you would've, if not for some demon crashing through your window. Grabbing a pillow you threw it at them.

"Dissulto." In a harsh glow of white light, the demon had been hit by the glowing pillow and flung back out of the hole in your bedroom wall. Getting out of your bed you changed into actual clothes and summoned your rifle. 

Approaching the surprise renovation you sneered at the group of demons fighting below. As if they could claim part of this landscape to call their own. More noise, there was no way you'd be able to sleep in this chaos. Taking aim you started to pick them off one by one. The front door getting blown in before a demon clambered into your room. Before he could reach where you were you summoned your wings, falling out of the building. 

Soaring around to face the demon and shooting him down so you wouldn't be bothered again. That being your goal you supposed to not be troubled by the people below you, you just had to get rid of them all. After spending so long getting rid of demons that Lucifer didn't want, it was your turn. Even when you were an Exterminator, it wasn't for you, it was for population control.

Watching as blood spilled and heads rolled, you finally landed. Standing on a pile of rubble as they fought around you. As soon as you dispelled your wings and touched the ground someone ran at you. Sidestepping them and grabbing their neck and using momentum to push them onto their knees.

"Morietur." Light flashing from your fingertips and the demons head popped off, rolling on the ground. Letting go of the body it hit the ground before practically melting away. 

_That was new._

Hearing a yell before getting tackled by someone. A glint of silver in the air as they were about to strike.

"Dissulto!" They were thrown off of you with white light, hitting multiple others in the process. Standing and brushing yourself off as the demon that had tackled you stood up as well. Rifle in hand and taking aim before they could even move. 

"Morietur." Infused with light, your bullet hit the demon. Once making contact the light grew, any demon caught by it had taken damage. Some were missing limbs, others half their skull. It was a move you used in exterminations many times before and was it ever effective. 

Bodies and severed limbs hit the ground before turning into puddles of slush, much like the last demon and the ones prior. It never happened before today, so what had been so different? 

A hit to your side made you stumble, without thinking you grabbed their throat. Pulling them down to face you, as your white light began to surround you it began to change. At first, you hadn't noticed the white fading to black. Only when it morphed into a snake-like creature did you realize. 

The snake seemed to have a mind of its own, swallowing the demon you had by the throat. It's jaw unhinging as it continued to find more to devour. Some beginning to run so as not to get turned into snake food. Using your rifle and shooting them so your snake could get them. 

Hearing the screams and cries go silent made you sigh, peace and quiet at last. Watching the shadowy creature slither closer, shrinking from its large size to climb up and around your neck. A giggle leaving your lips when it flitted its tongue on your neck before finding its way down your arm. Into your glove, it went and stayed. Pushing the garment up and finding your skin had been marked, the snake curling around your forearm. It reminded you of something, the little diamond shapes on the snakes back looking very familiar. Shaking your head you were sure it was nothing, probably your powers as a demon surfacing finally. 

Pulling your glove up and snapping your fingers a table and chair had manifested. Your gramophone sitting on top while a hot cup of tea sat beside it. A content sigh leaving your lips as you sat down, finally some solitude. Music started to play while fires grew bigger and buildings crumbled around you. Then you remembered you had to move into the hotel. 

Calling Charlie she picked up immediately, "hello?"

"It seems I'll be moving into the hotel Sunshine." Hearing her squeal on the other side made you smile. 

"Really? That's great! When are you coming?" Checking the time it seemed like the perfect time. 

"How about now, if that's alright?" Taking a sip from your tea you wanted to at least finish it before it got cold. 

"It's great! I'll see you soon." Saying nothing in response and hanging up, sending your phone away. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw something move. _A cameraman?_ Standing and approaching the shaking figure. The logo on the camera meant they were recording for a news station. 666 News? The same one that embarrassed Charlie, the same one that laughed at her belief in redemption. It was then you decided that they needed a little warning. 

"Redemption is a chance to get out of here, a chance to be truly free and if you stay I can't guarantee you'll live to see the sun again," that seemed like enough, holding out your hand to the cameraman's head, "morietur." Another body dissolving, the camera hitting the ground as you walked away. Your tea now cold, sending it all away you decided to head to the hotel. Using your wings to rise from the ground and start towards the building. 

It was hard enough to keep your wings, you hadn't used your angelic powers that much since you were in Heaven. Any and all of your assassinations for Lucifer you had used your gun, which did take up less energy. With all those angelic words and that snake, you could hear your stomach rumble.

* * *

Closing the drawer you were done putting your things away. You were a little shocked Charlie had given you such a large room, you were only one person. Heading down to find her, she had met you in the hall on her way to find you. 

"Y/n, I was wondering, what other kinds of staff are there?" Pulling a blank and casting a quick glance to the floor you hummed. 

"That reminds me, I found you an event planner." A perfect distraction, you needed to make more allies to be able to get more staff. 

"Already?!" Nodding as she hugged you, squeezing a little too tight, "I can't wait for them to come to the Happy hotel, they're going to love it here!" _Didn't the sign outside say Hazbin hotel?  
_

"I don't think it's guaranteed though." Pulling her from you and looking her in the eyes.

"So we may or may not have an event planner, it's still better than nothing." She had a point, even if Mimzy didn't end up agreeing to actually be the event planner, you were almost positive she'd like to perform. 

Reaching the lobby, she left your side to talk with Vaggie. Taking this time you had been given you slipped outside before flying up to the roof. Sure enough, Hazbin Hotel in bright lights. _Who could have changed it? Why didn't they tell her?_ Shaking your head you believed to have enough power left. With a snap of your fingers, the sign shifted and changed back into Happy Hotel. You even added a little smiley to the side of it and everything. 

Flying back down to the ground, you re-entered the hotel. Sitting on the closest couch that wasn't overturned and summoning a pen pad, writing down everything from staff positions that needed to be filled to certain renovations that needed to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was a bad idea writing stuff early...at the same time tho it was a good idea
> 
> I hoped you liked this chapter 'cause I finally got to expand more on the reader's powers and not have to use the gun
> 
> also more Latin,  
> morietur = die  
> dissulto = throw/bounce //they're like the same thing so its fine//
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	9. I Can't Believe You're In Love With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // kinda hard to summarize this one so y'all are going in blind //

He found himself more nervous now than ever. He had worn his best suit for this meeting, he could only hope it would go in his favour. The small diner on the river, a place he found himself on most of his breaks. A place you would meet him too, somewhere just the two of you could be.

"So Al, what did you want to talk about?" Clearing his throat he looked the man in the eyes, gathering his courage. The scent of coffee strong in the air, not many people around. If he wanted, he could control your brother and make him say yes to his question. That's not how he wanted it to be though, he wanted it to be real, this was you not just anyone.

"I would like to have your sister's hand." The man stared in shock, a laugh coming out of him not long after. Not one to mock him, it was warm and wholehearted.

"I knew it was coming, how could I say no?" Taking a sip of his coffee he smiled, you'd be together yet, "one thing still stands in your way though."

"What's that?" Mind racing, trying to find whichever obstacle could be in his way. He already asked the spirits and read the cards, you would say yes no matter what. So what could possibly-

"Our mother." Curses. She hadn't approved of him from the beginning, of course, he forgot about her.

He found himself at your home, he made sure you went with Mimzy for the day. Knowing how much you liked surprises. A quick knock on the door and he could hear heels tapping against the floor. The door being pulled open revealing an older woman. Hair up and covered with a hat, old fashioned is what she was. Still, he smiled at the woman, hoping it wouldn't be as hard as your brother claimed.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was condescending, so articulate. He could see where you got your confidence.

"Yes, Mrs. L/n I would love to have your blessing to marry Y/n." The woman simply stood there, not shocked by his claims.

"No, I've only known you for a little over a year, you will never get my approval." As she was closing the door he called for her to wait.

"I can offer you something in return." The idea was risky but it was the best thing he could think of.

"What could you possibly offer?" He could tell the woman was ready to close the door in his face if he didn't have anything good.

"Would you like to see your husband again?" Opening the door slowly, he knew he had her intrigue.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Shaking his head he pulled a dead flower from one of the hanging baskets, holding it in his hands and making an offering to the Loa Loko. The flower came back twice as beautiful.

"I am a man of my word." Handing her the flower she inspected it, holding his hand out for her she shook it.

* * *

The blonde pulled you out of the store, you didn't even get to buy anything. All she did was make you try jewelry on, said none of it suited you and to try another place. Stepping out onto the sidewalk and immediately spotting Alastor and your brother. The two walking towards you two.

"Hello!" Cringing slightly as she waved them over, getting a few odd looks from people. It took you a moment to realize she had gone on without you, already talking with the two. Quickly joining them and getting questioned.

"Y/n, I was thinking the four of us could do a double date?" Nodding along, it didn't seem like a bad idea. A quick glance at your brother and you wanted to laugh, seeing him all flustered because he finally got to see Mimzy again. It seemed he still had that childhood crush.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind." It seemed like it could be a lot of fun.

"Mimzy, you aren't dating anyone though."

"I suppose I'll have to find someone to go with." As she looked away you kicked your brother in the shin, he bit back a yell and gave you a glare. You just pointed to Mimzy, mouthing the words 'ask her'.

"I...I could go with you Mim." His ears were pink but you were so proud, even if you had to make him do it. He would never ask otherwise.

"Ya really wouldn't mind?!" She took his hand, batting her lashes at him.

"Yes!" Her face dropped, "I would love to go with you." She hugged him and at this point, you thought he might implode.

  
"Thank you!" His face was an entirely new shade making you giggle. Looking over at Alastor to find his eyes on you already, your lips twitching upwards while your face got warm.

"You don't mind going do you?" Reaching for his hands he met yours halfway.

"I am your date am I not?" Standing on your toes you wanted to give him a quick kiss.

"Always." A tug on your arm and Mimzy pulled you away from him. You didn't even get to give him a kiss yet.

"Let's get back to shopping," you waved a quick goodbye to your brother and Alastor, "you'll need a new dress, c'mon." Whyever you needed a new dress was beyond you, but it would be fun to go shopping.

"Mim, why do I need a new dress? I already have lots at home." She pulled you into a store, immediately shuffling through the racks.

"For this place, you'll need something from this day and age." Picking out a dress from the rack and holding it up, shaking her head and putting it back.

"Hey if my clothes weren't of this day and age, then why do they sell them?" Joining her, you found a separate clothing rack to pretend to look through.

"Because of people like you, now, I have a date with your brother and I don't want to be late." You smiled at her antics, you didn't realize the feelings were still mutual.

After trying on a few things, some of which Mimzy made you try on you ended up buying more than one. She told you not to, but you couldn't help it, they were all so nice. Rather than going all the way back home, you instead stopped at Mimzy's apartment. By the time you got to the apartment, you had an hour and a half to get ready and get there.

"Alright, put this on, it looked really good in the store," pulling one from the bag before heading to her bedroom and coming back out with one of her feathered scarves, "this should help, oh and one more thing." Taking a hat from the hatrack she piled it onto the things in your arms.

"Mim, you know I'm not much of a hat person."

"I know, I just thought I'd try," sighing and bringing the hat back to its rightful place, "at least let me do something with your hair."

"As long as I can keep my ribbon in." She grinned.

"I'll take it." Leading you to the bathroom and shutting you in.

Changing into the outfit your friend had so kindly picked out for you and inspecting it in the mirror. It looked different in the store since when was the skirt above the knees? Mimzy was lucky it had been one you picked out. Twirling a bit the little fringe on the bottom flying out a little, when you stopped the fringe made it appear longer than it was. At least it covered your shoulders too but the neckline was a bit low for your taste.

Putting the scarf on you immediately took it off. It tickled your neck and you just knew how much it would bother you. Keeping your gloves and earrings on, confirming the dress was enough you stepped out of the bathroom. Mimzy had been waiting, already changed into her outfit.

"No scarf huh?" Giving a sheepish smile she waved it off, "it's fine, ain't the end of the world if ya don't wear it." She took your purse, pulling your perfume bottle from the small bag and handing it to you.

"I already have perfume on." Trying to put it back into your purse she pushed it into your hands some more.

"Put on extra 'cause with the number of people at this place, you'll need it." She took out her own bottle and sprayed its contents on her. You supposed it couldn't be helped.

Not much longer at Mimzy's place before she brought you to the speakeasy. She wasn't wrong about the number of people, how were you ever going to find your brother and Alastor? Where did Mimzy go? Lost in the crowd and trying to find your way around. Why had you ever agreed to this? There were way too many people, the music was also really loud...you were beside the stage is why.

Finding the seating on the outside it turned out you had been walking through the dance floor. With newfound confidence, you set out to find the others. Spotting Mimzy and your brother on the dance floor, those two really didn't wait for you. Tensing up when someone took your hand.

"Care to dance?" His voice was hard to hear from the music and the people, you couldn't dance with a stranger.

"No, I'm actually looking for someone," turning you couldn't help the smile that broke out onto your face, "and I think I just found him." Intertwining your fingers with his he spun you around.

"Shall we?" Motioning to the dance floor, you took one look and froze. A sinking feeling in your gut, hands holding on tight to whatever was closest.

"Um...I can't really dance." That was a blatant lie, but how could you in front of all these people? Compared to Mimzy you'd look horrible, you just knew it.

"Are you feeling alright? You're shaking darling," He was right you were trembling, "we don't have to stay, we can find someplace a bit quieter." Nodding, you liked the sound of that.

"Yeah...yeah that...yeah." Sitting down at what you could assume was the table they had chosen he let to go find Mimzy and your brother. Mentally scolding yourself for stuttering like that, you hadn't even formed a full sentence.

"Are you ready to go?" You hadn't even noticed he came back, taking his hand and standing up from your chair. You were unsure why this was happening, it's not like you hadn't gone to parties before. Granted the last one you went to had been the Mardi Gras one Mimzy brought you to, which had been almost a year ago. That meant nothing though, this was the same thing right?

Stepping out of the hall, it had already gotten dark, the air had cooled down significantly. This time you shivered, not from that sinking feeling, but the fact you weren't covered like you were used too. Wrapping your arms around yourself and trying to keep warm. Feeling something on your shoulders made you snap out of your small trance.

"You looked cold." Hands clutching the sides of his jacket and pulling it against you, it was still warm. Lips twitching up as you leaned into him, his arm wrapping around you pulling you close. Both continuing in silence as you journeyed on, you only knew where you were after he stopped and pulled a ring of keys from his pocket.

"Why are we here?" Following him inside, he flicked a couple of lights on.

"You'll see." Curious as he went into the recording room, watching from the other side of the glass as he shuffled through a box of records. Picking one out and placing it onto the turntable and bringing the needle onto the vinyl. Sounds of jazz filled the recording booth, spilling into the rest of the studio from the small room.

_What was he up to?_

Joining you once done fiddling with the thing, taking his jacket from your shoulders and hanging it on the coat rack.

"May I have this dance?" Holding his hand out for you, the action made you grin, looking off to the side to avoid his gaze.

"I suppose." Taking his hand he brought you closer, resting his palm on your waist as you laid your head against his chest. Making small steps around the space where you could, falling into a rhythm together. It felt as if mere seconds went by before the record stopped, nothing but static coming from the room.

"Do you want to choose the next one?" Answering with a hum before reluctantly leaving his arms. This had been your first time on the other side of the glass, he never usually let you into his space, though you supposed it was because he wasn't working right now.

On the table, you found a neat stack of records with a piece of ripped paper that labelled them as new. Glancing into the hall he wasn't looking, he did say it was your choice. Removing the paper and simply grabbing the top one, _Jimmy McHugh_ , pulling the vinyl from the case and placing it onto the turntable after putting the old one away. Turning the case around and reading through the list of songs. Content with your choice once hearing a piano start to play and leaving the small room to go be in his arms again.

"Find one you liked?" Taking your hands in his, nodding your head.

"There's one playing now isn't there?" The remark made him grin as you looked over into the recording room again, watching the vinyl spin.

"I want to ask you something," attention back on him he began to lower himself to the ground, confused as you wondered what he was doing, "darling," letting go of one of your hands and reaching into his pocket, "will you marry-" He didn't get a chance to finish, or even open the small velvet box in his hands before you hugged him.

"Yes!" Losing balance and falling to the floor, bringing him down with you. Unable to contain your laughter as tears welled in your eyes.

"A little impatient I see," pulling you up with him as he sat up, "if your mother said no, I would've asked you to elope." Heart swelling at the thought you took his face in your hands, bringing him down for a kiss.

"I would've said yes to that too." Fingers playing with his bowtie as the song was coming to a close.

_I can't believe you're in love with me~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda hard to write about a relationship when I've never been in one #foreveralone
> 
> though it's easier to write about murder even though I've never killed someone before...
> 
> either way, this was super fun to write and I hope you liked it and are excited for the next chapter as much as I am >:D
> 
> ~ Nitro ~
> 
> P.S: the song at the end is a little indication of what year it is...just for those who are curious (:


	10. Dinner By Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strangest little meeting occurs.

While at the palace, you didn't need to worry about your diet. Lucifer handled everything for you, the chef's cooked it and it had always been a wonderful treat. Yet now, you were living at the hotel with Charlie. A place that you don't even think had a functioning kitchen, let alone dining area; something you added to your list. 

So with a quick and awkward explanation as to where you were headed, you were off. Ringing the little bell to take the limo down to the seventh circle, like hell you were flying there, after the whole news station incident you didn't have the energy. The limo drove up to the hotel, its door opening automatically. Closing behind you once you were in.

"Seventh circle please," taking your seat on its plush cushion, it started driving. Within minutes it had stopped, the door popping open, "thank you." Getting out and finding yourself in the middle ring of the seventh circle. The limo driving off back to wherever it usually stayed, something that still remained a mystery to you. Tall trees with a resemblance to those of willows, their low hanging branches swaying in a light breeze. 

Taking in a deep breath, the air smelled of damp leaves and dirt a nice little detail that made you relax. Your feet sinking into the ground a bit as you walked, listening to the sounds of nature around you. The cicadas, a splash of water from the alligators, the sound of Charlie Chaplin. 

Pausing in your nature walk, you listened in closer. Sure enough, the music playing had been closer than you thought. At this rate, any deer in the area would be gone, it was no wonder you hadn't seen any. Finding yourself drawn to the sound, you had to admit whoever had planted themselves in the middle of a forest to play music, did have a nice taste. 

Stumbling upon a strange sight, it was the Radio Demon. Sitting at a little table, his staff placed in the ground. It must be nice having music related powers. You thought about just taking his staff, then you could listen to music whenever you wanted. It would make a nice memento, a little trophy always made you excited for the big target's Lucifer assigned you. Though the Radio Demon would be your personal first big target, that would make getting that staff so much more memorable. 

"You know, it's rude to stare." You wanted to say you weren't, but you couldn't bring yourself to do so. His red eyes glowing dangerously, he clearly didn't like people interrupting what seemed to be a little break of self-indulgence. Away from the usual events of Hell. 

"Say's the one just sitting in a forest, why are you even here anyway?" Huffing out the reply, "I'm starting to think you're following me." Feeling a bump against your leg, it was a doe. Petting her head, more followed her actions.

"I think you're following me, my dear." He stood, tucking the chair in and heading your way. The small herd gathering behind you, away from him, just like you wanted to do. A buck came from the forest, heading towards them. Summoning your gun and aiming behind the demon standing before you. Taking a quick shot before it could run.

"You missed me." Ignoring his insult you pushed past him to your catch. Something you hunted that wasn't a demon, no wonder your husband liked this so much. Lifting it by the horns your heart swelled, it made sense why your father kept all of those trophies of his. 

You had absolutely no idea what to do after killing it though. It seems you didn't have to worry about it because it started to melt before your very eyes, nothing but the horns in your hands remaining. Why didn't you think of that before you shot it? You knew that demons melted away and all but you didn't think the natural wildlife would. 

"I can't even hunt." Lowly mumbling to yourself, you wanted to toss your gun on the forest floor for betraying you like this. Or maybe it was you, it never happened before today. Then again that snake hadn't appeared before today either, maybe it was the snake?

"I could help you, for a price." Narrowing your eyes you looked behind you at the demon. He held a buck in his hand, just killed. With his free hand extended towards you. He wanted to make a deal. Sighing you sent the antlers away to your room at the hotel, rubbing your temples.

"Look, I'm not making a deal with you, but I do want to eat, so I'll offer you something in exchange for half," crossing your arms you walked closer, "I can kill any demon, excluding myself, the royal family and those who reside in the Happy hotel, is there anyone you want to have eradicated?" He didn't hesitate to reply. 

"Now that is quite the offer, I'll take it!" Setting the deer on the table from before, snapping his fingers for a second chair. Holding your mid-back and ushering you to take a seat.

"You aren't going to give me a target?" That was your first question, watching as he sat across from you, the music starting up again filling the area with jazz. 

"I'll cash that favour in later." Summoning a knife and fork, he began to cut into it. He _wouldn't_ , no he _was_. 

"You're just going to eat it raw?" Repulsed by that fact you shuddered. He was actually going to cut it and eat it right now? It started to bleed where he was cutting it. 

_Men._

At least your husband knew how to cook, this Radio Demon seemingly lacked any practical skills...or was just too lazy to cook it. Leaving your place at the table you snapped your fingers, a counter and oven appearing behind you. 

"You're just going to cook it in the middle of a forest?" With a curt nod, you grabbed the deer from the table and put it onto the counter. You were not going to let his mockery get to you. 

"I am, I refuse to eat the thing raw," A butcher knife appearing in your hands as an apron found itself over your dress, "I have standards." Other ingredients manifesting on the counter, already prepped for the recipe you had in mind.

"What a woman! Dinner and a free assassination, I'm starting to think your out for my heart." Turning away from the demon you wanted to vomit but smirked. 

"Who said I was cooking your half?" Splitting the deer in half with one slash and setting the heart aside for yourself. Taking the other half and plopping it on the table for him, you grinned. Watching as his eye twitched, stabbing his fork into the carcass. 

"Thank you." His words forced through pointed teeth. To think, you thought running into him would be a hassle on your part. Annoying him was the best entertainment you've had in a while. Cutting up and skinning the animal on your counter, tossing the bits you didn't want to the ground. Prepping it and putting it into the oven, you could hear him cough. 

Setting your oven to the proper degree, turning to him. You agreed to assassinate someone for him, there better be nothing wrong. 

"I'm looking, and no matter how hard I try I can't seem to find the heart." You noticed he had moved the rest of the organs off to the side, the liver still on his plate but no heart.

"Oh? I didn't think you would've wanted it." Taking the apron off before sending it back along with the counter. Hearing your oven ding you took the dishes from its warmth. Happy with the result. Placing what you wanted on your plate.

"We did agree to split." You summoned your own table and chair, setting your plate down before taking a seat. Giving him no chance to even look at your meal that well. 

"And you have your half, don't you know the heart is on the left side?" Picking the heart up with your fork and taking a bite, looking him right in the eyes. Sure, what you said had only been partially true, but he didn't say anything after that, going back to his own...meal. You went back to yours and continued on the heart. As you ate, you could feel your energy restoring itself. You had eaten other things, but it would never restore you as much as venison could. 

The music started up again, and it was just that. No sound of his irritable radio voice, no chittering cicadas even but then the song changed. A little bit shocked at the choice, you didn't think he would really listen to love songs. Then again, everyone had their own tiny secret. You tried your best to block it out, yet it only seemed to grow louder. Pausing, you set your fork back down.

"Turn it off." Not this song, any song but this one. You had tried to sit through it but you couldn't handle it. No matter how much time had passed, how much you listened to it in the isolation of your room, it always made you emotional. The demon only stared at you, taking another bite.

"No," eyes widening a bit you fixed him a glare, "it's one of my favourites." You had to admit, it was your favourite too. Yet without Him, it just wasn't the same. Obviously something this vile creature would never understand. 

"That wasn't a question." Perhaps you weren't being clear enough. 

"I'm fully aware darling." You weren't sure what to say to that and you'd lost your appetite at this point. 

"At least change it, I thought you were supposed to be a radio host." His smile only grew, he must've known how much this had been getting on your nerves. After all, you poked fun at him as well but this was with malicious intent. He found something that irritated you, crawled under your skin and made its home there. A fact he clearly intended to use against you. _Two_ could play at that game.

"Why I prefer television over the radio," with a wistful sigh you continued your act, "I knew I chose the wrong Overlord to be around, Vox would at least treat me like an actual guest." That seemed to do it, an almost comical record scratch sounded. Even though he smiled, his horns began to grow in size, the grip on his utensils loosening as his claws got bigger.

"I've asked myself many times why I haven't killed you yet." Standing you started to back away a cheeky grin on your face. His low voice sent chills down your spine, closely watching as he stood, taking his staff in hand. 

"As if you actually could." Summoning your bell you began to ring it. He sideswiped his table out of the way, the thing turning into shadow once it hit the ground. Towering over you now you tried to hold back a laugh. Beginning to circle around your table, waiting for the right moment to escape.

Frantically ringing the little bell, you were trying to get that stupid limo here as fast as possible. It amused you how easily he got mad, or how much you had to do to get him this mad. 

"That bell can't save you." His horns had grown much bigger than normal sized antlers now, with radio dials for eyes on top of that, he must be really mad. You rang the bell some more. 

"We'll see about that." Hearing the engine in the distance, it wouldn't be long now. He turned his head to the noise, at this point you stepped away from him. He didn't even get a chance to shadow travel out of there before the limo had stopped in front of you. 

Hearing a loud series of crunching bones under the tires you got into the limo as fast as possible. 

"Drive! Now!" Yelling at the driver with a huge grin, looking out of the rear window as he took off. Hearing a screech of anger as he transformed more. Rolling down the window you popped your head out, hair flying in your face as you yelled back to him, "see you in the second circle you bastard!" Ducking back in and putting the window up you started to laugh, in spite of that, your laughter had been nothing but meaningless. A simple distraction from the fact that the next time the two of you met, you'd most likely die. Eyes starting to sting as fresh tears welled up. 

Sniffling, you took out your handkerchief, wiping your eyes with the embroidered cloth. It just _had_ to be that song. Collecting yourself, you were going to be back at the hotel, everything would be fine. Surely he got the message not to play that song in front of you ever again. Even if it might be the last time you heard it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do it to him. 
> 
> It wasn't going to be in the chapter originally but the idea kinda surfaced and I couldn't help it :)
> 
> Also, this quarantine got me wanting to just post all the chapters I have done...but I can't bring myself to do it. I might post a chapter tomorrow if I'm feeling up for it. 
> 
> // probably will ngl //
> 
> // don't know if it's just me, but I find the heart is the best part so...sorry if you don't like the heart? Try it if you haven't its good //
> 
> ~Nitro~


	11. Fear is a Wonderful Tool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just want a nap, why can't the denizen's of Hell at least let you have that.
> 
> // that's all I got :p summaries are hard //

Staring at the ceiling you tried to process all that had happened today. Mainly that meal with the Radio Demon. You didn't care that you knew his nickname, you were not using it. It only brought back too many memories. With the sound of silence, you started to nod off. Eyes so very heavy, your bed so nice. The plush blankets and pillow exactly what you needed to unwind.

A knock at the door? 

Shifting from your position on the bed you stared at your door mumbling a welcome. You weren't even sure they heard you but they must've since it started opening. Charlie poked her head in, finding you on the bed. She looked worried, _something happened_. If it had anything to do with that Radio demon, he would move to the first place on your hit list. 

"Y/n?" Sitting up you rubbed your eyes, you didn't get to have a nap but that didn't stop you. 

"Yes, Sunshine?" Stretching you shuffled to the edge of the bed, letting your bare feet touch the floor. Changing your clothes through magic, before standing fully. 

"There's a little bit of a problem downstairs." Following her to the lobby, you could hear banging on the front doors which had been locked and boarded up. Trying to take a look outside through those apple designed windows, you couldn't see through them. Lucifer of all people should know that's not how stained glass is supposed to work. 

"Who's out there?" Leaving the foyer and finding everyone in the lobby. 

"Protestors," Vaggie answered your question, showing you the screen of her phone, "been out there for a while now." The crowd on the screen larger than you would have liked. The scene changed to the news anchors and you noted that it was the same news station from before. Introducing themselves before continuing with the news.

"Protestors from around the second circle have gathered at the Happy hotel." The mask covering his face moved as if it were his own. 

"It seems that in spite of the Princess's best efforts, demons don't want to be rehabilitated, what a shocker." Shaking her fist the demon in pink smiled, her bones rattling whenever she moved.

"I'll be back." Charlie took your shoulder but you didn't look back.

"Y/n, what are you going to do?" You could think of many things to do to the crowd outside. 

"My job, your father asked me personally to help you with this hotel, and I intend to do that." It seemed you had been using your rifle a lot lately. Summoning the weapon you were off to the roof. Hearing her call out a 'be careful' to your retreating figure. 

A soft breeze in the air as you peered down at the crowd, they looked less threatening from up on the roof. Their makeshift signs waving in the air, still, you couldn't resort to violence just yet. This hotel was all about second chances, so you intended to give them just that. Flying down you landed in front of the group. 

"Leave." That was it, you weren't giving them any more warning. You only got booed at in response, one of them had the audacity to shove you. It didn't end well for them, the sound of your gun firing and their body hitting the ground. This time, they didn't melt into the ground. _Odd._

Watching intently, they seemed to be waiting for something. 

"I won't say it again," pointing the rifle at the crowd, the ones in front panicked, the crowd scrambling to leave, "scared of death a second time, people never change." This time the cameraman went with them. With a content smile, you turned to get back into the hotel gently knocking on the wood. The door flew open and Charlie pulled you into a hug. 

"Y/n that was amazing!" The girl bounced a little on the spot. A habit she had even before you met her.

"Too bad it's gonna happen again," Vaggie interrupted, attention focused on her as she proceeded to explain, "I think Killjoy is the ring leader behind that protest, and if she is I'm sure there's gonna be more." 

"The reporter?" Vaggie nodded, with a dramatic sigh you started to the door again. 

"Wait, you aren't leaving again are you?" You simply pat her head and turned her around to go back inside.

"Just a little threatening, people here won't ever learn if not by fear," smiling you opened the door, "I'll be back before you know it." Lucifer had been right, as usual, and these sinners were about to see what happens when they take your warnings lightly. 

Flying out and finding yourself perched on a building across from the news station. Since you left, the wind had picked up. A storm had been approaching and it would be here fast, meaning you would have to get this done as quickly as you could. Getting a better look at their billboard it was overbearing, both anchors featured in flashy colours and bright neon lights. _Repulsive_ , now you remembered why you hadn't spent too much time on the second circle. About to summon your gun you paused, lifting your glove and finding the snake marking still there. Now would be a perfect opportunity for a test run, it seemed like a really efficient method last time. 

Pulling your glove off you surrounded yourself in white light, watching as it slowly grew dark and the little snake came to life. Slithering up your arm back around your shoulders, flitting its tongue as it stared with beady eyes. 

"Could you destroy that building? Leave everyone inside alive, but do feel free to have a snack if you need it." Baring its fangs it was off, faster than you thought possible for such a little thing. Getting closer to the edge before taking a seat, swinging your legs off the ledge as you observed the snake work. 

Spotting your pet at the top of the building, unhinging its jaw and starting to bite bits and pieces from the roof. Becoming larger with time and ridding the structure of its walls, floors and everything in between. Eyes following as multiple demons had evacuated to the side streets, the building crumbling to nothing but rubble. Upon seeing the demon clad in pink you summoned your wings, letting yourself fall forward off of the ledge. 

Landing in front of her, your pet coming back to you and becoming a mark on your forearm again. Pulling your glove back on and brushing off any dust from the continually crumbling structure behind you.

"You did this?" A hum from your end as she only growled.

"I ordered my pet, but you could say I did," smoothing your dress down as the wind grew stronger before continuing, "if you ever think about organizing another protest again, just know I won't be so forgiving next time." Hoping that would deliver the message, you were off. Concluding that the snake only relied on your energy to summon it, but its own energy had to come from somewhere. _Right?_

Arriving back at the hotel you didn't bother to knock, you did live here now. Shutting the door behind you a spear to your face as you entered. It almost seemed like she had done this before just by how ready she was. 

"Calm down Vaggie, it's just Y/n." Charlie lowered the spear in the girl's hands.

"Just Y/n huh? Last time I checked, fallen angels don't have power's like that." Holding your hands up in mock defence, you agreed, fallen angels only had light-based powers, it was a mystery to yourself even. 

"Vaggie, I'm still me...I think my demonic powers might be surfacing now? It's kind of hard to explain." In an attempt to ease her worries, she at least put the spear away. 

"We have all day." A little shocked, you weren't even sure what to explain. 

"What did you want to know?" 

* * *

Picking off the last piece of flesh he hummed. Ever since you left him in that forest on the seventh circle he needed some way to let loose. What better way than to broadcast mass destruction? Flames rising from the rubble he brought his staff closer.

"And that concludes today's broadcast folks, stay tuned for more." The demon's send off a little rushed, but as he strolled through his carnage he didn't care. Finding it had gotten more devastating than his last escapade. You had been quite the inspiration, maybe he would keep you around for a little while longer before torturing you for a few decades.

Harsh torrents of air lashed against him, it was time for him to go. Manifesting in the hotel's foyer as the storm finally hit, he could hear talking in the lobby. Your voice filling the room, it seemed you were telling a story. He supposed he could let you speak of whatever it was the other's had been so invested in. Then you'd be swept away into utter pain and suffering. 

"It was my father's, then I gifted it to my husband for his birthday," you paused, a laugh bubbling out of you, "I remember I took the darn thing for repairs and it was going to take a few days." He moved closer, hiding in the shadows so as not to be seen. This story of yours sounded vaguely familiar.

"I swear, I hadn't set one foot in the door before he was asking where it was, I didn't think he'd get so attached to a rifle." 

"What about the hotel you owned?" Charlie had asked, to which you hummed a little tune.

"Well, I gave it up after my mother died, with everything that had happened I didn't want to keep it, I stayed down south in the summer home." It took him a moment to realize these stories of yours weren't tales of grandeur, they were memories, "so Charlie, I don't know as much about hotels as you think."

  
"Oh! Y/n, tell them about your wedding day!" There was a silence after that, he personally wanted to know what kind of foolish idiot would marry you. 

"I don't know about that one." He found that understandable, sharing your life story was a bit much for a group of strangers.

"What about when you got attacked by some rabid dog and then he swooped in and saved you, just like from a fantasy." He froze, did he just hear correctly? It was a mere coincidence he was sure. 

"We weren't even married then, also you make it sound like I was completely helpless." It sure sounded like you were. 

"What about your engagement ring, can you show them that?" Hearing you sigh, he crept closer. Watching you pull your left glove off, the ring on your finger unmistakeable. He had to take a few steps back, he couldn't lose his composure now. 

_He was the idiot!_

How could this be?! You were supposed to be in Heaven safe and sound, not here in this disgusting realm of sin. Yet you were here, in front of him and in arms reach for the past two days! The lights flickered a bit making everyone curious as to what had happened. Calming himself, things went back to normal and the conversation continued. 

"I just wanted to know why you fell from Heaven, I didn't need to hear you're whole life story." Of course, you were a fallen angel. Everything added up, he claimed he wanted a new form of entertainment and it seems the fates took it literally. 

"Sorry, it seems I got carried away." That definitely seemed like you. 

He would have to confront you about this situation, he doubted you would willingly tell him anything to confirm his suspicions. At the same time, he should have known if you had fallen, he would have known if you were here. His shadows would have told him, they were his to control now...for the most part. 

Unless you were out of reach every time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a day, time to post a new chapter! 
> 
> I wanna scream into the void 'cause at this rate, it's looking like a chapter a day keeps corona away
> 
> still going outside tho, why is where i work considered essential :')
> 
> have a nice day // whatever day we're at // of quarantine 
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	12. For You, The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // don't know why but this one is a Lil hard to summarize too, ugh flashbacks //

Fluffy white flakes fell from grey skies. Smiling at the bustling streets below, memories of yesterday's events still vibrant in your mind. If you could, you would relive yesterday forever. In a few days, you'd be heading to St. Lucia for your honeymoon. Hearing a yawn you turned to see Alastor finally waking up.

"To think, I thought you hugged a lot before." Brushing unruly brown locks away from his face, reaching for his glasses on the nightstand.

"I can't help it, you're just so warm," giving you an estranged look before getting out of the bed, "I also wanna go for a walk." Playing with the rings on your finger, and giving him a sheepish smile. His reaction after getting off of the train last week made you remember he wasn't as ready for the northern weather as you had expected. It's not like you had gone to Canada, he was fine.

"It's freezing out there and you want to go for a walk?"

"It's 20 degrees, it's perfect for a walk," getting no response you stood taking your jacket from the chair, "I'll go by myself since you're so bitter about it." Slipping your jacket on and heading for the door, only to be picked up and spun around getting set down between Alastor and your current exit.

"You drive a hard bargain you know that," sitting on the mattress you watched as he entered the bathroom, "I'll be two seconds."

"If you say so." Playing with the buttons on your coat, awaiting his return. Slipping your gloves on and smiling as you stood, it had certainly taken him more than two seconds. Fixing his bowtie as soon as he came out, grabbing his coat from the closet and shoving it in his arms.

"You really want to go for this walk, don't you?" Shrugging the coat over his shoulders as you were pulling on his arm to guide him to the door.

"Yes, I haven't seen the snow since I arrived in Louisianna last year, we are going." He simply hummed, following you through the halls.

"Of course my darling wife." Placing a kiss on your gloved hand you couldn't help but feel your face flush. Not saying anything after and just walking in silence. It's not that you wanted to say nothing, you just couldn't think of something.

Stepping into the elevator and waiting for the doors to close, motioning for him to come closer. He bent slightly at the waist giving you enough to work with. Your lips found his just as quickly as they left. The elevator coming to a stop just as he was about to pull you in for another.

It had opened to reveal your brother accompanied by Mimzy. Your brother didn't have a room on this floor so why was he here? The two stopped whatever conversation they were having as soon as they spotted you, joining you two in the elevator.

"Mim bridesmaids have rooms on this floor, but correct me if I'm wrong but groomsmen were on a different floor." The silence had been broken, the shock on both of their faces priceless. You had your suspicions and it seemed like you were right. Mimzy glanced between you and Alastor, a smile appearing on her face.

"Y'know Y/n, correct me if I'm wrong but why Al is wearing lipstick," it was your turn to freeze, "kissing in an elevator, pretty scandalous if ya ask me." The elevator opened and Mimzy pulled you out faster than you could comprehend.

"Mim what-" Ducking around the corner she held your arms.

"Y/n ya gotta tell me all the juicy details, what was it like?" Her voice just above a whisper, bringing you down to her height.

"What was what like?" A slight tilt of your head and she sent you a wink.

"Y'know, after the wedding party, don't think I didn't see the two of ya sneak away last night." Removing her hands from your arms you explained.

"I was tired, Al didn't want me to go alone, by the time we got back to the room we pretty much passed out."

"You're kidding," shaking your head she rubbed her temples, "you two are gonna be the end of me, ya realize what usually happens the night of the wedding right," a nervous smile on your face made her sigh, "the bride and groom normally..." she trailed off, snapping her fingers trying to find the right words, "y'know they...oh I don't know, make love? If that's how ya wanna put it?"

"That's a requirement?" If your face could get any redder, it managed to do so.

"Utterly hopeless." Alastor popped his head around the corner your lipstick now gone.

"This is where you swept her away."

"Mim I thought you wanted to go for breakfast?" The blonde smiled leaving you and joining your brother, the woman giving you a wink before heading off. Alator was going to say something you could just feel it.

"Let's go for that walk." Passing by him he took your hand, there was no way around it was there?

"You seem...different." Keeping your eyes anywhere else in the lobby but him you hummed.

"It's nothing." Pulling you closer and making you face him.

"Your face is pretty red, are you sure it was nothing?" You wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face.

"Positive." Finally getting out of his grasp and making your way to the front doors, he caught up to you.

"Well, if you say so." His mimicking of your words making you laugh.

* * *

"I don't know how you stand this weather," sorting through the drawer for the spare blanket, his glasses fogging up as he huffed into his hands, "20 degrees, that's much too cold." Checking the time you smiled, you could finally show him.

"Well, since you clearly don't want to go outside, I have a better idea." Disregarding the blanket you pulled him up from the couch, his hands were warm so you couldn't understand what he was complaining about.

"Another one of your walks I presume." Opening the door for you and joining you out in the hall.

"You could say that," intertwining your fingers with his and leading the way, "I know you aren't really one for surprises but I think you'll like this one."

Down the elevator again, through the lobby and into the back of the ground floor. Passing by multiple staff members who had recognized you immediately, waving them off with a simple hello. Finally reaching your destination, the large glass pane looking like more of a mirror if anything.

"Stay here for a second," leaving his side and testing the door, pushing it open and flicking on the light, "Ed usually leaves it unlocked when he goes on his break." Waving him over to the room.

"Your hotel has a broadcasting studio?"

"Of course, sometimes we even have live performances." He stepped inside, spotting the records neatly stored on the wall.

"All of Louis Armstrong's current albums?" In mere seconds he was across the room

"Let me know when you're done looking." Closing the door and waiting out in the hall, if Edward came back early you could at least try and convince him to leave for a second so you could get Alastor out. He never did like anyone in his studio. It seemed you didn't have to worry about him, someone else made their appearance.

"Y/n, I've been looking for you," tensing up on the spot, getting gooseflesh, "I heard you were back so I just had to see you again." His close proximity made you back away.

"I thought you went away on business, I'm surprised you're back so soon." Your brother had specifically sent the man away because you didn't want him at your wedding. Despite his protests, he found something for him to do. Stepping closer you took another step away.

"Yes well, I've missed our little encounters, didn't you?" Shaking your head, as you got cornered. Heart beating fast, everything else seemingly melting away. Why did he have to be here now of all times?

"No, I...I didn't." Your stutter giving you away.

"I've been patient with you, waited for so long, why haven't you given me an answer yet?" His hand brushing against your waist only for you to push it away.

"Because it's never going to happen!" Your hand met his face before you could stop yourself, the sound echoing through the hallway.

"You fucking bitch." Shrinking into the wall as he raised his voice, lifting his hand. _Not again._ Awaiting impact, peeking your eyes open when it never came.

"Might I ask what you're doing?" Alastor caught his hand, you let out a shaky breath.

"Mind your own business." Yanking his hand away and brushing his suit down.

"You made my wife cry, this is my business." You raised a hand to your face, he was right, you were crying.

"You married a southern man!?" Nearly jumping out of your skin as he yelled at you. How could he tell? Sure he had a slight accent, but it wasn't that noticeable.

"That's _enough_ from you." Putting himself between you and the hotel manager, their difference in height obvious. The man clicked his tongue, finally leaving. Alastor turned to you, opening his mouth to say something, instead, you had hugged him.

"That...that was the first time...the first time someone was there." For once you hadn't walked away with a bruise forming, pulled hair or any form of pain.

"Let's go back to the room, no more excursions 'till tomorrow yeah?" Sniffling you nodded, grabbing the cloth tucked into his vest pocket before letting him go. Wiping your eyes as you headed back.

* * *

Laying on the couch, you had fallen asleep on top of him. Not that he minded, in fact, it was soothing to listen to your heartbeat and slow breaths. He did have some business to attend to, however, so as gently as he could he brought you over to the bed.

"Al?" Stirring in his arms he felt you playing with his bowtie again.

"Sorry if I woke you, darling." Setting you down onto the plush mattress, your hands holding onto his vest lapels.

"No, you're fine," a small yawn coming from you, "I need to change into my pyjamas anyway." He stole a kiss from you.

"You do that and I will join you as soon as I'm finished in the shower," he stepped away to leave only for you to stand and pull on his arm, "yes dear?" Looking back at you, you pressed your lips to his quickly, "You keep that up and I might forget about showering." Just as he predicted, your face went red as you gently pushed him away mumbling something along the lines of hating him for it. As tempting as you were, he needed to take care of a few things first.

Closing the door to the bathroom and waiting a few minutes, turning the shower on before checking to see if you had fallen asleep yet. Sure enough, you had tucked yourself under the covers already out like a light. Leaving the bathroom and searching his suitcase to find just what he needed. A good hunter always came prepared. Pulling out his trusty hunting knife, placing it into the inside pocket of his vest.

As quietly as possible, he wandered down the hall. He didn't want to wake any of the guests up, that would be rude. Rather than take the elevator, he took the stairs all the way down to the basement level. Your brother gave him a wonderful piece of information earlier, the hotel manager would be given extra work for giving you so much trouble. That wasn't nearly enough, this man deserved so much worse.

Just his luck, the hotel manager had left his office, walking the opposite way. _Perfect_. Placing a gloved hand on the man's shoulder causing him to turn his head. Flashing the man a quick smile before giving him a hefty right hook to the jaw. Watching as his neck twisted incredibly fast, the body following as he fell unconscious. Hoisting the man up and over his shoulder entering one of the empty office rooms.

**_My darling Y/n, the one I love, your smile, your laugh, and all the above.  
_ **

Unsheathing his knife after dropping the body onto the floor, watching the man's head hit the floor with a classic thud.

**_The day we met was the day I knew, that I wanted to be with you.  
_ **

Gripping the handle before bringing the blade down, its sharp edge cutting through the suit and piercing the skin.  
 ****

**_Anything you wish, anything you want, just say the words and for you, I'll give the world.  
_ **

Twisting the blade and bringing it back up before plunging it into his chest, again and again. Until snapping out of his bloodlust haze, breathing heavily as the blood flowed from the wounds, no more heartbeat, not a single breath from the mutilated nuisance below him. 

Offering his latest catch to the Loa, they didn't accept it. Were they too far away for the magic to reach?

He couldn't stay much longer. Leaving the corpse on the floor and heading back up to the room, his clothes a little bloody from the interaction. Back up the flights of stairs, lucky that no one had seen him even as he reentered the suite. The shower still running he peeled his gloves off, grabbing his pyjamas before stripping himself of his clothes, taking the soiled ones and throwing them into the tub. Pulling on the cotton garments before rinsing the blood from his blade, drying it off and setting it aside. Watching as red discoloured the running water.

Deciding they were clean enough before turning the shower off and wringing them out. Hanging them over the side of the tub to let them dry. Running wet hands through his hair and messing up the brown locks. Joining you in the bed, placing his glasses on the nightstand knowing he'd have to get up early to put his clothes away. Turning onto his side facing you, brushing some hair from your face. _Safe and sound._

* * *

A harsh knock on the door made you shift. _What now?_

"Can I help you?" Hearing Alastor answer the door made you relax making yourself comfortable again.

"Under police order, all guests are to report downstairs in the lobby until further action is taken." Curious you sat up, rubbing your eyes from sleep. Alastor talking to the cop in a hushed voice before the cop left. He turned to you, a grim look on his face.

"What's wrong Al? Was that a cop?" Nodding he brought your suitcase over, setting it down on the bed.

"He's letting you have extra time to get dressed, we have to be down in the lobby as soon as possible," he opened the closet, "he wouldn't tell me but we'll know when we get down there." Unzipping your carry on and picking out the first dress you found, getting out of the bed. He held two coats in his arms, waiting for you at the door. You shuffled out of the bed, heading into the bathroom and changing as quickly as you could. Shoving your heels on and taking your coat from him, he led you out of the room.

"This better be important." Leaning against his shoulder as you got on the elevator.

"I'm sure whatever it is, there's a good reason for this." As soon as you entered the lobby, there were hundreds of people. Immediately you both had been brought in for questioning, the ground level conference rooms being used to do so. The cop motioning for each of you to take a seat.

"Where were you last night?" You noticed the man ready to write down everything you said, a little nervous when you answered.

"In my room." He wrote it down.

"Was there anyone with you?" Nodding you glanced over at Alastor, your hand finding his.

"Yes, my husband." The cop focused on Alastor now.

"Were you there the whole time?"

"Most certainly."

"What were the two of you doing around the time of the murder?" At that, you could feel your face beginning to warm.

"Well...we uh...we..." It wasn't like you actually did anything...weird, so why was it so hard to tell the cop what you were doing last night?

"I'm sure you know how it goes the first few nights after getting hitched." The two shared a laugh, your face burning up. _How could he do this to you?_

"Alright, you two are good to join everyone in the lobby." The cop sent the two of you off.

"I can't believe you, that was embarrassing," he only laughed making your face heat up even more, "I hate you just so you know."

"You weren't saying that yesterday," leaving his side you were off to find Mimzy, at least she would be a more polite company, "love, I was joking." Ignoring his plea you didn't turn back, smiling as you went straight through the crowd, purposefully trying to lose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was super fun to write, wanted to include the whole wedding ceremony and then some but decided against it, I've been to a wedding, it's only fun if it's yours and that's after you get all the planning and preparations out of the way, they didn't even throw the bouquet and I was looking forward to it and everything :'(
> 
> I'm bad with names so I stole Ed's and as for the chump who got culled...idk he's dead now so it doesn't matter
> 
> also is there a way to like comments 'cause y'all are just too kind
> 
> seriously tho, I had to fit those vows in there somehow and it seemed like the perfect time to do so while mutilating a person :) 
> 
> funny story about the temperature I chose, I almost forgot you Americans still use the imperial measurement system and Farenheight for some strange reason, so I rounded / it was gonna be -7 C, which is like 19.4 F / converting 20 F it becomes -6.66 C and I thought it was a little funny for a fic based in Hell... 
> 
> have a nice another day of quarantine you fools 
> 
> ~ Nitro ~
> 
> // you aren't fools, I don't actually mean it I promise //


	13. Not Funny Seeing You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never go to a second location with a predator!

"No, I'm not telling them about that." Face heating up as Charlie mentioned the memory. You didn't think she would remember that one. You had pulled your glove back on, hoping no one noticed the scars. 

"Well now you have to, I wanna know." Angel Dust claimed, it came as a bit of a shock. Why did he want to know about the time you almost set the house on fire?

"Maybe another time." He booed at you, holding his pet pig in a set of arms. Niffty sat to your right playing with the bow on your dress, Charlie sat criss-cross on the floor, Vaggie sat to your left and Husk was at the bar passed out. When you had finally gotten to see Husk for the first time, you were a little shocked. He looked like the cat you had when alive, but he wasn't and you kept having to resist the urge to call him anything other than Husk. 

"Well, how about the time you broke the antler off of one of his deer heads?" You still had the antler to it, and now technically two more. 

"Oh he was so mad, I managed to convince him the cat did it." How you missed that dumb cat, scared of everything and anyone that came to the door. Oddly enough, though your husband would never admit it, it had an attachment to him. 

"So, what did I miss?" A shiver ran through you as the shadowy demon spawned directly in front of the small group gathered around you. 

"Nothing important." He seemed different. He hadn't said anything condescending yet, not one remark. You crushed him under the limousine and called him a bastard, any Overlord would've had you at the neck by now. 

"I almost forgot you two haven't met yet!" The blonde stood, taking your hands and pulling you from your seat on the couch, "Y/n this is Alastor, Alastor this is my special guest, Y/n, she'll be staying at the hotel to help out." She was so enthusiastic about it you couldn't tell her the two of you already met. Not to mention you didn't get along either. 

"How wonderful to finally meet you, darling." He took your hand, his clawed one much larger than your own. A predatory glint in his red eyes, you put on a smile.

"Yes, how nice to meet you too," struggling to get the compliment out, you had to yank your hand away, "I'm surprised you caught the attention from an Overlord, I'm sure there are no ulterior motives." Casting him a glare you then focused your attention on Charlie your eyes softening. The girl shrugging and giving you a sheepish look. 

"He's probably looking for some way to destroy us from the inside out." The words from Vaggie causing you to wave her concerns off. Charlie giving Vaggie a surprised look. 

"Don't worry, one wrong move and he'll be out of Hell before you know it." 

"How would you do that? You don't have a portal to Earth do you?" Angel finally stood, bringing the pig with him. Wanting to hug the cute pink animal something you had to resist. 

"No, but wherever one goes after dying a second time, I can guarantee a one-way ticket." The threat didn't set him off, not like before. Maybe you had to try harder this time. Find something, _anything_ just to get under his skin. It was so fun the last time. 

"Y/n I don't think that's necessary," pulling you away from the group, you would just have to throw insults at him when she wasn't around, seeing him get so mad the last time was some good stress relief, "look if we need to...I don't know, but for now, let's just focus on the hotel." 

"Of course sunshine," you turned, ready to get started on renovations only to find yourself an inch away from the Overlord and biting back an insult, "can I help you?" Taking a step back and wondering when he got so close, and _why._

"Yes, actually you can." It must've been about the limo incident. He knew you'd come back to the hotel, that's why he never sent another shadow after you. 

"It must be to do with the Hotel, let's get started! I have a list I've compiled of everything that needs to be done." Shoving a copy of it into his hands before using the excuse to get away from him and handing copies to everyone else. Panicking would not help your situation, you couldn't let Charlie know you absolutely despised the demon she partnered up with. Not to mention, you absolutely _could not_ , under _any_ circumstances, let her know what had happened between the two of you either.

The list you gave them was just the start, there was still much more that needed to be done. It didn't take long for everyone to say what they were doing before heading off. That should buy you some time to figure out a way to get rid of him without Charlie knowing. Humming a little tune you backed up into someone. It was him!? Why was he still here, he should go be doing...stuff. 

"I would like to have a word with you sweetheart." Also, the pet names? Since when were those a thing between you? If anything you expected something more degrading. Instead, you got the complete opposite. Taking your hand in his, the grip he had unrelenting. Raising your foot you jammed your heel into his shoe, gaining no reaction. Either he liked the pain or he couldn't feel it. Turning and placing a hand on his chest you smiled. 

"Dissulto." White light surrounding him and throwing him quite the distance. Narrowing your eyes as he got right back up brushing himself off. Surely you were getting to him by now. 

"Now that was a little uncalled for," adjusting his suit jacket and approaching you again, "if you would care to come with me so we can talk in private." Standing your ground as he got close again, arms crossed against your chest. 

"I'm sure whatever it is, we can talk here." There was no way you were going with him alone, at least out in the lobby you had a better chance of escape. The second he got ahold of you, it would be the end. 

"This is something a bit more...personal." You hope he didn't mean what you think he meant. Maybe you were right about him liking the pain...he was a masochist? Cheeks gaining a pink hue, you furrowed your brow.

"No, forget it, I'm married." Waving him off you went to go start on the list. Heading in the opposite direction, only for him to manifest in front of you. How many times did you have to tell him to leave you alone? Had he been that oblivious that you needed to spell it out for him?

"If you described this husband of yours, perhaps I could find him for you?" He really wanted to make a deal with you, didn't he? You hesitated, the two of you could be reunited. Together after all these years. 

"No," pausing you gathered your composure turning away from him, "I'll find him myself, besides I'll know him when I see him." That you were sure of. You had gone through the list of souls that had been culled at the yearly exterminations, each and every year his name wasn't there. You even made a point to look through the old records that Lucifer showed you. If you couldn't find him in Heaven, he had to be here in Hell. All you had to do was find out where. 

"Are you certain this is what you want?" Of course, you weren't sure but you were not going to dig yourself into a hole you couldn't fly out of, "how are you sure you'll know it's him?" That grin of his was getting to be irritating. Everything was backfiring, you were supposed to get him irate, not the other way around!

"Because he's way better than you, no soul could ever compare, I'll know it's him because..." you halted, how would you actually know it was him, there were millions of souls down here, "I...I'll just know." Shoving him away and finding the carpet more detailed than last time. Trying to get that lump in your throat to leave while your eyes stung a bit. He really knew how to push your buttons, didn't he?

Feeling his presence behind you as you wandered the halls. Taking random turns and speeding up, you just couldn't shake him. Coming to a stop you felt his shadows swirl around you. 

"What do you want from me?" Looking behind you just so you could send him a glare, he still had that smile. 

"I still need to talk to you," he paused, "alone." You couldn't read the intent behind his eyes, but you could feel that something was wrong. A sinking feeling in your gut told you to leave, ignore him completely and forget he even existed. Though if he had been this persistent, you were sure he'd chase you all the way to the ninth circle and back just to talk.

"As I said before, we can talk about it here." Shaking his head before wrapping a long arm around your shoulder.

"I refuse, this is a personal matter, and you will listen whether you like it or not." Shadows encircled you and you didn't get a chance to utter out an angelic word before they fell. He brought you to the roof, the sign still saying Happy Hotel.  
  


"I don't want to hear it!" You could easily fly away right now, but when you returned he would be here. He simply summoned his table, two chairs across from one another. 

"I think you might." He pulled a chair out for you, to which you simply rolled your eyes, taking a seat in the other one. 

"Make it quick." You supposed you could try and hear what he wanted to say, at least he gave you the opportunity to leave if you wanted. That, or he was attempting to lure you into a false sense of security. The latter being most likely.

"Wonderful," he sat down, resting his head in his hands leaning across the table, "I believe we set off on the wrong foot," he was being more forgiving than you thought, "why don't we put what happened behind us?" What had he been planning?

"You're being awfully forgiving for someone who's known for being violent and malicious." Leaning back slightly, hands resting on the table. 

"I'm making an exception this time." He acted like he was doing you a favour. You could see through his guise, you weren't going to be taken down that easily.

"Do you think I died yesterday?" Standing abruptly caused the chair to make a horrible screech across the rooftop, "this conversation is over." Starting to walk away he grabbed your hand.

"Love, wait." You froze. The pet names fine, you could handle those but calling you love was a different story.

"What did you just call me?" There was only one person who could call you that, and he wasn't here. 

"I-" He was at a loss, but that smile was still there.

"Forget it." Pulling your hand away you left him standing on the roof, flying off to someone you could confide in about this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his convincing didn't really go too well...not my problem
> 
> // nvm it kinda is my problem, I'm a sucker for happy endings //
> 
> that's all I got for this one tho
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	14. Good News and Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out the most wonderful and also frustrating piece of information today.
> 
> // big bad words in this chapter, you've been warned //

Pacing around in the small dressing room you waited for her to show up. The door opening to reveal the short demon.

"Y/n? Why're ya in my dressin' room?" Hanging up a boa scarf on the door before closing it behind her, "also, you'll tear your gloves if ya keep it up." Sure enough, you had twisted the fingers of your gloves, laughing nervously before re-adjusting them. 

"I need someone to talk to that knows Alastor but isn't connected to the hotel...yet." It felt odd saying his actual name, knowing who he shared that name with. Which didn't matter at the moment, you had more to worry about. 

"I've got ten minutes before I gotta go back out there." Touching up her makeup in her vanity while you began your explanation.

"So I expected that after what happened on the seventh circle he would want to kill me," she nodded along, "instead he wants to speak with me privately, and when I go to leave he calls me Love?" Sure, you didn't know him that well, but you were almost positive that wasn't a name he dropped so casually. Mimzy simply sat down, a frown on her face as she tried to process what she just heard.

"That...I can see why ya came to me about it," It was foolish maybe you were just reading into things a little too much, hopefully, Mimzy could help ease your mind, "wait, what happened on the seventh circle?" Stopping your pacing, realizing you didn't tell her yet. _Oh no._

"I may have run him over with a limousine," the way her eyes almost popped out of their sockets made you want to continue, so you did, "I also threatened and insulted him on multiple occasions." 

"How are you still alive?!" Grabbing a glass to fill it with water.

"Exactly my point! We were on the rooftop of the hotel if he didn't want me to have the option to leave he would've brought me someplace I couldn't fly away from," waving your arms in the air as if doing so would help it all make sense, "maybe he's trying to trick me? Like baiting me into thinking I'm fine."

"That sounds like something he'd do-" the door opened, bumping Mimzy and causing her glass to fall. Shattering when it hit the floor, water pooling and splashing between the two of you. 

"Sorry Mim, I didn't think you'd be right there." The girl on the other side of the door held the door partway open.

"It's fine Jen, it happens." Sighing dramatically she bent down to pick the pieces up, joining her you tried to help. Hesitating a moment before taking your gloves off and setting them aside so they wouldn't get ripped. Touching the broken pieces your hand began to glow.

"Renovare." The glass forming the cup again, the water remaining on the floor, it seemed that word still needed work, presenting the woman with the now unbroken cup. Instead, she took the glass, leaving it on the table and grabbing your left hand. Your breath caught wondering if she saw the scars.

"Uh...Mim?" Pulling your arm towards her, making you stumble a bit.

"This ring, where'd you get it?" A sigh of relief only to get defensive. She wasn't going to try and take it from you was she? Holding your hand close to your chest, as if it would keep her from looking at it.

"When I got engaged." You thought the two of you were worried about broken glass, instead, the whole broken cup thing had been disregarded. There was still water on the floor but she was more curious about your engagement ring? She started to laugh, jumping in the air and pulling you into a tight embrace. 

"Ya know what this means right?!" Shrinking back with wide eyes while trying to figure out what she meant by that, "you're Y/n, the same gal I grew up with during the summer months down in Louisianna." _It couldn't be_. They had the same speech patterns, the same height even. A smile growing on your face as you came to realize that yes, this was her. 

"I knew you seemed familiar!" Hugging her back, this was just what you needed.

"Al is gonna love this!" You both froze, parting from your short-lived moment. 

"I...I ran him over..." putting a hand to your mouth in realization you shrieked, "I ran my husband over with a limo!" A short fit of laughter coming from her, "stop laughing, this isn't funny." You had begun pacing again, ignoring the water that wet your shoes. 

"I can't help it." How were you going to tell him? It's as if the world hated you, to be honest, it seemed like it did with all that's happened.

"He probably doesn't even know who I am, how will I tell him without getting killed?!" With your mind racing while trying to figure out what to do. Close to ripping your hair out at this point.

A commotion came from the bar, halting your thought process. Looking at Mimzy, she only shrugged before heading out there. Following her out, leaving your gloves in her dressing room. Manifesting a new pair to pull on the others disappearing into little white particles. The occupants of the bar seemed to care less at the new group of demons throwing some sort of fit. Hearing Mimzy groan once spotting them, you motioned to the trio.

"You know them?"

"Valentino's guys, he claims I'm on his territory so I gotta pay once in a while so he doesn't wreck the place." Hand's on her hips as she explained.

"That so?" Nodding she was about to head behind the bar, "Mim, don't worry about it." Putting your hand on her shoulder she turned to you. 

"But Y/n." Giving her a stern look she sat down at the bar, presenting the group with a short wave of her hand. They noticed Mimzy and headed towards her. Stopping the trio before they got too close to her you put on a smile.

"Move it." The one in the centre got in your face, they stunk to high heavens. You can't believe she would ever let some guy like Valentino push her around. 

"Now is that any way to address someone?" Waving the demon away from you before continuing, "your presence displeases me, leave." 

"We're here on business." The words came from the demon to your left. 

"Is that so? What business could you possibly have here?" Crossing your arms you refused to move, stepping in front of them whenever they tried to go around.

"Money for Valentino, so stay out of it." Sending goons instead of doing things himself, the coward. It didn't bother you though, just another Overlord off your list if you gave Lucifer a reason to replace him. 

"Maybe we should bring her to the studio." That wasn't a question and you were disgusted. Why would they say _that_ in front of you? 

"I wouldn't use Valentino as a stepping stool even if he begged me." Getting them mad was your first objective, and then when they tried to strike they would pay. 

"Are you fucking retarded bitch, do you have any clue who Val is around here?" Absolutely vulgar. Is this how people acted now? You hadn't truly experienced Hell's occupants since you were incognito the majority of your stay down here. 

"I'm fully aware, and if you keep it up I'll have to ask my boss if he can find a replacement for Valentino's corpse...if you can find it." If you said Lucifer's name he'd know where you were. You really didn't need him opening one of those gross portals again. He always made a big deal out of things, embarrass you and then leave. 

"Was that a threat?" The trio had been getting mad. They really liked this Val guy, didn't they?

"What do you think?" Your words caused the guy in front to snap, raising his fist he wasn't fast enough. 

The barrel of your gun pressed to his chest before you pulled the trigger. His body hitting the floor and dissolving. Another trying to catch you off guard, you simply ducked under his attack. Grabbing his neck with your free hand.

"Morietur." A white flash and the demon lost his head. A splash of the bloody pulp getting onto your dress as he fell. How well it paid to be unknown to Hell's residents. 

"Now, you seem reasonable," turning to the last one standing he nodded frantically, "tell Val that this bar is no longer his, it belongs to me." A content smile on your lips as he ran out of the door, back to whatever hole he crawled out of. 

"Y/n you don't own my bar." Brushing your hands off on each other, you put your rifle away. 

"Of course not, that'd be silly, I don't know how to run a business." Starting to second-guess how proudly you stated those words, you could worry about it later. Right now, your dress was a mess and it was a favourite too. 

"Also, Y/n what the hell?" Tilting your head to the side a bit she explained, "you can just say a word or shoot a gun and all your problems are solved huh?" Motioning to the slurry on the floor before calling a staff member over to clean it up.

"I guess that's one way to put it." Heading back to her dressing room you changed.

"Ya know, Val doesn't like being threatened." You hummed, completely aware of what the Overlord was like. 

"Well, he's just going to have to live with it, I'm not going to stand by while you have to pay him to keep this place," motioning to the room around you before realizing something, "didn't you tell Al?"

"I did, he got the place, but Val is doing something to keep it under his radar, I've tried to tell him but I always get interrupted until he leaves." Crossing your arms while listening to her explain.

"I'm going to have to talk to him about that, he's an Overlord, he should know these things." He was in for it, although not entirely his fault you had heard enough about him that he should've at least known.

"Speaking of Al, time to go tell him who ya are." She started to push you out of her dressing room.

"I don't even know what to say." Out in the hall, she waved your concerns off. 

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, you've survived this long," she headed for the stage and you had to stop yourself from following, "go get him Y/n." Giving her a thumbs-up as she went to start her performance. 

"Yeah..." All of this was happening so...quickly. It seemed surreal, your Alastor, one of the most powerful mortal souls in Hell? It didn't seem right, he was always so sweet when alive. So, what had he done to get that way? How many deals and lives did he make and take?

More importantly, how were you going to talk to him without him killing you? Certainly not wanting to discuss personal affairs in front of everyone, it would have to be a one-on-one conversation. Though, the last time he tried to talk to you alone, you took off. Still, there was a chance to make things right. Mimzy recognized you from your engagement ring alone and that was all the confirmation you needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renovare = to renew
> 
> it's close enough to reverse as I could find guys, I'm using google translate, I'm not a bilingual person
> 
> // I may be Canadian but that doesn't mean I'm good at French either, Madame yelled at me in tenth grade so I stopped taking French...kinda was my fault tho, I'm a little shit disturber *finger guns* //
> 
> But yay, our girl finally found out, now they're both on the same page...great :) 
> 
> and look at all the chapter's we got left...woo (:
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	15. Tender Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just want your pie, can't he let you at least have that.
> 
> // chapter is a multiple of three, you know what that means! //
> 
> // P.S: if you don't it means it's a flashback :p //

He stepped in the door greeted with something he hadn't smelled in a long time. Finding you in the kitchen singing along to the radio, swinging your knife in the air to the notes before bringing it down and chopping up the vegetable in front of you. Lifting the cutting board and sliding everything into the pot.   
  


Checking the book you had propped up on the counter, a nod to yourself before placing the lid on the pan. It seems you found his mother's cookbook, despite his best efforts to hide it and keep it from your grasp. Ever since you moved in with him, you made it a habit to search through everything. You told him you were familiarizing yourself with the apartment even after living here for the past three months.   
  


Watching as you opened the oven and check on a heavenly smelling dish, he knew for a fact his mother did not have any black forest pie in her cookbook. Bumping your head on the top of the oven and letting out a short yell. Putting on oven mitts and taking the pie out, setting it onto the stove before closing the oven door a little harshly.   
  


"Another pie just for me." The words leaving you in a sigh, what did you mean another? Taking note of a different pie almost finished on the counter, covered by a glass dome.   
  


"Another? So you aren't going to share?" You turned to him, eyes wide.  
  


"Al, you're back sooner than I thought you'd be," shuffling in front of the new pie to try and cover it, "how'd it go?" He crossed the room, snatching the book from the counter and tucking it under his arm.   
  


"It went well," it most certainly did not, he didn't see why you wanted him to reconnect with his father, "didn't catch anything this time though," checking the pan to see exactly what you had been making, "gumbo?" Hearing you nervously laugh, moving your pie onto the counter away from him.   
  


"Well you weren't here and I really wanted some," taking the mitts off to grab the toppings for the pie, "also, I wasn't entirely sure what was what down in the cellar so if you're missing something you were saving for later, I'm apologizing in advance." Reaching around you and turning up the radio, resting his arms loosely around your middle.   
  


"I'm sure whatever you chose is perfect," smiling as he set his chin on your head, "is your head alright, that seemed like quite a nasty bump." Feeling you go tense below him.  
  


"You saw that?" Watching as you drizzled chocolate over the cherries on the pie, "I've noticed something." He hummed, starting to sway along with the song on the radio.  
  


"What's that darling?" Feeling you start to sway with him as you finished up the pie, lowering your head and leaning to the left. He simply dropped his chin to your shoulder.  
  


"Using me as a personal leaning post lately, what's with that?" Pushing the pie away to cool he could see slight marring on your arms, _is that why you always wore gloves?_  
  


"Well, you are the perfect height for me to rest my head just like so." Placing his chin back atop your head he heard you laugh under your breath.   
  


"Go put your rifle away will you." Feeling your hand on the side of his face wiping off whatever was on your fingers. A quick step back before bringing his hand up to his cheek, you had wiped chocolate on him?  
  


"Love, you have something on your face." You turned without missing a beat.   
  


"Do I?" Feeling your face for anything that didn't belong he stepped closer.  
  


"It's right here," wiping chocolate on your nose, seeing your shocked expression, "I'll get it for you even." Before you could react, he bent down, ignoring the sweet syrup and instead captured your lips in a kiss.   
  


Leaving you in your daze and heading down the hall, setting the book back onto the shelf and putting his rifle into the closet. Hanging up his jacket and rolling his sleeves up about to head back to the kitchen, he paused. Rather than join you right away, he decided to check the cellar. 

Cold damp air coming from the space as he made his way down the metal steps, eyes landing on the shelves searching for what had been missing. _Oh?_ You had chosen...that. _Great._ This supper would be an interesting one. You had picked the offerings the Loa didn't want, the ones he couldn't just leave out in the Bayou...he very well could but it'd be found by someone he was sure.  
  


What you didn't know wouldn't hurt you...right? He'd just pick those out so he wouldn't have to worry about you eating it. Heading back up he found you eating the rest of the pie, the new one you made sitting on the tray. The chocolate he wiped on you gone, your gloves back on. Approaching your unsuspecting form and stopping just behind you.   
  


"You're going to ruin your appetite if you eat that." Hearing you almost choke on what you were chewing only to gulp it down and turn to him.  
  


"You can't stop me." Sticking out your tongue before scooping in another bite right in front of him.   
  


"Really now?" Going to grab the plate from your hands you moved it out of the way, about to leave only to find he had blocked you in. He could see the regret of choosing the corner of the counter to enjoy your dessert.   
  


"It will still be there after supper." Taking hold of the plate while you were distracted, you tried pulling it away.  
  


"And?" He held on tighter starting to force the plate from your hands.   
  


"How many of those did you make?" Depending on your answer, he might let you finish it.  
  


"That's the fourth one." Yanking the thing from your hands and placing it on the counter behind you, taking the fork from you and dropping it into the sink.  
  


"You ate three pies? Darling I left yesterday morning, that's three pies in almost two days." Holding onto your arms so you couldn't get the half-eaten slice.  
  


"So?" Trying to wiggle out of his hold he held on tighter.  
  


"What else did you eat?" Getting no response he knew what you did, "you'll get sick if you eat nothing else." Hands found your waist, lifting you from the floor.  
  


"But-" Carrying you out of the kitchen and setting you down.   
  


"You have lost your kitchen privileges until you eat something that's actually good for you."   
  


* * *

  
  


This was ridiculous! So what if you ate three pies, who was he to tell you that you couldn't. Kitchen privileges? You were supposed to be his wife, your father never set foot in the kitchen, then again Alastor wasn't your father. You weren't going to be discouraged, you'd have that pie.   
  


Slipping your shoes off and inching forward ever so slightly, thankful that the radio covered up any sounds that came from the floor. Just when you began to reach for it, you could hear the stove getting turned off. Strong arms wrapping around you and lifting you up and away from your prize.   
  


"You hurt me, sweetheart, it's almost like you love that pie more than you love me." Scoffing at his claim as he sat on the couch, his hold on you not letting up. Even as he sat you across his lap, leaning back with you in his arms. 

"At this moment, I think I might." Slumping into him you heard him gasp dramatically. A sudden change in position as he laid you down, hovering over you. 

"Tell me you don't mean it!" Laying part of his weight on you, legs still hanging over the side of the cushions. 

"Al, you're heavy." Attempting to push him off only made him smile and let himself fall on top of you, his forehead resting against yours. You could feel your legs starting to go numb. 

"Are you calling me fat?" His question caught you off guard, crinkling your nose as a grin made its way onto your face. He certainly wasn't but that didn't mean he weighed nothing. 

"You sit in a broadcasting studio all day, I think you just might be." Managing to get the words out as he crushed you against the couch. 

"Now that's just harsh my dear." Rolling your eyes, lifting your hand to his face, fingers tapping the edge of his glasses. Attempting to pull the spectacles away from his eyes, succeeding when he removed most of his weight from you. Sliding the frames onto your own face, having to push them back up your nose. Able to see through them, for the most part. 

"Why is the right one so messed up?" Squinting as you began to get a slight headache. 

"Because that's the eye that needs it." He snatched the glasses back, putting them back onto his face where they belong. You'd just have to keep that little bit of information saved for later. 

"Another question," he rose a brow, "when do I get to see this hunting cottage of yours?" It was completely off-topic, but if he wasn't going to let you have your pie, you supposed you could use this time to ask things you normally didn't get a chance to. 

"How did I know you'd ask that?" Letting his forehead rest on yours once more, your hands finding either side of his face.

"Will you bring me one of these days?" Your voice now a mere whisper.

"Perhaps." He started to lean in closer, your eyes fluttering closed. 

Then the phone rang. 

A deep sigh leaving both of you. Alastor getting up and reaching for the phone and answering with a quick hello. Sending you a glance.

"Yes, she is." Sitting up and shuffling over to his side, he handed you the phone.

"Hello?" Who could be calling at this time of day?

"Y/n, are you sitting down?" It was your mother.

"Yes, why?" Leaning into him while waiting for her to continue. 

"I hate having to tell you this over the phone but your brother died." You could feel the colour draining from your face, did you hear correctly? No, that couldn't be right, there had to be some sort of mistake.

"I...I'm sorry?" Mouth running dry, waiting for her response. 

"Please don't make me repeat myself," hearing her voice shaking as she took in a deep breath, "Mimzy is dead as well." You could tell how much she was torn up about it, she just lost a son. You had just lost your best friend and only sibling. You had since lowered the receiver from your ear, Alastor took the phone from you talking to her for a bit. Unable to focus on what he was even saying. 

A small click before the room filled with the faint sounds of the radio from the kitchen. You didn't say a word, afraid that if you did, it would become real. 

"Will you be alright?" A sharp intake of breath, your hands shaking when you raised them.

"No." It hurt to speak, sniffling as hot tears spilled down now red cheeks. He didn't say anything, pulling you to him and lying back on the couch so that you laid on top of him. Feeling your chest clench in on itself before you let out a sob, many more following suit. His calm heartbeat and steady breaths making you remember you weren't alone. 

He was there.

* * *

Taking out his keys to open the front door only to find it already unlocked. Walking through the apartment, most of the lights still on. Calling out for you and getting no response. Checking every room without any luck. Locking the door before leaving, he had an idea as to where you might be.

The night sky was clear, not a single cloud as far as the eye could see. A beautiful night for most. His steps getting faster as he neared your location. Tall metal fencing around the perimeter, parting for an archway. Between the tall statues and gravestones, he could see your figure illuminated by moonlight. You had been wearing black for the past week since the funeral and if you weren't home he could always find you here. 

His approach went unnoticed, no more tears on your face as they had stopped. That didn't mean your heart wasn't aching, he could tell just by looking at your eyes. When you finally noticed him you stepped closer leaning your head against his shoulder. Sliding your arm to link up with his as you closed your eyes. 

He would be there for you, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing about these doofus's // Had some inspiration from the streams if you couldn't tell :) //
> 
> // tbh I almost felt bad...almost //
> 
> I can't stress how much I love black forest cake/pie, so good // three pies in two days is honestly relatable, I would do it if left unsupervised, I have the recipe no one can stop me // I have the recipe for the gumbo too hah! //
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter, sorry it was a little later from my usual once a day posting, I don't have the flashback chapters typed up yet, so if something comes up I'm screwed which is exactly what happened // nothing bad just work //
> 
> Have a nice plague!
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	16. Pigs, Spider's and Overlord's Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // here it is u wonderfully patient people //

Leaving the bar you were about to fly back to the hotel but decided not to. Needing time to think to yourself and all that's happened so far. Wanting to go about it the right way so you don't end up as a bloody pile of limbs before you could tell him it was you. Tempted to call Lilith and ask for advice instead, you spotted a familiar spider demon walking his pig. He was heading your way and when seeing you he turned around. 

"Angel Dust, was it?" He nearly jumped out of his skin when you were at his side within seconds, "why aren't you at the hotel?" He was supposed to be helping out, you were too so you couldn't actually hold it against him.

"I needed to walk Fat Nuggets." An obvious excuse but he did have the pig.

"Aside from that, I was wondering if you had any advice for reconnecting with people I knew when alive but didn't recognize them until after I made them mad." Finally meeting the spider's eyes, he simply shrugged. 

"That's...very specific." A limousine started to drive beside the two of you. Bright pink in colour with tinted windows, you could see Angel tense slightly making you conclude that whoever was in there had done something to him. Lucifer told you to help with the hotel, you suppose that meant those who reside in it as well? 

"Y/n, we gotta go before-" The window rolled down revealing someone you didn't think you'd be seeing so soon. 

"Before what Angel Cakes?" Even his voice wasn't what you had expected, for someone in his line of work, if you could consider it work. It suited him but at the same time, it made you scowl. 

"Val, I told you already-" 

"I'm not here for you," the Overlord tilted his head, "I'm here for the little doe poking her nose where she shouldn't." Angel looked down at you, to which you simply avoided his gaze, focusing on the annoyance in front of you. 

"I thought I made it clear that bar was mine, or did that thug of yours not get back to you?" A slimy demon opened the door for the two of you, but you refused to get in. Angel took a step forward but you held a hand out in front of him. You were not going to let this Overlord get the best of you.

"Y/n, just drop it." Angel hissed. 

"No, I made it clear that I want that bar, so it will be mine." Crossing your arms your sights were set, Mimzy was not going to be paying this vile cretin anymore. 

"That bar has been under my control for decades, they always pay nice." You began to wonder how Alastor could just let that happen.

"Is that so? If I had been around it would be a different story," pausing you made sure he was listening, "so, I'll give you one more chance, leave it alone or there will be consequences." That got the demon to laugh, Angel taking this time while he was distracted to pick up Fat Nuggets in one arm before pulling you aside.

"Y/n, you do realize who you're threatening right?"

"An egotistical licentious miscreant who thinks they can do whatever they please," Valentino heard your words and his laughter stopped, a frown framing his pink teeth, "either way, this conversation is over, you've been warned." About to leave you found that the two of you had been surrounded. 

"I kinda like 'em feisty, how about you come with me back to the studio and I'll straighten out that pretty little mouth of yours." You blinked. He just said that...so blatantly and so forward, you were ready to kill him right then and there. Angel scooped you up in his second set of arms.

"Like hell Val, eat shit!" Then he turned and jumped up, landing on the roof of a building. 

"I could've taken him." Your arms still crossed. 

"No way, you don't know him like I do Y/n." He looked behind him, watching for something. 

"But I wanted to cross another Overlord off of my list and I want those glasses, they were cute like your little piggy." Trying to grab Fat Nuggets he held the pig farther away, a snort coming from the creature.

"Trust me you don't want to touch the things."

"Also, you can put me down now." Once he set you down you walked along the edge of the building, trying to find your target.

"Y/n, you shouldn't get involved with him." He pulled you back into the middle of the roof, ducking down even. 

"It's too late, I've already killed a couple of his guys and threatened his life," rifle now in hand you checked the aim, "Angel you should probably bring Fat Nuggets back to the hotel, a cute little thing like him shouldn't have to witness what I'm about to do," you could see his hesitance, so to ease his mind you aimed at the pink limo circling the building, "dissulto." The whisper infused the bullet with white light and you pulled the trigger, it hit the centre of the vehicle and caused it to skid across the ground before crashing sideways into an apartment complex.

"Yeah...I think Fat Nuggets needs to go back home." Focusing back on the limo you could see a tall demon climbing out of the wreckage. Flying down and standing in front of him, gun in hand. 

The tension in the air growing as you both began to circle each other. Some demons scattering, some staying to watch the fight about to break out. Normally you weren't so upfront like this but you could make an exception this time.

* * *

After you had left him standing on the roof, he figured it would be good to make some changes to the house before heading back to the hotel to see if you had returned. You didn't, but he was sure you'd come back soon. If not, he would just have to find you himself and try again. 

Crossing another task off the list you gave him, he decided you had enough time to cool your head. You had been right about the kitchen, it was filthy. He bid the others a quick farewell before going out to find you. Since the wind storm had stopped, he decided to walk to Mimzy's bar this time. Taking a quick glance at the top of the building he snapped his fingers, the sign changing back to _Hazbin Hotel._ Halfway to his desired location and just as he was about to turn a corner a ball of pink flew past him, skidding to a halt on the pavement. 

Upon further inspection, he found it had been Valentino. Who had he pissed off this time? He watched as you of all people approached the demon in pink. He supposed that was one way to deal with the afterlife. Noting the rifle in your hands and the blood staining your dress he had a hunch as to what you were about to do. As much as he didn't want to he decided to step in. Only after he had made himself known did he find the large shadowy snake behind you. 

_So that's where it went._

"Y/n dear, what are you up to?" Watching your leathery wings flutter a bit, he knew your anger was solely for Valentino. 

_Hopefully._

"Pest control." When you raised your gun and he simply lowered it by the barrel, receiving a glare from you. He put himself between you and the other Overlord.

"What did he do to upset you?" Watching as your wings and rifle started to faintly glow white before disappearing, he didn't actually expect you to respond.

"He wanted me to go to his studio." He paused a brief moment then turned his head to see Valentino beginning to stand behind him. Static growing louder in the air and his horns growing slightly. He wanted to do _what_ to his wife?

"Let me guess, she belongs to you right?" His body turned to match the direction of his head.

"No, she doesn't belong to me." Glancing back at you he took note of the colour on your cheeks and began to wonder what exactly changed in the time you were gone.

"So then she's free for the taking?" Seeing him run his tongue over his pink teeth and reaching for you with his claws, he would not stand for it. Plucking you off of the ground and keeping you out of reach. You didn't utter one word, no act of defence either. 

"Just because she's not, doesn't mean she won't be." He could feel your heartbeat quicken as he held you. Blood smearing onto his suit from your dress but he didn't care, keeping you out of harm's way had been worth every drop of blood that got on him. 

"Fine, keep the bitch." He could tell Valentino wanted to have you, take you back to his disgusting studio and have his way with you. Not if he had anything to say about it! Allowing his shadow to hold you in his place he led the demon away.

"I will," placing a firm grip on the Overlord's shoulder and speaking in a low voice, "so I want you to forget about this ordeal and just give her what she wants." Radio dials in his eyes as an added warning, Valentino scowled. 

  
"Fine." It took a moment for the pink limousine Valentino usually rode in to come. The thing had been bent out of shape, missing its roof and two of its tires were gone. Climbing into the damaged limo it drove off with difficulty. Once he made sure every possible threat had been gone he got his shadow to set you down. 

He watched as you called for the snake, it slithered towards you shrinking in size before ending up curled around your shoulders. The sight brought back unpleasant memories, the snake flitting its tongue and staring at him. He could've sworn it smiled at him too before ducking and hiding in your right glove. 

  
"You know Al, I could've handled it myself." He was unsure if he had heard correctly, you called him by his name? You weren't going to insult him or push him away this time?

"I'm certain you could've darling." What a demon you had become, threatening and fighting Overlords like it was nothing. Though you were only able to fight Valentino because of your shadowy addition and you still had scratches and bruises. 

"I need to tell you something," he hummed, waiting for you to continue, "you're probably going to think I'm crazy," you started pacing, "after I threatened to kill you, ran you over, and even called your hair weird." He saw you pause mid-step, staring at the ground whispering to yourself wondering if you actually had.

"I'm going to ignore that last part." He did not remember you saying anything about his hair. 

"That's not the point," fiddling with your gloves you went back to pacing, "I-" he held his hand out for you. Watching you contemplate looking at the limb outstretched for you and then meeting his eyes. 

"I already know." Glad to see the smile on your face because of him. Though you completely ignored his hand and instead hugged him, catching him off guard. It had been so long since he had been on the receiving end of physical contact he froze. His mind drawing a blank as his instinct told him to get you off of him but a sliver of humanity broke through and he embraced you. He almost forgot how much of a hugger you were.

"Wonderful," he knew that tone of voice, "so then, care to tell me why Mimzy had been paying Valentino this whole time?" 

"I will explain that later," you shot him a glare, "I promise." Feeling you rest your head on him, his heart would've swelled if he still had one.

"Let's go back to the hotel." He had a better idea.

"I have a place you might find more comforting." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sixteen chapters...that's how long it took lol // technically eleven if you exclude the flashbacks //
> 
> also, I like the theories in the comments btw very observant some of you are yes...
> 
> of course, I can't deny or confirm anything // gotta keep things cryptic >:p //
> 
> also if I'm not mistaken angel is a jumping spider, and I think in the old stuff that isn't too canon now Viv had on her little panels for him that he could jump like really high so I still wanted to include that, tho it may not be canon anymore :')
> 
> my family is calling me Dorothy because of how I style my hair so this chapter title is a reflection of their mockery towards me
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	17. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have this chapter at like 7am 'cause im sleep deprived and can't think of anything better to do as I try to fall asleep again

Air turning cold you felt it nip at your skin, the only noise being the low hum of radio static. Peeking your eyes open and watching as fog covered the ground, swirling around tall grey trees that extended to a seemingly endless sky. Leaving his side and reaching out to touch a tree, he stopped you from doing so.

"I wouldn't if I were you." His voice echoing for what seemed like forever before fading away. 

He started on his way and you hesitated, staring at that tree for a bit longer than necessary before joining him. Walking alongside him in this eerie place. You couldn't tell if the trees were moving or if it was just you. Squinting at the distance to your left and watching closely as two crashed into each other. Not far away from where two clashed the sound of splitting wood before one fell and disappeared in the fog. Nothing left but a stump.

No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't shake a feeling of familiarity. Not a good feeling either, if Alastor wasn't with you right now you feared what could be out there. The farther you travelled, the darker the trees got and the thinner the forest became. It was freezing now and you couldn't help but hold on tighter to his arm. _When had you linked your arm with his?  
_

"We're almost there." It felt as if you had been walking forever. Your breath now visible as you looked around. Even the fog had turned dark, almost shadow-like in nature. Feeling him stop allowing the fog to surround the two of you. After it dispersed you couldn't see, a hand obstructing your view. 

"Al?" 

"Its a surprise, move a tad bit this way," one hand on your waist to guide you, while his other covered your eyes, "perfect." Moving his hand in one swift motion revealed what he had hidden from you. An exact replica of your home stood in front of you. At first, you couldn't believe it, taking a step back. 

"Is it..." trailing off you approached the structure, giving one of the columns for the portico a big smack. It wasn't an illusion at least. Hand starting to glow white you pressed it against the same column, there were no spells, no traces of blood magic, nothing that told you it was fake. 

"Do you like it?" He was joking, _right?_

"I love it!" Pulling him down for a hug, he had to take a step forward to avoid stumbling. Then leaving his side as quickly as you got to it, pushing the front door open and stepping inside. 

Everything looked the same. The large chandelier still hanging in the centre of the foyer, the staircase to the second-floor splitting to either side once meeting the wall. You run a hand along the wall before stopping at the entrance of the living room, the same rug your mother just had to have while she was on vacation in Persia. It came as no surprise when seeing all of your father's taxidermy on the wall, along with Alastor's additions. Family photos still atop the mantle and though you don't ever remember putting it there, your wedding picture had been placed dead centre. Noting the bookshelf had expanded, your father's old reading chair gone, replaced by a new one with a small end table beside it. 

The living room merged with what your mother always considered as a sized down ballroom, compared to the one at the hotel. From here you could exit to the backyard, instead, you passed through the room without much thought and went for the dining room.

The long maple wood table with seating for twelve. As if you ever had twelve people in this house, your family on both sides had died before you were even born. Your father too stubborn to get rid of the thing, always saying he couldn't find any other's he liked. A china cabinet lining the outside wall, full of your grandmother's fine china missing a cup and saucer. Drumming your fingers along the wood of the table and entering the kitchen. 

White marble countertops missing their usual red stains. Odd, even your mother hadn't managed to get the darn things out. After your brother had been stupid enough to put that dead bleeding duck on them, you didn't think they'd ever come out. The fridge sitting by the door to the cellar, even after your father told your mother she didn't need it, she got it anyway. 

Once completing your inspection on the first floor you headed upstairs. Finding yourself in the music room and spotting the grand piano you had spent many years practicing on. Still in perfect condition. Your harp not much farther away, every other instrument that could had been put in their cases and shelved. Taking one look outside it seemed as if it would rain any second now. 

Lifting the fallboard and playing a couple of keys, a little surprised when you turned to leave and it continued to play on its own. Looking back, Alastor had manifested on top of the piano, lying across it while his fingers danced across the keys. The sight made you want to laugh.

"Are you trying to serenade me or what?" Stopping just before the bench and playing a few notes from the song as well. 

"Is it working?" Propping his head up with one hand while continuing to play with the other, a cheeky smile on his face. 

"Maybe." Leaning into his face closer he closed his half-lidded eyes only for you to leave him there. Giggles leaving you as you made your way to the study.

Hearing thunder you smiled as you entered the room. Alastor's radio equipment still the way you left it. Avoiding the setup and going to the bay window stationed between the bookshelves to watch the storm, pausing when remembering the blood on your dress. It had been dried from that weird cold forest Alastor took you through. You would've just snapped your fingers and changed your clothes but it wasn't just your dress that had blood on it. 

Down the hall and pushing open a pair of double doors you finally set sights on your room. It hadn't become yours until after your mother passed, but yours nonetheless. Entering the bathroom it was certainly different. A fancy new tub with jets and a shower with glass walls. 

"The people who moved in after you died renovated a bit before I could make this replica," Alastor's voice right in your ear, something you clearly needed to get used to so as not to almost summon your rifle, "but I have to admit, the tub is nice." 

"Is that so?" He nodded, "Then I guess I'll have to try it." Shoving him out and locking the door so he couldn't get back in. Drawing a bath before getting out of bloody clothes, tying your hair up so it wouldn't get wet. Testing the water and finding it to be just right before climbing in. 

Waiting a few minutes for the jets to start, but they didn't. You never did ask how they worked, this was your first time in a tub like this. Of course, you weren't going to tell him that. Instead, you just soaked a bit until you decided to finally bathe yourself. Eyes closing as you sunk further into the bubbles. 

Peeking an eye open to check the clock on the wall you had been in the tub for much longer than you thought. Your fingers had been pruning at this point. Standing from the water and pulling the plug. Taking a towel from the rack and drying yourself off, the tub made a horrid sound causing you to pause. Checking the drain you found that some hair had managed to clog it. No, not hair...fur.

Such an inconvenient thing your tail was. You didn't have this form in Heaven, there you looked human still. When you fell, you gained extra tufts on your head and this tail. Pulling the fur from the drain and any remaining strands from the appendage on your backside you tossed them in the trash. Making sure to dry your tail, you snapped your fingers and were in your pyjamas. A content sigh when leaving the bathroom and falling onto the bed. 

"You were in there for over an hour." Craning your neck you saw that Alastor had also changed into pyjamas, sitting up on his side of the bed with a book in hand.

"So?" Getting onto the bed properly you almost wanted to say it felt like you were alive again. It felt as if just yesterday the two of you were sitting just like this, a storm outside while there was a comfortable silence between you. 

A quick look at the top left corner of the page; _The Murder of Roger Ackroyd,_ you remember it being one of your brother's favourites. A murder mystery so complex, everyone was talking about it. What caught your eye next wasn't the claws or glowing eyes, it was his hair rather. Odd seeing it this long...and red. 

"What happened to your hair?" He didn't look away from the novel, pausing only for a brief moment in thought.

"I'm not sure, the tufts were certainly a surprise." _That's not what you meant._

"Not the tufts, I mean this," brushing your fingers through the red and black locks he visibly tensed, "it was never this long before," pressing a kiss to his cheek you decided to stop bugging him, "I kinda like it." Turning off your lamp and proceeding to rest your head on your pillow, a small content smile on your face as you drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A small noise leaving your lips as you stretched a bit and turned to the middle of the bed, reaching out for the man beside you. Only to find nothing but blankets, peeking an eye open and finding he wasn't there. You could still hear claps of thunder, flashes of lightning brightening the room every time it hit the ground outside. _Where'd he go?_ Rubbing the sleep from your eyes and sitting up, scanning the room and noticing something in the corner by the closet.

_What._

_Is._

_That._

In the dark void, two piercing points of red lights pointed right at you. To say you were freaked out would be an understatement. A crash of lightning and you could see what it was. Shuffling off the bed you walked over, you realized that this was nothing like when you were alive and it never would be even if you tried. Radio static getting louder as you approached. If you listened close you could hear talking?

_"Le-ve...alo-" Followed by manic laughter.  
_

_"No...do-t...t-ch-" Followed by crying, not just anyone's, yours.  
_

_"...he-p...me..." That was your voice._

You couldn't understand what had been happening but you knew it wasn't good. Beginning to wonder if he did this all the time, had this been happening for the entire time he had spent down here? Reaching out a curious hand the static got louder, hesitating a moment before gently caressing his cheek. 

The words and noise faltered, switching between a joyous laugh and the screaming. Furrowing your brows, bringing your hand away. A dangerous aura filling the room as the noise grew louder. In a swift motion, you wrapped your arms around his torso, everything quiet. 

"What are you doing?" Voice gruff from sleep, it still had that radio effect. 

"I could ask you the same thing, standing in the corner with your eyes open?" He chuckled, casting his gaze to the side before finding you again. 

"It's how I sleep." Narrowing your eyes at him.

"Not anymore." Pulling on his arm he followed, letting you guide him. Getting settled in for the second time today, you held onto his arm drifting to sleep once more.

He wasn't going to leave you again, you wouldn't let him. Just to make sure, you placed your hand on his chest.

"Subsisto." With a yawn, you snuggled closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally get to write these nerds not hating each other in the after life 
> 
> subsisto means stay btw
> 
> ik for a fact i prolly didnt get the architecture right for a big mansion down in new orleans // i fuckin love old big houses so i saw the opportunity to design one myself and was like yes so its not the french/spanish victorian/edwardian style // i have very out of scale and prolly not accurate drawings of the first and second floor if you fools wanna see them to know what i was aiming for
> 
> i keep having to remember that the 20s is when those modern lookin flat boxy houses started being built // which i am no fan of they're all flat and boring and im so glad art history taught me well //
> 
> i mean they had a rlly big art show i wanted to include in flashbacks but didnt cause timeline reasons, they meet up after 1918 so i couldnt include it we big sad 
> 
> but i hope you liked my little sleep deprived rant about modern vs older // i forget the name and im too lazy to look it up // architecture 
> 
> ~ nitro ~
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> also im so sad i donated to the stream for the first time and of course with my luck it was only planned to be an hour and a half and they read only a select few things T-T i mean i get it everyone is tired and stressed from quarantine and this stupid fuckin plague poor krystal with atticus and the running water i fuckin love cats and will prolly die alone with like 50 felines 
> 
> was it so much to ask to have angel walk in on al sticking pins into the couch // viv deleted that stream so now it only exists in memory alongside bootleg angel and a drawing of al blowing a kiss T-T


	18. Happy Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a special someone's birthday and you're determined to celebrate...if only he didn't have to go to work.

You had gotten up earlier than usual this morning. About two hours before Alastor had to go to work. The hand's on the clock reminding you that it was five-thirty in the morning. Tiptoeing out of the room and glancing behind you to make sure he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, closing the door just as quietly as you had opened it. 

_He had no clue._

Quickly gathering your hidden treasures, the red paper shining in the low light of the lamp in the living room. A giddy smile on your face as you arranged the stack of presents on the coffee table, you couldn't get everything on your list but there was always Christmas. Now for breakfast in bed. Knowing him he always woke up an hour and a half before his shift, an hour to get ready in the morning and then a half-hour to get to the studio. 

Humming as you made breakfast, putting it onto the tray and carrying it down the hall. About to enter the room only for the door to swing open. Alastor pausing a moment, the panic and urgency in his eyes melting away once seeing you. He was still wearing his pyjamas, his hair sticking up in random places while his glasses had been put on haphazardly. 

"Al is everything alright?" Your hold on the tray tightening from his sudden appearance. 

"Well you weren't in bed," he paused, rubbing his face before casting a glance downwards, "is that breakfast?" 

"Yes," shoving the tray into his hands, "back to bed with you." Practically having to push him back to the bed and forcing him to sit down.

"I don't understand dear, what's the occasion?" Sitting on the bed beside him and giving a quick kiss to the temple. 

"Did you honestly think I would let you get away with not telling me that on this day twenty-three years ago the love of my life was born." Fixing his glasses so they sat on his face properly, he turned to you in shock. 

"How did you-" 

"Marriage certificate," standing up, "stay right there I'll be back." It wouldn't hurt to give him a present earlier than the others right?

Picking out just the thing you had in mind and heading back to him. The breakfast you made him gone as he now stood in front of the closet. Shuffling through his clothes. Sneaking up behind him weaving your arms under his and waving the little package in front of him until he took it.

"You got me a gift?" Turning the present in his hands as you rest your head against his back. 

"Why do you sound so surprised, of course, I did." Leaving him to choosing his clothes you picked up the tray from the bed. Not a single thing left on the plate. Well, he must've liked it but he didn't need to eat so quickly. 

Bringing the dishes to the sink, you couldn't wait to show him everything else. Walking out of the kitchen and finding him at the entrance of the living room. Marching over to him and pulling him back into the hall. The brand new red bowtie catching your eye making you smile. Now if only it wasn't crooked.

"Do I want to ask?" Reaching your hands to his neck and fixing the necktie. Hands lingering on his shoulders for a bit longer. 

"You weren't supposed to see those yet." Taking hold of his face and making him look at you, keeping him from trying to look in the living room. 

"But I did and now my interest is piqued." He tried to head back to the living room but you wrapped your arms around him. You couldn't pick him up as he could you, so digging your feet into the floor while you tighten your grip around him would have to do. 

"Can I at least cover your eyes?" Cheek pressing against his back when he stopped. Hearing him sigh before detangling your arms from him, spinning around and lifting you up. 

"I better not bump into anything." Snatching up his glasses and placing two gloved hands over each eye. Very few directions later and he had made it to the couch with little effort, sitting down but not letting you go. 

"Ta-da!" Removing your hands from his face and presenting the gifts in front of him. Picking one out and handing it to him. 

"You didn't have to do this you know." You watched as he took his glasses back off your face, examining the small wrapped box you had given him. 

"Al, it's your birthday." He let out a short disheartened laugh, putting the present down.

"I don't usually celebrate my birthday, I haven't since I was young." His sombre expression pulled at your heartstrings. 

"Well, that just won't do! You're supposed to be happy on your birthday and you aren't leaving until I know what it is that'll make you happy." Crossing your arms, if he could show you such wonderful happiness then you were determined to do the same. You supposed that included getting pinned to the couch. 

"I can think of a few things." His voice in your ear giving you goosebumps, your heart soaring. A little shocked when he started pressing little kisses to your neck, the sensation making you try to keep your laughter at bay.

"That tickles." Feeling him smile as he continued to do it, one of his hands sliding down to attack your side. You couldn't take it anymore, a shriek leaving you while you squirmed underneath him. 

"You are quite ticklish aren't you darling, I'm a little offended you never told me before." Letting up on his assault you could finally breathe. Your heart racing as you tried to calm your nerves, heaving out short breaths. 

"For good reason," narrowing your eyes when seeing him move his hand back down, grabbing it before it could reach your waist again, "nice try." Hearing the grandfather clock chime rather loudly serving as a reminder that he needed to leave. He paid it no mind, simply intertwining his fingers with yours and helping you sit back up. 

"I already have the one thing that makes me happy though." He did? When did he get it? It wasn't something you gave him yet, he still needed to open his presents.

"What's that?" Could you have forgotten something? You needed to know so you could get it for him as soon as possible.

"You." He tried to give you a kiss but you simply dodged it, despite your cheeks burning up at his words. 

"And you have to be at work in twenty minutes." As much as you didn't want to, you left his side. He was fast but you could be faster, avoiding his arms as he tried to pull you back. 

"I don't feel like going to work today." You were actually surprised, he loved his job but he wanted to stay?

"I'll drop in around your break time if you go." He stood, arms folded behind his back as he circled around you.

"Or I could stay and be with you all day." The offer sure was tempting, giving him a quick little kiss and dodging his grasp once more. 

"Not happening," slipping out of the living room and grabbing his jacket from the front closet and handing it to him, "you have lost your house privileges until you finish your shift," he gave you a look of shock just as you pushed him out through the front door, "see you at lunchtime." Shutting the door before he could try and convince you he should stay, any longer and you would've caved. 

* * *

Locking the door behind him, hanging up his jacket and removing his shoes and seeing what you were up to. Asleep as expected. It had been a later night than he expected and if you didn't make him go no one would've been at the studio, as Jim had fallen ill. 

Getting ready for bed and about to crawl in beside you but finding a small folded note on his pillow. Your delicate writing in blue pen telling him it was fine to open his presents without you, a postscript near the bottom even encouraging him to do so. Your wish was his command. 

Settling into the armchair in the living room, the gifts you got him still stacked the way you left them. Red paper concealing the contents inside. You had given him new bow ties this morning, one of which he was wearing today. Picking out the little box you had tried to give him before he pinned you against the couch, he decided it would be a good start.

Ripping the paper as quietly as possible revealing a small velvet box. Inside sat a single lens, you got him a monocle? The delicate piece of eyewear a perfect fit, he was more curious as to how you got the thing. It even had a little pouch for when he wasn't wearing it. However, you knew what his prescription would remain a mystery unless he asked.

Next, you had individually wrapped records of his favourite band's newest albums. All of which were supposed to be released to the public next week. You knew him better than he thought, he didn't remember telling you any of these things though. 

You got books from his favourite author, earlier than most. Clothing that was his size exactly. Then he realized, this was why you searched the apartment everywhere you could. You had been planning this ever since you had moved in, hadn't you!?

The last thing he opened had been the largest of the group. A long black case underneath the paper, another note taped to the top. Opening the letter and reading your explanation before undoing the two clasps and lifting the top of it, closing in for a brief moment in disbelief. _You didn't_. 

When he read that it was your father's he didn't think you meant something like this. The rifle sitting in his lap, barely used. Sure, it was an older model but it was still a good shot compared to the newer one's today. To think he'd been wanting to get a new rifle too. 

_What did he do to deserve you?_

Tossing the wrapping paper in kitchen garbage and then finally going to join you. He could put those things away tomorrow. He had a surprise for you as well, a little detail you may or may not have forgotten. Slipping under the covers and settling in, you had stirred in your sleep. Rolling over, mumbling in your sleep and ending up almost on top of him. He didn't even think you realized.

He couldn't wait to see your reaction when he told you he was bringing you to the cottage tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who didn't know that P.S was an acronym for postscript? Like it never occurred to me to look it up, I always knew it was an acronym for something but never bothered to find out what for. 
> 
> I don't know how, but people who aren't ticklish anywhere are weird // if you're one of those not ticklish people I'm sorry but it's true // maybe I'm the weird one for being over ticklish, I can't fall asleep in cars anymore 'cause my sister tickled my neck once and every time I try I can feel her grubby little fingers on my neck from when we were kids //
> 
> oh yes before I forget...
> 
> Dear exhausted retail worker and others, 
> 
> What did I do to deserve such praise, I a lowly gremlin who tries to write, I'm no English major as some of these people on this site seem to be and write so well that I don't think I can ever compare. I don't want to go to school for English anyways, I'm more of an art person. Then again art is subjective, maybe I am just a lowly walnut instead. // it seems more fitting //
> 
> ~ Sincerely Nitro 
> 
> I find it really funny since I do post this on Wattpad too when I get a notification someone voted on a chapter...and then not much later the same person votes on the next...and then again...like yesterday the same person read all 17 chapters from six pm to three in the morning and I got really concerned and wanted to tell this child go to bed...I consider you all my children btw, I don't care some of you are older, fight me about it. 
> 
> ~ mama nitro out ~


	19. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're stuck at your house, he's stuck at the hotel, it's really a great start to the day.

The sun was shining through the windows of the bedroom, trees swaying the slight breeze. Your soft breathing and steady heartbeat putting his mind at ease, now if only he could move.

That spell you cast kept him in place, he couldn't even sit up without being forced back down. In a feeble attempt to get started on his day, he tried to travel through Vilokan but no matter how far he walked he ended up back here. Now it was already eight, he knew you liked to sleep but this was utterly ridiculous! He couldn't even send out his shadow without it snapping right back to him.

Feeling you move and mumble to yourself turning away from him, exactly what he didn't want. He needed to get on with his day, already running late on some tasks he would normally get done.

"Y/n?" Placing a hand on your arm and shaking you slightly.

"What?" Yawning and turning back to face him.

"If you wouldn't mind removing the spell you cast?" A Cheshire grin appearing on your face as you shuffled closer, placing your hand on his chest.

"What if I don't feel like it?" He opened his mouth to say something but you laid your head on top of him and spoke instead, "you're a lot skinnier than before, have you been eating right?" Of all things, that's what you were worried about?

"Yes, this is just the form I got when I came here," hearing you hum and lift yourself off him, "and I have places to be today so you better feel like it." A short laugh leaving your lips as you began drumming your fingers on him.

"Exolvo." As soon as you uttered that word, he took a deep breath. He wasn't normally so patient, but for you, he'd wait. Not much longer though.

"I thought you would never wake up." Sitting up and taking your hand in his.

"Couldn't wait to leave again?" Now that was just harsh, what kind of demon did you take him for?

"My love you know I always come back to you." Pulling you to him he took note of your cheeks lightly dusted with red, how it took you a moment to relax. What he gave for this moment, to be with you like this.

Alright, enough of that. Leaving you he stood up, changing into his usual attire with magic. Watching as you fell onto your side, turning onto your stomach and using your elbows to keep you up.

"Where are you going?" Now you were just tempting him to laze about all day. He had things he needed to do first, then he could give you his undivided attention.

"Back to the hotel." At that, you got out of the bed heading into the closet.

"That reminds me, I have to bring Mim to the hotel today." Coming back out with a few dresses in hand, sending them to who knows where in flashes of light. Placing his hands on your shoulders and putting you into something a bit more...red.

"Matching outfits?" Craning your neck to see the back and adjusting the bow on your side.

"Of course, I designed it just for you," playing with the little ribbon in your hair he continued, "and you needn't worry about the hotel my dear, I'll handle everything." Sitting you down onto the bed and heading for the door. Only to hear your quick little steps and feeling you link your arm with his. 

"If I'm staying here from now on, I need to get my things." He let out a wistful sigh. You didn't have the option to leave.

"I'll get those for you too." Summoning his staff after stepping out of the front door, handing it to you. Hesitant at first you took it.

"You're giving me your staff?" You started to inspect it, tapping the microphone lightly, the eye glaring at you.

"It's an extension of myself since you can't seem to leave my side this morning." Focusing on him you tucked the staff in the crease of your elbow, reaching to fix his bowtie.

"Are you trying to say I'm not leaving the house today?" Seeing you narrowing your eyes at him he knew he needed to get out now. Taking your hands in his and bringing them away from his neck.

"Yes! You need your rest," you simply crossed your arms, "I'll be back soon dear." Pressing a quick kiss to your forehead and leaving. Checking his pocket watch while trying to speedwalk through the Vilokan, trees getting lighter as he continued. It was much too late to get started on his usual errands, he supposed he had to skip them today.

* * *

"He just left." Getting no response from the mic, you wondered if it could talk at all. Closing the door behind you as you reentered the house, you wandered into the living room.

"You need your rest he says, I just woke up not that long ago I'm fully rested." Mocking his voice and spotting the chair in the far corner, nestled between the bookshelf and fireplace you went to sit down. Tapping your heel against the floor and hearing the clock tick you grumbled something incoherent. What were you supposed to do with yourself?

Looking at the staff in your hand it's eye had gone away, perhaps it was bored out of its mind too. Standing up you didn't want to sit still. The double doors leading out to the backyard caught your eye, maybe going for a quick fly through the sky would make you feel better.

Stepping outside and taking a deep breath of the wet earth. The gardens still in pristine condition, getting a closer look at the gardens in question, every single plant aside from the trees had been replaced. In their place, your favourite flower. Maybe you were less mad at him...but just because these flowers were your favourites didn't mean he was off the hook.

Picking one from a large ornate planter and smelling it. A content smile as you stuck it behind your ear. With a running start, you opened your wings and took off. It felt much better having the wind on your face, as you went higher your excitement grew. The higher you go the longer the fall, it was an absolute thrill. You hadn't even gotten any higher than the tallest tree in the backyard before you found yourself in the foyer of your home. Shock getting the better of you so falling onto the floor seemed like the best idea.

The staff in your hand played a laugh track and at that moment, you wanted to throw it into a void. There had to be some kind of fluke, you knew you couldn't travel through the circles without a portal or enchanted vehicle. That had to be it.

Getting up and going out through the front this time, since it had been closest. Spreading your wings and setting off towards the tall fence at the start of the property. Hopes high as you passed the fence successfully, you knew it was the circle thing.

Opening your eyes just in time to run into the stairs head-on. Another laugh track playing as you tumbled down the steps. Groaning, third times a charm right?

You reached the edge, sticking the head of the staff past the invisible wall. It got pulled in and you went with it, ending up in the foyer again. Forget the flowers this was ridiculous. Facing the staff it had its eye closed, tapping at it until it got annoyed.

"Whaddya want?" So it could speak.

"He said you're part of him right? Then would you care to explain why I can't go five feet past the front gate?" Dispelling your wings since flying was off the table, you awaited a response.

"Hey, he doesn't tell me everything y'know." Narrowing your eyes at the darn thing you were not listening to it any longer than you had to. When he said it was an extension of himself...you could honestly see the resemblance.

"Since you don't have the answers I want, I don't need you." Sticking it into the umbrella stand upside-down and walking away.

* * *

Knocking on the door to the dressing room it quickly swung open.

"Al, what are ya doing here?" He let himself into the pink space, taking a seat at the vanity while Mimzy arranged her closet.

"Y/n is staying home today so I came to escort you to the hotel in her place." She turned to him as he simply watched her reaction.

"That means," the flapper paused, a big grin stretching her lips as she realized, "you two got back together! Seem's like this is the second time I've helped out with your relationship." She was right, he would've never asked you back then. You seemed so nervous around him he thought you didn't like him.

"Yes, it seems so!" Yet again, he had been helped by his friend. Lucky someone that hadn't made you mad found out, things were going to be much better from now on. With you here now he could sleep much easier, literally, knowing you were safe and sound in your home. He still needed to talk to Lucifer about some things, but he would be sure to keep you by his side from now on. For the most part anyway.

"Well let's get going then, I wanna see this hotel." Standing the two head out, Mimzy mentioning to the staff that she would be back soon before getting into his car. A vehicle he rarely used since he could travel anywhere of his own free will, but the only other person he would allow into the Vilokan was you.

"Do heed this warning, the Princess is very..." how should he put it, "energetic."

"Noted," her expression changed, "Hey Al, Y/n brought it up earlier and I got thinkin' about it," what had you told her, "whatever happened with my bar?" Oh, _that_.

"You see, Overlords have a certain amount of Hell they can rule over and since there are so many we end up having to make pacts to gain more territory, I am not partnered with anyone and I already rule over the entire seventh circle myself," the blonde gave him an exasperated look as he continued,

"Since Vox, Valentino and Velvet have split the second circle amongst themselves, which is how things would normally work, I would be challenging three different Overlords. One of which almost rivals my own strength." That wasn't true at all, to prevent any discourse between the rest he simply pretended Vox was almost his equal. It put everyone else at ease believing he could be challenged.

"No partnerships huh? What about Rosie then?" Mimzy had him there. Waving his hand to dismiss her skepticism he explained.

"Simply acquaintances, the fourth circle isn't a place I find myself very often." Why would he want territory where he rarely went, it was simply a fool's errand. Unless of course, you wanted to indulge yourself in some shopping he'd be happy to snatch part of that circle's pentagram up just for you.

"Neither is the second and yet here ya are." Taking a quick glance out of the red-tinted window, the hotel had come into view.

"Oh look at that, would you! The hotel!" The car stopping abruptly, the door opening and letting them out. Letting himself and her in without knocking. Charlie immediately turning in their direction, a smile blooming on her face as she rushed over. 

"You must be the one Y/n told me about," the princess shook Mimzy's hand and after introductions had been finished she looked around, "where's Y/n?"

"You know I couldn't tell you." Passing by the princess and feeling much calmer, he couldn't wait to be back home with you.

He had to get some introductions out of the way first, stay for a few hours to make it seem like he cared, collect your things and then go back. It would all be worth it in the end, if he was quick he could get back before one. Though he didn't have to worry about introducing Mimzy, she had already begun too.

Taking a seat at the bar and asking Husk for his strongest, another strange look but he was in the mood to celebrate. By himself that is. Hearing the group whisper amongst themselves about his behaviour being... _different_. Was he being that obvious?

He couldn't care less what the group said, sipping on the drink as soon as he got it. Closing his eyes as he felt it burn his throat. Not even recognizing the song that started playing had been coming from him. Oh, how you loved that song, it was playing when he proposed, playing when you danced together at your wedding. You would always put it on just before bed, curling up to him and reading to him as if he were a child, to him it was endearing knowing how much it made you smile. You got so mad when he refused to stop its sound the last time you met on the seventh circle but he couldn't help himself.

Your laughter echoing through his mind on repeat like a broken record. He could see your smiling face, plaguing his mind with pleasant memories. To think he could relive those moments again. His shadows spreading out around the room without his knowledge, morphing the area into something that looked more akin to home. His eyes remaining closed as he hummed the song, hearing you call out his name. Your sweet tender voice bringing him to the most wonderful places his mind could wander.

"Alastor." It was spectacular, almost as if you were right there.

"Alastor!" Followed by your laughter.

"Al, are you feeling alright?" You sounded so concerned, but there was no need to be.

"Don't worry one bit, my love, I'm feeling better than I have in ages." Hoping his reassurance would be enough to convince you.

"Hey, Alastor!" Why were you yelling? You didn't need to yell to get his attention, "your mom gay!" _Pardon.  
_

A record scratch sounding ever so loudly in the room, his head whipping around to see his shadows falling. The illusion of his memories completely shattered, only when seeing the looks on everyone's faces did he realize what happened.

"Whoever said that," tilting his head as the static began to intensify, "just know that this will be the only time you get a third chance at life." His voice was incredibly low as he delivered the warning. Since he heard it as if you said it, he couldn't eliminate the sinner who dared to utter such filth.

"Holy fuck, I knew you slipped away sometimes whenever you thought about your wife but this was on a whole new fucking level." Feeling the glass cracking in his claws once Husk said those words.

If he knew anything about the princess, it was that she picked up on some of your mannerisms. Knowing you, whenever something interested you whether it be a novel or person, you just had to know every little minuscule detail. It would be fine if it were you, he would be more than delighted to share. Though the daughter of the demon he despised the most, her friends and his underlings...not quite as enthused.

Forget going home by one, he would be stuck here for Bondye knows how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The opportunity presented itself so I took full advantage of it :) // there's an animatic on youtube from MadHattey that is just absolutely glorious so I suggest checking them out //
> 
> I love the Australia stream, so good and for such a great cause. 
> 
> got some explanation as to why Al didn't care about Mimzy's bar too much, is it a good reason...no it's not the best, will he ever tell his wife...no probably not
> 
> I am so glad I rewrote that entire part when it changes back to al's pov I think it is so much better than what I had // personally it was bland and boring and didn't quite fit//
> 
> idk why but I feel as if I write al as a bit of a simp...ngl like is it just me? I get he's a mama's boi but what kind of mama's boi, now I'm curious. 
> 
> ~ Nit...mama nitro ~


	20. A Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank heavens a way out of your house...you never thought you'd be saying that.

Plucking at the strings of your harp, letting your heart determine the song. You were furious, the fact he would knowingly leave you here with that barrier up. 

"Don't worry, I'll do that for you," mocking him once more, "he is in for an earful when he comes back." Hearing the doorbell ring made you pause if it were him he would've just welcomed himself inside. A visitor then?

Leaving your harp and ignoring the microphones yells as you passed by the umbrella stand, you opened the front door. Shocked but also relieved that it was the King of Hell.

"Lucifer?" Unsure what to say, "care to come in and have some tea?" Stepping aside to let him in he shook his head.

"Not this time, there's something I need to talk to you about at the Palace," He summoned his portal, the worms dripping all over your porch, "ladies first." He followed after you, closing the portal behind him. The walk was silent on the way and it remained so even after reaching his home. 

"So, you wanted to talk?" Sitting at the dining table, you refused any dishes the servants tried to bring you. Lucifer personally sought you out instead of sending a portal or the limo, he didn't do that on a daily basis.

"Yes, I thought I should enlighten you on a few things before I relieve you of your position." You stopped fiddling with your gloves, eyes finding the table before meeting his again. 

"I won't be an assassin anymore?" Raising his hand he dismissed any further questions on that topic. 

"Well, you can still be an assassin if you'd like, just not my personal one." You weren't concerned about being an assassin, how were you going to make money? Lucifer paid really well, and he didn't question the little trophies you brought back with you. 

"Is that all you needed to tell me?" Losing your job seemed like big enough news, at least you'd still be helping Charlie with the hotel.

"No." Requesting a tea from the servants you felt like this would be a long conversation.

* * *

"She told me you used to play the piano together," Charlie had been questioning him nonstop, he glanced at Mimzy, the flapper getting the message, "Oh, she also said you're the only one she'll dance with." As much as he appreciated your lack to even dance with anyone else, he didn't know why you had told the princess so much information. 

"Charlie, what kinds of events were ya looking for?" Mimzy had finally left the bar, leading the girl away. He watched as everyone went about their usual tasks, it seemed he finally had a break to go back home. 

Disappearing into shadows and travelling back through the foggy forest of the Vilokan. Manifesting on the porch, finding the door wide open. Tilting his head to the side and proceeding to enter his home. Surely you were still holding onto his staff. Sending his shadow to find it the apparition tapped his shoulder and pointed to the area behind the front door. 

You had stuffed the thing in with the umbrellas? Pulling the sentient object from its confines it started ranting. 

"I can't believe you would marry that! I was in there for hours, cold-hearted woman." So it managed to upset you. 

"Now that's your fault," sending the staff away, he continued his search, "Y/n, I'm home." Calling out to you did nothing, normally you met him at the door. It had been a long time since then, but he didn't think you would forget. It's not like you could leave the property anyway, so you had to be here somewhere. 

He noticed his chair in the living room had been moved slightly. Perhaps you were in the study? Taking the shortcut through the living room stairwell, he found himself in the study but you were nowhere. He thought for sure you'd be here, sitting on the bay window and listening to records play. 

He checked the bedroom, the bed made on your side but not his. He walked over and fixed the sheets. Looking in the closet you weren't in there either. You must've been hiding, that had to be it! He would play your little game, just like many times before. Try to jump out and scare him but failing to do so, unable to stop yourself from laughing and giving yourself away.

With some newfound vigour and a pep in his step, the demon started his search. Closing the door behind him as he entered a spare bedroom knowing you'd manage to get around him and hide again if he didn't. Looking everywhere in the room and coming up empty-handed. His smile grew, leaving one of his shadowy pets to keep an eye on this room. 

Slowly but surely he made his way to every room in the house, a shadow left in each room. So what if you weren't inside, you could very well be outside. Manifesting on the roof he checked around there too, the top of the portico, the roof above the deck.

Jumping off the roof and landing on the grass, his shadow shielding him from the fall. In the garden somewhere? He made sure to plant your favourite flowers, Rosie had been so confused as to why he wanted that many but she didn't question him after how much he paid her. He may have bought the whole stock but it was for a good cause. 

Strolling all throughout the garden he couldn't find you anywhere, this was getting tedious he was ready to waste the rest of the day away with you. His staff appearing in his hands he placed it into the ground, using the radio waves to find you. He couldn't hear your heartbeat, he couldn't find anything. 

Where-

A snake slithered closer, darting its tongue out at him. The black diamond shapes decorating its back as shadows curled around it. He thought it would still be with you. Allowing it to crawl up around his neck and move his gaze in a different direction. Spotting the flower on the deck, he manifested beside it, picking it up from the deck twirling the wilting thing in his claws. The snake sliding into his sleeve and curling itself around his torso before sinking into his flesh. Pricking his palm and dropping the blood onto the petals.

"Where is she?" Dropping the flower to the ground, a breeze blowing through the garden. Then, thousands of petals gathering in the air, coming together and forming you. 

Your floral wings extended, taking off into the sky, going higher and higher and disappearing. He appeared in the foyer, a mess of flora on the floor before forming you once more. Practically marching out of the front door, watching as your copy flew past the front gate and appearing in the foyer again. Crashing into the stairs, each individual petal tumbling down its steps and forming you once more. Once again flying to past the gate, pausing and sticking the replica of his staff through the barrier and ending up getting pulled through. 

Shock evident on your flowery features as you said something to the staff in your hands, stuffing it into the umbrella stand and walking away. He followed curiously, watching as you talked to yourself heading upstairs. Taking out a cloth and wiping your eyes before throwing it to the floor, stomping on the thing and walking away. Only to turn around and pick it back up, clutching it in your hands before sending it somewhere. 

Your destination clear, sitting down at your harp and playing the stringed instrument. It carried on for a while before you stopped, heading to the front door and watching the petals form an unopened one. Watching as you opened it and the figure on the other side appeared. 

"I've seen enough." Dispersing into the wind, the flowers returned to the garden. Shutting the door behind him he decided to make a quick stop on the frozen wasteland known as the ninth circle. 

* * *

Eyes straining on the cup of tea in your hands, you weren't sure what to do with the information you had been given. Lucifer had no reason to lie, he answered all of your questions without hesitance as if he were planning for this day. Mouth dry you brought the cup to your lips, hands shaking. What were you going to _say_ to him the next time you saw him? 

Everything he did _for_ you but at the same time everything he's _done_. What were you going to _do_ when you saw him? 

"I...I'm going for a walk." Leaving your place at the table, purposefully disregarding the rest of your tea. 

"Any specific circle you'd like to go to?" He remained in his chair, picking at his food with a fork. 

"Surprise me." A portal opened and you stepped through it, heading to the other side and finding yourself on the seventh circle. _Cruel as always._ Still, the nature-filled area would be nice, as long as you didn't get too close to the centre where the desert was. 

The trees swayed, causing the cicadas to start their chittering. Eyes closing as you walked, it was times like these you began to wonder if you were truly in Hell. Such a beautiful forest, with a thriving ecosystem. Being the seventh circle it made sense, a resemblance to normality with just a glance but if you were to look closer, you could see the hidden dangers. 

If one were to touch the trees, they would be poisoned. Disturb the cicadas and they would swallow a demon whole. Ponds were filled with crocodiles and piranhas, jaws powerful enough to bite through even the strongest steel. At least it was pretty to look at. 

Taking in a big breath and heaving out a sigh, eyes closing shut. Clearing your mind and pausing in your nature walk. He had his reasons to do what he did, but were they reason enough? Shaking your head, continuing on. He murdered the hotel's manager...you didn't feel too bad about that actually. He owns your brother's soul after he made it a point to shake his hand and say it was a deal. You didn't think in exchange for his soul he would bring you back by ten after a Mardi Gras party.

Not to mention your mother...he owned her soul too! Her soul in exchange for your hand in marriage. You would've eloped with him he didn't need to ask her, but he did it anyway and you still didn't know how he convinced her.

Then the murders. You were worried that the killer would get him so you made him work from home, but it was him the whole time! To think about the leftover sacrifices, you both ate them while he knew full well. If you weren't so casual about cannibalism now you would've been freaking out more than you were. 

Yet, even with all that in mind and people may call you crazy but he did love you. A little possessive and certainly went about things the wrong way when it came to his anger but there was no denying it. Lucifer said that the man would do anything had you asked. Though your vows were technically expired because of the whole _'death do you part'_ , another thing the King mentioned, but it was fine.

All because you loved him too-

A rustling to your left ruined your train of thought, turning and finding nothing you squint your eyes and pursed your lips.

A hand covered your mouth, claws digging into your cheek and drawing blood. Trying to say one of your angelic words to get them off but they held your jaw shut. Grabbing the intruder's arm and trying to pull them off of you. Lifting your foot and aiming for what you could hope was their legs. A pained yell coming from the demon but instead of letting you go, they took your throat in their other hand, squeezing as hard as they could. You tried to summon that snake but nothing happened. Did it leave? You thought it was yours, had it not been this whole time?!

Thrashing about as much as you could, choking from their grip. Your brain lacking oxygen, your limbs growing tired, your eyes sliding shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol a harp seems fitting of a fallen angel // it's not that it's just that harps sound really pretty and I actually forgot about the fallen angel thing //
> 
> I didn't expect agreement for the Al being a simp thing...that...idk what to say about that
> 
> K I know I said before that I liked getting the compliments but I don't know how to handle affection that well and some of you are really good with word stuffs and I just *Nitro had left the chat* 
> 
> For a while, I put off reading other people's Alastor fic's mainly because I didn't want to be distracted and god damn I wanted to crawl in a hole and never return because some people can write like wtf...also people really like the Alistair McCarthy thing from BambinaMio and I can't blame them, I wanted to give them different human names...and last names but I didn't want to confuse anyone on who the characters were, especially MImzy since Mimzy is obviously not her name but it's the only name we know her by and I just...ugh
> 
> // totally not because I'm bad at names or anything pshh //
> 
> if you haven't already read BambinaMio's 'The Man Who Put New Orlean's to Rest' I suggest it, it is so so good like ugh I wish I could write like that...I'm going to go feel sorry for myself now // it was also the fic that kinda inspired me to write this one so... //
> 
> another thing, I know it doesn't feel like Alastor is all 'insane murder-y body count over 100 man' // another thing I stumbled across when reading other fic's // but there's a reason for that, and it ties into the tag that mentions me and my theories 
> 
> so without further ado 
> 
> ~ Nitro has left the chat for realsies this time ~


	21. The Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // its longer than usual so...idk //

"Momma?" Knocking on the front door to the house rather harshly, maybe she was losing her hearing in her old age? Entering the home and calling out for her again, was she mad because you hadn't visited in a while? 

Heels clicking against the tiled floor of the foyer, taking off your shawl and hanging it up on the coat rack. She would be out of bed by now but it never hurt to check. Pushing open the double doors to the master bedroom, glancing around the space. It felt wrong being in her room, never allowed as a child. 

The bed was made, lights to the bathroom were out and you were almost positive if she were looking through the closet she would've heard you come in. Leaving her room before she could find you and ream you out for invading her space. In the study perhaps? She took over where your brother left off and used the study to manage the files for the hotel. You never did get taught how to manage the hotel, always your brother. 

Reaching your destination at the end of the hall, poking your head into the room. Nothing. She wouldn't be in the cellar, locked the darn thing up from outside and threw the padlock's key into the Mississipi. The only other entryway being through the kitchen. If she was in the garden this whole time. Making your way back downstairs and through the back doors. Just as you had suspected, in the garden. 

"Momma, why didn't you answer my call this morning? Have you been out here since dawn or what?" Approaching your parental figure, she looked as if she was taking a nap over the fountain. It wasn't the first time you found her like this, up since dawn and getting tired by the afternoon, her solution to rest on the grass under the sun. 

Getting close there was a horrible smell, the fountain looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in months. Disgusting, you'd have to call someone in your mother's place since she had clearly been too busy. Bending down beside her and attempting to shake her awake.

"You'll bake in the sun if you stay out here for any longer," turning her over to get the sun underneath that sunhat of hers, "momma?" She was bleeding from the nose, her skin a sickly green tint and had sunken in cheeks and eyes. Was she sick? Backing away and heading into the house, hands shaking as you called a doctor, hospital, anyone. 

* * *

When the doctor had shown up you brought him to the backyard immediately. It took him less than two minutes to tell you her fate. Asking you where the phone was so he could call the police and the coroner. 

You simply sat on the grass across from her, staring. A warm summer breeze making the flowers and trees rustle. It was a beautiful day otherwise. Even after the coroner came and pronounced her dead and the police made their appearance you didn't have it in you to get up. Of course, they made you move elsewhere. 

Sitting in the living room, a throw pillow from the couch in your clutches as you watched the fireplace. There weren't any flames, you just needed something to look at. Eyes following the details of its ornate patterns and the photographs atop the mantle. Music from the radio ending before a cheery voice came through its speakers. A small smile on your face as you closed your eyes, it felt like he was with you. Then it turned off. 

Feeling the cushions dip beside you. An older man, not in police clothes but still wearing a badge, the detective? Glasses framed his face, brown hair going grey under his hat. He looked strangely familiar but you knew you'd remember meeting him. 

"I do need to ask a few questions if that's alright?" Nodding, you wanted to get up and turn the radio back on, hear Alastor's voice again. Rather than do that you turned to the detective. Listening and answering all of his questions, watching as he jotted them down on a notepad. It seemed he got everything he came for, telling you to call your family and tell them the news. 

Calling the studio and waiting for someone to pick up. Jim answered and you sighed.

"Hey, Jim, it's Y/n, mind putting Al on the phone?" The man didn't question it, you could hear him call to Alastor before handing the phone over.

"Hello, my darling, to what do I owe the pleasure of receiving one of your calls?"

"I...there's a bit of a situation right now, I need you to come down to the house if you can," you took in a breath, "my house, not the apartment." Technically, it was actually your house now but that fact wasn't helping. 

"Is everything alright?" Feeling your resolve beginning to crumble, he sounded so worried. 

"No, I just...I need you here, please." Leaning forward so that you were resting against the wall. 

"Of course." The line went dead and you hung the phone back up. Finally letting that breath go, glad you were against the wall as the room started spinning. Closing your eyes and wrapping your arms around yourself. You weren't going to cry, not in front of all these people. 

It had only been about five minutes, heavy steps alerting you of someone's presence. He was here and he was sweaty and out of breath.

"Did...did you run here?" You still found yourself drawn to him, seeking a type of comfort that only he could give you. 

"If I say yes will you tell me what happened," nodding, struggling to find the words your throat tightening every time you tried, "you don't have to say," he pulled the cloth from his vest pocket, wiping your eyes.

"Al..." it hurt to speak but you managed, "you...you are the only one I have left." He pulled you into him, he smelled kinda bad but you didn't care. 

"Sorry to interrupt miss but you-Al?" His body tensed, you wondered what for, it was just the detective.

"You're here because?" Alastor's words were harsh, a tone you'd never heard him use before. It almost reminded you of the interaction with the previous hotel manager but this...this was different. The detective clicked his tongue.

"It's my job, now if the two of you could leave the premises so we can continue our investigation." Motioning to the exit, giving Alastor a glare who in turn picked you up.

"Yes because you did such a wonderful job the last time." Carrying you past the detective and outside where he set you down. Your arm in his as he began the trip home. Silence filled the space between you, trying to keep up with his quick pace. 

"Al, who was that?" Hesitant, you weren't sure if it was too much to ask. He clearly knew the man and strongly disliked him at that.

"My father." 

* * *

When your mother got buried with your father you expected to see bones in the coffin, instead, there was nothing. Looking through her journals, a hobby you didn't even know she had, it ended up that his body was never found. After the events of the funeral, you sold the Hotel and your home. The only thing you kept was the property in New Orleans. 

Though you were positive staying in the apartment would be fine, you did bring up moving into your home. Alastor took it as the sign to sell his apartment and did just that. Sure he was doing it with your interest in mind but it never felt the same. It had been your home once before and it held some of the fondest memories but it was a bit excessive for two people. Not to mention Alastor worked...a lot so it felt like there was always something missing.

A knock at the dressing room door startled you, an employee asking if you were alright. Answering with a quick yes and getting out of the dress you had been trying on. That had been the third time this week you'd zoned out. Putting on your own clothes and leaving the small changing space, placing two of the four garments onto the counter.

"I'll just take the two." It took the woman only a few moments to bag your things and give your change. 

"Have a good day." Handing you the bag you mustered a smile.

"Yes, you too." The little bell chiming as you left the store starting on the journey home. Content with your purchase, the brown bag hanging on your arm. Tempted to stop by Alastor's studio and see if he wanted anything you glanced to your right. Slowing down at a large shop window, little kittens on display. 

A small dark grey and white cat catching your eye, it looked like it was wearing a little tuxedo. _You needed it._ Entering the pet shop and making a b-line to the front counter. 

"The kittens in the front window, are they for sale?" Startling the man behind the counter, you didn't care about the price, you were getting that cat.

"Yes." 

"I'll take the grey and white one."

* * *

As soon as he stepped in the door he was greeted with your laughter. Muffled and distant but it was unmistakable. It seems you hadn't heard him come in, or his footsteps heading your way. He paused at the door to your shared room, hand hovering over the doorknob. Were you with someone else?

"Wonderful, I appreciate the help." 

"No problem, I'm just doing my job." There was a man in your room that wasn't him? He could feel his eye twitch. A silence fell between you and he wanted to go in but he waited. 

"What?" You sounded a bit annoyed, did you not want that person there?

"I was wondering if you'd like to catch dinner sometime." Pursing his lips awaiting your response. 

"The offer is sweet but I'm already married." You were much too kind to that intruder, letting him down too easily in his opinion. 

"He doesn't have to know." Before he could enter you spoke. 

"Get out of my house." He had never heard you so mad, venom laced your stern words. His heart skipped a beat, you really were the one for him. Hearing a door open he smiled, glad that this man left through the other side.

Watching as he made his way down the steps, following behind him oh so quietly. As the man reached the front door, he raised his hands. Grabbing the top and bottom of his head from opposite sides and jerking it to the side forcefully. A loud series of snaps and cracks echoing in the foyer. The body going limp. 

Hoisting the corpse over his shoulder and carrying it past the kitchen to the cellar door. As much as he had wanted to chuck this cretin down the metal steps you would most certainly hear it. Simply walking downstairs and dropping the body to the floor in the corner, he'd be back for it later. 

Once again at the door to your room, feeling much better than he was a few minutes ago. He didn't knock before entering the space, scanning the area and finding you on the floor. Your head-turning towards him as soon as he opened the door. 

"Al, you're back." He could see you pull something to your chest, out of his sight. 

"Darling, what are you hiding?" Closing in on you as you stood and moved whatever you had behind your back. 

"Nothing I-" cut off by small mewls, your face paled. 

"Is that a cat?" Hearing your nervous laughter as you revealed the small kitten to him. Of all the things it could've been.

"Say hello to our newest addition," the cat meowed and you waited a few moments, "you're not mad?" Lowering the feline and cradling it in your arms. 

"Why would I be?" You had given him another sacrifice for the Loa, rejected some swine and been so very patient with him, "If having a cat makes you smile then how could I possibly? As long as it's only one new addition." He wasn't surprised when you went to hug him, the cat meowing loudly so as not to get squished. 

"You wouldn't believe it but one of the employees from the shop came home with me because he said he wanted to help with my cat and make sure everything was fine," you sighed, taking a seat on the bed, "and then when it's all done I expect him to leave but he just stayed so I asked him why he was still here, you know what he said?" Taking a seat beside you and letting you lean into him, one arm around you pulling you closer to him.

"What did he say?" Letting his hand find the kitten in your arms, scratching the top of its head.

"He asked me to dinner, I said no and told him I was married and he just ignored it completely, who does that? So you know what I said?" You craned your neck to look him in the eyes.

"What did you say?" The cheeky smile on your face made a smile come to his own.

"I told him to get out of my house." With a curt nod, you dropped your head into him again.

"You tell him, love." You hummed and lifted the kitten up in front of you. 

"Now, I need help deciding on a name." 

* * *

What alerted him of your return wasn't the front door opening, or the click of your heels against the tiles but rather the cat leaving his lap. Jumping from his legs and startling him awake, the book he had now on the floor for who knows how long. Stretching with a short yawn and snatching the novel from the carpet, setting it onto the mantle before going to join you. Fixing the eyeglass on his face as he left the living room. 

Across the foyer and in the kitchen he saw you at the counter putting your groceries away, a man standing behind you. _Who was that?_ They put their hands on your waist, small laughs leaving you as you squirmed.

"Al you know I'm ticklish." So you thought it was him? You had no clue there was a stranger behind you, their vile hands on you. He cleared his throat as he approached.

"I know fully well darling." Clicking his tongue the intruder froze, your gaze leaving the counter and meeting his. 

"Al? Wait then-" prying the hands from you and getting away from the man, "I told you to leave me alone!" An accusing finger pointed at the individual who in turn pulled a knife from his vest.

"If he's in my way, I'll just have to get rid of him." The man came at him fast, it was almost instinctual as he sidestepped. Grabbing his outstretched wrist and pinning him to the ground, the knife falling out of his grasp. One of the only useful things his father taught him.

"Y/n, call the police." You nodded, scrambling to get the phone. Once you called an officer had shown within minutes, arresting the man and taking him away. 

"Al, you didn't get hurt did you?" At his side as soon as the policeman left, inspecting him for any wounds, "also, where did you learn to do that?" 

"My father wanted me to be a cop, so when I was young he taught me everything about the law and its procedures." He hoped you wouldn't ask him about it. As if his prayers had been answered it was almost like you could sense his discomfort on the topic, changing it to something else. 

"But you became a radio host instead, is there a story behind that you'd be willing to share?" Snaking your hands around his shoulders, he smiled picking you up and spinning around.

"Only if you're willing to listen?" Your laughter dying down to small hums.

"Always." 

* * *

Breathing heavily as he came down from his high. The warm liquid staining his hands and clothes, cooling quickly in the damp air of the cellar. It had been the sixteenth one this month. A stack of missing posters gathered haphazardly on a nearby shelf. 

He had managed to get the lock off of the cellar door at the side of the house after you gave him the okay to do so. It turned out that they were separated from one another, the one leading into the house and the one outside. Partitioned by a wall with a heavy metal door, most likely so the smell of your father's hunt didn't get into the house and so he could do his taxidermy. 

The mutilated and bloody offering on the concrete, on a wooden table in the centre of the room, sat his own dolls. Each representing a Loa, and one special one placed in the middle. A doll of you. Soft fabrics replicating your features sewed on buttons for eyes and a stitched smile, a white dress and bow in your hair. It took him a few weeks to realize the Loa weren't accepting these particular offerings anymore because they weren't intended for them. 

_They were for you._

Lifting himself from the floor, watching as the body slowly melted away and evaporated into the air, the blood on his person doing the same. He couldn't blame them for wanting you and when they persisted to annoy you he decided to step in. Since they wanted to be with you so bad, they could do so by being your sacrificial offerings. Of course, you were no spirit, but to him you were divine. 

Making sure the doors leading outside were locked before heading up to the kitchen entrance. Your cat lying in the middle of the floor taking up the only spot that had any sun. You claimed you weren't overfeeding the thing but considering how big it got in the span of two months he couldn't help but think otherwise. It purred as he passed by, pawing at his legs as it stretched. 

You appeared across the foyer on the second floor, the newspaper for this week in your hands. Turns out when there's a bunch of missing people, it makes the news. Something you had been persistent in keeping up with it, ever since he mentioned the first case on air. 

"Al, you have to see this," seeing you start towards the stairs he decided to meet you halfway, with you on the step above him you were eye to eye, "five more people went missing this week alone, they're starting to say there's a killer on the loose." He took the paper you had showed him and sure enough, faces of all his victims in the past week, excluding the one he just got rid of. 

"I'm surprised they would release that to the public." If the police released it to the public, it meant they already had their suspects. 

"Al it's been going on for two and a half months," taking the newspaper back sitting down on the steps, "they can't find any of the bodies, I've kept an eye on the people that go missing and they're all young men in their twenties," you took his hands pulling on them until he sat beside you, "Al you fit that category." 

"That's a fairly broad category is it not?" He laughed, only to receive a stern look from you.

"I'm being serious, all of them working-class, a majority lived in the Irish Channel where we used to live," just how keeping an eye on did you do? "It worries me, most of them were last seen in the Central Business District, that's where you work." 

"Darling calm yourself, I'll be fine." Tears began to well in your eyes, the small pout on your face as you turned away from him.

"We don't know that," gripping the newspaper in your gloved hands, "we...we can set up a station in our house," _what,_ "I got thinking about it and the study seems like a perfect place, all the equipment will fit and then some."

"You don't need to worry over me I-" words catching in his throat when you looked back at him, flushed face and wet cheeks, your pout ever-present.

"I don't want to lose you too," your voice cracking as you struggled to get the sentence out, "you're the only one I have left, I can't...I can't lose you to some psychopath." He was going to ignore you unknowingly calling him a psychopath. Pulling you in for a hug instead, resting his head on top of yours and hearing you sniffle.

"So, when did you want to turn the study into a broadcasting station?" He could hear you mumble something along the lines of loving him, "I love you too." His response catching you off guard and making you bury your face into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah jeez, this got longer than usual // oh well //
> 
> it's just the next two flashback chapters are special ones so there's that and after that, there's nowhere to fit this stuff unless I swap stuff around which I already did a lot of...and I'm a little lazy so I just kept it all in this one 
> 
> // major simp vibes in this chapter ngl // lol Al isn't a strawberry pimp he's a simp pimp // in this fic anyways //
> 
> but oh no her momma died...but she got a cat that she feeds a little too much but it's fine // I fuckin love fat cats they're amazing //
> 
> I've also never had gumbo before and all I had was a picture to look off of // the jambalaya thing seemed a bit overused if I'm being completely honest // it actually was going to be jambalaya before I changed it lol //
> 
> I updated the tags a little too, let me know if I should add anything else 'cause like I said before I'm bad at tagging :')
> 
> This also made me realize how much I end things with dialogue before switching to the next thing // part of the reason I like writing shorter chapters, they feel less repetitive...and it's fewer words that I have to re-read through lol //
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	22. Flightless Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor finds out where you went and he is furious.

Groaning, your eyes fluttered open. A tight grasp on your arm keeping you up, your hands were tied, literally. Attempting to yawn you couldn't, to put it frankly, your face had been adorned with a muzzle. Lifting your head to find that Vox stood beside you.

"Finally awake? Good." The doors to the elevator opened and he didn't hesitate to practically drag you along with his tall form. A large room had opened up for you two, an entire wall filled with reflective windows. Lush pillows stationed atop a long curved couch around a circular coffee table, one you doubted they used for coffee much. 

"I see you found her Vox, maybe now she'll understand her place in this world." You could understand why Valentino was currently mad at you, but why had Vox come and gotten you personally?

You knew the two were allies, Valentino using the television stations Vox owned to promote his...business. _Oh._ The protests and the fact you had completely demolished one of his most popular stations. 

"Val, I forget how much you said a virgin goes for, care to remind me?" Leaning down at the waist to face you, the brightness of his screen making you squint your eyes at his closeness. 

"Depends on what you're looking at," Valentino stood, your height paling in comparison to their own, "Radio Demons personal bitch to top it off," using a hand to grip your face and make you look up at him, "and a feisty personality." Noting his tongue running over his lips as his eyes raked over you. 

"Alastor was holding out on us?" Feeling the T.V demon grab your hips made you instantly kick at his foot, landing your heel into his shoe. His grip only tightened, claws digging into the fabric of your dress.

"Since you caught her, I think I might be generous and let you keep her," Valentino had let go of your face, "then again, I might not." Sending a glare to Vox as some sort of warning, the Overlord's seemed to be conflicted. 

"Why not? I kinda like the attitude." Lifting you up and holding you away from Valentino, who in turn frowned at the action.

"I never said she was yours," grabbing your legs in two of his arms he smiled, "I might just take her myself." Using a third arm to reach out and hold your head to face him, your eyes wide, tears beginning to well up. 

You had to get out of here, mind racing as you thought of possible escape routes. The elevator Vox took you up in would be a one-way ticket into the bulk of this disgusting place, so how- _the windows_. Now to just get their hands off of you.

Surrounding yourself in white light, they began to burn. Letting you go and allowing you to fall to the floor, standing up and racing towards the windows without missing a beat. The light fading as you summoned your wings, once out there you could get your hands untied and the muzzle off your face. 

Your wings had been grabbed, a foot planting itself on your back pushing you down. Shouting as you got slammed to the floor. The air had been knocked out of your lungs, turning your head to see Vox had you again. The demon pulling on your appendages harshly. A yell leaving your already winded lungs.

"It seems these things are pretty sensitive, this is going to hurt then." He summoned a holy weapon, smiling at the fear in your eyes. 

Lowering the blade to the base of the left, piercing the skin before starting to saw through it. It burned, it burned like fire. Your screams not going unheard through the restraint as he pressed the sharp edge in deeper. Kicking your legs and moving around trying to get his foot off your back. Attempting to flap your wing to get it away from the blade, his grip only tightened, tearing through the skin and pulling harder. 

Then it stopped, harsh ragged breaths leaving you. Hot tears staining your cheeks as your wing had been dropped in front of you. Tempted to reach out for it, this couldn't be happening. You didn't even register when he had cut through the other one, throwing it atop the first one. Watching them twitch and bleed on the floor. 

Even after he had removed his foot that had been holding you down, you remained there on the floor. Your body numbing itself every time you even thought about getting up again. What would be the point? You would never fly again. Squeezing your eyes shut, the smell of burnt flesh in the air finally kicking in. Maybe if you closed your eyes long enough this would all go away. This whole afterlife would just be a nightmare, you'd wake up at home in loving arms, still alive. 

* * *

He was furious. Knocking at the door to the palace and waiting a few minutes before a servant opened it, allowing him entry. Another had led him to the dining room, announcing his presence before taking their leave. As soon as he met the king's eyes static popped. _Why weren't you here?_

"Take a seat, Al." Reluctantly pulling a chair out and sitting down. 

"I'm sure you know why I'm here." Clasping his hands together and resting them on the table. 

"Is it about our deal?" Lucifer's head tilting slightly, his smile growing wider.

"Not quite," resting his head in a hand, tapping against the table with his claws, "but since you brought it up I would like to ask, why did she fall?"

"I got bored," his claws screeched against the table, Lucifer's grin only getting wider, "I don't know why you're upset when I held up my end of the bargain," the king paused, he could play this game of deals good but he would never be able to beat the devil, "either way, she went for a walk, though she should've been back by now, I wonder why she isn't?" Checking his wrist as if he actually had a watch on.

"Where is she then?" Eyes narrowing in on the king of hell for a brief moment, the outburst from him a little unexpected. 

"Let's find out shall we?!" Lilith had been summoned, the woman not impressed with being randomly called upon. Sewing needle in hand before sending it away, turning to Lucifer, "do you think you could find Y/n? It seems her walk is taking much longer than usual." Rolling her eyes before she closed them. 

"Second circle." A slight break in her concentration.

"I sent her to the seventh circle, poisonous trees always calm me down." It's not like those poisonous trees were good for you though. Lilith only ignored her husband's comment. 

"She isn't there willingly, you might need to check up on Valentino." His eye twitched, he thought he made it abundantly clear that you were to be given what you wanted and left alone. 

"Thank you." Entering the Vilokan and travelling as fast as he could to your current location.

* * *

Shadows encasing the room in a devilish embrace as Alastor showed himself. Red eyes found your bleeding form on the ground and he could feel his eye twitch. Unsure if you were even breathing or not, the amount of blood pooling around you made him come to the conclusion that you were dead. He took note of the weapon in Vox's hand, his smile turning twisted. All the lights burst, the entire room turning dark, the only light coming from the tinted windows. An intense wave of static emitting from the demon.

"Dear listeners, it seems I must make an emergency broadcast!" His booming voice sounding cheery as ever, "stay tuned folks because this could get violent." Leaving his mic suspended in the air and approaching Vox.

The entire building being swallowed by an eldritch horror, massive tendrils curling around and crushing its infrastructure. All those outside avoided the area, the demons inside the building trying to escape but failing getting crushed by falling rubble. Trapped by shadows and tiny creatures with teeth bared, gnawing at anything they could get their claws on. 

Using the holy weapon Vox had, he used it to wrench the demon's chest open. Spilling the entrails around the room, the cracked screen flickering before getting completely crushed. That was one cretin disposed of. Slowly turning his head towards the other culprit. 

On the floor, three of his arms strewn about the room as he hacked up more blood. Raising the holy weapon and plunging the blade into his back, twisting before yanking it out and stabbing the demon again. 

_And again._

**_And again._ **

Feeling the ground beneath him start to quake, he sent a shadow to protect you from any debris as the building fell. Forgetting about just the studio, he couldn't help but go after the surrounding area. Hundreds of dismembered bodies in flames, pools of deep crimson red staining the ground. By the time he had finished his little outburst, an entire portion of the second circle's pentagram had been destroyed. No sinner left alive. 

Shadows wisping away, tendrils sinking into the ground and little creatures dispersing into ashes. Approaching you, he had no right to do so. He had failed you, he promised you the world and instead he brought you nothing but grief. Nothing but pain. Why had it been so hard to keep the one good thing in his life safe? 

Even now, he had all this power and yet here you were, tied up and possibly dead. Kneeling down, placing a hand to your neck and feeling the faintest pulse. So you had been alive, those sinners still deserved to die for what they did. That thing on your face, digging into your skin. Reaching out and taking it off, burning it in his grasp. Watching closely as its ashes fluttered down, landing in your hair, getting stuck on your tears. 

Small stumps where your wings should be, the limbs in question lying not much farther away. In tatters and twisted in jarring angles. You were probably devastated, _no_ , not probably, you were. How could _he_ let this happen to you? He should've brought you with him to the hotel, he should've done more. Instead, he got selfish again and look at what had happened. 

Lifting a hand to your wingless back, puncturing his palm and allowing his blood to mix in with your own. Despite the wind that the spell had generated, the glowing green light and the Veves floating along with it, nothing happened. Your wings remained broken and tattered beside you. 

_It didn't work?_ Maybe you needed more? 

Spilling more of his blood onto you, intent on healing you. Noticing the faint white glow against his green one. Your angelic powers preventing his blood magic from working and yet it didn't stop that holy weapon from severing your wings? 

There was only one demon he knew who could help, how he already despised him. Lifting you from your place, freeing your hands from their binds. Cradling you in his arms as he used the rest of his energy to travel through the Vilokan. Tree stumps as far as the fog would let him see.

_Good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in the last endnotes in the last chapter but I almost called Al a serial killer but then I remembered that term didn't exist until the '70s // my psych teacher would be proud // I think I liked studying serial killers more than the actual psych part but eh it's fine //
> 
> At first, I was going to have it be Valentino that caught our deer reader but when I was writing it // mind you, I had written a lot in the five days after the release of chapter 6 // then I remembered, I wrote that she completely demolished Hell's #1 News and ya know who owns every television station in Hell? Voxy boi // at least that's what the wiki said and ik Viv said not to trust the wiki but y'know what I did it anyway //
> 
> Idk why I put Mimzy's bar on the second circle, but it ended up fitting in anyways // idk maybe her sin could be pre-marital sex or something // her and readers brother seemed to be getting it on in chapter 12 so... //
> 
> I hope you like the next chapter >:D
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	23. Meeting Someone New?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // lol I'm not sorry //

His arm brushed against your wounds causing you to yell. The warmth of your breath making small puffs in the cold air of the space. _How was he supposed to hold you if he couldn't touch your back!?_ Cautiously raising his arm to rest around your shoulders, his other under your legs. 

"Al?" Your eyes slowly opened, meeting his. 

"Yes, love?" Halting his steps, fog swirling around his legs. It took you a moment to collect yourself, your tired eyes beginning to fill with tears. 

"I'm sorry," you were apologizing? If anything this was his fault, "I did it again..." you hiccupped, gently resting your head on his chest.

"Did what again? Darling what-" His questions getting cut off by your outburst. 

"I was completely useless!" Wincing afterwards, mumbling to yourself while tears fell from your lashes. 

"How so?" You had never once been, he couldn't recall a time that you had.

"Every time something bad happens, I rely on you to fix it, I stopped but I as soon as I meet you after all this time and I fall right back into that habit." Lifting you higher so that your face met his, your lips pulled down into a pout. 

"If anything I would prefer you rely on me, did you ever hear me once complain when we were alive?" Your gaze veering off elsewhere, he used his shadowy double to make you look at him again. 

"No, but-" Digging his sharp teeth into his bottom lip and drawing blood he placed a kiss to your forehead. A green glow coming from the red staining your forehead. 

"Sleep, love." You opened your mouth to protest but instead fell unconscious, head slumping against him as your body relaxed. Now that you couldn't stop him, he continued through the Vilokan until the only thing in front of him was a large pitch-black tree. 

Manifesting in front of the demon sitting leisurely on his throne. Eyes meeting and immediately narrowing at one another. 

"I'm surprised you're back so soon and look at that, you found her." Instinctively holding you closer hearing your sleepy mumbles. 

"This is all because of you, I want you to heal her wings." The king's smile widened.

"I'd be happy to, but I don't know if you'd be willing to make another deal?" A static-filled chuckle coming from the demon.

"Why not a wager instead?" Hearing you whimper in your slumber, he released the pressure from his claws. 

"Sound's fun, what's the idea for this little game of yours?" Hopping down from his throne and inspecting your wounds, he felt as if you weren't close enough to him. 

"I know a simple game won't be enough for you so what's the catch?" He learned from the last time that a deal with Lucifer was nothing to joke about. Whatever Lucifer offered he could hopefully counteract with his wager, knowing the devil though, he already knew his plan.

"Sharp as ever!" Yellow eyes seemed to narrow in on your slumbering form, "the method of payment needs to be discussed, I've got mine from you already but, not from her." His eyes narrowed on the devil, he knew it. 

"What's that?" Skeptical of what he could possibly want from you, he had you as his assassin for how long? Now he wanted more?

"She loses some memories, no big deal." Hands folded behind his back, rocking on his heels a bit. His lips twitched, he named the price and he wouldn't take anything else. 

"Any from when she was alive?" Just to be sure, if you lost those he'd never get you back. He could sweep you away from everyone, keep you at the house, make you love him. It wouldn't be the same though, you wouldn't truly love him like before. He wanted what the two of you had when alive, something pure and extraordinary. After all, you weren't just anyone. 

"Only after death." He didn't miss a beat.

"Do it." Lucifer's palms glowing gold, he revealed your wounds to the king. Watching as the appendages grew back, twisting back to their original shapes and the torn flesh repairing itself. Small cries coming from you as your wings returned, fluttering a bit as the glow died down. Then they dispersed into particles of white light, your back now fully healed but still covered in blood. 

Surrounding you with shadows and making sure everything got cleaned up, the blood, your tears, any tears in your dress. All of it, gone. Back to before this whole ordeal started, back to you. 

* * *

Curling into the warmth as you opened your eyes. _What happened?!_ Your head felt like it was swimming for a few moments before you could think clearly. Blinking stupidly for a second or two, your brain on overload from the vast amount of red you were seeing. Lifting your head from its resting place and finding you were in someone's arms. You were afraid to look up at the demon, from the static and colour scheme alone you had a hunch as to who it was. 

You had never met the Radio Demon before so you wondered how this interaction would go. It seemed he didn't mind holding you, in fact with how flushed against him you were, it was almost like he wanted you in his arms. Fiddling with your gloves while your eyes landed on your lap. When did you change your dress? It was so...red. 

"Y/n! So glad to see you're awake! I almost got worried," jolting slightly at Lucifer's sudden closeness, "something happened with your last target so I asked Al here to bring you back since he was in the area." He backed up, going to his throne and taking a seat. 

"I see," finally meeting the red demons gaze you smiled, "sorry for the inconvenience, I'm sure you had much better things to do." Setting you onto the floor ever so gently, his touch lingering on you. Something that didn't go unnoticed.

"If anything it was a pleasure, I hope you don't mind the change in attire, your clothes were just so bloody when I found you." It seemed that his malicious reputation fell short in that moment, he seemed so nice. The intel you had gathered may have been wrong about some aspects of his personality, you could never be too sure though. You had a lot of sources and if they all said the same thing then it must be true, or he was very good at hiding it. 

"I don't mind actually, I quite like it, do you mind if I keep it?" Examining the dress, it was nice. The fabric felt so smooth, the silk bow on your waist and trim at the bottom just perfect. Red wasn't normally your colour but for this dress, you could make an exception. 

"It's all yours." As he brushed away any wrinkles from his suit jacket you were thinking about what to say. Maybe test your boundaries a little since he didn't seem to mind your presence. 

"It seems the rumours about you are wrong because you seem much nicer from what I've heard." Swaying a little and enjoying the feeling of the skirt swishing back and forth against your legs. Your words receiving no reaction from him. 

"Only to those I like darling." The demon chuckled, his laugh getting cut off by a booming voice. 

"I just remembered!" You almost forgot you were in the throne room, "have you visited Charlie's hotel yet?" Lucifer's mention of the place made you smile. 

"Yes, which reminds me I need to ask a friend of mine if they'll be the event planner." The explanation served as enough for him, leaving the throne room to go to Mimzy's bar. A certain demon joining you shortly after you left.

"I have a car waiting outside, I'd be happy to be your escort." You didn't think someone like him would bother. He did what Lucifer had asked him to do so it was expected of him to return to what he had been doing before, you were almost positive it wasn't to escort you places.

"I'm charmed, but I'm sure where I'm going is out of your way." A servant opened the front doors for you. The chilled air of the icy landscape making your hairs stand on end, summoning your shawl and pulling it around your shoulders. 

"Actually I've volunteered my services to that hotel, so really it would be of no trouble to me." A wave of his hand and a red vehicle stopped in front of the palace. He got the door for you which you hesitated until you fully understood what he said.

"You must be the business partner Charlie mentioned then," getting into the cabin of the automotive, he followed suit, "a pleasure to finally be meeting you." The door closing on its own behind him as he situated himself beside you. It was surprisingly warm. 

"Yes, you must be the guest she told me about, the names Alastor," he shared a name with your husband, that was weird, "so sorry I couldn't be at the hotel for your arrival, I had some business to take care of." That must've been when Lucifer asked him to get you, it was strange though, you didn't remember Lucifer giving you another target. 

"It's alright, I'm just glad that someone so influential wants to help." Pushing the feeling aside, concluding that it slipped your mind as most of your targets normally did after finding them. 

"And to think if I didn't I never would've met a wonderful gal like you." You let out a short strained laugh, his half-lidded eyes widening upon realizing what he said. 

"Thank you?" Accepting the compliment anyway, you were sure he wouldn't normally say things like that to someone he just met but he could've already heard from Charlie. Knowing how much she loves to share, you were certain you were no exception when it came to that. 

Feeling the car come to a stop you were about to get out, only for the door to open for you, Alastor manifesting outside holding a hand out for you. Hesitant you placed your hand in his, ducking slightly to get out. His free hand reaching behind, holding your waist and lifting you out of the vehicle. Placing your hand atop his and trying to gently pull it from around you.

He pulled his arm away, snapping his fingers the car got swallowed by shadows and disappeared. It seemed he was persistent on holding your hand, however, his grip tight enough to tell you he didn't want to let go. 

"I do hope you don't mind but I brought in a friend of mine that I think would be an excellent event planner," he paused, "it's funny because she mentioned someone asking her about filling that exact same position at a hotel." Did he mean Mimzy? 

Who knew she had friends in high places? At least you hoped it was Mimzy, not another random soul like the other two. Sure the cleaner was adorable and you found it odd that the bartender was also the receptionist, but they were understaffed right now so doubling up on jobs would be the best they could do. 

He pulled you along to the front door, you couldn't quite figure it out but it felt like you hadn't been here in forever. Yet, you knew for a fact you were here only a few hours ago...

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like indulging in some tropes a little, I wasn't kidding when I said I wasn't sorry, I'm feeling especially mean today 
> 
> now we're back at square two yay.............right?
> 
> lol I have an art Instagram now - *cough cough* shameless plugging - the same username, I have one thing posted that I really enjoyed making so if you check it out you get to see it too // its Alastor for obvious reasons //
> 
> // not only am I a fan of dad jokes but also dark humour //
> 
> idk what else to say, ik I had something I wanted to but I kinda forgot...and no matter how hard I try I can't seem to remember...even tho I had it in mind not even five mins ago hmmmmmmm 
> 
> yea. no. nothing's popping up in my brain 
> 
> ~ mama Nitro out ~


	24. Memories Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // special flashback chapter guys I hope you like it //

_Squealing with laughter as you felt a slobbery tongue against your cheek. It could only mean one thing._

_"Papa!" Raising your arms in the air and being lifted by the man, tiny hands reaching for his face, "you're all scruffy again." Feeling his stubble and inspecting it as the mere presence was a rarity._

_"I sure am pumpkin." Setting you back down onto the grass letting you pet the dogs, their tails wagged at your affection. Your father left without another word, you went back to picking out flowers. The roses were always the hardest._

_Reaching out carefully and trying to pick the rose only to prick your fingers on its thorns. Pulling away with a soft 'ow' inspecting the pads of your fingers and finding blood. Hearing loud barking and turning just in time to see the two hunting dogs pounce. A scream ripping from your throat as they tackled your small frame to the grass._

_Their sharp teeth bared as they went for your throat. Arms out in front of you to stop them from doing so, the canines maw's sinking into either appendage. Gripping onto the flesh and tearing into it, jerking their heads back and forth. You could see the malice in their eyes, the intent to kill in every move they made._

_Until they got pulled off of you, getting their jaws forcefully opened. Your father and brother holding the mutts down. Getting scooped into your mother's arms she carried you away, not caring about the red that stained her clothes._

_"It's okay sunshine, it's going to be okay." Pressing kisses to your head in an attempt to comfort you. A brisk pace as she made her way back to the house, heading upstairs and setting you onto the counter in the bathroom. Soaking a washcloth and wiping away the blood. The wounds were deep and no matter how much she tried the bleeding wouldn't stop._

_"Momma, I don't feel good." The last thing you remember seeing was red._

* * *

_"Y/n? Wake up Sunshine." Soft noises of protest left you as a hand shook you gently._

_"Momma?" Opening your eyes to find her sitting by you._

_"C'mon we have to change your bandages." Helping you out of the bed and bringing you into the bathroom. Lifting you up onto the counter, pulling out the drawer and finding what she needed. Taking your hand and raising a pair of scissors to the cloth wrapped around your arm. Snipping the tightly wrapped bandage, letting it fall to your lap._

_Black thread weaved through your skin, holding it together in multiple places as it healed. Your mother taking the fresh roll and re-dressing the wounds. Doing the same to the other arm and tossing out the old bloodied bandages._

_"Y/n you need to make sure you don't open the wound again." Nodding along with her words before she brought you back down to the floor. The cotton on your arms was itchy but you knew it would help._

_"Where's papa?" As if on cue there was a knock at the front door. Your mother replied with 'out' before heading to the door. Watching from the bannister as she answered it. A policeman from what you could see, your mother glancing back at you before stepping outside with him. Hearing footsteps before someone stopped beside you._

_"Are your arms alright?" Looking to your right, your brother standing not much farther away._

_"Did momma tell you to ask?" Focusing back on the door to see when your mother would emerge again._

_"Maybe." Huffing at his response, you showed him your arms._

_"They could be better I guess," his eyes widened at the cotton wrapped around your appendages, "stop staring, if they look bad you should've said something." Turning on your heel and walking away from him. You couldn't wait for the stupid things to be gone, your arms would be all better soon. If that's how he reacted to the bandages alone you could only imagine how your friends back at school would react._

_As you were making your way downstairs your mother reentered the house. She didn't look right. When she slid to the floor crying you knew something wasn't right. Approaching her she brought shaking hands to your shoulders, pulling you in for a hug._

_"It's okay Sunshine, it's going to be okay." You didn't understand why she was sad, or why her tears had affected you so much, but you found yourself crying as well._

* * *

_Staring into the pit before you, an intricately carved coffin sitting in its depths. You didn't quite understand why they had to bury it. A large spire of stone decorated with angels and flowers that stood taller than your mother had your father's name on it. You supposed it was for him._

_A mound of brown earth now covered it over, your hand tugging on your mother's skirt. She turned her focus to you._

_"He's never coming back is he?" Shaking her head you furrowed your brows. Did you not love him enough? Is that why he's gone? A shiver ran through you, dread settling in the pit of your stomach. Could it be that the dogs did it? He took them away, did that mean they took him away?_

_The cotton on your arms catching your attention, they tried to take you away too. You didn't want to be buried in the ground, you wanted to be with your mother. You wanted to be with the flowers and see the blue sky._

_Hearing barking your breath hitched. Flashes of that day coursing through your veins. Whipping your head in that direction and seeing a big dog. Backing up and finding solace in your mother's skirt, maybe if it couldn't see you it couldn't get you. Your mother let you stay, her hands finding your shoulders and holding you close._

_He was gone, and you would never see him again._

* * *

_Weaving the flower stems together and tying it off. Checking in on Mimzy's progress, the girl already finished making hers._

_"Y/n, ya do know ya should've used more than one flower right?" Comparing hers to yours you simply shrugged._

_"These ones are my favourites." Placing the crown atop your head only for it to fall slightly, covering your eyes pushing it back up and making sure it stayed._

_"I thought your favourites were roses." Mimzy's words made you pause. She put her crown on her head, the floral arrangement going well with her blonde hair._

_"They were but I think these are prettier." You didn't care for roses anymore, they made you bleed and the last time you tried to pick one it didn't go well._

_"Y/n." Hearing your brother call for you from the back door before starting towards you._

_"Run, boys have cooties." You paused at Mimzy's words, giving her an estranged look._

_"Mim my brother doesn't have lice." She pulled you up anyways._

_"Yeah but your brother is a boy, boys have cooties it's very simple." As your brother got closer she dragged you away with her._

_"Mimzy, Y/n stop running!" You both giggled picking up the pace as you ran around to the front yard. Your brother in hot pursuit. Leaving through the gate and closing it behind you as you both headed down the street. Rounding the corner and stopping to catch your breath._

_Meeting each other's eyes and bursting into a fit of giggles. At least until you heard loud and fast footsteps. Squealing you started running again. Not realizing Mimzy took a left as you continued past where she turned. Finally slowing down and coming to a stop, where were you?  
_

_Normally you relied on your mother or Mimzy to guide you around town, but your friend was nowhere in sight. Neither was your brother. Doing a complete circle around the area you tried to remember what direction you came from. A lampost serving as your starting point you took a couple steps forward only to back up and go to the right. This street didn't look familiar, then again nothing did._

_Continuing on anyway, you'd find your way back home. After minutes of walking, you found yourself back in the same spot you were before. The same lampost from before, marching straight past it and trying to get back home. Turning a corner happily and when you opened your eyes, there it was. Kicking the darn thing before regretting it. Wincing as your foot throbbed._

_A slight breeze made a loose poster flap against the metal, catching your attention and distracting you from the pain in your foot. It was a missing poster, for a boy and his mother last seen a couple of weeks ago?_

_Reaching out for it to get a closer look a hand grabbed your arm. Head whipping around to see an older man._

_"Are you lost?" His smile was unsettling and his smell even worse._

_"N-no." You'd get home, you were in Louisiana you weren't lost. You just needed to find your house which was lost, not you._

_"I've got some puppies, you wanna see 'em?" Shaking your head you did not want to see any puppies, any dogs of any kind. Pulling your arm he held on tighter, it hurt, you could feel the threads stretching._

_"Let go!" Yanking your arm away, the bandages slipping off into the man's hand. Once free you ran, not bothering to get your cotton wrappings back. Feet carrying you as fast as they could, ducking into the only place you found with an open gate._

_It was the cemetery, slowing to a walk remembering your mother said it was rude to run. Your mother's warning disregarded as you heard the gate creak open, the man from before had followed you. Darting between the tombstones to get away from him, tripping and falling into the dirt. Your flower crown landing on the ground not much farther away._

_Scrambling on your hands and knees going as fast as you could, collapsing in on the arm without the bandages. Red began to spill from the threads. The man's gross hands grabbing your middle and lifting you up. Kicking and screaming to try and make him let go._

_"Put the girl down!" A shout louder than your own made you go quiet. A man wearing black holding a badge out, the police would save you._

_"This is my daughter, officer." The man tried to laugh it off._

_"No! My papa's dead!" Wriggling and hitting the large hand's on you as if you could do something._

_"You're under arrest for attempted kidnapping," grabbing the gross man's shoulder and making him set you down, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a small roll of bandages, "wrap your arm in this, if you can't go see my son." Nodding his head to the direction of his son before tossing you the roll. Taking the man away leaving you standing there._

_Picking up your flower crown and setting it back atop your head, wandering over to where the man had suggested. Finding a boy about your age, maybe a bit older. His back was to you, he wore black as well. You knew you couldn't wrap your arm yourself, you didn't know how to._

_"Go away." Hearing a sniffle come from the boy, his words harsh. You noted the grave he was standing in front of, a single bouquet but that was all._

_"I'm sorry." It was all you could think of. Slowly he turned to you, big round glasses framed his face, a scowl on his face and combed down brown hair that didn't want to stay. He looked a little like the boy from the poster, disregarding it you didn't want to pry. Taking the crown of flora off of your head with your good arm, stepping forward and resting it atop the grave. Reading the name you realized this was probably his mother._

_"Do you think she'd like it?" Turning back to the boy you could see the smallest smile on his face._

_"She'd love it." Then he noticed your bleeding arm and started to panic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k I know her tendons should probably be like torn or something but I'm not a medical expert so we'll say bandages tightly wrapped heal everything yay left some scars but it's fine 
> 
> I also ran out of chapters I had prewritten so now I'm trying to finish a chapter a day and with how distracted I get we having a fun time 
> 
> I tried to search what children would do to tease each other // 'cause I remember the whole cooties thing and wanted to know if they had something similar // I found out that saying someone had cooties meant they had lice back then and idk but I find it kinda funny
> 
> Omg I got through a chapter without switching POV's wow, I'm pretty sure I could make this fic a lot longer if I didn't do that but y'know what this is the first one I've started that seems like it'll actually get finished and that's good enough for me 
> 
> SO the outfits for children in the 1910s is great, I tried to draw Al as a kid in the proper clothing from that time period and my friend laughed // I'm pretty sure it's the shorts cause my god I was wheezing, he looked like victorian Harry Potter and it was glorious // if Harry Potter and Newt Scamander switched roles then? //
> 
> I didn't think people would actually follow me on Instagram, but the person with nothing but cat pictures, I love it, brought me so much joy, made my day :D
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	25. A Crack in Her Shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // I'm running out of summaries guys send help //

"Y/n you're back!" Mimzy was one of the first to greet you. Glad Alastor had chosen her.

"Yes, I see you made it to the hotel. When Alastor said he had brought someone in I was afraid it might've been someone else." You didn't catch her confused look as Alastor took your hand, leading you farther inside.

"So we did have the same person in mind, isn't that just wonderful!" Stationing you at the bar he motioned to the cat demon drinking a bottle of rum, "Have you met Husk yet? I'm sure you'll find him quite charming." The demon gave him a glare, tipping the bottle back and finishing its contents. Alastor had gone from your side before you knew it.

"What do you want lady?" Popping the cork from another bottle, this time vodka. He reminded you of your cat if your cat was thin, could speak and seemed to be an alcoholic. A loud gasp sounded making you turn your head, Mimzy and Alastor talking in hushed tones. _What could they be-_

"Y/n!" Charlie sped to your side, "it felt like you were gone forever, where were you?" She hugged you tight making you laugh.

"I was only gone for a few hours Sunshine," she let you go, "I guess I got into a tough spot with my last target on the way to get Mim? I never was the best at multitasking." Her hand's on your shoulders, looking you in the eye.

"But Y/n-" A cheery voice cut her off.

"Oh, Charlie!" Alastor called for the princess, catching your attention, "I think we need to discuss more business for the hotel." He whisked the girl away, talking her ear off. Smiling as you rest your elbows on the table, settling your head in your hands.

Things seemed to be going well so far.

* * *

"Charlie I know she seems different and I will explain later, you don't have to worry I have everything under control." The girl nodded, taking his arm from her shoulder.

"So Y/n isn't the same?"

"Yes, there was a bit of an accident with her last target, that's why I brought Mimzy to the hotel in her place," if the flapper were to hear him she would've called him out for his lie, "I'll explain it all later so just go with what she says for now." Letting the blonde go and seeing Angel Dust talking to you. He was sure it was fine, it's not like you had spent any actual time together that he knew about.

"Really? I don't remember, are you sure that happened?" _Nevermind_. Racing to your side and clearing his throat.

"Angel, I do believe your pig got out, Fat Nugget right?" He watched the spider go into panic mode, two hands grabbing either side of his head while the other two reached out in the direction he began to run.

Disappearing down the hall and far away from you. He had already informed Mimzy of the current situation. He watched as Niffty hoisted herself up on the barstool beside you, had Mimzy told her yet or-

"Y/n you should see the progress we made on the renovations," she had clearly not been told, "the place looks great!" Niffty began to pull out what he could only assume to be the list you gave them all. Spinning you in your chair and taking your hands to lead you away.

"Why don't I show you the renovations!" An arm snug around your shoulders as he pulled you along, "I'm sure you'll absolutely love them!" Hearing your nervous laughter as you tensed, he noticed you started to play with your gloves, twisting the fabric of the fingers.

"Okay?"

* * *

He had brought you to the kitchen, had shown you the dining hall and the mess hall. Mentioned that every bedroom now had a personal bathroom attached. Any boarded-up windows had been repaired and the carpeted halls vacuumed. Family paintings had been replaced with landscapes or other types of art and any clutter from the halls had been removed. In the basement is where you found things placed in storage, including an area reserved for the staff.

"It's a good start," if only you could find your brother, he'd know what else needed to get done, "but there's still more work to do." They had completed everything you could've thought of, you'd need more time to nitpick the details.

"As expected, this place actually reminds me of the hotel my in-laws owned." Glancing up at him his eyes were closed, head held high as he sighed happily.

"A bit of nostalgia then?" If anything, you weren't expecting to hear his backstory. Why would he of all demons open up to you? It could be that he was planning something, his front persona all an act. You knew from rumours alone he was capable of disastrous things, out of all of the Overlords he seemed the least human. Yet, at this moment he felt more human than anyone you'd ever met.

Finally, the two of you were back in the lobby. Alastor leaving you to do his own thing, which left you wandering over to a couch. The man could certainly talk, keep a conversation going for hours if he wanted. Feeling the cushion dip you peeked an eye open. Vaggie had sat beside you.

"Y/n, where were you?"

"I went to get Mimzy and I guess I was trying to take out a target too? Either way, I'm back now, I was only gone for a few hours there's no need to worry Vaggie." Her eye narrowed.

"A few hours? Y/n you-" Hands found your shoulders, a static-filled voice interrupting the girl.

"Mind if I borrow you for a second," in an instant you had been dragged from your conversation, Alastor being the culprit of its disruption, "have I properly introduced you to Niffty?" He plucked the small demon from the floor, placing her in your arms.

"Um no, but-" Cutting you off once more.

"This is the perfect opportunity then!" He had brought you to the other side of the lobby, Niffty beginning to talk. Her fast words and frantic movements concerning you, and any time you tried to set her down she wouldn't move from your side.

As time went on you noticed something. Anytime Vaggie tried to talk with you, Alastor would show up and distract you. Anytime the moth attempted talking with Charlie, he would do the same. Except he would shove her out of the way, push her around or annoy her with Charlie around. The princess didn't notice her girlfriend's dismay either, courtesy of Alastor.

Sitting at the bar, you waited. Sure enough, Vaggie had started towards you paranoid and watching for the Overlord. Once she made it to your side you gave her an apologetic smile.

"Y/n I wanted to talk to you about something." Her voice a low whisper, she spared a quick glance in Alastor's direction.

"Yes?" Mimicking her hushed tone, you could hear her heave a small sigh of relief.

"You see-" Her explanation cut short... _again_.

"Y/n darling!" The two of you cringed, "I forgot to show you the ballroom!" Sending a wink in Vaggie's direction before turning to face the Overlord.

"Y'know, I'm not really one for dancing so how about you show me later?" Standing from your seat and maneuvering around his tall form motioning for Vaggie to follow. You saw the little smirk on her face as she joined you.

The sound of someone snapping their fingers caught your ear, Vaggie tripping shortly after. You didn't get a chance to catch her before she faceplanted into the floor. Almost as if it were planned, Husk was carrying a crate of empty bottles in her direction. Her long white hair sprawled out onto the floor.

"Subsisto!" The entire lobby flooded in white light, you had to admit you may have panicked a little too much. Everyone in the room was frozen, you could hear their confused yells between sealed lips. Back when you were an exterminator it was a wonderful spell to use, but you could see that it wasn't at the moment.

Using this opportunity to pick Vaggie up from the floor, her hair remaining in its splayed out state making you want to laugh. Instead, you brought her with you, down the hall into an unoccupied room. Releasing the spell on everyone and sealing the room off.

"Y/n what was that?" She took a seat on the bed, fixing her hair before crossing her arms.

"I admit, I may have overreacted but now we can talk in peace." Smiling as you sat beside her, hands in your lap as you waited patiently.

"Did you seal the room off?" Vaggie looked around, an almost invisible white glow on the walls being proof enough.

"Of course, you can say anything you want and only I will be able to hear it." Placing a hand to your heart at your proudly stated promise. Opening your eyes when you heard a couple of sniffles, a scowl on her face as she furiously wiped away tears.

"The longer he stays here the more I feel like I'm losing her." Did she mean Alastor? You listened as she continued, "Charlie doesn't see the danger as I do, she hasn't been exposed to the true nature of Hell," Vaggie stood up, taking a couple of steps around the room.

"I keep trying to warn her but this pompous asshat keeps doing shit to make her believe him over me, she knows I want the best for her and she thinks he wants that too," pausing her gestures and sitting back down.

"But I know for a fact he just wants to watch us fail, he told us himself he doesn't think redemption is possible." Her hands gripped the edge of the bed, you could see the tears welling up in her eye. In a swift motion, you pulled her in for a hug.

"I will never let anyone keep the two of you apart, Charlie loves you with all her heart so don't worry about losing her," when your shoulder starting to get wet you smiled, "it's okay to cry, you've been strong for so long and it gets frustrating after a while, you have all the time you need to feel better." She couldn't get interrupted this time, you couldn't be dragged away. If Alastor thought he could continue to push her around right in front of you, he was in for a rude awakening.

"He...He also did something to you." Your hand paused the soothing motion on her back.

"What did he do?" She parted from you, eye puffy and red. You summoned a box of tissues and handed them to her, ridding yourself of your now wet shawl. Sending the clothing off in little white particles.

"It's hard to explain but you said you were gone for a few hours, Y/n you were gone for almost two days." You broke eye contact.

"I...I can't remember," your mind racing as you stood, "do you think he erased part of my memory? I may have seen or heard something he didn't want me to, so he got rid of the memory and tried to cover it up." Rubbing your temples as you paced around. What else could it be?

"Are you sure he's able to do that?" Stopping at her words you nodded.

"He can use blood magic and from what I've heard he's been using it for decades, there's no doubt he'd be able to take a certain part of someone's memories." You should've known better, the rumours were right. Something was wrong the moment you set foot back into the hotel, it wasn't just Vaggie he distracted you from but everyone else too.

_He was in for it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie you lesbian, you're great...
> 
> so I got a little // correction: heavily // inspired by a comic made by nayadaeun43 on Twitter, here's a link: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/nayadaeun43/status/1219284099631742976?s=20
> 
> I can't stress how much I ship Charlie and Vaggie // not because it's an already canon ship that probably won't break my heart or anything... // they're just too cute
> 
> we're so close to 420 kudos and I think it's great, reminds me of the time I ranked 69 for one of my tags on Wattpad lol // I took a screenshot so I could have the memory forever //
> 
> but yes, it seems that no matter what Al does she will get mad at him in the afterlife :) that's what he gets for activating protect mode 
> 
> ~ Nitro ~
> 
> p.s: let me know if the link doesn't work 'cause I have very little knowledge on how to actually use this website


	26. Tell Her Already!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol he has some explaining to do

"Mimzy you don't understand, we were finally together again and she was in my arms and I let her go...again!" Anything for your happiness because when you were happy, he was happy.

"Al, you'll get her back, that'll be what...fourth times a charm?" Her arms crossed against her chest as she shivered a bit, sitting on a nearby stump, "As long as you actually tell her yourself this time ya hopeless romantic."

"The first time didn't count Mim," snapping his fingers and summoning one of your shawls, handing it to the blonde, "and I am not a hopeless romantic, I just need to give her space and make her trust me before I tell her."

"Thanks and sure that'll take ages knowing you two, it's really cold here how do ya stand it?" Pulling the warm garment around her shoulders and changing the subject. Typical.

"I don't." Leaving the Vilokan and appearing in the lobby of the hotel once more. Mimzy heading over and talking with Niffty.

"Y/n," Charlie called your name, his head turning in that direction, "why did you freeze everyone?" You were standing with Vaggie, a piece of black forest pie on a plate in her hands.

"Well Husk was about to step on Vaggie's hair and I panicked."

"Okay, but why'd you disappear like that?"

"Because Vaggie had been trying to talk to me all day and so I took the opportunity," you summoned another plate with pie on it, "pie?" The princess smiled.

"Yes please." Taking the plate from your hands you sent her and Vaggie off together, the two girls talking together. He didn't get a chance to tell Vaggie to keep quiet about you and Charlie might say something.

You had joined Mimzy and Niffty, both of them now aware of your situation. Heading towards the two girls now sitting on the couch.

"Alastor." Your sweet voice called out to him and he couldn't help but immediately turn around, disregarding the two and changing his direction.

"Yes, darling?" Now in front of you, the cute smile on your face.

"Do you mind if I take you up on that offer to see the ballroom?" Batting your lashes at him he gulped.

"Not at all!" On the way there you linked your arm with his making his stomach do a flip. Avoiding your eyes as he led you down the halls.

* * *

He hadn't removed your arm from his and to top it off he was avoiding your gaze. It seemed he let you get away with quite a bit. _Interesting._ The entrance to the ballroom came into view so you left his side, heels sounding against the decorated tiles on the floor. With how much Lucifer and Lilith do the polka you were surprised none were cracked.

Music began to play as you made your way to the curtains. Opening up all of them to let some light in. Stained glass panes colouring the light passing through the windows, illuminating the ballroom in a bright array of reds and pinks. Apples were certainly Lucifer's thing.

"It looks much better," you hadn't stepped foot in this ballroom in decades, "the floors will need to be polished but that can be done later." Stopping in the centre of the room Alastor joined you, the music you heard coming from him.

"I'll put it on my to-do list," he focused on you, lowering to your height by bending at the waist slightly, "I must say, my dear, you look absolutely ravishing in red." A lopsided smile on his face as you stared into half-lidded eyes. If your Alastor were here you could only imagine the earful he'd give this demon.

"Do you actually mean it or is it because you like the colour?" Spinning on your heel and walking away from him. The music cut out with a record scratch, a smile coming to your face. You were no stranger to men trying to win you over, it was always the money or the house they wanted.

"Is there anywhere else in the hotel you'd like to see?" Humming and turning back to face him, tapping your foot on the ground.

"At the moment no, but I would like to go for a walk and don't feel like going alone, care to join me?" Batting your lashes at him once more, taking steps back while clasping your hands together behind you.

"It would be a pleasure." Starting down the halls back to the lobby, he had made it a point to have his arm around your shoulder. A light hum of static filling the silence, passing by whoever was still in the lobby without another word. Alastor opened the door for you revealing the red car that had parked outside, it's door popping open for you. 

"You want to go to another circle?" Stepping out of the hotel Alastor joined your side.

"Well yes, there's been a lot of turf war activity lately, I don't suppose you'd want to walk through that?" He had a point, the extermination happened about a week or so ago. Getting into the vehicle he followed, shutting the door behind him.

"Did you have a particular place in mind?" Turning your head to find he had that lopsided smile again.

"Only the places you want to go." Resting his arm on a crossed leg to hold his head up.

"Fifth circle then? They have such lovely beaches." Narrowing your eyes as your smile widened, it would be the perfect place.

"As you wish." The car started to move to your destination. Alastor sitting up properly, hands resting in his lap as he kept his gaze forward.

"Y'know Alastor, I couldn't help but notice a few things back at the hotel." Craning his neck to look down at you, raising a questioning brow before laughing it off.

"I know the hotel isn't in tip-top shape but don't worry my dear, it'll be all fixed up in no time." Waving off your concerns, you simply tilted your head.

"The hotel is fine, I'm talking about the way you've been acting." Crossing your arms and watching his face fall from the corner of your eye, his seemingly endless smile beginning to fade. His red eyes searching your face.

"Is there a problem with that?" His question was careful, something you took note of.

"Yes, you were keeping everyone and anyone away from talking to me, those you didn't approve of anyway," finally meeting his eyes, "and when Vaggie finally got the chance she almost got trampled, I wonder who could've caused that." Turning your nose up, you decided you had enough of him. Shuffling over the car stopped, opening its door for you and revealing the fifth circle to you.

Dark grey sand with deep purple waves crashing against ashy shores, getting out of the car your heels sunk into the loose ground. Tall barren palm trees swaying in a windless breeze, the residents of the circle paying no mind to you but scattering when they saw Alastor, glancing back you could see why. He was mad. So that was your limit?

"You don't have to be so brash about things dear." Laughing it off again, an arm folded behind his back the other out for you to take.

"Did I strike a chord?" Pushing his hand away and receiving no answer you summoned your wings, "good." Trying to fly off you couldn't, a slimy tentacle restraining your leg and holding you down. Scowling and glowing in white light, the thing shrivelling up allowing you to take off.

Flying higher and looking back, he had opened a whole portal on the beach, green fire licking the grey sand. Black tendrils still trying to reach you as he controlled them with his staff. Faltering a bit mid-flight, you didn't understand why your wings were sore. Maybe you hadn't been using them enough?

"Get down here!" Scoffing you dodged the tentacles he sent after you, soaring out of range.

"Leave me alone!" Summoning your rifle and firing a couple of warning shots. Of all the men who pestered you, he was by far the worst one. Seeing him break away from his shock you saw the shadows that swirled around him.

"You missed!" Mouth hanging agape at his words, you huffed before diving down at him. Those tendrils stopping their chase once he realized you were headed straight for him. End of the barrel pressed between his eyes, wings keeping you in the air clouds of sand billowing out from where you hovered.

"Will I miss now?" A silence hung in the air and in spite of his initial shock he was still smiling. Starting to pull the trigger your vision began to get blurry, eyes widening upon the realization that you were crying. _These weren't your tears._ Letting up on the trigger, you weren't sure why you hesitated.

"Is everything alright darling?" Tilting his head to the left a bit as his smile grew, _cocky bastard_.

"No! A few staff members, what good will that do?! The only reason those renovations got done in the first place, is because I..." trailing off you struggled to recall what you were about to say, "it's because I..." the words were on the tip of your tongue but you couldn't grasp the thought.

Lowering your gun and sending it away, he sent his tentacles away. The things bursting, bits and pieces raining down all over the beach. You landed, wiping the tears from your eyes a little forcefully. 

"Vaggie was right! You did do something to my memories." An accusing finger pointed at him, you could hear the static pop.

"I knew she had to of told you something." Closing his eyes you could hear him curse under his breath.

"I'm glad she did because something must've happened before I woke up in the throne room, what I don't know but you do," stepping back you continued, "something you didn't want me to know, there's a reason I haven't been torn to shreds or burned to ashes, isn't there?" Halting your steps, you had worn a trail in the sand. Looking him in the eyes and waiting for an answer.

"Sometimes I forget how perceptive you can be," he sighed, "of course, there's a reason, there's a reason for everything we do," circling around you he stopped behind you, "I just don't know if you're ready to know that reason." His breath fanning over your shoulder, you could see goosebumps run across your skin. Moving away from him, staff still in hand while his other arm was resting behind his back.

"I don't care about the reason just tell me already." You were tired of this, it was ridiculous. He just had to be so cryptic all the time, if it had something to do with you why wouldn't he tell you? You just met him today, so why did it feel like you knew him longer than that?

"No." A short gasp fell from your lips, about to give him a piece of your mind you didn't get a chance to.

"You two fight like an old married couple." Sending a glare to the microphone in his hand, you wanted to break the thing in half.

"Did we ask for your opinion!?" Shouting in unison, glancing at each other in shock. He sent the staff away.

"Care to explain now?" He shook his head.

"Not a chance!" Disappearing into nothing but shadows, leaving you standing there dumbfounded. A crowd of sinners gathered around watching the two of you, all eyes narrowing in on you.

_Great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "my wife still misses me but her aim is getting better!" // something I couldn't stop thinking about when writing the entire chapter // ah classic old couple banter...in hell... I guess?
> 
> gotta admit the hardest part about writing these chapters is coming up with a title for them and not making it something stupid // this chapter title feels a little self aware tbh lol //
> 
> I'm so excited to drop chapter 27 tomorrow...after I write it that is...
> 
> // I also may or may not have bought 160 dollars worth of easter chocolate...but it's fine guys it was half off...and that was the discount price... //
> 
> I also found out I can add media...how come no one told me this! What an outrage, hmph. Y'all are seeing my tiny victorian child Alastor whether you like it or not, I'm so proud of him...the drawing that is, he's looking like a real spook 
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	27. The Day We Met and the Day I Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // good god this one took forever, but it was so worth it //

_Feet hitting the floor, the boy stood from his bed. Sliding on round glasses before starting to get ready for the day. His mother always left early on Wednesday's and he was determined to join her this time. Making it downstairs just in time. His mother getting ready to leave, a woven basket in hand containing who knows what._

_"Mum," the woman turned, "can I go with you today?" His mother was hesitant, thinking it over._

_"Why not," he didn't waste any more time, joining her side and waiting to go, "as long as you don't tell your father, where we're going today is a secret." Holding a finger to her lips, nose crinkled as she smiled. He agreed without a second thought._

_"Where are we going?" Asking his mother as soon as they stepped outside. Eager to know where his mother went on these days. Days when his father had a much longer shift and when he would make supper in her place, using the recipes she taught him_

_"You'll see," locking the door behind her she started on her way, "I think it's about time you learned more than just reading the cards." So that's where she was going today. It was those lessons he loved the most. She would teach him about the Loa, what they each contributed to the world. Her favourites from what he could understand were Dumballah, Loko and Erzulie. The Loa of rain, vegetation and of hopes and aspirations._

_Once reaching the town they caught a bus, standing together in the crowd of people. Getting off after arriving at their destination, the Bayou. A place he had been only on occasion, his father scarcely brought him hunting and his mother's lessons like this were far and in between. Out of his daze, he noticed his mother had already started making her way into the bush._

_Rushing to her side as she started toward the cottage. Tall trees keeping the structure tucked away, the front of it facing out into the long grass. Luckily it was in a more dry area of the marshlands, a perfect distance from the murky waters filled with threats. The souls of his shoes filling with mud as they pressed on, his mother gathering up her skirt revealing her tall black boots._

_He couldn't be more relieved upon their arrival, stepping up onto the wooden deck and ridding their shoes of grass and sticky mud. Letting her skirt drop and fall around her before entering the cottage, humming as she immediately went to the rug. Following her inside, looking all around. Just above the door was a loft, a bannister across it to prevent anyone from falling while a ladder had been built into the same wall as the door. A brick fireplace along the wall to his right and kitchen space to his left, a small table and chair sitting under a window. There was a couch against the back wall and a large rug in the centre of the room._

_"Al, could you bring me my basket please?" His mother was rolling up the carpet, her basket not much farther away from the fireplace._

_Scrambling into action and grabbing the woven basket, bringing it to her and watching as she dug through it. Pulling out a small key and opening up the entryway, climbing down the wooden ladder. Moving to the side once making it to the bottom to allow him into the room. Careful steps down until his foot found the bottom, letting go and examining the dim-lit room. His mother took a box of matches out and began lighting up the various candles around the small area._

_On a long table against the back wall sat six hand-sewn dolls. Made with fabric and stuffed with cotton. A metal basin sitting underneath the table with something in it. Stepping closer he gasped, inside was a dead cat._

_"Poor thing got mauled, and since the ritual needs an animal sacrifice, we will be making sure it won't be wasted." Did she say we? He couldn't believe it, he was going to help with a ritual? Anytime she did them he always had to sit and watch._

_"Why are we doing a ritual?" She pulled the basin from beneath the table._

_"It hasn't rained in over a week, the garden will shrivel up at this rate," pulling a bag of powder from her basket she handed it to him, "do you remember what I taught you last time?" Nodding he reaching his hand into the brown bag, gathering some of its contents in his hands._

_"Make sure you do it right the first time, they won't allow for any mistakes." He nodded, trailing the powder on the dirt floor, the symbol crooked but still readable._

_"People don't approve of this way of life, keep that in mind." The powder sinking into the ground made his mother smile, ushering him to do the next. She stepped away, heading to a varying amount of jars on wooden shelves. Avoiding the ones filled with various herbs or flowers and organs._

_"Be sure to give them offerings, they will help in return." Picking out an empty mason jar before bringing it over. Motioning for the bag he handed it over._

_"It's important you pay attention, I'm only showing you once." She showed him how to make Dumballah's Veve, her lines were practically perfect._

_"A mutilated offering is good to no one, you'll find some are quite picky." Showing him the cat, scratches and bites on its body. Taking a carving knife from her basket, cutting off the parts that were imperfect in her eyes._

_"Organs are the tricky part but you only need two, let me show you how to get them." Slicing open the torso of the cat precisely down the middle, revealing the ribs and innards of the animal. Pulling out a dark brown flimsy-looking thing, sliding it into her jar._

_"What do you do with them?" Pointing to the organ in the jar and also turning to look at the few jars filled with them on the shelves._

_"What are they used for?" Rephrasing his question he nodded, "let's just say emergency offerings." Returning to the cat and reaching underneath the ribcage, pulling a small organ out._

_"Now, remember, sever the arteries and veins and keep in mind about the sack surrounding this one." Using her knife to cut the small tubes attached to it, peeling the slimy tissue away and putting the heart into the jar as well. Standing and bringing the jar with her he followed, watching as she set it onto the workbench that stood behind the shelves._

_"It's important to fill the jar with rubbing alcohol, that will keep the things inside safe." Taking a tinted glass bottle from the corner of the table. Pouring its contents into the jar and screwing the cap back on and setting it aside, closing the lid on the mason jar and placing onto its respective place on the shelf. **  
**_

_"On the occasion, they might ask for something special, so be sure to keep things on hand." Picking out a jar of herbs and returning to the Veve on the floor, crouching back down. He joined her, sitting rather than crouching. Dumping the herbs onto the symbol it began to glow. She wrapped what remained of the cat in a silk cloth from her basket, placing it gently onto the Veve._

_He watched in fascination as the items started to dissolve into the ground, once they disappeared he could hear a rumble of thunder in the distance. His mother stood, content with how things turned out. Putting the basin back underneath the table with the dolls. Picking up her basket and ushering him to the ladder so he could head up first._

_The front door hit the wall of the cottage, alerting the two that someone else had entered. Scraping against the floor above, yips and yaps coming from two canines. He knew of all the animals his mother disliked, dogs were the highest on that list. His mother lifting him away from the ladder and pulling him into a corner of the room. Whoever entered had started clambering down into the musty space. As soon as the man turned around his mother swung her basket at his head making the man stumble._

_"Al, run, I'll be right behind you." Forcing him up the ladder to ground level, he looked back and regretted it. A loud gunshot ringing in the air. Time seemed to slow, his mother letting go of the ladder, the dogs from before jumping down into the room with little effort. Hearing glass shattering and metal clanging from the small room, the man looking up at him._

_His breath catching in his throat, shaking as he scrambled away from the trapdoor. Tears blurring his vision as he stood, running from the cottage. He had to get home, he had to-barking cut off his train of thought. Distant screams of his mother coming from the cottage. His steps halted, she told him to run and he wasn't listening. His chest clenched and he let out a sob, stepping forward before breaking into a run._

_Not caring about the mud or water that clung to his shoes or socks, not stopping until he felt that he couldn't go on any longer. Rain beginning to fall from the sky, dampening his clothes until he was soaked. Sharp intakes of breath that hurt his lungs, stabbing pains in his sides as he hunched over. Sweaty and tired, letting himself fall against a tree._

_Finally getting a look around he had no clue where he was._

_It didn't seem to matter how long he spent trying to reach the town, he always ended up at the cottage. He didn't know how long he had been out in the Bayou, days, weeks? The nights were long and cold, and the days were stifling and exhausting. Food was scarce as he was unaware of what he could and couldn't eat and in that time he had gotten much thinner._

_A night when the moon had been covered by the clouds, he was passing by the cottage again. This time seeing the same man enter, no dogs following him inside or barking when he opened the door. His hands clenching into fists, nails piercing the skin, blood dripping onto the ground._

_Closing his eyes for only a moment before opening them, finding himself somewhere completely different. This wasn't the Bayou. It was colder than the night air, shivers running through him. A thick white fog settled on the floor of the strange forest._

* * *

_A large grin stretching onto the boys face it was almost unnatural. Lifting a hand in front of him and flexing his fingers watching as blood gathered in his palms. To think he had been summoned from a mere boy. Taking a couple of steps to get used to the feeling, stumbling a bit before straightening out. Perfect._

_Walking up to the cottage, fixing his bowtie in the reflection of the window. Meeting glowing red eyes in his reflection, inside of the cottage was dark meaning one thing. The man that this boy felt such hatred for had let himself become the prey._

_Opening the door to the building slowly, hearing loud snores coming from above him. Quiet steps bringing him to the kitchen area, a familiar-looking carving knife set on the countertop. Fingers sliding around the wooden handle, his head snapped towards the loft. A soft hum leaving his lips._

_Travelling closer to the corner and scaling the ladder, the man was sound asleep in his bed. A shame really, twirling the knife around as he approached. Where to strike first? It had always been the most difficult part, aim for the heart or slice the neck and let blood spray everywhere. Raising the knife, he knew the perfect place._

_Bringing the sharp tool down into the man's stomach, twisting the small blade before wrenching the thing back out again. A laugh bubbling from his chest as he gripped it in both hands and did it again. Hearing the man scream was enough to make him scowl, shoving the metal into the man's throat. Nothing but gargling sounding from the now open windpipe. Like a macabre melody to his ears._

_The man stilled. Crickets and a slow dripping the only sound in the area. Setting the knife aside and pulling the body from the bed with a wet slap on the floor of the loft. He struggled to even drag the corpse off of the bed let alone across the floor, growling and letting go. Legs thumping against the wood, he grabbed the knife and started cutting._

_Practically tossing the limbs over the bannister, dropping the head, watching it fall and roll on the rug before shoving the torso across to the loft's entrance. Letting it drop to the ground below, about to head down he paused. A picture frame catching his eye, placed atop a dresser, a photo of a young girl. Hair pulled back into a bow, the slightest smile on her face. Taking the cool metal frame into his bloodied hands, red smearing across the glass as he traced around her face. Feeling the boy's heart skip a beat at the sight, a twinkle in her eyes full of joy._

_His control began to slip away, slamming the photo down against the top of the dresser, breathing heavily. Glaring at the frame, ripping the backing off and taking the photo from it, tearing it apart and leaving the pieces to flutter to the floor._

_A lazy grin on his face as he continued, reaching the ground floor and moving the severed limbs and head off of the rug. Folding the carpet over and lifting the trap door, breathing in the smell of rot from the musty space. Gathering and dropping all of the body parts into the room, a snap of his fingers and he fireplace lit up as well as all of the candles below him. Stepping down into the room, spotting the dolls against the back wall._

_Erzulie always bragged about how she got so many offerings, it made him sick. Loko saying she was an excellent root-worker, giving him the best herbs from her garden. Not to mention the rains she would summon from Dumballah. There were even dolls for Legba, Ghede and Ayida._

_Not anymore._

_Grabbing the dolls from the table, ripping the fabric and tearing them to bits. They always had the best offerings, people absolutely loved them. To think, there were still other's people who chose over him. Glancing back at his handiwork he smiled. He could see why. It seemed to solve his problem he would just have to make his own following._

_A basket was strewn across the floor. A package of needles and spools of thread just one of the many things that spilled from the thing. He would just have to make his own. Peeling the skin off of the man and beginning to sew as best he could, soaking the cotton from the other dolls in blood before stuffing the doll. Stitching it up and admiring the result. Setting his doll onto the once empty table. Now for his first offering.  
_

_Plunging his hands into the open cavity of the torso, the liver being his first pick. Bringing the piece to his lips, taking a bite. His mouth filling with the taste of iron, not bothering to chew and just gulping it down. A deep sigh leaving him, if that was the liver, he could only imagine the heart. Reaching in and pulling the desired organ from between the man's lungs. Ripping the flid sack off with his teeth and biting into it. Warm liquid spilling into his mouth as he tore through the muscle. Not bothering with the excess that spilled from the corners of his lips. Eating what he wanted until he was full._

_Using what was left in the bag of powder, sprinkling it onto the different parts of the corpse. Turning it to a slurry before it seeped into the dirt, dashing himself with a bit just to clean up. Satisfied, he climbed the rungs of the ladder, shutting the trap door and tucking the key into his front pocket. Sprinkling more powder around the other areas of the cottage until everything had been cleaned. Stepping out into the night and finally allowing the boy to leave the Bayou, after making him go in circles for so long._

_By the time he reached the edge of town, the sun had started to rise. His time was up. Letting the boy go, he fell to the ground once free from his control. Unconscious and lying in the dirt._

* * *

_Waking up in bed, tired eyes staring at the ceiling. The slightest movement and his stomach began to hurt, not bothering to grab his glasses as his bare feet carried him to the bathroom. Spitting up the contents from his stomach into the toilet bowl. Shocked at the red colour staining the water, chunks of...stuff floating around. Flushing it down and not bothering to question it, he stood. The sunlight from the bathroom window making him flinch, a pounding in his head._

_Rinsing out his mouth in the sink, swishing water around before spitting it down the drain. Glancing at the mirror for a split second, noticing something on his chest underneath his pyjamas. Slowly undoing the buttons, it was a Veve, one his mother never taught him before. A snake with a diamond pattern curving back and forth, and 'X' where the tail end finished. Patterns similar to the other Veve's he's seen going along with its design. Attempting to scratch it off did nothing, the black lines on his skin remaining._

_Doing his shirt back up and heading back to his room. Sitting on the edge of his bed and sliding his glasses on. It would always be a mystery as to how he got home, even the time after his mother's lessons were foggy. He didn't get much opportunity to think about it, his father opening his door and interrupting his train of thought._

_"You're awake," in mere moments, he had been embraced by his father, "the doctor said you wouldn't wake up for a few more days." Whatever happened in that Bayou, must've taken a toll on his body. Usually, his mother greeted him after he woke up, his father normally at work around this time. So what had been so different about this time?_

_"Where's mum?" His father let him go, a deep sigh leaving the man. He couldn't tell if he had tears in his eyes or if it was allergies._

_"She was never found." His heart sank, memories flashing through his mind. Tears gathering in his eyes as he remembered what happened after the lesson. Pushing up his glasses to wipe his wet cheeks with his pyjama sleeve._

_His father gave him black clothing, something to wear to her funeral. A few days passing by with little meaning, he stayed inside. Wishing he never went with her, if he didn't she could've gotten away. She would still be able to teach him new things, they would still be able to laugh. Be able to smile._

_Lying the flowers onto the dirt, the headstone decorated how she would've wanted. His father and himself the only two there. His father did nothing for her, he thought his father loved her. If that was the case then why hadn't they found that hunter had killed her? If he was one of the best detectives in Louisiana, why did he come up empty-handed?_

_Why-a high pitched screaming disrupting his grieving. He didn't care who it was he wanted them gone. His father left the grave, that was enough to tell him he didn't care about his mother at all. Some screaming girl was more important. Ignoring his father's words completely, and as the girl made her approach. He sniffled, waiting for her to say something stupid, something to ridicule him. Flashes of some strange forest behind his closed eyes, feeling himself slipping away._

_"I'm sorry." A soft-spoken voice, why had she apologized? Opening his eyes and turning to look at the girl behind him, hair pulled back into a white ribbon tied in a bow. Wearing nothing but black. Had you lost someone too? Watching as you took a crown of flowers from your head, stepping forward and placing it down gently. Right beside the bouquet, he had laid on the ground._

_"Do you think she'd like it?" He wasn't sure his mother ever looked at those types of flowers. Knowing his mother though, she'd accept them regardless._

_"She'd love it." Unsure of his words, a smile coming to your face anyway. The sparkle in your eyes reminding him of his mother. Gentle and carefree, your arm bleeding-why was she bleeding?!_

_Taking your hand and pulling your arm up, "my bandages came off, I have more but I don't know how to put it on." Watching as you reached into the pocket of your dress with another bandaged arm, pulling out the cotton wrappings._

_"You could've started with this first." Making you hold your arm out for him as he wrapped it up._

_"You aren't grossed out?" Your question made him falter, regaining his composure and continuing to wrap your arm._

_"No, whatever happened I'm sure was out of your control." You hadn't said anything to him after that and when he glanced up your eyes were watching him intensely. The faintest pink on your cheeks as you immediately turned your focus elsewhere once your eyes met. Unsure as to why you looked familiar, his stomach feeling odd but in a good way._

* * *

_"You're absolutely certain these are her favourites?" His hold on the made-up bunch of flowers tightening as they approached the gates to the large estate._

_"For the third time Al, yes!" The blonde getting annoyed with him, he never really knew her other than during the school year. After finding out she was one of your best friends, however, he made it a point to become her friend._

_Upon finally reaching your house, finding a large chain holding the gates shut. Mimzy rattling the gates and looking around the front lawn. Shrugging and starting to walk away. He ran around her, stopping her from going any further._

_"Where is she?" The girl stepped around him._

_"Her family must've gone back home." Waving it off as if it was that simple. What did she mean you went back home?_

_"I thought this was her home." Motioning to the tall brick walls surrounding the property, Mimzy turning to face him._

_"This is the summer house and if you think this place is big you should see their house where they spend the school year." Spinning back around and starting to leave. He placed the flowers for you just in the gate before joining her._

_"When will they be back?" Having to walk slower than usual so she didn't have to struggle keeping up with him._

_"I don't know, I'll ask the next time I go up there with my mum." As relieved as he was, he worried that you wouldn't remember him if you didn't come back for a long time. He could only hope you'd be back soon._

_He'd wait for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I couldn't figure out how to add a photo...I'm kinda sad // not surprised, it took me ages to figure out how to add a profile picture and even then it was a hassle because it wasn't "small enough" // I'll just post the child Alastor on my Instagram it'll be fine //
> 
> it's also like 2 in the morning but I'm posting this anyway 'cause even I'm like super excited to share 'cause I remember seeing one of you commenting about going back to check it and honestly, it was the smallest little detail I used to hint at any sort of thing...if chapter three was in Alastor's pov it would've been much different and y'all would've known much sooner
> 
> so this chapter is in Al's pov and so is the title, and the last flashback was in her pov and the title was too // if that makes sense, 'cause usually, I just use the titles as like a vibe check since I write them after finishing the chapters //
> 
> now if only she could stop forgetting about him lol 
> 
> // my friend said she got bored around chapter 18 and I got a little sad...but was still happy 'cause at least she took some time to read it // then again she's a big angel dust fan and it makes sense now that I think about it // also glad she reads it on Wattpad and not archive because of this reason in particular //
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	28. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // Idk what do you think just from reading the title like i said, they're becoming self aware //

Manifesting out of your sight, hidden in an alleyway along the boardwalk. Holding the worried staff, knowing he didn't need to say it messed up.   
  


"Why would you say that?" Scolding the sentient microphone he decided to check on you. Peering out of the alley, you were a bit distracted by the crowd that gathered during the little show the two of you put on. No matter how hard he tried, he could never be mad at you. Not even in the fifth circle where rage and violence runs rampant.  
  


"I thought you wanted her to know." Shaking his head, a deep chuckle left him as he focused back on his microphone.  
  


"Not like that you imbecile." About to continue his ranting to the staff he was interrupted by your yelling. Head jerking around violently in your direction, if those sinners had even laid a claw on you. Watching you point your gun around at anyone who got close.  
  


"Back off." They didn't listen and instead started their attack. Stepping out of the alley, gunshots ringing through the air and white flashes of light, as bodies started to fall around you. A marvellous show if he said so himself. He supposed he didn't have to worry about you, sitting onto a nearby chair stationed outside a small cafe.   
  


Demons starting to run away from you once realizing they were actually dying. A pity they wouldn't be able to escape. Snapping his fingers to create a barrier, flames rising from the ground in a perfect circle around them all. You, of course, paid no mind to his efforts and continued killing the vermin off. To think, you were doing just fine on your own, without him. A tragedy that you didn't need him to get rid of them for you. Standing from the chair hiding in the shadows as he began his broadcast.   
  


"Hello everyone! I have a very special guest joining me today!" His voice echoed around the area, keeping out of your sight as you looked for him. Hearing the screams as sinners fell at your hand.   
  


"It seems I've made my darling angel a little upset, just a fair warning to those who reside on the fifth circle, a second death is in your near future." Flames soaring higher as the wails of despair grew louder, a wonderful melody you were playing for him.   
  


At the sight of you, he was swooning, covered in a bloody slush and violently striking down anyone who tried to challenge you.   
  


* * *

  
  


Firing off another couple of shots, hitting your targets as they ran. Bodies falling and melting away. The dark grey sand beneath your feet now a deep red. Looking for Alastor was your main goal, but if demons got in your way, you just needed to clean up the clutter.   
  


Walls of flames had risen in different directions, a detail you now noticed. He had to be here somewhere, you heard him broadcasting just moments ago. Spreading your wings and taking to the sky, certain you'd find him much faster this way. Crowds upon crowds of demons, but you couldn't find him.   
  


Aiming and infusing your bullet with light, it hit the crowd and expanded. Sand and bits of flesh flying everywhere. Whoever got caught in the light dissolved, the rest attempting to flee. Landing on the boardwalk, a constant ring of static in the air as you looked around. He was nearby.   
  


A loud yell caught your attention, turning just in time to get tackled to the ground, "this is all your fault! You're the reason he's here!" The demon had a grip on your neck, using their body weight to hold you down. Raising a fist in the air getting ready to strike.   
  


Dark swirling shadows formed behind them, a large clawed hand grabbing the back of their neck and squeezing hard. Pulling them off of you, Alastor tossed them into a void. The portal closing up, silencing their cries. You almost thought he would do something similar to you, not expecting to be lifted off the ground. Getting cradled in his arms like a child.   
  


Wriggling in his grasp, silently asking to be set down. It's not like you would kill him, yet, you still needed your answers. Large crevices opening underneath the beach, glowing green as the dark grey sand spilled into the cracks. Long black tendrils sliding out and grabbing onto any demons nearby, crushing them in a slimy prison. The beach had been cleared of everyone and everything, any buildings had been demolished and blood seeped into the ground. As the tentacles exploded around you, shadows prevented any remains from touching you. He sent his staff away, and when he talked his voice no longer echoed around the area.  
  


"Are you feeling better darling?" Alastor allowed his gaze to fall, meeting your heated stare. The area still surrounded by flames, entrails scattered around the two of you.   
  


"It doesn't make up for what you did to Vaggie, not to mention my memories." Just because he got that demon off of you meant nothing.  
  


"You're still on about that?" He finally set you down, onto the cleanest area of the boardwalk. The sound of your shoes hitting the wooden planks echoing a bit in the silent space, save for a low hum of radio static.   
  


"Yes, I am, no Overlord is this," pausing and looking for the right word, "forgiving, I was ready to kill you and you-" a noise of surprise left you, silencing you with a kiss. Frozen in place even after he had pulled away, straightening out to his normal height.  
  


"You said you wanted an explanation? How could I possibly kill my own wife?" He let out a wistful sigh, a hand placed to his heart, "I couldn't take it much longer, I can't stand when you're mad at me, no matter how cute you look." You wanted to be mad, wanted to yell at him and cause a scene. But you didn't and you wanted to know why. A gut instinct that told you to stay, so you did.   
  


"How can you be so certain?" You were met with laughter, his hand taking your left and pulling you closer. Spinning you around so that your back met his chest. Still holding your hand while his other found your waist.  
  


"That engagement ring of yours is one of a kind, my dear." Music began to play, an all too familiar song. Placing his chin atop your head, between the tufts of hair. Feeling him sway behind you.   
  


"You've seen it?" Snapping from your daze as the question came to mind. When did you ever take your gloves off in front of him? Slipping away from him, his touch lingering on you, as you turned to face him.   
  


"Well yes, I got it custom made, there's no other like it in the world." You paused, he had you there. Letting out a long hum in thought, you swayed a bit.   
  


"Then describe it." His smile widened.   
  


"A twenty-four karat gold ring with a marquise-shaped ruby in the centre, eight small diamonds around it," he paused a moment, a smug look on his face, "would you like me to continue?" Arms folding behind him, tilting his head slightly.  
  


"Anyone who's seen it would know that, and you told me you saw it." Crossing your arms, thinking you caught him. If he saw it, of course, he'd know what it looks like. He only chuckled.  
  


"Yes, but those who have only seen the surface know that," narrowing your gaze at him as he approached again, "a small little detail someone merely looking at it won't see." You started to panic internally, he had to be bluffing.  
  


"And what's that?" Taking your hand again, intertwining his claws with your fingers.   
  


"On the inside I had them engrave 'for you, the world' in accordance with my vows because as I'm sure you're aware," leaning down so that his face was right beside your ear, "if you so wish it, I would be more than happy to do it." Hot breath fanning on your neck, a large hand meeting the small of your back.   
  


"It's really you?" Voice close to breaking, tentatively reaching your hands out and wrapping your arms around his middle. He was much thinner now, a pout coming to your face as you came to accept that fact.   
  


"The one and only." Moving his hands so he could pull you closer, your head resting on his chest. Putting his head between the tufts on your head again.   
  


"If you knew then why didn't you tell me?" Moving so that you could look him in the eyes, red glowing orbs staring back at you. His chest pocket glowed green for a moment, the handkerchief floating and wiping your eyes.   
  


"Because I didn't want a repeat of last time." Furrowing your brows you gave him an estranged look. Stepping away from him for a moment.   
  


"Why, what happened last time?" He simply laughed, wrapping an arm around your shoulder.   
  


"Let's just say it was worse than this." Motioning to the surrounding area, flames still rising from the rubble. Mutilated bodies and tendrils still oozing on the sand. If it was worse than what you were seeing, you could only imagine what you did before.  
  


"Oh." He picked you up, spinning you around. A laugh leaving you when he tossed you up into the air, catching you in his arms before stilling.   
  


"But everything is fine now because you won't be leaving my sight for even a second!" Your laughter died in your chest when he said that.  
  


"What?" Met with laughter and a kiss to your forehead.   
  


"I'm not taking any risks, now we need to make a quick stop at home I have a surprise for you!" It took you a few seconds to process his words. _Home?_  
  


"Al, what do you-" He cut you off.  
  


"You'll see, of course, the house isn't the surprise." Getting enveloped by shadows, finding yourself in a cold and foggy empty space. He wasted no time starting on his way.   
  


"Where-" Silencing you once more.  
  


"You've already been here darling." Had you really? Dark grey tree stumps were hidden under layers of fog. As he continued you found there were trees, stretching into the endless black sky.   
  


Before you knew it, the two of you appeared in front of a large building. An odd sound leaving you, one that made Alastor look down at you strangely.   
  


"It's our house." Placing you onto the grass you kept yourself from running to it.   
  


"Yes, I can see that," humming as he continued, "your affection would be appreciated as a thank you." A girlish giggle left your lips, you turned around to face him. He was already bent slightly at the waist, eyes closed as he waited.   
  


Rather than give him a small kiss on the cheek, which is what he normally expected. You took his face in your gloved hands, pressing your lips against his. Feeling him tense slightly before taking over. One hand on the small of your back, his other holding your head. Much more passionate than you had expected of him.   
  


Parting from him to get some air, only for your breath to catch in your throat.   
  


"Um, Al?" Letting your hands fall from his face, backing away just a few steps.  
  


"Yes my darling?" Concerned as to why you had left his side, you didn't say anything else, simply summoning a hand mirror and showing him. Seeing his brows raise in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi, i had a little bit of writers block // i like to say its that but i made a new friend and i cant seem to hold a conversation and write at the same time lol // also work...cause y'know "EssEnTiAL" //
> 
> I almost forgot to title this chapter because of me posting from my phone, oops 
> 
> But eyyy its not 16 chapters like the last time even tho i prolly couldve made it another 16 chapters...i decided for my sanity to not do that 
> 
> Also the ring, ive been wanting to describe it for ever and now i finally got the chance too! Yay...i may or may not have come up with a design for it a while back...i couldn't help it
> 
> I also may or may not have posted this during my work break...have a wonderful plague
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	29. Odd Findings and Devilish Deals

Staring at his reflection, touching his face. Opening his mouth to find pearly whites rather than razor-sharp teeth. Running his hands through brown locks. His sleeves pulled down to his wrists. Glancing at your worried expression behind the mirror you held.

"This isn't the first time this has happened, so you don't have to worry." Attempting to calm you only made things worse. 

"Don't have to worry?" Repeating his words back to him, you sent the mirror away and started pacing again, "Al, you look human and not to mention that." Holding out a hand to present the demon behind him, it's closed eyes opening up. A much more intense red glow coming from them as the demon stared him down.

"You know I hate doing that." Alastor let out a fake gasp, putting his arm around your shoulder and pulling you to him. 

"I'm not going to just ignore her tender kiss especially when it pisses you off." Pressing a few kisses to your face just to prove his point, you laughed attempting to hide from his affectionate assault. 

"I should've killed you when I had the chance." The harsh words not affecting him in the least. Finding your escape by purposefully putting your head under his chin. Your little tufts of hair brushing against his neck.

"But you didn't and now you can't." You could hear the smile in his words, making you hum as you reached your hands up to play with his bowtie. 

"She can still die though." Within seconds you were pulled flush against him, his hunting knife now out and pointed towards his demon. 

"Would you like to rephrase that?" Blinking stupidly for a brief moment, your cheek pressing into his vest. His demon taking the end of the knife in his claws, snapping the blade and crushing it. 

"Al, what's going on? This is so confusing, why are there two of you?" You had pulled away from him, he lowered his broken knife about to say something.

"Don't confuse me for him, that's a mistake you'll only make once," his demon grabbed his neck, lifting him off of the grass, "as for you, even if you die I'll live on." His smile was sinister as Alastor attempted to pry the claws off, your eyes darting back and forth between the two. 

Reaching out for the two they disappeared in shadows, your hands grasping nothing but air. A loud creaking making you turn your head to see the front door opening. Wasting no time marching over, entering the house. It was pitch black inside, the only light coming from the open door. Shadows covered the windows and as you stepped in further there was a slamming behind you, completely shrouding you in darkness. Surrounding your hand in white light, it did little to aid your sight.

"Alastor?" As soon as you said his name, the sound of a radio playing from upstairs started. 

Heading straight to find the stairs, slowly making your way up. Listening closer once reaching the landing, a green glow coming from the study. Up the right set of steps and down the hall, wrapping your hand around the handle tentatively. Pushing the door open slowly, revealing what was inside. 

A shadowy version of Alastor sitting at the desk, a version of you as well sitting by the window. He took off his headphones, standing up and turning off his microphone. Walking over to you and picking you up in his arms, carrying you away from the window. Starting straight for you, phasing through and disappearing into the dark of the hall. Coming back in a few minutes later, sitting back at the desk. Taking a key from his pocket and opening a locked drawer, you stepped further in to see what he had in there. He pulled out a doll, some fabric and thread. It's likeness scarily similar to your own. The light fading to nothing, leaving you blind.

Another sound catching your attention, not as pleasant sounding like the radio. Exiting the study, green light spilling from below you into the foyer. Back downstairs and into the living room. A lot more duplicates of him this time. Some making more dolls, others repeating violent actions. Backing away the light shut out, the chandelier lighting up the foyer. A gasp leaving you as you looked up. Unable to count the bodies hanging from the ceiling. Shadowy limbs falling to the floor making you jump out of the way in surprise. Not like they could actually touch you since they were shadows. 

Catching a glimpse from the corner of your eye, another shadowy Alastor approaching an unsuspecting man heading to the front door. Watching as he snapped his neck in horror. The shadows fell, manifesting new apparitions, Alastor again and someone else. He was dragging them across the floor, going right into the kitchen. Light from above you fading. An ominous green glow coming from the cellar door this time. 

You didn't want to go there but you didn't have a choice either. Letting out a shaky breath before closing your eyes and entering the kitchen. Not wanting to see any other shadowy displays. It's not like they were real anyway, he was too sweet to do any of that. Just taunting from his demon is all, it had to be that. Peeking an eye open, the cellar door still glowing. 

Keeping your eyes on the door, paying no mind to the swirling shadows around you. Hesitant as you grasped the handle, pulling it open and heading down the metal steps. The light receding every time you got closer. Heel touching the cement floor of the cool space, metal shelving lining the walls. Seeping from beneath the metal door across the room, a weak and flickering green light.

It opened for you as you got close. You had never seen this room before, never allowed down here as a child. A habit you carried with you even after the house became yours. Feet carrying you into the room. Past the heavy metal door, your eyes trained on the cement floor. Once far enough inside the door shut, leaving you trapped to see just what was inside. If it was anything like those shadowy apparitions, putting on the horrifying display's in the living room and foyer, you didn't want to begin to imagine what was in here. 

Lifting your gaze and finding a wooden table in the centre of the room, stained with blood. Along the walls workbenches with shelving underneath. A radio plugged into the wall, leaning against it were more dolls. All in your likeness. Too many to count as they were littered all over the counter, button eyes staring at you. On the lower shelves, you found dozens of jars filled with...things. Picking one out from the back and dusting it off, almost dropping it upon realizing it was stuffed with eyes. Setting it onto the counter a bit harshly and turning away. 

Your father's old taxidermy tools. Hanging on the wall in their rightful places appearing as if they were brand new. Beginning to wonder what Alastor had been up to whenever he was down here, sure he would bring up a few things he taxidermied so you never questioned it. Though, seeing all of these interesting items made you second guess that knowledge. Curious you went back to the dolls, at least they were well made and weren't unflattering. Plucking one up off the table, inspecting it. A chill running through your spine as your surroundings changed. 

_The forest?_

"There she is!" Hearing Lucifer's voice made you whip your head around. The king of hell standing beside Alastor or was it his demon? Did his demon kill him? 

"Where is he?" His demon paused a moment, Lucifer simply shrugging his shoulders when your gaze landed on him. Frantically searching for your Alastor.

"Oh, you mean him! He's right here." Presenting himself dramatically. At least he seemed in a much better mood than before.

"Not you, I mean my Alastor." You had a few questions to ask him once finding him. His demon approached his claws now around your waist and lifting you up.

"I suppose I'll have to explain later, but yes I am your Alastor my darling," his smile widened bringing you closer, "And you, are my Y/n." Quick kisses pressed to your face making you laugh, your moment together getting ruined as soon as Lucifer spoke.

"You two aren't even married, stop acting like it," both looking over at Lucifer, "the only thing that separated the two of you, was death." 

"I can't believe I forgot," Alastor giving you a questioning look, "Till death do us part, this whole time I thought we were married, we aren't?" He let out a short hum. 

"It doesn't matter about some biblical verse, you're still my wife whether that verse says you are or aren't," lifting you higher and doing a spin, "we can always get remarried anyway, knowing you my wedding band is around the house somewhere." His eyes landed on the doll still in your hands, brows raising, a look of shock on his smiling face.

"If you're going to act all romantic I'm leaving." Lucifer opened a portal, ready to leave.

"Wait!" The king paused, Alastor putting you down. Handing him the doll before turning to face Lucifer, "I want my memories back."

"Oh?" Taking his foot out of the portal and sending it away. 

"From what I know, waking up in the throne room wasn't just a mere coincidence, you're the only other one I know who could use magic to do something like that." Alastor was at your side, ready to pull you away. Lucifer summoned his cane, pushing him away from you.

"My, you certainly are clever but I'm sure you know I want something in return," he held out his hand, "so what would you be willing to sacrifice for those memories of yours?" You already knew what he wanted, knowing him for decades made you aware of it.

"You aren't giving me much choice if I already know what you want," he had goals of his own after all, "for my memories I will give you my angelic powers." 

"Here's the thing, I can't actually take those angelic powers of yours just yet," tilting his head ever so slightly, "for you see, you still haven't committed a single sin." Furrowing your brow, how had you not? You had been his assassin for decades, did that not count? If so then why did you fall from Heaven in the first place?

"What? But I-" Waving his hand to silence you.

"It doesn't matter what you did, whatever heinous acts you happened to do, none of your sins are actually yours," Lucifer sent Alastor a glare, "I can transfer all of your sins back to you right now if you'd like me to?" 

"I..." trailing off you paused in thought, "where did all of my sins go?" Curious, knowing someone's sins don't just disappear.

"Why not ask the one who has them?" Using his staff to point to Alastor. Turning to him, he was no longer holding the doll you gave him, sending his own glare at Lucifer.

"You have my sins?" Your attention now on Alastor, he still wasn't looking at you. His focus on Lucifer. 

"Is there a problem with that?" Answering you without sparing you a glance. 

"Can you give them back to me?" He never replied, "It doesn't have to be all of them." Slipping your hand into his own, determined to convince him. Hearing him sigh, finally turning to you.

"You're absolutely certain you want to do this?" Nodding he closed his eyes, "don't make me regret this, Lucifer if you would." Feeling his hand squeeze your own, sending a look your way. 

"It would be my pleasure." Approaching you both, bringing a glowing golden hand to Alastor's chest. Pulling out a small ball of swirling black, taking it to you and guiding it to yours. As soon as it was brought close, it shot out from his palm and leaped into your chest. 

"Now for your powers, do we have a deal?" His hand keeping its golden glow as he held it out for you. 

"Yes." Placing your hand in his, a bright glow making you squint your eyes. White trails of light leaving you and getting absorbed by Lucifer until there wasn't anymore. Taking his hand back and opening a portal.

"Now for your memories." Reaching in and pulling a long charred black branch through, an icy wind coming with it. Plucking the red fruit that had bloomed on the end and letting the branch go. It snapped back through the portal which closed behind it. Giving you the apple with a smile.

Taking it gently, you only needed one bite. Sinking your teeth into the gleaming fruit, chewing and swallowing as quickly as you could. The taste was horrible as always, you didn't know how Lucifer could eat the things. The last time you had one, it turned to worms in the middle of your bite. 

"Now that I finally have what I want from both of you, I'll be leaving." He left through his portal a silence following afterwards. You didn't feel any different from before. Your memories returning to you slowly but surely. 

"Are you alright?" His static-filled voice broke the tension between you.

"This time, yes." Taking both his hands in yours, standing on the tips of your toes and placing a kiss to his cheek. 

"But you're powerless now, you're sure you're fine?" A memory resurfaced, making you smile.

"As long as I have you, didn't you say you wanted me to rely on you?" Hearing him let out a short laugh. 

"I did say that didn't I?" Leaning down he set his head atop yours, you pulled your hands from him just to play with his jacket lapels.

"Also, about the dolls." Fixing the handkerchief in his front pocket before moving to his bowtie, your eyes meeting his. 

"Yes, I was really hoping you wouldn't go into the cellar." Claws running through your locks, twirling the strands around. 

"I don't know why you made so many, though I have to admit, they do look cute." Hands now resting on his shoulders, he laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you like them." You hummed, rocking back and forth. You still needed to ask about the jars and what those shadowy displays were but that could be for another time. 

"Now, you mentioned you had a surprise for me?" A coy smile stretching your lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but I find this one really cute for some reason :p
> 
> both Al's in one chapter was kinda hard to write, 'cause they were both there and it's not like I can just refer to them both as Al...I had to compromise lol // not like there's another reason I can't say rn *cough cough* *semicolon + open parenthesis* //
> 
> but yay she got her memories back at the expense of her powers but it's fine, al has a little surprise for her anyway 
> 
> I wonder what it could possibly be in the realm of possibility that I have laid out the foundation of this fan fictional piece of writing on // I hope you read that sarcastically, or like in a really sassy voice because that's how it sounded in my head as I typed it so... // 
> 
> omg there is less than ten chapters left, what am I gonna do with my time once I finish this...fuck I have no clue 
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	30. What Lies Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // i might as well just stop giving summaries guys cause idk if i can explain this one //

Sweeping the dust out of the door and off of the porch of the cottage. The sun sitting high in the sky, signalling noon. Peering out into the tall grass, Alastor nowhere in sight. _Perhaps he caught something?  
_

Heading back in and examining your progress on the cottage. You had already cleaned the loft, just finished sweeping the floor. Feet landing on the rug you smiled. Humming as you set the broom aside, rolling the carpet up so you could sweep beneath it too. The amount of dust underneath it made you wonder if he ever cleaned under the thing. A hollow sound under your feet as you stepped across the room, letting the carpet go once it hit the couch. Turning to grab your broom and finding a trap door. 

Brushing the dust away with the broom, a grin coming to your face. Attempting to pull the door up from the floor, it remained stuck. Then you noticed the keyhole. A pout replacing your grin as you stood. Hands placed on your hips. There was something down there and you were determined to find out what. Hearing something fall, hitting the floor with a series of dull thuds. The sun reflecting off of whatever fell, catching your eye. Wandering over to the fireplace and finding a key. 

Snatching it off of the floor and immediately trying it on the mysterious door. A satisfying click as the lock opened. Keeping your noises of excitement suppressed as you went to open it. Pausing and wondering if you should wait for Alastor. Now that you thought about it, he didn't like surprises so you'd be doing him a favour.

Letting the door fall open it hit the floor causing dust to fly around. Coughing at the sudden intrusion on your lungs while waving the dust from your face. The pitch-black space below you emitting an odd smell that made you shudder. Taking one of the candles from the counter and shuffling through its drawers for the box of matches. Lighting the candle and holding onto its brass carrier, finding yourself in front of the entry to the little secret you discovered. 

Starting your way down into its dark clutches. Slowly making your way down the wooden rungs, one hand keeping you stable while the other held the candle. Feet touching a dirt-covered ground you smiled. Holding the candle out to try and see better, the small light flickering in the dark space until it blew out. A chill running up your spine, goosebumps lining your exposed flesh. Turning to leave only for the door to close harshly on you. 

Sucking in a gasp. Fumbling the candle, relieved when you didn't drop it and the flame stayed lit. It was fine, you could just go back up and open it. Stepping further in, using the candlelight to guide you. Squinting your eyes as something appeared in front of you, maneuvering your light source higher. A rope on a hook leading down to whatever it was holding up. Crouching down and having your curiosity quelled. Scrambling back and falling on your behind. 

The candle glowing brighter revealing the entire corpse to you, neck slit and oozing a slimy substance. Eyes trailing upwards and finding the midsection had been cut open meticulously, clean slices along the abdomen. _Where were the organs?  
_

A faint sound of bubbling caught your attention, eyes catching the glint of a metal basin beneath the corpse. Dark liquid rising from the inside. Standing on shaking legs and backing up to the ladder, missing the rung, reaching farther and not finding it. Your light starting to dim, watching as shadows swirled around the flame before completely snuffing it out. 

An icy cold sensation running through you to your bones. Dropping the candle holder, it disappeared into a thick fog. Darting your gaze around finding you were in some odd grey forest. Seeing something moving behind the trees, your immediate reaction to run. 

* * *

Climbing up the few steps and entering the cottage. He didn't catch anything this time after being out there for hours. Irritated he heaved out a sigh leaning back against the door, hoping you would react to his dramatic display. Hearing nothing but silence he opened his eyes. He had expected your sweet kisses or a hello at least. Instead, you weren't in sight. 

"Y/n?" Leaving the door and setting his rifle against the wall. Climbing up to the loft, you weren't in the bed. Not that you'd be sleeping in the middle of the day anyway. There wasn't any note, no indication of where you went. 

Back down to the main floor, slinging his rifle over his shoulder and leaving the cottage. You couldn't be far. Calling out to you and making a few rounds around the cottage, heading back in and deciding to ask the Loa. Rolling up the rug and grabbing the key hidden on the mantle, opening up the trap door. Shoes hitting the dirt floor the candles lit up the room. 

The offering he had gone, the basin put away. He hadn't finished with the corpse yet, scanning the room. _Where was the doll of Zandor?_

Gritting his teeth together and heading back up. He had been making most of his sacrifices at home, that's probably where he went. By the time he got home, dusk was approaching. Pushing past the gate and hurrying into the house. Having to force the front door open, a bright red streak on the tiles. Poking his head around the door and finding Jim of all people. Propped against the door with a knife in his neck. Stepping inside and around the corpse of his old co-worker, the man sliding onto the floor more blood seeping from the wound. 

Hearing the echo of your footsteps, a joyous humming to go with it. Cursing under his breath, finding a place to hide in the living room. The humming stopped along with your steps, a noise of struggle sounding before you started to speak.

"It seems that you're much too heavy," a girlish giggle sounded, "looks like you'll need to lose a few things." Minutes went by before you began to walk away, the sound of your shoes hitting metal steps made him relax. Entering the foyer and inspecting what you did. 

Jim was missing his head and limbs. Avoiding the growing puddle of red, following your bloodied footprints to the cellar door. Quietly making his way down as to not alert you. The appendages you took now lying on the table, a single doll in the centre. Your back to him as you sang to yourself, snapping a piece of thread and setting the thing in your hands aside. 

"Darling, what are you doing?" You immediately turned to him, a wicked smile on your face. Your eyes were now red and clothes were drenched in blood. Around you, shadows swirled like a black mist. 

"If I told you that would ruin the surprise silly." You approached him, bloodied knife in hand. Poking his nose before turning back to the table, an abundance of dolls all made of flesh.

"The surprise?" A shadowy creature slithered beneath him, winding its way up the table and around your shoulders. 

"Yup, I'm going to ask Ghede to raise up all of the people you killed and then kill you, I would do it myself but this vessel is so very attached to you, I might lose my control if I even attempted to do so." Giving the snake a scratch before going back to whatever you were doing. 

"I'm sorry?" You changed the subject, facing him again. 

"You won't believe how gullible humans are, you thought that man was your friend? A sway of my hips and batting my lashes at him was all he needed to be convinced." A click of his tongue, one of his own groomsmen. If you hadn't already taken care of Jim, he would've made sure to do so. But this wasn't you. 

"Zandor, let my wife go." Your red eyes widened before you burst out into laughter, having to grip the table as you hunched over. Stopping the forced joy and scowling at him, stepping closer with your blade pointed right at him.

"You should be honoured! That I, a spirit of great power chose this woman to be my vessel, I may not be very liked compared to the others but who do people turn to when the others ignore them?" The Loa was right but that meant nothing to him.

"To any other follower of the Loa I'm sure but this is my wife, just leave her alone." At that, your smile widened backing away from him, twirling the knife in your hand.

"No, I don't think I will, in fact." Placing your hand flat on the table, lifting the blade higher. Laughing as he simply stood and watched until he finally realized what you were about to do.

"No, don't touch her!" He was unable to react in time. The blade lodging into the wooden table rather than your hand, you looked over at him with difficulty, tears falling from your lashes.

"Alastor, help me." Your eyes were back to normal only for a split second, getting swallowed by red once more. 

Yanking the knife from the table, aiming for your chest this time. He reacted before you even could. Grabbing your wrist and making you drop the knife, kicking it away before pulling you to him. Restraining you as you yelled incoherently, trying to get free. Bashing your fists against his chest.

"Anyone else, please." He couldn't lose you too. Feeling you still, loosening his hold you were limp in his arms. A deep chuckle sounding behind him.

"Is that so?" A sinister voice right beside him. The snake from around your shoulders opening its jaws and shooting straight for his face. Flinching back as he kept his hold on you, not feeling any different from before. 

No more signs that the Loa was there he checked for your heartbeat, relieved when he felt your pulse. Hugging you closer, only after you were flush against him did he remember you were covered in blood. Also the severed torso in the foyer. A laugh escaped him, kissing the top of your head. Now, to just clean everything up. 

* * *

Groaning as you shifted in place, hands gripping onto the sheets beneath you. Vision blurry as your gaze met the bed. Sitting upright and wondering when you had gotten home. Flashes of a strange dream every time you closed your eyes. That cold grey forest. Those shadows that wouldn't stop chasing you. 

Realizing you were still in your day clothes you shuffled off the bed, wandering over to your wardrobe. Picking out your favourite pair and changing into them, tossing your dress into the laundry hamper. About to go back to bed you found Alastor wasn't there. Fiddling with the ring on your finger, sliding on your slippers and leaving the bedroom. Your cat running through your legs and purring loudly. 

Plucking the feline from the floor, cradling her in your arms and scratching below her chin. It didn't take long for your arms to grow tired. Having to put her back on the floor, watching as she lazily made her way to the bed. Jumping up and finding her favourite spot you proceeded down the hall. 

He wouldn't have been at the cottage again, whenever he went he brought you with him, saying you brought him good luck. Unless he caught something. Pausing on the stairs you were tempted to just leave him to do his thing, at the same time, you didn't want to go to sleep alone. Not after that weird nightmarish dream you had. Goosebumps running across your flesh you continued on your way. 

_You needed him.  
_

Still getting bits and pieces of foggy memory. That had to have been one of the most vivid dreams you ever had. Feet carrying you the rest of the way, stopping at the entrance to the cellar. The door creaking as you opened it. Flicking the lights on before starting to descend the metal steps. Calling out to him on your way. 

* * *

The sound of you calling his name made him hesitate. _What had he been doing?  
_

His clothes drenched in red. In the far corner were several bodies, piled high on top of one another. Another corpse beneath him. A delicate knock on the metal door making him stand and hurry to hold it closed. 

"Alastor, are you in there?" Clearing his throat as he locked the door. Hearing you try the doorknob.

"Yes," glancing back to the maimed person on the cement, "I'll be out soon, I still have to clean up a bit." Resting his head on the door, glad you were back to normal and didn't seem to remember a thing.

"Alright, just be quick it's late." 

"Of course, love." Hearing your receding footsteps he left the door, grabbing a brown bag from underneath the workbench. There were now a lot more dolls of you, luckily made of fabric and buttons rather than flesh. He must've made the others in the time he was zoned out. 

Using the powder and sprinkling it over the bodies and his blood-stained clothing, feeling the slightest bit energized as the corpses melted away. Locking the door behind him and going up to get some rest. On the bed, he could see your cat had made itself welcome to his pillow. Simply gathering his pyjamas and entering the bathroom. 

Meeting his eyes in the mirror, looking away before looking back. The red glowing sclera, much like you had when possessed. Bringing a hand to touch under his eye, noticing the markings on his arm. Panicking as he undid his vest and dress shirt, pulling up his undershirt to reveal even more of the markings. Their solid black lines forming certain shapes and patterns. Removing the layers of clothing he found that the Veve placed upon him had expanded and grown. 

A quick glance in the mirror and he could see something move. Whipping his head around to see nothing was there. Narrowing his eyes and finding his gaze once more. Staring back at him wasn't himself, rather a humanoid creature. Grey skin and wearing a suit of red, a large pointed smile on its face and when it opened its eyes, those were red too. Blinking once and it was gone, his eyes back to normal.

Just his luck, the Loa wasn't gone. From what he read, that's not what the Loa was reported to look like. A possible change in presentation most likely, either way, he had some work to get done it seemed.

With a deep sigh, he changed into his pyjamas and went to finally join you. Moving your cat from his pillow, the animal letting out noises of protest. It jumped down to the floor and he slid in beside you. Staring at the ceiling, wondering how he would deal with this spirit lying dormant in him, any moment it could take over and he'd have a repeat of earlier. His thoughts coming to a halt once feeling you rest your head on him.

"Why hello there." A tired smile on your face as you shuffled higher, using your elbows to keep you up as you shuffled even closer.

"Hi," pressing a lazy kiss to the side of his face, dropping your head onto his pillow, "I had the weirdest dream." Your breath fanning across his neck. He turned to you.

"Really now?" You nodded, starting to play with the ring on your finger. 

"Wanna hear about it?" He hummed, giving you a kiss. 

"Perhaps in the morning my dear, you did say that it was late." Closing his eyes and expecting you to have done the same. Feeling your fingers find his hair, playing with the short locks.

"But I'm not tired." In an instant, he had moved so that he was hovering over you.

"Would you like me to give you a reason to be?" Watching your face flush below him, your features highlighted in the light coming in from the windows. 

"Yes." A little shocked at your response, he smiled.

"Very well." Moving a hand to your side, watching your eyes widen before a laugh bubbled out of you. 

"Al!" Leaning down to your neck and pressing little kisses against it just to hear you squeal. Trying to get away from him, your hands pushing his own away. Breathing raggedly as you escaped his assault on your nape. 

"Tired yet?" You didn't answer, simply wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled him down, "I'll take that as a yes." Falling to his side and removing your hands from his shoulders you curled into him. He thought you'd gone to sleep, only to hear your hushed voice.

"I love you." He swore his heart stopped at that moment. 

"I love you too." Words that hadn't been exchanged since your wedding. Pulling you closer, you didn't have to tell him you loved him, he already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on the one hand, I could've written sin at the end..but I didn't // there are actually lots of places I could've fit sin in but didn't ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) //
> 
> on the other hand, pure fluff and declarations of love 
> 
> also...the markings...mainly self-indulgent...I may or may not have a thing for tattoos *sweats nervously*
> 
> another thing before I forget, Zandor is a name that Loa isn't really known for it was just one of the lesser-known names I thought sounded cool...and flowed better
> 
> k i fucking hate zombies so finding out they were originally from voodoo and not actually intended to be flesh-eating beasts puts my mind at ease, people were raised from the dead if they were asshats and used for labour so that they would never be at peace
> 
> // i didn't know that until i did my research so... //
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	31. Famliar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // I wanted to title it "All Around Me Are Familiar Faces" but the partypooper part of me said no //

Standing in the living room watching as Alastor snapped his fingers. The fireplace coming to life a small black figure in the centre. Watching him pull the creature out by the scruff of its neck two yellow eyes opening wide. You knew those eyes, the ashes dispersed into the air revealing the fat cat to you. 

"Your cat." Handing you the feline, immediately hugging her in your arms.

"Al this is amazing, where did you find her?" Scratching under her chin just the way she liked it. 

"I found out you buried her in the backyard and a little bit of blood magic goes a long way." Pressing little kisses to her head before setting her on the floor, watching as she waddled over to the chair by the bookshelves. Jumping up and making herself comfortable. 

You wandered to the fireplace, reaching up and moving aside the painting above it. Revealing a small square hole in the wall, pulling out a little wooden box, decorated with intricate carvings. Making sure the painting was back in place before turning to him. He didn't say anything, watching as you opened the box up. 

"Are those my old glasses?" Claws picking out the old frames, holding them up to his face.

"Yes, and..." trailing off, shuffling through its contents, "your wedding band." The golden ring shining like new. He put his glasses back into the box of keepsakes, taking the ring from you.

"Well," he tried putting it on, "it's certainly not going back on without an adjustment." Stuck halfway down his finger, it started to glow, growing bigger and sliding down his claw. Sizing down to be a perfect fit. Closing the box up and putting it back, hands finding his own and looking up at him.

"If I kiss you will you do that weird thing again?" His smile grew, his staff appearing in his hands. 

"I made sure it won't happen anymore." Your hands sliding up his arms and around his shoulders. 

"That's wonderful news." Pointing his staff away from the two of you, leaning down as if he already knew what you were going to do. 

Using his free hand to cup the side of your face as you brought your lips to his. Ignoring the odd sounds you heard, deepening the kiss. The clearing of a throat making you jump and pull away from Alastor, your lipstick on and around the lazy grin on his face. Whipping your head around to see who was there. Face flushed at the thought of someone seeing the two of you. Three individuals standing across from you. 

"Why am I not surprised." The woman in the middle spoke first. Her voice and the way she held herself was so familiar, then it clicked.

"Momma?" Bringing your hands from Alastors shoulders, lingering on the lapels of his jacket. 

"Hello, sunshine." Your grip tightened on his jacket, giving him a quick kiss before heading over to your mother. Embracing her in a hug.

"I guess I'm just chopped liver then?" To your right, your brother stood. Parting from your mother you approached him, raising your hand and smacking the top of his head. A loud yell leaving him.

"You're such an idiot!" Tears pricked your eyes, "What were you thinking? Mimzy dies so you just have to throw yourself off the roof? Right after you two got engaged and everything!" He didn't say anything, simply standing tense and uncomfortable, "don't tell me, you didn't ask her?" 

"No." Giving him a hug and kicking him in the shin right after. Your mother sending a scolding look your way as he bit back another yell. 

"That's for not asking her." About to head back to Alastor's side, halting your steps when hearing your mother clear her throat.

"Y/n, you're forgetting someone," spinning back around at your mother's voice, eyes landing on the third demon, "your father." The man smiled, an action you returned. You weren't entirely sure what to say to him just yet.

"Actually?" Turning to Alastor, "how'd you find him?" You knew he owned the souls of your mother and brother, so finding your father of all people. Someone who died when you were young.

"Well," his gaze travelled to the other side of the living room, "I didn't find him." Following the direction of his eyes, another demon stood. Dressed similarly to your mother, but this woman wasn't your mother. A crown of your favourite flowers placed atop her head. 

"I did," she approached you, "my predictions were right," her hands found your face, pinching your cheeks, "I don't think there's anyone better for you." As much as you appreciated the compliment, you had no clue who this woman was.

"Mum." Alastor took the woman's hands, making her let go of your face. He then started to pinch your cheeks in her place.

"Al." Your hands now atop his own, prying them away. His mother taking his shoulder and making him face her.

"As much as I like that colour, I don't think it suits you." Licking her thumb and starting to rub your lipstick from his face. Humming out a laugh he simply sent you a playful glare. A commotion coming from your family made the three of you look over. Your father taking your arm and pulling you away. 

"Papa?" Your feet digging into the carpet only made him tug harder. 

"I'm not having my daughter be with someone like _that_." Glancing over at your mother, she gave you a worried look. Staying in her place, holding a hand out to stop your brother from interfering.

"But-" Vision getting blurry. You barely got one word out before he stopped, turning back to you and cutting you off.

"Not under my roof, so long as I'm alive you will never be with that man." Placing your hand atop his without thinking.

"Dissulto." There was no glow of white light, your father didn't budge an inch. A sinking in your gut, you were completely powerless now. You had been relying on your angelic abilities too much and now they were gone. 

"Under your roof? I'm sorry my good sir but this house doesn't belong to you anymore," Alastor started his approach, sliding his arm around your shoulder, "it belongs to her," letting his head fall onto yours, "so I suggest you let my wife go." Watching as shadows engulfed your father, travelling back to the microphone. Looking up at Alastor, his gaze trained on where the man once stood, antlers bigger than usual. He hadn't even given your father a chance. 

"Al?" Snapping out of his daze, his horns going back to their normal size. Picking you up in his arms and lifting you up high. 

"Yes?" Half-lidded eyes meeting your narrowed ones.

"Where'd my father go?" Laughing it off and spinning around.

"Same place mine is," you didn't get a chance to ask where exactly that was, "now, everyone is back together again." Seeing what everyone was up to, Alastor's mother was talking with yours your brother rolling his eyes at their conversation. 

"Al, could you put me down?" Your focus now back on him. 

"I'm hurt, do you not want to be in my arms?" Bringing you closer to his face just to lean his forehead against yours. 

"Not in front of my family." You hissed, quieting your words so they wouldn't hear. 

"Well, they're my family too and I don't mind it." They were his in-laws and mother. You could see where he got that logic from. He went for a kiss but you kept leaning away. 

"That doesn't count, you aren't the one being held." Crossing your arms and still trying to avoid him. 

"I suppose, just know that you're breaking my heart." Your feet touching the floor you gave him a kiss. Feeling your cat run between your legs. Picking up the feline she meowed loudly, alerting the others in the room.

"Y/n, is that a cat?" Your mother was the first to say something.

"Maybe." Hugging the animal closer, hearing her soft purring. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see your brother shaking his head.

"Got any other surprises?" Opening your mouth to say something, your mother in law beating you to it.

"What about grandchildren?" Her gaze narrowing in on you. Heat creeping to your cheeks, mouth going dry. 

"Mum." His warning didn't do much, all it did was invoke your own mother to join in.

"I thought I would've been a grandmother by now." A flash of green light behind you made you turn your head, Alastor now holding a child. Its beady eyes darting around the room. It wasn't even the same demon species.

"How's this?" Presenting the toddler to them, you bit back a laugh. He handed it to them, watching as they inspected it. Placing your hand on his arm, tearing your eyes away from the two.

"Al, it looks nothing like either of us." Speaking in hushed tones, he leaned down, eyes full of mischief. 

"I know," he mimicked your whisper, focusing back on them, "a child just like you asked for!" His mother sighed, sending the toddler away with shadows. Starstruck, you didn't know she could use the shadows too.

"You know full well that's not what we meant," your mother started, taking your hands and bringing you away, "Y/n, sunshine, you were married for years, why haven't you had any children?" Finding the carpet more interesting, you didn't actually think about it before. Why hadn't the two of you had kids?

"He never mentioned wanting to have any." It was the best excuse you could muster. Blaming it on him would hopefully be enough to change the subject. You didn't catch the look she sent his way, meeting your brother's eyes and mouthing a quick 'help me'.

"Maybe you need a little push in the right direction." Alastor's mother started to rub her hands together, eyes changing to a pink hue as her hands began to glow the same colour. 

"Mother no." Scolding the woman and pulling you out of the way just in time, her hands finding the air. 

"It doesn't hurt, Ghede is very kind in this aspect." Beginning to wonder what would happen if she managed to touch you, it must've been bad if Alastor was so quick to pull you away.

"I don't know what you're trying to do but if it helps, do it." How could your mother encourage this?! Had they met before? 

"I think the three of us should go see Mimzy!" Dodging your mother in laws second attempt at getting you and hurrying to your brother. Grabbing ahold of his shoulders, hoping Alastor would catch on. 

"Yes, what a fantastic idea darling," manifesting beside you and placing his hands on you, shadows surrounding you three and when they fell, you were in the forest, "I can't believe you blamed me, did you see the look I got from both of them?" Starting the walk through the forest, you found his arm.

"No, but I appreciate it very much." Intertwining your fingers with his.

"What would've happened if your mother got her?" Your brother spoke up, walking beside you.

"I don't have to answer that." If you looked close enough, you could see the faintest discolouration on his cheeks. _Oh?_

"Now I'm curious, won't you at least tell me?" A change in his normally swift pace, slowing down just slightly. 

"Maybe later," he stopped, shadows swirling around you three again, "look at that, we've arrived." The shadows fell once again, revealing the hotel's lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying hard not to focus on the fact that there are only about 6ish chapter's left
> 
> // good thing I'm good at ignoring things //
> 
> ugh, I love writing about these dumbasses so much // sometimes I have to stop writing and think about what I've done for a solid three minutes before going back to it // I understand why it takes me so long to finish one god damn chapter  
> now lol //
> 
> gosh golly miss molly it is April 22nd and it was snowing today...fucking Canada, I'm not even that far up north either, I literally an hour away from freaking Michigan...I wonder if they got any snow too // I've been asked in the summertime while over there if it was snowing while over here, they can literally see across the river, what do they think!? The America's are weird to me // 
> 
> Anywho, how has everyone been with quarantine? My family thinks I'm doing nothing all day when in reality I'm spending my time writing fanfiction about a fictional demon Overlord strawberry simp // there is only one person in my family and a very close friend who know of this thing's existence and I intend to keep it that way //
> 
> Have a nice plague!
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	32. A Proposal Between The Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // honest to god couldn't come up with a chapter title to save my life...i tried //

Watching as everyone went about their day, not even noticing the three of you that had manifested in the lobby. Mimzy and Niffty were chatting away, Angel Dust was sitting on the couch. Husk drinking his fill behind the bar counter and Charlie and Vaggie seemed to be deep in conversation. Tapping on your shoulder your brother pointed in the direction on Mimzy.

"Y/n is that who I think it is?" You could just feel the excitement coming off of him in waves. 

"Sure is." He left the two of you faster than you could blink. Resting your head on Alastor's shoulder and seeing your brother approach her. 

"She's not going to know it's him just wait." So you did as Alastor said, sure enough, as soon as your brother made himself known to her she reacted negatively. Punching him in the gut and grabbing a very large sewing needle from Niffty. Untangling your arm from his and starting towards them before your brother could get impaled, getting pulled back.

"Al, what are you doing?" His hold on your arm didn't let up.

"Just wait for it." His voice was hushed but still full of joy at seeing your brother get hurt. Mimzy had raised the needle to his neck only to pause at something he said. Tears welling in her eyes as she dropped the weapon tackling him in a hug. 

"Oh no, you did not bring another one here!" Vaggie's yelling pulled your attention away from the reunited lovers. Her focus solely on Alastor who had kept his place beside you, removing his hand to motion to you. 

"Is there something wrong with Y/n's brother?" Her angered expression turned to one of confusion lowering her weapon in a brief moment of hesitance. 

"Y/n, you have a brother?" Her attention now on you, harpoon put away. Taking her shoulder and bringing her away for a moment. 

"I forgot I didn't tell you about him, don't worry Vaggie if he or Al try anything you can tell me, I'll be sure to keep them in check." Giving her a reassuring smile she smiled back before leaving. You could feel a warm breath down your nape, belonging to only one demon.

"What's this about keeping me in check dear?" Taking one of your hands and spinning you around to face him. Alastor's grin widening at your reaction. 

"I, well, I...uh," pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, "you'll see." Pulling your hand from his and leaving him there. Pressing your hands to your face, even with gloves you could feel that you were burning up. 

Hearing quite the ruckus over where your brother was. Charlie asking him question upon question while Mimzy hugged him tightly. He sent you a glance, pleading with his eyes for you to help him. You laughed, ignoring his struggle just as he did yours earlier. Hopping up onto one of the barstools, Charlie turned to you. 

"Y/n, you're back!" The princess embraced you in a hug, "Is that really the brother you told me about?" Bouncing on her heels once parting from you. 

"Yes, he can answer any questions you have regarding the hotel Sunshine." Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the look of shock on your brother's face. 

"Really?!" Nodding she turned to go ask more about the hotel, only for him to pass her off to Mimzy and sit beside you. 

"Y/n." Keeping yourself facing forward, watching as everyone interacted in the lobby. 

"Can I help you?" Hearing him order a drink from Husk before finally answering you with more questions.

"Sunshine? Are you serious?" You simply shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

"What of it?" If you wanted to call Charlie Sunshine you could, it's not like it was your name. He didn't need to get bent out of shape about it. 

"Any reason for that nickname of all things?" Swishing the glass's contents around before finally bringing it to his lips. 

"Are you going to propose to Mim?" A small smile on your face knowing what he'd say before he even said it.

"You can't just-" Sending him a glare he shut up. Predictable as always, even after all these years. 

"I know you, if you don't do it now you never will." A deep sigh left him, downing the rest of his drink and approaching the short blonde with some liquid courage. Charlie letting out a girlish squeal when seeing him on one knee in front of Mimzy. Laughing at her reaction someone sat on the stool beside you. 

"Did you want me to propose to you? I was planning to do it in front of everyone but it seems those two beat us to it." Spinning in your seat, hands resting in your lap as you met Alastor's eyes. 

"It's fine Al, we can skip the proposal, let them have the spotlight," glancing back at newly engaged, "we're still getting married right?" He took one of your hands, intertwining his fingers with yours. 

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Hearing Husk spit out his drink made you turn, about to ask if he was alright, Angel showed up. Pulling your hands apart, as the spider slung one of his many arms around Alastor.

"So smiles, whaddya plan on doin' with the second circle?" At first, you were confused, Alastor didn't have any territory on the second circle, "since ya took out Vox and Val, the whole circle's yours now." His words made you remember what led up to you waking up in the throne room. Remembering the screams and shattering of glass, all of that, just for you. Alastor removed the demon's arm, summoning his staff and using it to push him away. 

"As an early wedding gift, they can have it." Pointing his staff in the direction of Mimzy and your brother. They overheard and Mimzy immediately began to panic.

"What do ya think we're going to do with that much territory?!" Your brother had to hold her back from approaching. 

"It's yours now, figure it out." That only triggered her more, trying to break free from your brother's hold.

"Let me at him!" Reaching out her claws while still being held above the ground.

"You can't be mad for getting that much territory!" Hearing your brother hiss out the words while struggling to keep Mimzy at bay. Alastor played a laugh track before focusing his attention on Husk, who still looked shocked.

"If you'd care to get me a drink, and for my darling, a card trick!" The feline grumbled, giving him an empty glass before popping the cork off a bottle and pouring the light brown liquid into it. 

Husk's hand coming closer to you, reaching a claw behind your ear and pulling out a card. A gasp left you, _he doesn't even have sleeves!_ Tucking the card into the deck, he shuffled. Fanning out the deck and presenting them face down to you. 

"Pick a card lady." Humming and hovering your hand over the cards, finally about to choose one only to hesitate when hearing Mimzy. Tearing your focus away from the deck and spinning around on the barstool, facing the lobby. 

"I don't think we'll have the wedding right away." Charlie practically deflated at her words. 

"But, it'll be a good event for the hotel." She tried, her attempts at convincing them were all for naught. 

"I think we still need time to adjust," your brother added, sending you a glance and seeing your eyes narrowed at him. He gave the princess a forced smile, "Not that we aren't planning on getting married, just not right now." He looked at you again, eyes widening as you shook your head. An annoyed sigh leaving you. Charlie mumbled something, leaving the two alone. Your feet hit the floor, starting towards her. Alastor took your hand, pulling you back to him. 

"I almost forgot to ask, Y/n, when we should have our wedding?" You had never seen Charlie turn her head so fast. All eyes fell upon the two of you, Mimzy and your brother using the distraction to get away undetected. 

"No way!? You two are getting married again?" Within seconds she was in front of you, bouncing on her heels with a huge grin. 

"Again?" Husk slammed the cards down on the counter, bewilderment in his eyes, as well as everyone else's, "you're absolutely certain it's her this time?" A claw extended in your face, Alastor lowering the felines accusing hand. 

"We have to get remarried but yes I know for a fact this is her." There were others? You wanted to ask him about it and you were going too, if not for a certain spider.

"How come she gets to ride his dick and not me?!" Angel's words made both of you tense, you didn't need a mirror to know your face was red. As for Alastor, you didn't want to know what was going through his head, the record scratch alone was enough to give you an idea.

"Wait, you guys didn't know?" Charlie looked around at the group. Some shrugging others shaking their heads. 

"Either way! This place needs to be spotless if we're having a wedding!" Niffty was already going to work, lifting Vaggie up and out of her way to get under the couch. Vaggie looked confused at the information she just received. Your view of her blocked out by Charlie.

"So, when were you planning on having your wedding?!" You went to respond only to close your mouth. The concept of actually getting remarried finally struck you, how were you supposed to know when. 

"As soon as possible!" Alastor's voice boomed through the lobby. Standing up behind you, lifting you from the floor. 

"A little impatient I see?" Hearing a laugh track play after your words before the scene changed. Now looking at the group around the bar and getting set down. 

"That phrase seems vaguely familiar darling, care to tell me why that is?" You spun around to face him, seeing him tap his chin in thought. A short laugh left you at his dramatic display.

"You already know," sliding your hands into his, "or do you want me to remind you?" Craning your neck to look up at him. He was about to respond, your moment getting ruined by Husk.

"Never thought I'd see the fucking day." The feline popped the top off another bottle, bringing it to his lips and downing half of it in one go. 

"Is she gonna fuck the strawberry pimp?" Whispering not so quietly to Vaggie, Angel had leaned down and used one of his many hands to cover his mouth. Vaggie shoved him away and crossed her arms.

"They better not do it in the lobby." Narrowing her eye specifically at Alastor. Your cheeks burning up after you just rid yourself of your blush and everything. Facing away from the group, not wanting to look at any of them in the eye.

"Guys, you're embarrassing her," Charlie shushed all of them, making them go their separate ways before approaching the two of you, "so, how soon are we talking? Like tomorrow kind of soon or next month kind of soon?" Pulling your hands from his and turning your head to the princess, hands starting to fiddle with your gloves. 

"Um...I'm not sure, tomorrow is too soon, but next month seems way too late." Realizing you had wandered away you went back, Alastor taking your hands so you couldn't ruin your gloves.

"How about next week then?" Staring at the carpet in thought before meeting his eyes.

"Can we plan a whole wedding for next week?" He snapped his fingers. You got lifted off the ground and placed into his arms.

"Certainly, magic does wonders you know," a sly smile on his face as he brought his face closer to yours, "I forgot to ask you, darling, but did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" Letting out a short laugh before beginning to toy with his jacket. 

"You guys are worse than my parents," hearing Charlie grumbling under her breath, "so next week, the first big event of the hotel? This is so exciting!" Watching as she left to go speak with Vaggie.

"Well, we better get going dear, we have our wedding to plan." Shadows surrounded you and the familiar forest appeared again.

"I realized something," sending you a questioning look you continued, "you have all sorts of nicknames for me and I don't have any for you, aside from Al." Yanking the handkerchief from his pocket and playing with it.

"That's because Al is just fine." You hummed, twisting the cloth between your fingers. 

"Really my deerling?" He notably paused, halting his steps.

"Never call me that again." Your laughter echoed through the fog-filled forest, it seemed you were the only one amused by the name.

"Also what did Husk mean by asking if it was me this time?" Expecting something cryptic but surprised when getting an actual answer.

"There were others who were very convincing, after nothing but status and power," he let out a disheartened laugh, "but none of them were you." Lifting a hand and pressing your palm into the side of his face. He leaned into your touch, his smile softening.

"How did you know?" His eyes slid closed, a familiar song beginning to play.

"The engagement ring," he stated, "you wouldn't believe how loud some demons can scream when you're ripping them to shreds." You hummed along with the song, placing your head against him.

"It's better when they beg for their life." Tapping your digits on his cheek, your arm growing tired. Resting your hands in your lap allowing your eyes to close as you toyed with the cloth some more. 

"A dame such as yourself shouldn't have to hear people begging to keep their sad pathetic existence," appearing in your bedroom he set you down, bringing you in for a tight hug and resting his head atop yours, "you deserve to hear much better screams." Your cheek pressing into his jacket you smiled. 

"Okay smiles." The music stopped and he pulled you from him, hands on your arms. 

"What did I say about the nicknames." Folding his handkerchief and shoving it back into its rightful place, your touch lingering on his jacket.

"How about Strawberry Pi-" Gripping your cheeks between his claws, you tried to pry his hands away. 

"You got that from the spider didn't you?" He already knew the answer so why had he asked? 

Finally getting his hands off your face and rubbing your sore cheeks. Pouting and ignoring him, not bothering to answer him when he asked where you were going. Avoiding when he reached for you, dodging every one of his attempts at making you stay. Sticking your tongue out at him before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like they wouldn't be too pda tbh // only at home then they can be dorks in love all they want // 
> 
> // this quarantine has me reaching through the depths of youtube...i'm finding things i completely forgot about and omg it's just idk how to describe it //
> 
> i took one look at my notes for this chapter and had to delete them all because i changed a bunch of stuff before and thought i was gonna make it swing back around to it but that didn't happen at all so i had to rewrite it a couple of times before it gave me the vibes 
> 
> // the vibes meaning its not too cringy // tbh even writing this is kinda cringe but ya know what, it's not like anyone is going to know who i am irl, i have an alibi // there is one person actually, but we are both cringe and have known each other for years so it doesn't count // 
> 
> :p
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	33. The Place You Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof, that is all I have to say

The final candle had been lit. Shaking the match so that it went out he waited. Various sigils in blood littered around the small room. Resisting the urge from the Loa to eat the flesh from the sacrifices, if he did it would all be for naught. Dark circles under his eyes as he hadn't slept in days. Unsure if the shadows that formed were hallucinations or Zandor playing tricks on him.

The Loa had weakened significantly, with no offerings or a chance to even get any, it remained trapped. Unable to give you offerings either, after the Loa possessed you he took all of the sacrifices. There were still men annoying you and he could get them after this whole thing got taken care of. Tired eyes stared into the centre of the sigil upon the ground, waiting for something. He had heard the Loa's warnings and hateful words. Standing up straight. He could only imagine what his mother would say. Putting his trust in another faith even if just for a moment.

_What would you say?_ Just the thought alone was enough to leave a bad taste in his mouth. You wouldn't find out about this, even if it killed him.

Cast into darkness, he knew it worked. Unprepared for whatever malevolent spirit might show, it didn't matter which one, he just needed something stronger than Zandor. His hopes answered in the worst way possible. Large beady eyes opening in any place they could, on the walls and the floor. A low light emitting from them. The figure that appeared looked almost human, if not for the large grin, yellow eyes and pale skin. Looking around the room before its eyes landed on him.

"I must say I'm surprised, a mere human being able to summon me, quite the impressive feat," he could feel himself break out into a cold sweat, wondering what he had summoned, "of course, you want something otherwise you wouldn't have put your life at risk like this." It narrowed its eyes at him, the action alone causing chills to run down his spine.

"I-" his mouth closed shut. Faint magic coming from Zandor. The demon chuckled.

"Now it makes sense why I couldn't possess you, Zandor you sly dog." The demon reached his claws out, his breath hitching as its hand got closer. A grabbing motion before pulling harshly, choking on air as if the wind got knocked from his lungs. Knees hitting the floor, using a hand to hold him up as he coughed harshly.

"I assume that's what you wanted, Zandor gone?" Gritting his teeth, his mind now quiet without the Loa.

"No!" Slamming his fist onto the ground, the action making a few candles fall over, "he'll just possess her again, I can't let that happen." The demon quirked a brow.

"So this is for someone else? How chivalrous, I too have someone I'd die for, that is if I could die," hearing the laughter coming from the being before it continued, "how are you going to stop the other's from possessing her?" He hadn't thought of that, the other's were sure to come for her.

"Is there a way to stop her from being possessed?" Scrambling to his feet, desperate to find a solution. Zandor in the demon's clutches, being held from the ground due to short stature. The lack of offerings affecting the Loa more than he thought. Shadows swirled around the spirit, if not for the demon in front of him Zandor would've gotten away.

"For a mortal not to be overtaken by a spirit, they'd have to have no sins and well..." another laugh leaving the demon. It was nearly impossible for someone to be without sin, unless...

"I'll take her sins." He was almost entirely sure it was the lack of rest, making him so bold to announce his claims to the demon. Getting met with a brief moment of silence before rows of razor-sharp teeth showed themselves, a fit of laughter coming from the demon.

"I'm serious, do it." Wiping false tears from his eyes, the demon's laughs ebbed off into low hums.

"I haven't had a good laugh like that in centuries, I like you kid," a golden glow coming from the clawed hand, "are you sure you want to do this? Didn't your mother tell you not to make deals with the devil?" It was his turn to let out a laugh, he had managed to summon the devil?

"She did actually, but I'm making an exception." The Devil's smile widened more than he thought possible, the claws outstretched towards him.

"Very well." He could see something hiding in the eyes of the Devil, despite the warnings and all of his exhausted senses telling him to run he still shook his hand. Watching the light from his palm brighten. Light lingering on the edges of his vision, the Devil no longer holding onto Zandor. Instead, he got pulled in, an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Call me Lucifer, now that we're acquainted here's the thing, you've given me the opportunity of a lifetime Al," summoning a cane he began to draw into the dirt, "that pesky Loa Zandor is now attached to your soul, can't leave your body even after death! A wonderful experiment if I do say so myself." What had he done? Why hadn't he contacted Bondeye for help, even Zandor had warned him.

"Attached to my soul?" Looking at the crude drawing on the ground of himself and the Loa, Lucifer used a boot to erase it.

"Yes! And all of Y/n's sins are now yours including her future sins, so no worries there because I thought ahead it's a deal that's worth a lifetime," watching as you had been scribbled into the ground a pair of wings on your back, "now for the payment, as a little test for this experiment I want you to rid the circles of Hell of every Overlord." He almost choked.

"Pardon?" The Devil side-glanced him, erasing what was in the dirt.

"You heard me," letting go of him and stepping back into the centre of the pentagram he appeared in, "I don't care how you do it or what you do, those idiots bore me and it's time for a change beginning with my human-spirit experiment, _I'll see you soon_." Stressing the last few words and leaving. The bodies and eyes around the room getting swallowed up by the ground. Candles lighting up again, not one sigil left.

_You were finally safe._

* * *

Heartbeat quickening, you tried to steady your breathing. Footsteps passing by the door you sunk further in the corner of the storage closet. Literally shaking in anticipation. You had to find another place to hide.

"Y/n, I know you're here somewhere, do you think you can get away?" Hearing Alastor's taunting made you tense. His steps fading making you relax. The sound of a door opening and closing your signal. Leaving the safety of the closet you went down the hall, opposite from the room he entered.

Heading down the stairs and making it to the landing, hearing fast footsteps made you look behind you. Alastor at the top of the steps. Panicking and jumping onto the bannister, sliding down until your feet hit the tiled floor of the foyer. Immediately heading to the back door. If you could just get outside, the dark of the night would hide you. About to open the door a hand slammed down on it harshly, the panes shaking from impact. A surprised squeak leaving you.

A wild look in his eyes as he huffed. A triumphant grin on his face as he reached for you next. Managing to dodge him even with the close proximity, making it to the dining room. Pushing a chair out to block him off. Looking back to see him run into it a short laugh leaving your already winded lungs. Darting through the kitchen and over to the living room. Entering the stairwell and shutting the door behind you, locking it.

Resting your head on the wooden partition, hearing Alastor try the handle. You didn't want to think of what might happen if he caught you. The door upstairs creaked. _How did he get to the study that fast!?_

Unlocking and pulling the door open, finding yourself in the living room again you listened for his footsteps. It was quiet, _too quiet_. Stepping away from the door and entering the foyer. Where was he? _  
_

"Got you." Hot breath fanning over your neck and shoulder, you yelled about to run off only for his arms to pull you tight against him.

"No!" Squirming in his grasp, he laughed nestling his head into the crook of your nape.

"You remember the rules darling, I caught you fair and square." Groaning before giving up, slumping against him. He took that as the sign to lift you from the floor, into his arms and heading upstairs. When he set you onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and pulling off yours before joining you. Resting his head in your lap you knew exactly what he wanted.

"Feeling a little tense are we?" Hands finding his scalp, running your fingers through the brown locks.

"A little." Watching as his eyes closed, a soft sigh escaping him. He began to undo the buttons of his vest, that's when you noticed his sleeves were pulled down.

He never usually wore them like that. Wondering what could have prompted the change you felt him rise. Shuffling off his vest, you moved back so you could lean against the headboard. Hands finding the clasps to his suspenders, undoing them and letting them go slack. He pulled them off before untucking his dress shirt.

"Much better," settling back onto your lap, you brushed the stray hairs from his face, "are you comfortable? I'm going to be here for a while." Scoffing at his claim, you undid the bow from your dress.

Hands reaching back and finding the zipper, making sure it didn't get caught on anything. Tapping Alastor's back he sat up, pulling your dress up and over your head discarding the article of clothing to another part of the bed. Taking out the bow in your hair and setting it on the nightstand. Slipping your gloves off, placing them by the ribbon, grabbing his shoulders and tugging on him.

"So you're just going to sit here in your knickers?" His head finding your lap once more, hair tickling your thighs. Removing his bowtie as you set your hands in his locks.

"Would you rather me be naked?" Hooking a finger into one of your stockings, snapping the sheer fabric. The action causing you to jolt in surprise, face flushing as you took his hand so he couldn't do it again.

"Maybe." Nails scratching against his scalp in surprise, hearing a quiet hiss of pain come from him.

"Hush will you." You were met with laughter, a noticeable hint of colour on his cheeks.

"Well sorry for making sure you were comfortable sweetheart but fine, I'll be quiet." His eyes sliding closed as he relaxed. Your fingers trailing through his brown locks, his breathing slow and steady. You didn't even have to start on his shoulders, he was already asleep.

Moving his head off your lap and onto his pillow you peeled your stockings off. Gathering the clothing scattered around the bed and standing up. Throwing it all into the laundry hamper, flicking off the lights and climbing back on the bed. Ready to settle in, finding Alastor was still wearing his monocle.

Plucking the piece of eyewear from his face and reaching over him to put it on his nightstand. Hovering over him and watching his chest rise and fall. Your hands placed on either side of him keeping you up. Releasing a shaky breath. Lowering your head and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, not even managing to tell him goodnight.

Flesh burning up as you finally laid down. Alastor shifting beside you making you glad you were facing away from him. Hoping you didn't wake him up, that hope shattering as he slipped his arm under your middle. Practically dragging you to him as his other arm draped over you. A sense of security washing through you before nodding off to sleep.

* * *

Covering his yawn, turning towards the middle of the bed and reaching out for you. Groaning when finding you weren't in arms reach. Last night's dreams slipping away from his conscious, smiling at the thought of your wedding. Though the wedding from his dream was a tad different and he couldn't figure out what it was. Any semblance of the dream was now gone. 

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his sleeves, ending up looking at nothing but sheets. Stretching out and hearing the popping from his bones. Standing from the bed and getting ready for the day ahead. The scent of coffee and sounds of the radio filling the house as he made his way downstairs. Finding you in the kitchen wearing one of your silk robes, spooning some sugar into your cup. Another mug near you. His steps alerting you of his approach.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Taking the mug of coffee from the counter and handing it to him, picking up your own cup filled with tea.

"Mornin' to you too," following you into the dining room, taking a seat and placing his coffee down, "why didn't you wake me?" You set the days newspaper on the table, enjoying your hot drink some more before setting it aside.

"You don't have to work until later today so I let you sleep," skimming over the articles on the paper you paused, "you were also smiling, what were you dreaming about?" Finding nothing of interest you shoved the newspaper away, your attention back on your tea.

"Our wedding," watching intently as your lips tugged upward in a smile, a short laugh leaving you, "I can't help it, you're the one who wanted to know." Swishing the coffee in his mug, the bitter liquid just right as he took a sip.

"I'm glad I asked, so what are we having for breakfast this morning? It's your turn to choose." Placing his cup back on the table, humming out in thought. He could think of many things to have for breakfast, one of his choices beside him.

"You know," drawing out the words, "there's a lovely restaurant on the river, wonderful breakfast." You notably perked up. Swaying slightly in your seat while contemplating the idea.

"Sounds great, I'll go get ready then." Standing you left your tea on the table, giving him a quick kiss and heading back upstairs.

He started to hum along with the song on the radio. Another swig from the bitter liquid, eyes landing on the paper on the dining table. Left open on a page discussing the missing persons, the sacrifices from yesterday already listed as missing. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see shadows dancing around the dining room. Smiling as he took up his mug again.

His mother told him to start his deals early and under no circumstances to make one with the devil. Though she would understand if she were him. He was certain of it. Call him reckless and a fool but she didn't know and it wasn't her fault. The deal he made with Lucifer had been absolutely necessary. Sure he became the devil's personal experiment but the safest place for you to be was right by his side.

**_Where you always belonged._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the lack of sleep and attachment of a spirit to his soul is doing something to his brain lol
> 
> but yes the deal has been revealed, finally 
> 
> 33 chapters were originally how many I had planned, but then I added three more and I like the ending I have now :)
> 
> it's almost 3 but I'm posting anyway because for some reason this chapter was a lot easier to write than the last one so idk
> 
> // could've fit sin into this one too but didn't, guys I don't want to have to flag this as E, it's way too cute for that...and gruesome(?) // idk I think it's cute at least, I want someone to play hide and seek with //
> 
> This is the first time I actually used 20's slang for something, I was planning on using more 'cause I had a list prepared from the get-go, I just didn't want to have to explain what things were...and I don't think her mother would actually let her use slang, rich fam and all // I had to look up women's underwear from this time period and honestly was not disappointed, same with the stockings, their underwear is literally what some people would wear as a normal dress, it baffles me just thinking about it // 
> 
> lol beef means the same thing now as it did back then, so good to know some things never change 
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	34. Plans Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hrngreihbjd idk, do I even have to do summaries? Is it a requirement? I don't think it is...but idk

Jotting down the ideas Mimzy recommended. Writing down and scribbling out some of the ones your brother gave you and pausing when hearing one of Alastor's additions. Looking up from the notepad, half of the thought written on the page.  
  


"What?" A groan came from Mimzy at his question, her head falling onto your brother's shoulder in defeat.  
  


"Al, ya can't have a celebratory massacre, this is a wedding we're planning not some..." she trailed off, her pink hues landing on you, "Y/n, don't tell me you're into it." All eyes fell on you, using the notepad to hide your burning face.  
  


"Mim, you forget I used to be an assassin." Your brother giving you a bewildered look, shaking his head. You could see the disappointment in his eyes.  
  


"I thought it would be nice to stain that pure white dress of yours with the blood from our first slaughter together." Alastor took the notepad and set it onto the table, a clawed hand brushing any stray locks from your face.  
  


"Wouldn't it technically be our second?" Hands finding his jacket, sliding up to his shoulders. He sighed, slipping his arms around you and pulling you so that you were sitting on his lap.  
  


"Fine, first one after getting properly reunited, how's that?" Humming in response, you went to kiss him. Halting when your brother cleared his throat.  
  


"We still need to discuss catering and the music as well as the invitations." Your brother started again, picking up the notepad and writing those down.  
  


"Don't forget the cake, it'll be chocolate." Craning your neck to look at Alastor, his half-lidded gaze had met your own.  
  


"I thought you didn't like sweet things anymore." He leaned closer, eyes slipping closed.  
  


"That's because you're all the sugar I need and I know you love cake, so how can we not have one at our wedding?" Your hands gently pulling him even closer and peppering little kisses over his face.  
  


"Can ya two stop being all romantic for one second?! This happened the last time ya planned your wedding." Back to reality as Mimzy stood, arms waving around until crossing them.  
  


"They aren't going to stop-" your brother choking on his words, a thick green chain appearing from the centre of his chest. Following the length of the manifestation to Alastor's hand tugging on it, causing your brother's knees to hit the floor.  
  


"Do you forget who you're talking to? Or do you need a reminder?" The static around you grew thicker. Eyes darting between your brother, clearly in pain and almost in tears because of it and Alastor, his smile no longer the comforting one you had seen moments ago. Your brother opened his mouth to speak, blood spilling from his lips. Sending a glare to the demon holding you.  
  


"Stop it," the static immediately cutting out and the chain fading. Your brother's ragged breathing sounding in the living room, "If you two could give us a moment please." Mimzy nodded, giving Alastor a glare before helping your weakened sibling out of the room. Getting out of his hold and standing up, you didn't even know where to begin.  
  


"Love-" He put his hands on your waist about to pull you back to him. Prying the claws off and stepping away from him.  
  


"Don't give me that," the slight glimpse of shock in his eyes, finding yourself in front of the fireplace, "to think, I thought you were the same man I knew," plucking your wedding photo off of the mantle, fingers trailing over the glass, "and it's almost like I never knew you at all back then either." Turning to find him approaching you, setting the frame back onto the mantle.  
  


"You knew everything I liked, everything I didn't, sometimes you knew me better than myself." He opened his arms for you, only for you to take his hands and lower them.

"What do material items have to do with anything?" Letting go of his hands and stepping farther from him, "And it seems those rumours about you are true then," wrapping your arms around yourself you continued, "a threat some sinners consider worse than the Devil, merciless, selfish and unforgiving, to think I've heard so much more." Looking him dead in the eye as you spoke just to make sure he knew you were upset with him.

"Sinners do like to talk don't they, if you want me to, I will release your brother and mother from their chains." Of course, you wanted them released. Who wouldn't want their family freed from any overlord? Though he was forgetting someone.  
  


"And what about my father?" He avoided your eyes, spinning on his heel to face away from you.  
  


"That is one soul I will never let go and I hope that you understand." Appalled by his response you walked around to face him. You had enough of the cryptic answers and him keeping stuff hidden from you.  
  


"How am I supposed to understand if you don't tell me anything?" He finally met your eyes, shadows beginning to manifest. The fireplace igniting, its flames scorching.  
  


"He killed my mother, how do you expect me to forgive him?!" Even with the slightest raise of his voice, the information alone was enough. Breath catching in your throat you could feel your chest tighten, vision starting to blur. You wanted to be mad, raise your voice at him but you couldn't bring yourself to do it.  
  


"My father what?" When had you sounded so weak? Voice trembling as you barely managed to get the words out. The room went back to normal, arms pulling you into his embrace.  
  


"I hate when you're mad but it's so much worse when I see you cry, darling please," choking on a sob as you practically melted into him, "I'm sorry ma chérie," his voice sounding almost pained, he only used French to either impress you or when he knew he messed up, "when I met you at that graveyard those many years ago, it was as if the world had disappeared, all of my troubles and sorrows instantaneously gone." The memory returning to you. Even though it wasn't one you asked for, you had gotten it back.  
  


"That was you?" Shaking hands holding onto his jacket, sniffling as you closed your eyes relishing in the warmth he provided.  
  


"I never did forget you and I have to admit it hurt when you didn't recognize me, though the fact that you even came back was enough." His hands running soothing circles on your back, voice low as he rested his head atop yours. He had waited that long for you?  
  


"So not only is my father a murderer but my husband as well." Remnants of what Lucifer had told you slowly piecing together again.  
  


"How did you-" Placing a finger to his lips, you pulled away from him. Yanking the fabric from his pocket, using it to rid your face of tears.  
  


"Just be glad I found out in the afterlife, now if you would release my mother and brother." Folding the now damp handkerchief and shoving it back into his jacket. You didn't want to begin to imagine what your reaction would be if you found out while still alive.  
  


"Consider it done," snapping his fingers before scooping you up into his arms, "now that all of that is out of the way, where were we love?" Sitting on the couch again, leaning closer only to get pushed away.  
  


"Trying to buy me with your pet names and affection, I'm still mad at you." His smile widened when you said that, taking your hands from pushing on his face into his own. Your back hit the cushions, a cheeky smile donned him.  
  


"Not if I can help it ma belle," an assault of kisses on your nape, "I recall a favour you owed me and I think I'm ready to cash it in." Recalling the dinner you shared on the seventh circle you crinkled your nose, unable to stop your laughter from his affectionate attack.  
  


"Am I interrupting your planning?" Alastor's head shot up to look at the smiling woman in the doorway to the living room. Releasing his hold on your pinned wrists, sitting upright.  
  


"I'm going to get a drink." Making the excuse you stood, leaving the room. Trying to keep them from seeing your burning face. He could deal with her, it was his mother.  
  


* * *

  
  


Watching as you retreated to the kitchen his eyes found his mothers. Finding her seat on his armchair, your cat sitting on her lap. The animal purring loudly as she stroked its back, strands of its fur falling from it.  
  


"If you're here to discuss children, my betrothed and I are fairly busy at the moment." A curt nod just for emphasis. He loved his mother to pieces but sometimes the things she asked of him were a bit much.  
  


"Oh, I'm not here for that but thank you for reminding me," plucking a petal from the crown of flora on her head, twirling the delicate thing between her fingers, "amazing how much you can learn about someone from a single petal." Dropping the twisted piece of colour to the floor, it got swept away by a nonexistent wind.  
  


"Quite the amazing trick is it not?" Tilting his head to the side slightly, gaze trained on the woman.  
  


"I was having a little chat with your mother in law, a wonderful woman, and I couldn't help but notice a lovely necklace she was wearing." She had moved your cat to the floor, the feline leaving the living room. Hearing your words of excitement as it made its way to you.  
  


"Really? It seems I have yet to see it." Folding his hands in his lap, he knew what was coming.  
  


"Why would you give that talisman away? I told you not to toy with black magic but here you are, soulfully bound to one of the most violent Loa out there." Motioning to him with a hand before leaning on it. If only she knew what happened, the flowers only revealed so much.  
  


"She may seem nice now but how else was I supposed to get her blessing? Very protective of her daughter that one." Keeping his eyes closed so he didn't have to look at her. He already had to see you cry because of him, he didn't need to see his mother mad at him either.  
  


"It ended up killing her Al," letting out a sigh she stood, "and I would've done the same," Her gaze trailed over to the entrance of the living room, you had emerged not moments later cradling your cat, "there you are, I'm so excited for the wedding dear." You had been brought in for a hug, which you gratefully accepted. If he looked close enough he could see a faint pink glow coming from behind you. _No._  
  


"To think, it's just around the corner." His mother took the cat from your arms, leaving the room. You had taken your seat beside him again, closer than usual. You had taken up the notepad that was left on the coffee table.  
  


"I think those two found themselves a room," he spared a glance to the doorway, his mother mouthing _'your welcome'_ before leaving, "maybe we should go to ours." His head snapped to you, a sickly-sweet scent hitting his nose.  
  


He couldn't fall victim to it. The way you leaned into him, sliding your legs so that they sat across his own. A happy sounding tune coming from you in a series of hums. Scribbling ideas down on the notepad.  
  


"Are you alright Al?" Bringing him out of his haze, your head craning up to meet his eyes. You put down the pad of paper, a light blush on your face.  
  


"I'm perfectly fine dear." Feeling your hand slide up to his cheek he resisted the urge to lean into it. He would've done so if it weren't for the spell that had been placed upon you.  
  


"You're really warm, are you sure?" Removing your hand from his face, he moved your legs off of him as well.  
  


"I'm always warm." Standing and brushing off his jacket. You grabbed his hand, holding onto it tightly.  
  


"Where are you going? We still have so much more to plan." A desperate look in your eyes as you tried to convince him to stay. Nothing would get done while you were in that state and it would probably get worse with time.  
  


"Follow me and you'll find out." You happily stood, keeping his hand captive as he started towards the kitchen. Pushing past the door leading down to the cellar. Once past the heavy metal door into his second workspace, you let him go. Inspecting the dolls of yourself giving him the opportunity to shuffle through the jars of herbs.  
  


"Al, is this my hair?" Tearing his focus away from the shelf, you were holding out one of the dolls. Fingers twisting the strands between them.  
  


"Don't ask." Swapping the doll for some jars, he placed it back with the others. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of them. Every time he disposed of them, they came back. Hearing a soft laugh leave you he turned.  
  


"Okay," drawing out the response much longer than necessary. You had been taking this way better than he had expected. Approaching him, you set the jars down onto the table behind him, letting your hands find his jacket, "Remember when I used to run my fingers through your hair?" He swallowed, what were you getting at?  
  


"Of course." Tugging on the lapels of the red coat you pulled him along with you. Hopping up onto the table your grip on the jacket not letting up. In the dim light, he could see a faint pink glaze over your eyes. 

"Thinking about it now, I really liked the feeling of you between my thighs." Too distracted by what you said to realize your hands moving.

"Darling-" A noise of surprise turned into a groan. Your hands doing wonders to his head as he practically melted into you. Claws gripping onto the table as you pulled him closer, cooing sweet words of encouragement as his eyes slid closed. His nose prodding at your stomach as he breathed in the intoxicating scent. Delicate fingers rubbing circles on his scalp. 

**"You idiot."  
**

Hearing that voice made him open his eyes. Staring at the fabric of your dress, sinking further into you at the sensations you were providing. Loosening his hold on the work table, relaxing at your touch. 

**"What happened to not falling victim to it?"**

Furrowing his brows. That same distant voice, echoing in the recesses of his mind. Your touches becoming more prominent, voice getting louder and drowning out the one in his fading conscious. Taking a deep breath before giving in. If he could stay like this for the rest of his afterlife, he would be living in paradise. 

**"She's possessed and I am not going to be passive as you try to fulfill your filthy mortal desires."**

He tensed. Zandor was right, though he didn't think you were possessed. He made sure you wouldn't be able to, taking all of your sins. Except...the one he let Lucifer give back to you. Removing your hands from their onslaught he pulled away from you. Hair tousled and short of breath, the smile on your lips falling to a frown.

"It seems Zandor caught on, what a pity." Swinging your legs in the now vacant space. Remembering what his mother said about a certain Loa.

"Ghede, get out of my wife." Your eyes went wide before a laugh left you, ending with a tilt of your head.

"Nice choice of words." You jumped from the table, swaying your hips and looking at him innocently.

"You know that's not what I meant, how long have you been possessing her?" Humming in thought as you took small steps toward him.

"Since you said not to ask about the dolls, I had to wait for the perfect opportunity to take full control," you paused, sliding your hands under his jacket slowly undoing its buttons, "if you wish, I can make her do anything you want, she's distracted by something else right now so she won't know a thing." Pulling the apparel apart and starting on his vest. His back hit the workbench with your dolls on it, placing his hand on the edge for purchase, a claw brushing against a glass jar. 

"When you put it that way, I suppose I could," he could hear the frustrated yells from Zandor echoing through his being, suppressing the Loa as best he could he continued, "after all, I was planning on it anyway." Excitement showed in your pink glazed hues, Ghede had bought his words just as he hoped.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Opening his vest your deft fingers went for his dress shirt. 

"Not so fast," taking your hands away, using magic to put everything back in its place before picking up the jars on the counter, "first I'd like to take it to the bedroom, I'm not having my wife in a musty cellar," seeing you start towards the door, "second, there's a little brew I was hoping you'd try." He knew Ghede was no plant expert and he would use that knowledge to his full advantage. 

"What's it do?" Walking backwards so you could face him, he sent you a wink just for extra measure. 

"You'll see." Following you up the metal steps and back into the kitchen. You watched him intently as he got to work, halfway through a distraction came in the form of your demonic feline. With you too busy focused on the cat, he used his claws to pierce his palm, letting his blood fall into the mix. A bright glow coming from it bringing your attention back.

"Does that mean it's done?" By his side, you peered into the pot with the bubbling concoction. 

"Certainly, care to taste test?" Holding out a spoonful you gave it an odd look, pursing your lips before nodding. Taking the spoon into your mouth, gulping down the contents quickly.

"That was awful." A look of disgust on your features that turned to one of surprise.

"Feeling any different?" Narrowing his eyes as you began to realize what was happening.

"You didn't." An accusing finger pointed at him, he used the spoon to lower it. 

"Oh, I most certainly did Ghede, I told you to get out of my wife and I am going to make sure the only spirit whoever comes close to her like that, is me." Dropping the utensil into the saucepan just as you started a coughing fit. Catching you so you could lean on him, wisps of varying shades of pink leaving you. Hearing you let out a pained groan, head hitting his chest.

"Why does my mouth taste so weird?" Rather than answer your question he started to lead you away.

"You've had a long day," you were moving a bit too slow for his tastes, picking you up off the floor and heading upstairs, "you need to get some rest my darling deerling." Getting a glimpse of your reaction and not regretting one word. 

"Al." His name left you in a whine. It seemed you didn't have the energy to say anything negative this time. 

"I just thought I'd try it and I can see why it brought you so much joy." Laughing as he used his shadow to push open the double doors to your bedroom. Leaning back to close them, staying for a moment longer than necessary. 

"Where did MImzy and my idiot brother go anyway?" Keeping your hold on his arms as he set you onto the bed.

"Do you want me to find out for you?" A gentle nod of your head, he stood upright and turned to leave. 

"Please, and Alastor," his head whipped around to look at you, "do apologize to my brother, knowing him he'll try to do something out of spite and pettiness." You had laid on your side, hugging one of your pillows close, cheeks flushed with colour. 

"Of course, my dear." Hands folding behind his back as he proceeded to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh me oh my...wonder what she was experiencing while she was possessed ;) gosh, these last few chapters have teased at so much sin...I am not sorry >:)
> 
> Zandor is not having any of that mortal shit lol, when the deal was made in the beginning Lucifer said the Loa couldn't leave that didn't mean Alastor's soul couldn't lol, but it's fixed now, stuff happened when he disappeared with his counterpart and I keep forgetting to bring it up and/or never finding a good spot to put it
> 
> I felt like I shouldn't just pass off all that's happened, especially while she's still regaining her memories, god I hate getting yelled at...not even just yelling but that stern voice // I have to admit I am very much scared when someone raises their voice out of anger...which is why I do my best not to make people mad at me // 
> 
> so few chapters left, I've really been breaking away from the structuring in some places and it shows because these have gotten a lot longer because of it. I normally aim for 2000 words and this one exceeded that mark, I think there's only one other chapter that reaches the 3000+ mark, I should do writing like that more often...
> 
> what horrendous timing to decide that 
> 
> knowing this is ending soon my mind has started to wander to other stuff to write and...I now have ideas for a sequel, prequel and an Angel Dust x reader...my friend likes Angel and since she stopped reading this one, I thought of attracting her attention with an Angel one knowing she'd read it all just 'cause it's angel 
> 
> such a wonderful friend, she let me order Alastor merch through her...I just have to wait for this dang quarantine to end so I can get my fancy neon pin and glowy t-shirts // she said she got scared the night after receiving them because she put the shirts on her chair and went to bed...well when you look around your pitch-black room and see a demonic deer boy staring at you and glowing...I can only imagine what went through her head 
> 
> I was thinking about getting the plush to match her Angel Dust one...but I don't know how my parents would react to seeing it lol
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	35. The End of the Beginning

Holding onto your vanity for purchase, heaving out a breath when the pulling stopped around your waist.

"Do I have to wear a corset?" Staring back at yourself in the mirror. The white laced restriction to your lungs practically glued to your skin. It's not like it was a necessity.

"Yes, you got away with not wearing one the last time, this time I'm making sure you wear it." Tugging on the strands of ribbon even more. Your claws extending into the wood of the vanity as you gripped onto it again. Large gouges left in their wake.

"Why are you lacing it so tightly?" A hand flying to your abdomen the moment she stopped. Turning your head to see no remorse on her features.

"It needs to be laced tightly, otherwise it won't sit right." Letting out a short yell as she wrapped the ends around her hands and pulled.

"Momma I can barely breathe." Her grip on the ribbon loosened, the corset letting up. Sucking in a breath and lowering your head. The sound of a door opening causing the two of you to see just who interrupted. A gasp leaving the blonde as soon as she saw you.

"I thought we talked about the corsets." Setting down the various bags in her arms onto the bed, rushing to your side.

"I'm her mother, she's wearing it." Mimzy tried to take the ribbon from her hands.

"And I'm the maid of honour," she managed to grab ahold of it, "I hid the death trap from ya last time, I'll do it again!" Holding her strand from your mother while she tried to get the other one. Both of them bickering back and forth as they attempted to grab each other's strings.

Trying to keep your breathing steady as the corsetry began to tighten. The sounds of their argument slowly beginning to fade. Lifting your head to look in the mirror once more, wondering why there were so many of you. Unable to keep your head up any longer or even breathe you tried to say something. Anything.

"Mim-" Barely a whisper left you as your head throbbed. The edges of your vision going black. A faint series of gasps sounded until suddenly you could breathe.

"As I said, deathtrap, for all of us," in the mirror you could see your mother give Mimzy a strange look, "if Al found out we accidentally killed his bride, we'd be next." The two started to undo the lacings of the piece of corsetry.

"Maybe we should do without the corset." Nodding at your mother's words as you took the deepest breaths you could.

"Please." Whispering almost breathlessly. Your headache ebbing away into nothing as they removed the death trap, as Mimzy had called it.

* * *

"We don't have all day! Let's go!" Your brother clapping his hands for emphasis. Sliding the clipboard under his arm as everyone around the hotel rushed to get where they needed to be, "Al you can't wear red, this is a wedding, not an average day, Y/n will notice." Rolling his eyes as he changed his attire. He tried.

"Better?" Presenting himself in the black tuxedo with red accents, summoning a top hat and placing it atop his head.

"Thank you, candles in the ballroom need to be lit still." Your brother pointed in the direction of the room in question.

"On it." Taking quick strides down the halls to the ballroom, Niffty was adjusting the rows of seating. A wave of his hand and the chandeliers began to light. Walking along the white carpet, intricate designs were woven into the fabric.

"There you are!" The small demon appeared at his side within seconds. Inspecting him for any imperfections and making little adjustments here and there.

"Excited are we?" She bounced around a bit.

"Yes! Miss Y/n is so nice! I don't know how you of all demons managed to sweep her off her feet! Especially with a reputation like yours." Stopping in front of him as she finished her spiel of fast words. Luckily he had spent enough time with her to understand her with no problem.

"We got married when alive, there really was no need to try." Brushing off the front of his suit as the cyclops waved it off.

"I knew that already, I just don't know how she could've fallen for you even when alive, I've seen the wedding pictures, she's way outta your league." Picking her up from the back of the collar much like he would your cat, he set her just outside of the room.

"I think I hear Charlie calling for you!" A big smile on her face as she rushed down the hall, fixing up anything she came across.

Waiting for her to be completely out of sight before walking down the carpet. Shades of reds and pinks cascading around the room from the stained glass. The floors polished until they shined, every chair with a large ribbon on the back. Rather than deciding on a full course meal, there were different arrays of delicacies that demons could just grab and go. Reaching the end of the carpet he stood there, looking back at the entrance of the ballroom.

Using shadows to make a manifestation of you. Just from the shadow alone, he felt the empty crevice in his chest spark with something. Sending your manifestation away he supposed Niffty was right. You were terribly out of his league. A vile demon with an angel such as yourself. Even in life, you were much too pure for a sinner like him.

But he wouldn't let you slip away. No one could possibly love you as he did, not that he ever gave them the chance before. He certainly wouldn't be giving any the slightest opportunity to now either. Your delicate touches and sweet voice were his. Your soft kisses and words of love for him were his. The scars you tried so desperately to cover up, they were beautiful no matter how many times you tried to convince him otherwise. Those were his too.

You would be his darling angel until the day the two of you died a second time. Which, in his mind would last for an eternity. A complete paradise to be by your side and for you to stay by his. And if you ever tried to leave him, well that was ridiculous because he knew you never would. You said so yourself that day he would be yours forever and he couldn't have agreed more.

"Enough daydreaming smiles, look alive even though you're dead." The licentious spider brought him out of his daze. It was then brought to his attention that everyone aside from the bridal party had started to file into their places.

_It was almost time._

* * *

A large bouquet got shoved into your hands, Mimzy going behind you and adjusting the veil on your head. After arriving at the hotel, you had been taken to a spare room near the ballroom.

"Ya know I found out the cutest thing about your brother." Using bobby pins to make sure it stayed before moving the tufts on your head so they didn't get in the way.

"Do I want to know?" She pulled away from you once content with the outcome. You stood from your chair, cradling the arrangement of flowers.

"He has a tail much like yours." Catching barely a glimpse of her smile from the look on your face.

"What!?" You sputtered. She simply took the length of your veil and started to lead the way to the ballroom.

"Alright, let's go, the bridal party is going to head out in less than five." Opening the door your brother stood there ready to knock.

"Okay, I was just about to get you, Mim you know what to do?" The blonde pulled him down for a quick kiss.

"Course I do, not like we haven't done this before," patting his chest before sending him on his way, "c'mon Y/n, we've got a wedding to attend." Following her lead to the rest of the bridal party. Your steps slowing until coming to a complete stop. Mimzy noticing the lack of pace and turning.

"Mim," you started, "what if I forget my Vows?" Fiddling with one of the flowers in the bouquet she dropped the veil, grabbing your hands to stop you from ruining any more flowers.

"This is new," taking your arm she started to pull you along with her, "you had no problem the last time, in fact, I had to slow you down so you wouldn't get there first," she laughed, the memory causing you to smile, "I honestly don't think Al cares about the Vows anyway, he's just excited to marry you all over again." Her words made you laugh.

"I am too." Beginning your walk once more, you could feel your veil trail behind you.

"Then let's get a move on, I think they started without us." Focusing your attention down the hall you could see the bridal party starting to file into the ballroom. Your brother waiting just outside the door giving you a panicked look. Picking up the pace just as the last pair went in, Mimzy started down the aisle alone.

"Ready to do this again?" Holding out his arm for you, linking your vacant one with it.

"Yes." Grip tightening on the bouquet as he started for the door. Your eyes landed on Alastor, his normal suit exchanged for a black one. Hair tied back underneath a top hat.

Scanning over the crowd finding Lucifer and Lilith were attending. It also seemed like they dragged along other high-class demons. Within mere seconds, your brother left your side. You took the last couple of steps forward facing Charlie. Wearing her crown and her usual red suit. She motioned to you and Alastor, the two of you turning to each other on her signal.

"As Princess of Hell, it is my honour to welcome you all here today," hearing her pause for a moment your eyes left Alastor's to glance over at her, noticing her looking at someone in the crowd and nodding, "We bring together Alastor and Y/n in matrimony and as the King wishes for this to proceed quickly, you may now kiss the bride." Mouth falling agape for a moment Alastor wasted no time. Taking your free hand, pulling you close and locking your lips together, his palm resting flat against your back.

"Now let's get wasted!" Angel Dust's voice sounded loudly in the ballroom. Parting from Alastor you let out a laugh.

"If they want this to proceed quickly, shall we move onto our little surprise?" Voice hushed as he kept his eyes on you, not worrying about what Angel had said this time.

"Yes, I don't think I can wait." Your reply quieted more than his, giving him another quick kiss. Parting from one another, he held his arm out for you. Summoning his staff once you took it and starting back down the aisle. Hearing the crowds whispers and murmurs.

"Before we go darling I have a gift for you," taking off the top hat he reached in, "I noticed you were missing something very important to you lately, so I was saving it just for this occasion." He seemed to find what he was looking for, pulling a clawed hand out holding onto a certain weapon.

"Did you have it this whole time?" Tossing the bouquet into the crowd and taking the rifle from him.

"I may have, now which circle would you like to pay a visit to?" Setting his hat back on his head you both continued.

"Surprise me." At your words, he spun his staff around and snapped his fingers.

* * *

Laughing as he practically kicked open the front door. Carrying you into the foyer and spinning around.

"You know darling, you look absolutely ravishing in red." The chandelier above you came to life, lighting up the dark space. Taking note of the bloodied footprints he left as well as the trail from your veil. Though, they looked less like footprints and more like animal tracks?

"Al, we're getting blood everywhere." Grabbing the garment on your head and bunching the end up so it sat in your lap.

"I know but I don't care," a little shocked at his response, getting caught in a kiss as soon as you looked up at him, "what, you had some on your lips, I was trying to help." He started up the stairs.

"I'm sure you were," resting your head against him, the crimson colour smearing on the side of your cheek, "We should probably clean up anyway, I'm not up for staying in something this drenched." The once loose skirt sticking to your legs, bright red beginning to turn into a rusty colour at the ends.

"We did make quite a mess back there didn't we? Poor souls had no idea what was happening." He laughed, leaving a red stain on the handle as he entered your bedroom. Heading straight for the bathroom, more tracks on the carpet.

"You're leaving tracks love." He paused, glancing behind him to see that you were right.

"Sometimes I forget I have this form," continuing to the bathroom, he set you down. Your heels clicking against the tiled floor, "looks like I'm not the only one who leaves tracks darling." The grip on your veil tightened, doing a turn to see your own bloodied tracks on the floor, much smaller than his own.

"That's your fault." Hearing the door shut as he stepped inside the bathroom with you. Starting to take the pins out of your hair, ready to free yourself from the veil.

"My fault? It was your idea to step on the pile of sinners I had spent my time stacking." He took his hat off, placing it on the counter. You set your veil inside the upturned top hat, making sure it stayed before proceeding.

"I can't help it, they were stacked so perfectly, they were just begging to be stepped on." Slipping your heels off and kicking them to the side. Undoing the bow around your waist, pushing your gown off your shoulders and letting it all fall to a bloody heap on the floor.

"You'll wrinkle it if you leave it like that." Making you step away from the garment, plucking it off the floor and using magic to put it on a hanger. His own suit replaced with his own housecoat, the suit he once wore now hanging on the door.

"So?" He looked back at you, a deep sigh leaving him before he spoke again.

"Either way, I need to put the rest of your attire with it so," a simple motion of his hand and your undergarments were replaced with one of your robes, "there." Bare feet on the cold tile making your skin crawl, arms feeling bare.

"Al, my gloves." Tugging the sleeves down as best you could, a sinking in the pit of your stomach.

"What about them?" Too busy finding the best place for the things you wanted most at the moment.

"I...my scars." Casting your gaze to the floor. Surely he would just give you a new pair, he knew how much you hated bringing them up.

"Darling," he placed a claw under your chin, making you look at him, "don't worry about them," placing a tender kiss to your lips before pulling away, pushing up his own sleeves, "I have scars too." His grey skin marred, much like your own. Black lines forming odd shapes on his arms.

"When did you have scars like these? What are those tattoos?" Grabbing one of his arms and inspecting closely. He hummed, taking your hands in his.

"Both are a long story and right now, our bath water is getting cold." Following his gaze to the steaming tub. Smiling at the sight of bubbles. Leaving his side and discarding the silk robe as quickly as you could, slipping into the tub and waiting for Alastor to join. He simply manifested beside you, his housecoat on the floor near your own.

"When was the last time we shared a bath?" Gathering a bunch of bubbles into your hands and waiting for the best opportunity.

"Too long ago," he leaned in, eyes closing. Biting back a laugh as you shoved the bubbles into his face, " _Darling_." He brushed the soap away, wringing it from his hand into the water.

"I was trying to help." Mocking his voice and letting out a squeal of surprise when getting splashed in the face.

"Pardon me, dear, you had some blood there." Splashing him back he took your hands so you couldn't anymore. A short fit of laughter leaving the two of you. Starting to remember why you had stopped bathing together in the first place.

* * *

Fingers brushing through damp hair. Twirling the red and black tresses in fascination. A constant low hum of static coming from your husband beside you. His nose buried in the same murder mystery from before.

"Having fun?" You nodded, bringing your hand away so you could take his head in your hands.

"Yes." He let you guide him, you smiled when finally getting a chance. You wanted to know what it was like.

Attempting to place your chin atop his head for once you yelped. Something sharp poked at your neck making you pull away quickly. Eyes landing on the small antlers protruding from his skull, almost hidden by his tufts. Tentatively grabbing ahold of one, trying your luck to see if you could move it.

"They don't move if that's what you were trying to do." Turning his page rather loudly, you stuck your tongue out at him while he couldn't see you.

"How come you have horns and I don't?" Moving your attention from the blackened things and onto the damp tufts of hair.

"Antlers, not horns." Giving the bones atop his head an odd look. He still didn't answer your actual question.

"Does that mean they fall off once a year?" He closed the book, resting it on his lap. Moving your hands to snatch the novel, wondering how he knew where he left off. Placing it on your nightstand

"No, I'm not a real deer, it doesn't work like that." Letting himself fall back into you, those antlers coming dangerously close. Holding his head in your hands and trying to tilt it to the side so you didn't have to worry about getting stabbed. A loud series of cracks sounded, Alastor's head now on a violent side angle.

"Al? Are you okay?" Getting no response you began to panic, "did I just kill my husband?" Your question was answered as he moved on his own, sitting upright and snapping his head back into place. 

"You know what, that felt really nice." Rather than go back to you he jerked his head to the other side. Glancing at the clock on the wall and finding it was almost midnight. You wanted to continue the conversation, you weren't tired yet. Resting against the headboard beside you he pulled you closer.

"Um, Al?" You could feel your cheeks beginning to warm. You couldn't deny it had been on your mind from time to time.

"Yes, darling?" Taking his hand in your own and leaning into him, you tried to find the right words to say.

"Well, I was thinking about it," pausing, he waited for you to continue, "can we...can we maybe have an uh...a child?" Feeling him tense up, you wondered if you weren't being clear enough.

Both of your mothers had brought it up many times before so it's not like it was a new concept. You started to wonder if he would summon a random toddler as he did before. Unless he didn't want to have a child with you? Gaze boring holes into the sheets as you tried to think of a reason. The silence was broken as soon as he took in a breath.

"You're absolutely certain?" His words sent your heart soaring. A giddy smile on your lips as you turned to face him.

"Positively certain." Giving his hand a squeeze before pulling it away from his. Fingers fiddling with the buttons on his pyjamas while peppering his face with kisses. He took your hand and leaned away.

"Right now?" He stared at you for a while, almost as if he was searching for something in your eyes. You simply removed his hand from yours, moving so that you were kneeling beside him.

"Yes, right now." Taking his face in your hands, even with him sitting he was still taller. He let out a nervous sounding laugh.

"Having a child hurts." He tried, removing your hands from his face. So, you put your hands on the headboard, caging him in.

"That's fine." Face burning as you straddled him. Determined to get what you wanted.

"We could always just adopt, darling." Stomach sinking when he said that. Perhaps you were right. Looking away from him, ashamed that you even attempted a stunt like this.

"Do you...not want to have a child with me?" Voice wavering, arms growing weak as hot tears began to build in your eyes.

"Dearest, that's the last thing I want you to believe," using a hand to guide your eyes back to him, the pad of his thumb brushing your cheek, "if anything," trailing his claws along your arms, gripping your wrists and moving much too quickly for you to react, "I've been wanting to bury myself in you for decades," warm breath fanning over your shoulder, making you realize you were pinned beneath him, "it's just the thing is, I don't want to hurt you." His thumbs tracing little circles on your wrists.

"Honestly, there's no way you can hurt me because I know for a fact you're incapable of doing so." If he wanted to hurt you he could've done so years ago, he could've done so now. Utterly vulnerable under him, he had the chance to literally rip your heart out but you knew he wouldn't.

"Very well, just know I tried to warn you." Feeling his smile grow against your neck, pressing tender kisses against your nape.

"I'll keep it in mind." Your laugh getting cut short as he captured your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why...but this chapter is really fuckin cute to me. 
> 
> breaking away from the structuring really works too, like half of what was in this wasn't planned to be in this but I'm so glad I added it because it's making my heart melt just skimming through it // who knew //
> 
> also, I feel like Zandor is just yelling at him but he just doesn't fuckin care lol
> 
> I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it cause it was so fun to write
> 
> Next chapter, can't wait for y'all to read it for no reason in particular :)
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	36. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao

A satisfying click sounded as you put the receiver back into its place. As much as you didn't want to, you had to relay the message. 

Heading back over to the cupboard and putting away the last few canned goods, you let your hands fall to the counter. Tapping against the marble before leaving the kitchen. Slowly making your way upstairs. He should be done soon anyway. Leaning against the bannister across from the door to the study you could hear Alastor bidding his farewells before the low hum of static cut out. 

So very glad he agreed to set up a station at the house. Jim had gone missing, not long after the two of you made that decision. To think it could've been Alastor.

"Waiting for me? Darling, I'm flattered!" Hearing his voice brought a smile to your face. Wondering how he stayed so chipper in such times. 

"Yes, well your father called." As soon as those words left your lips you could see a change. His eyes darkening and losing that usual light to them. 

"Oh?" The way his brows knit together in concentration as if trying to understand just what the man wanted. 

"Said he'd like to talk with you about something," pushing off the bannister and starting down the hall, "never told me what for just asked to speak with you in private." He followed behind you.

"Is that so? Knowing him he'd want me to head over now." You came to a stop as he started down the stairs. Rushing to the landing so you could block his path.

"No, do you see how dark it is out there? That killer is still out there somewhere." You missed the faint roll of his eyes, too focused on the windows in the foyer. The tall glass panes revealing the night sky. 

"I'll be no longer than thirty minutes, back before you know it." Slipping past you and continuing on his way. You hopped up onto the railing, sliding to the bottom and stopping in front of him. 

"That's too long, they haven't found any of the bodies yet, Al it's dangerous out there." He picked you up by the waist, switching places so that you were further from the door. 

"As much as I would love to be your captive sweetheart, I have to go see what he wants." Leaving you there to process his words he slipped on his shoes. At his side within seconds you wrapped your arms around him, pushing your cheek into his vest. 

"But Al," looking up at him, giving the best doe eyes you could muster as you pouted, "be safe." He gave you a heartwarming smile. Arms wrapping you in a warm embrace.

"Of course." Parting from each other you gave him a quick kiss just for added measure. Holding onto his hand and letting it slide from yours until he was too far out of the door.

"See you in thirty minutes." Calling out to him as he walked down the cement steps, turning back to you.

"See you in thirty minutes." He repeated, glancing back at you for just mere seconds. You watched as he continued walking away. Shutting the door once he was out of sight and leaning against it. 

* * *

"So, you wanted to chat?" Gaze narrowing in on the parental figure in front of him, sitting on the sofa. Papers were strewn about on the coffee table, littered with wet rings from the mug in his hands.

"You can sit down Al, we have a lot to talk about." A shaking had motioned to the armchair by the fireplace. He dared not take any step further into the living room, being in this house was enough. 

"No can do, wife wants me home very soon, she's under stress from all that's been going on, especially with that killer still on the loose," tilting his head slightly, "what a great detective you are." He knew it was a low blow but didn't care. His father deserved to be ridiculed, the man had clearly lost his touch. Otherwise, he would've been put on death row by now. 

"Speaking of that killer, have you been keeping up with it?" Shaking his head with a forced smile.

"I can't say I have, my job is to entertain the public in these trying times, not panic them." He heard enough about the killer at home. Too focused on his show to stay updated with it, lucky he had you to tell him all about it. Listening to your voice was immediate stress relief, how it did wonders just to hear you talk.

"He isn't killing as much as the beginning, not to mention the pattern through the years." So they did have a group of suspects after all? He wondered if he made the list.

"Pattern?" Unable to stop the single worded question, maybe his father hadn't lost too much sanity over this case.

"Something that caught my eye," pausing and picking up the old mug of coffee, "only stops his killing during deer season, after that just like clockwork begins to pick off victims again." Trying the bitter liquid only to turn up his nose. Setting it back down on the table. 

"I heard that some are just missing persons, so the rumours are wrong?" Staying in his place, keeping his arms at his sides. A habit he still had under his father's scrutinizing glare. 

"The department doesn't want to cause a panic, but we can't just keep lying to the public." Watching as he rests his head in his hands, from that angle the dark circles under his eyes had become more prominent. Losing sleep all because of him? What an honour.

"Well, I'm sure you called me here for a reason? It's not like you to check-in at random." Leaning against the entry to the living room, arms folding behind his back.

"Throughout the years I've had my suspects, and keep getting proven wrong by them either going missing or dying," his gaze left the table, finding his eyes, "the only one that has lasted, is you." A silence following the accusation. 

"Are you calling your own son a murderer?" Trying to laugh it off, being a radio host truly had its advantages.

"I didn't want to believe it at first, but there's no other evidence to prove otherwise." Staring his father down until the man tore his eyes away. 

"I have a wife and a radio station to look after, I certainly do not have time for such heinous crimes," pushing off the threshold and clasping his hands in front of him, "are you forgetting I work from home, I think this market crash is making you mad." Sending the sorry excuse of a man a rueful look. 

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Hesitant with his words as he agreed. 

"I need to get going anyway, Y/n wants me back soon and if I'm not home she will come looking for me and I don't want her out on the streets alone." Without another word he turned to leave, a low cackling coming from his father as the lights in the room flickered.

Glancing behind him to find the man staring right at him, yellow slitted eyes peering right into the very core of his being. Smile much too large to be humanly possible of the stoic man. 

"I'm ready to collect the rest of your debt." The ominous words echoed in the room, lights shutting off completely before turning back on seconds later. The man lying back against the couch passed out. 

Shaking off the obvious warning and deciding to head home. You would be expecting him soon and he did not want to worry you any more than you already were. 

* * *

Turning off his microphone and pulling the headset off and placing it on its stand. Leaning back in his chair and heaving out a sigh. The sound of rain hitting the panes of the study. To think, if you hadn't pushed him to start working from home he would have to walk those streets daily. How pitiful people were, the number of abandoned children made your heart melt but he would not let you bring in any strays. 

Standing up and stretching before heading downstairs to see what you were up to. Finding you in the living room looking through the bookshelf. Putting one book back and picking out another. 

Approaching you quietly, it seemed you were too lost in your own little world to notice. Arms wrapping around your middle and placing his head atop yours. Humming a jolly tune as you snapped out of your daze. Reading the cover of the novel. That was not something you should be reading.

"That's a good read, though I do admit it's a bit graphic." His voice was low, just above a whisper as he spoke.

"So were the others, also is your voice okay? You're really quiet, that's not like you." You had found the ones he hid? No matter, he'd just have to put them where you couldn't find them next time. 

"What, would you rather I speak like this?" He stepped away from you and cleared his throat, a low cackle coming from him, "who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men? The Shadow knows!" Another sinister laugh, his hands grabbing ahold of your sides and lifting you up. Your hold on the novel slipping as you let out a shriek, laughing as he spun you around. 

"You really like the mystery genre don't you?" The first thing you asked him as soon as he set you down. Picking up the novel before you could. 

"It's more detective but I suppose it could be considered a mystery." You waited patiently, expecting him to hand you the novel back. 

"They're pretty much the same thing." They most certainly were not. You read anything you could get your hands on and he did not need you telling him how predictable his choice of reading was. 

He saw the glint of determination in your eyes, you wanted that book but he was not going to let you have it. The wry smile on his face as you tried to take the novel from him, shock on your features when he moved it out of the way last minute. Sending him a quick glare and attempting to snatch it from his hands. 

"A lady such as yourself shouldn't be reading such gruesome tales." Continuing to dodge your oncoming hands, using his height to his advantage. 

"Al, just give me the book." Reaching up and being unable to get it, he presumed you had given up on it. 

Getting pulled down into a kiss. Hearing Zandor going nearly ballistic, gaze darting around the room as the fireplace roared to life. Shadows violently emerging from the darkest places in the living space. A tingling on his skin as the Veve on his person began to move. Lowering the book even in the slightest you struck, snatching the thing and ready to settle down somewhere to dive into the thing. His hands covering your eyes, not wanting you to see the living room in its current state. 

"Hey!" Your gloved hands flying to his own but he was not letting up.

"Hay is for horses darling." Feeling the Loa's anger in him quell, things going back to normal. Picking you up in his arms and carrying you from the living room. A roll of your eyes before your face lit up, an excited smile stretching your lips.

"I just remembered, your father called again, said he wants to go hunting." He held back the urge to scoff and say something rude. 

"Really now?" Forcing a smile as you let the book sit in your lap, fingers playing with his buttons. 

"I think he's trying to reconnect, it'll be good." Tossing the idea around in his head, as much as he didn't want to, he could get rid of the old man for good. It was bad enough he found out about him being the killer. If you found out-

No! You wouldn't ever find out. That he'd make sure of.

"It sounds like a plan, love." Pushing the door open to the study and bringing you to one of your favourite spots. Sitting in the bay window so you could listen to the rain and still be in his arms. 

"Usually you're more hesitant but I'm glad you're starting to open up," you flipped to the first page of the novel, "at least one of us still has a parent." How could he possibly say no to that!? You really knew how to convince him, even if it was borderline guilt-tripping him into doing so. 

* * *

Shutting the lid on your basket and lifting it from the counter. Alastor had only left yesterday to hunt with his father but you wanted to check in on them. Make sure he wasn't being too unforgiving to the man. Hopefully, they caught something, the cupboards were fairly empty these days. 

Pulling on a shawl before leaving the house, locking the front door as well as the gate. Slipping the ring of keys into the basket and heading on your way. Catching the bus and letting it bring you through the city. The sight of boarded-up shop windows and people wandering aimlessly on the streets made you thankful for the life you had. Not everyone kept their jobs after the stock market plummetted. 

Getting off at the edge of the bayou and knowing where to go. Having memorized the path to get there. Humming happily as you trekked through the marshlands. Surely he would be overjoyed that you paid him a visit, you wouldn't be staying long. Just a quick hello, drop off your care package and head back home. 

At the sight of the cottage, you dropped your basket. Taking a few steps back as you watched the flames licking at the surrounding area. Clouds of black smoke billowing into the blue sky. All the memories you shared here. Plucking the basket from the ground and unsure what to do. Alastor had to be nearby, right?

The echoes of a gunshot made you turn your head. The tall trees swallowing up what was behind the burning cottage, you followed the fading sound. Seeing someone emerge from the thick bush, practically dropping to the earth once finding purchase against a tree. You knew that mess of brown locks anywhere.

"Al!?" He looked in your direction, wide-eyed and panicked. Hurrying over to his side.

"What are you doing here?" Seething through clenched teeth as if he were in pain. Scanning his form and finding one of his pant legs soaked in blood. 

"Did you get shot? Where's your father? Why is the cottage in flames?" The slew of questions leaving you without thinking, he shushed you. 

"Darling, go home it's not safe." Taking your hands in his, pleading for you to leave. 

"Not safe? Al what-" A loud bark made you jump. He immediately pulled you in for a hug.

"I have to admit, this wager of ours is a lot more fun than I expected." The voice of his father called out through the trees.

"Damnit all, Y/n run." Pushing you away and straightening up against the tree.

"What about you?" Reaching out for him he brushed your hands away.

"I'll be right behind you." Taking a step forward, shoving himself off of the tree. 

"Do you promise?" His gaze softening, a slow nod before he spoke.

"Yes love, now go." Grabbing his face and giving pulling him in for a kiss, tears pricking your eyes as you let go. Not wanting to leave him here but listening to him and doing as he asked. 

* * *

Heel tapping against the tiles of the foyer. Another loud series of chimes coming from the grandfather clock in the living room. You had lit the fire but now all that remained was nothing but the smouldering embers. Countless thoughts running through your head as you wondered what was taking him so long. 

Perhaps he had gone to the hospital to get patched up. That would be the most logical thing to do first. Then he would be home where you could look after his injuries even if he didn't want you to. But if he had gone to the hospital, why wasn't he home yet?

Unable to take it any longer you stormed out of the house. Sure, he wouldn't want you to worry about him this much but you couldn't help it. Seeing him all bloodied and scratched up gave you more reason to. Heading straight to the police station to see if they could do anything to ease your mind. 

A chime from the door as you entered. Heading straight for the front desk, the man behind the counter shuffling through his papers before tapping them collectively against the table and setting them aside.

"Can I help you miss?" Folding his hands on the desk, eyes training on you. 

"Yes, my husband went hunting with his father and he isn't back yet, I went to check up on them to see how they were doing and when I saw him last he was panicked and told me to run." Hands fiddling under the gaze of the officer. Feeling foolish for even coming here in the first place.

"When?" More questions meant he was curious.

"A few hours ago, he said he'd be home right after so I didn't come here right away." Finally meeting the officer's eyes, hopeful that they would listen and help you after all. 

"I see, his name?" It was a name you would never tire of saying you were certain of that.

"Alastor-" Voice dying in your throat when the door opened with quite the force, loud barking making you nearly jump out of your skin. Whipping your head around at the sudden intrusion, a gasp leaving you when seeing just who decided to show.

"Y/n what are you doing at the station?" Utter confusion showing in his eyes but you knew better. It was his laughter you heard.

"Where's Al?" You wanted to go right up to him and properly wring him out for it, but those dogs had their sights set on you and you would not get any closer. 

"He should be at home shouldn't he?" Stepping further into the entryway you backed away. 

"Unless you mean to tell me in the last ten minutes I completely missed the two of you on my way here?" Hand holding onto the desk as you tried to steady your breathing, not wanting to cause too much of a scene. 

"I-" another fit of barking came from the canines. If you looked close enough you could see the red staining their maws, a shiver running through you just at whose blood it was.

"I'm going to the bayou to find him." Watching as the dogs get passed off to another officer, you started for the door.

"You can't go out there alone." Pausing and glancing behind you at the man, sending him a nasty look. 

"Watch me." Turning back and leaving the station.

* * *

He had to be out here, you just knew it. The dusk coming sooner than you had hoped for, using the flashlight the cops had let you borrow. Since you had been so persistent to look for him, they sent two officers with you. 

The smell of burning wood wafting through the air, your light landing on the still smouldering cottage. Collapsed in on itself and charred until it was black. Even in these times, you were sure you could build a new one. Make new memories in a new cottage. 

Yes. As soon as you found him and brought him home it was decided. First, you'd scold him for scaring you like that. Second, you'd kiss him because he was alright. Your ideologies playing out in your mind, just as the television would display it. Though he wasn't too fond of your purchase it was certainly something you had to have. Perhaps you'd get him to accept it for what it was too after all of this nonsense was over.

Hitting the ground with a thud, your source of light falling just out of reach. It may have been a good idea to watch where you were going. Standing back up on your feet and plucking your flashlight up from the ground. Brushing any dirt from your skirt until finding it was clean enough for your standards. Curious as to what you had tripped on you turned around. A stray branch or root probably. 

A shrill scream leaving you.

Dropping to the earth beneath you and practically tossing the light aside. Surely he was just passed out. He wouldn't have broken his promise to you. He never broke his promises to you. A weak smile on your face as you scrambled to his side. 

"Hey, darling?" Getting no response you turned his head to you, "Al?" His name just above a whisper. Eyes glazing over the obvious injuries on his person. Sudden light shining on you and his body. Tears pricking your eyes as you could see the torn clothing, blood dried to the ripped garments and skin. A large deep red gash in the centre of his forehead. 

"Oh lord." The sound of one of the officers brought you from your haze. Unable to stand on your own as you sat there. Not wanting to believe this for a second. Squeezing your eyes shut and hoping when you opened them, this would all be some sort of nightmare. Some kind of sick and twisted dream. Getting lifted off the ground by someone that wasn't him.

"Let go! That's my husband! I don't want to leave him here!" Arms reaching out while you dug your feet into the dirt. The officer not saying anything as he continued to pull you away. 

Tears freely falling from your eyes as you tried to break free from the officer's hold. He needed you. Now more than ever, he did. Now more than ever, you needed him. An overhanging sense of dread as you got dragged away, farther and so much farther from him. 

_You were all alone._

* * *

Your feet guiding you to where you needed to be. Mind swimming from everything that's happened. Your father in law getting put to death for being the killer that had been haunting the city for that past five years. The study was beginning to collect dust even.

Before you knew it you had passed the overarching gate, the sound of your heels quieting once hitting the dirt path. Already knowing where to go, the grip on your flowers tightening as your gaze fell upon a certain headstone. Stopping in front of the fresh mound of dirt, slowly being overtaken by patches of grass. A desolate laugh leaving you for but a second.

"It seems that I'm getting you flowers this time, huh Al." Nothing but a silent response. You half expected a humourous gaze and a sharp quip to follow. Instead, there was the rustling of trees in the breeze, birds singing their own joyous songs, even the occasional cricket. Yet, none of them were him.

Kneeling and placing the arrangement down by the headstone, eyes re-reading it just to make sure it was actually correct. That it was actually there. Reaching a tentative hand and pressing a gloved hand upon the chilled stone. Eyes becoming wet, lips pulling into a frown. Your voice terribly shaky when you spoke.

"You promised."

Alastor

Beloved Radio Host, Son and Husband

1904 - 1933

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh
> 
> omg so I found a site where you can listen to old radio broadcasts and that's where I got that "evil in men's hearts" line from, y'know shadows and all...even though it's more of a batman type story...the site had all the popular ones and you could download them as mp3 files, and when you clicked one it would tell you a description of the stories they were based off of 
> 
> k I remember people saying Alastor could take on Lucifer and I just had to bite my tongue because...if I told them facts the Alastor stans would come at me *claps hands with each word*
> 
> also if you skip that authors note, ur gonna miss out on a lot of information and diagrams to help explain shit, so for the sake of the hours this teen has spent reading up on voodoo and stuff, I really suggest giving it a read...or if you're me a skim through, I ramble a lot
> 
> k but there is no way Al can take on the literal Devil, there I said it. Luci caused the fall of man, ya think some guy who killed a few people can stop him? // in this fic's case it's with a Voodoo deity but even Zandor isn't a match for Luci's power since there is a more powerful being in Voodoo that is much more powerful than Zandor // it's Bondye btw //
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	37. Authors Note & Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end is nigh...not actually read if ya want...see if I care *sobs*
> 
> there are pictures and everything since I found out how to do that // I didn't they just copied over from Wattpad //

I honestly can't thank you all enough for the support on this fic. Like so much changed from when it started, I got rid of chapters completely and replaced them with something else. In the beginning, I remember wanting to write really long chapters. After chapter six I didn't really want to anymore lol, so I did shorten them a bit from when I started. 

I didn't plan on this fic getting so long? As a first fic, that actually got finished, I think I did alright.

I'm so used to structuring things that I don't think I can actually write without it, I really gotta break out of that habit. I noticed that things I had fewer notes for became longer and more detailed chapters so I will be trying in future projects.

* * *

As for the flashback chapters, there are actual years that go with them when I was planning it out.

In chapter 3 and 6 are 1925

Chapter 9 and 12 are 1926

Chapter 15, 18 and 21 in 1927

Chapter 24 and 27 is way back in 1914 since they special

Chapter 30 and 33 are in 1928

Chapter 36 is in 1933, as was revealed on the gravestone

I felt like a little bit of an age gap was necessary if I'm being completely honest, not for any particular reason. Also, there was no way for me to actually give an idea for what year things were taking place in other than by items and such. Like the record in chapter 9, the song is titled 'I Can't Believe You're In Love With me' and I included the singer so that any curious souls could find out.

The thing about the chapters, in general, is that they're in the wrong order. Flashbacks always come before current events so technically it's a happy ending.

That's another thing too, in the flashbacks things start out great and wonderful but it just ends horribly for everyone. But in the main storyline, things go from worse to great.

What can I say, I'm a sucker for happy endings.

I like to try and be cryptic...but always fail immensely lol

* * *

I don't know if any of you have noticed, but there were some little things I may or may not have added :)

Such as the thing with Hell's different circles, Katie Killjoy literally mentioned the nine circles in that interview with Charlie. Of course, I had no clue wtf the circles were so I looked it up and it really helped me come up with different scenes and stuff. Especially if they're going to include the whole: Dante's Inferno nine circles thing. Since I don't expect everyone to know what that is right off the bat, here is the list:

1 - Limbo / 2 - Lust / 3 - Gluttony / 4 - Greed / 5 - Anger / 6 - Heresy / 7 - Violence / 8 - Fraud / 9 - Treachery

Each has its own description and which sinners go where. I did have to make some changes to a few scenic things and such, but all in all, it worked out. As you can see below, I included a nice little diagram since I lack the words to describe it. // I'm lazy, besides they say pics are a thousand words //

* * *

So, this whole fic served as a way to explain my theory as to why Alastor is so powerful. Even without the whole heartfelt relationship and stuff

They bring up Jeffrey Dahmer in the pilot!

And that is something to take note of because Jeffrey was a fucked up dude. For those who don't know, Dahmer was a serial killer from Ohio in the late 70's early 80's. Killed seventeen people, all of whom were young, African-American men. // yes, he was gay, which is why I find it funny how Katie would host a show for him since she "doesn't touch the gays" //

Serial killers are known to be charismatic, typically good looking, fit in with society and have a specific type of person they go after. // Dahmer looked like a big nerd tho so... //

A reason I believe Alastor would have a big advantage if his victims were those who are similar to him, he would be one of the potential victims rather than the killer. // At least before he got possessed anyway, after possession I feel like Zandor wouldn't care who he killed //

Also, to clarify, the term "Serial Killer" didn't actually get used until Ted Bundy's reign of terror on all those poor college girls. That was around the early '70s, before Dahmer. There was a new documentary/movie for him that I still haven't gotten around to watching.

But that's where thing's start to be odd to me. If Alastor was a serial killer, the same as Dahmer, why does Dahmer only have a cooking show? And Alastor is a powerful overlord in Hell? The values don't match up, there has to be something more.

And I get that deals are a big thing in Hell but it can't just be that especially not if he just manifested out of nowhere as Vaggie said. Like right out the gate you take down a shit ton of overlords and you're a mortal who has no known history of deal-making yet?

Something is amiss.

Which is where the whole Voodoo thing comes in. In the documentaries and articles I read, the Loa have been known to possess people, albeit for only short periods of time and during very specific rituals. So they can give advice and knowledge to those they possess since most Loa are mainly about things to do with life.

Dumballah is the bringer of rain as mentioned in Chapter 27. Disclaimer though, I don't actually know what the ritual is for rain, I kind of made it up. Except for the part where you need to draw the Veve, that's a must. Also, the powder that's used is cornstarch/cornmeal, one of the two I'm a little fuzzy on that detail. 

Then there's Ghede, he's kinda two in one. If you went through a witchy phase like I did and bought tarot cards you might recognize him more as Baron Samedi. In that aspect, he is death and keeper of the cemetery.

Which brings us to the Vilokan, it's the home of the Loa and the deceased. Of course, Hell is already the place you go in this universe so I had to compromise. It's believed to be a submerged forested island. That's where the trees and fog came from, I used the trees to represent the souls in Hell...if you hadn't caught onto that yet.

Voodoo Dolls, despite popular belief, aren't used to control people.

I lied, they are but in a different sense. Voodoo dolls are dedicated to particular Loa and used to attract them. Hence why they get designed like Loa, who do have descriptions I'm too lazy to describe by the way.

In the other, more commonly known sense, Voodoo dolls being used to control living people is false. They are used to control the dead, it's where the term Zombie comes from, so all of those zombie movies and walking dead, say thanks to cultural appropriation for them. :)

As is anything really. What religion or group of people hasn't been appropriated yet?

Either way, the zombies were the victims. People brought back to life was more or less for punishment. If you were an asshat in life, they would bring back your body and make it do labour so you couldn't actually rest peacefully.

Zandor is trying to do this with all of Alastor's victims. In fact, Zandor is one of the lesser-known names for this Loa, I just thought it flowed better and sounded cooler. He is more commonly known as Ti-Jean-Petro, a violent boi who can use fire and black magic and usually depicted with having red eyes. // sound familiar? //

* * *

**My theory:** Alastor isn't entirely human, sure he may have died a mortal, but knowing he is someone who drabble's in Voodoo there is a possibility he's possessed. The reason he's much more powerful than other serial killers. // something along those lines at least // 

* * *

There are other Loa that could be at play, but Ti-Jean-Petro seemed like the best candidate. As well as more known anyway. It's really funny because they used the Veve for Loko in some of the official art, but Loko is the spirit of vegetation and has excessive knowledge of the pharmaceutical uses of herbs. That's why I had Alastor's mother be one to worship him, she wasn't looking for evil spirits, she just wants to use herbs and stuff. Since I made her a rootworker, she would be using the knowledge to make her potions and such.

I think they possibly mixed it up since that's the case, because why does he need to worry about vegetation if he's threatening someone? Ti-Jean-Petro's Veve is a little similar but not much. Unless Al has some garden's he's trying to look after idk...

Within the group of symbols that float around him, you can also see the top of Legba's Veve. That makes sense because you have to contact Legba to get to the other Loa, they won't come unless Legba gives the okay.

* * *

Legba's Veve above ^

* * *

Loko's Veve above ^

* * *

Ti-Jean-Petro // aka Zandor // Veve above ^

// also the markings that Alastor had after being possessed, the reader would've gotten them too, but since her sins were removed so was the mark // I drew Al with the above image as a tattoo and lordy I need to chill...I may have the tiniest thing for guys with tattoos and I maybe was able to sneak that into this fic for purely self-indulgent purposes //

* * *

There are also the different families of Loa: Rada, Ghede and Petro. Basically different categories that I'm not going into much detail other than calm, sexual and violent. In that order. It's literally in the name guys, Ti-Jean-PETRO. Part of the violent family of Loa.

// it might be a little confusing but if you think of it as something akin to Greek mythology hopefully you can get an idea for it // I mean actual Greek mythology, not Percy Jackson //

was I up until 4 am some nights getting too deep into the articles until it felt like my eyes were bleeding...maybe...other cultures are really interesting to me, I have a feeling it's 'cause I'm white and nothing exciting happens in my life.

Which does remind me that I do need to add sources because I didn't pull this outta my ass:

http://faculty.webster.edu/corbetre/haiti/voodoo/shortlist.htm - this one helped me determine the personalities of the Loa since it's only a short list it doesn't have all of them but the ones that were mentioned anyway

https://www.livescience.com/40803-voodoo-facts.html - helped with the thing about the zombies

https://www.learnreligions.com/vodou-an-introduction-for-beginners-95712 - mentions of Bondye and the different families of Loa. Fun fact it can be spelled as Lwa but I thought Loa was much easier to say in my head.

Those aren't all of the ones I read through but they cover pretty much everything Voodoo mentioned in this fic.

* * *

I don't know if any of you have noticed but their relationship is really healthy. I wrote it like this because in truth it's not healthy. Why you may be asking? Well...

He is willing to kill people to make sure she is his forever. He is trying to keep her perception of him 'pure' so to speak so she wants to stay. They met in a time of grieving and she made him smile and of course, he wants to keep smiling. He made dolls of her. As explained earlier, in this sense, voodoo dolls were used to get closer and help provide offerings to the Loa. And as someone pointed out in the comments, he literally thinks of her as his goddess. // on AO3 //

If I made it so that she found out about him being the killer, she obviously would've been terrified. The exact opposite of what he wants. When people are scared, they do irrational things. She probably would've run and I really didn't feel like writing about Stockholm syndrome. // makes me feel guilty //

Like, it's an intriguing concept. I guess you could call him a bit 'yandere' for lack of a better term, or just sick in the head. But he's still human so there's that. High-school psych taught me well.

So, sure I write Alastor differently, but I find that silent horror is much better than in your face 'rawr I'm a killer and you're mine forever' kind of thing. The horror of it is that she doesn't even know, and he's doing everything he can to keep her from knowing so she's his forever and actually wanting to be his forever. Without having to break her for it to be that way.

But in Hell, even after she finds out. It's just such a common thing now that I don't think it would bother her. Because even she has taken quite a few lives. Which by the way, when she takes life for herself, the bodies melt away. That's because she can't sin and so it goes to Zandor as a sacrifice type thing since Alastor takes all her sins.

That was the idea anyway.

Bringing up Alastor's character tho, since this was my first time writing him // especially the human part // I feel as if his character may have jumped around a bit, like the way he acts and stuff idk

What I mean is that chapter 3 human Al is definitely different from chapter 33 human Al...that wasn't a fair comparison, he gets possessed in chapter 33...um...chapter 21 then?

I mean sure the Wright brothers get praised for making the first airplane but was it all that great? No, it was horrible, and this concept reminds me of that.

I had to play around before getting a good grasp as to how I write human Alastor so...yeah

More on their relationship tho, I definitely wrote this with little care for what was going on around them. Usually, things that happen in the world affect our relationships with people and such. I feel like I barely touched on that.

Knowing Al he wants there to be the least amount of problems as possible. As anyone would I'm sure.

Also, we all know Al is a mamas boy. It's hilarious to think about and for the longest time, I was wondering what kind of mamas boy he would be. Which after adding her to the mix I feel as if it would be that they're best friends, something in that sense.

She's just looking out for her son, wants him to be happy as any mother would. Calls upon a Loa to try to get him laid y'know the whole spiel...

On the topic of parents. I feel that she wouldn't have that same relationship with her father as she did when she was young. Obviously, the man died when she was 8 years old. But seeing him again after so long, he would be more of a stranger to her if anything. But parents never stop seeing themselves as parents so of course, when seeing his little girl with some demon, the same one that killed him no less. He was not having it.

And it's really hard, especially when it happens at a young age, to accept someone as your parent. Even if they are your actual biological parent, after so long. This carried over into the afterlife, it was probably over a century before she saw her dear old dad again. I would say high school psych taught me well...but its more personal than just high school. :')

big ol' oof

* * *

Another thing, nothing bad happened after the deal with Lucifer was made. The thing about Lucifer is that he wants to rule over the universe after he fell from Heaven.

Isaiah 14:14 - I will ascend above the heights of the clouds; I will be like the most high.

The last thing Luci says before falling from Heaven. And thank the Heavens for Game Theory because I wouldn't have found that out otherwise. I'm not religious so I don't know random quotes from the bible. I also remember Viv saying in a stream, I forget if it was Hunicast or even one of the ones she deleted a while back, but she said Lucifer was like Willy Wonka in a sense.

// I went with old Willy Wonka, not the Johnny Depp one, seemed most logical since the song she used for Alastor's inspiration was the old Annie musical from the '70s // 

But Lilith as well. Way back in the earlier chapters I mentioned she didn't like gardens. My reasoning for that was because if you look at the story of Lilith in the bible, a lot happened. Poor girl.

She basically got replaced by Eve because she didn't want to be complacent with Adam as God wanted. Being the 'real' first woman and all. So she gets castaway to Hell because of it.

Hence why I made her not like gardens because well...why would she want a constant reminder.

Which is why Lucifer has to keep that tree far from the palace. Speaking of which, if you haven't caught on that tree is the tree of knowledge of good and evil. I was really trying to hint at it lol

* * *

It hits different when reading it. I didn't realize how short my chapters were // I do a lot of reading and damn it took me like less than 3 minutes to get through some of them // I'll definitely have to work on making longer chapters for sure, mainly just as a personal thing because I want more to read when I do re-read them.

Omfg the grammar and some spelling. I know there's a whole chapter I spelled Mimzy's name with an 'S' rather than 'Z' as it should be. And a few of the earlier chapters are missing spaces between punctuation or even words. I was writing in a program on my computer so that I could work on it offline, which is why I dreaded making the chapters too long 'cause spaces would just go missing and it was a hassle. // Grammarly only went so far guys //

There are also clarification issues that I need to change and just...ugh...

Y'all are really too kind if you read all the way down to here, usually, I have more of a filter when rambling on because people either don't listen or tell me to shut up. So...thank you if you made it this far.

And to top it off, my memory is kinda blah when it comes to writing stuff. Reading things, not a problem I can remember everything fine, but I post a chapter and forget what happened in it. So chapter titles aren't for you, they're so I can get an idea of what happens in which chapter. Because in chapter 27, it calls back to chapter 3 and 6. Moreso chapter 6 with his mother's lesson.

I didn't see anyone point it out so I thought y'all forgot, it was something I was really excited about and no one said anything. I like to think I'm mysterious when I write plot-heavy stuff but I also feel like I'm too blatant. I struggled to not say anything in the endnotes on AO3 that the last chapter is this author's note. All so the illusion of it not ending on a 'flashback' chapter was a thing.

This is funny to me because Wattpad users don't get many notes from me at all, aside from saying which Latin word is what. And AO3 users have been getting my little notes at the end of each chapter.

* * *

Another thing I forgot to mention, our deerling reader was originally an OC that I made *sweats nervously*

So the ribbon in her hair goes like a headband, not like Vaggie's if that's how it got conveyed. I really like bows despite not wearing any myself. I'm actually more of a jean person but the style in the '20s called for a dress, so...dresses :)

Disney's Anastasia and Princess and The Frog were wonderful dress influencers. Also, Alastor as a kid would be wearing a Knickerbocker suit and the name of the clothing alone makes me laugh. The late Edwardian styles were just...special.

If you know me from Amino actually I have sketches of him in one, I gave him big ol' glasses too he looks like a classic nerd. Someone said he looked satanic and I think that alone tells me my art is a bit edgy. I have two modes: colourful and fun or edgy and dark.

There is no in-between.

* * *

Either way, that's all I have to say. Once again I thank all of you for reading this thing. All of those who commented and voted, or gave kudos since this is on AO3 as well.

It brought me so much joy just reading the comments. At many points, my cheeks hurt from smiling so much. If you do have any questions that weren't answered in this Author's note, feel free to ask in the comments // on this chapter // and I will answer them as best I can. Same with any tags you feel I need to add.

Knowing me I forgot something T^T

Thanks for everything you wonderful human beans because without your support I may have deleted this thing. I was contemplating it really early on 'cause I didn't think I would ever actually finish it. But I'm really proud of myself for pushing through because it just makes me feel really accomplished that I started something and actually finished it.

You people are really too kind.

On a lighter note. I remember when first trying to find Alastor fanfiction all I found was Alastor Moody from Harry Potter. Words cannot describe my disappointment at that time. It was back when Viv had just posted the animatic for Spider in Kinky Boots...but that's not when I got into this fandom lol...that's just when I started looking for fic's to read because that was the Animatic that really sunk its hooks into me.

// only reason I remember it so specifically, I was watching streams at a friend's house...y'know before Hunicast...the streams that are deleted and only exist through memory //

I waited until after the pilot because I wanted to make sure I was working with as much information as possible. And watching the pilot just made me fall in love with Alastor's character more than I already had. I also had to come up with a plot to base this off of otherwise it probably would've reached a dead end.

// I've tried writing fic's in the past and all of them are unfinished, only have a few chapters and didn't have fully fleshed out plots or even endings...and they will remain that way //

I can't wait to come up with more written creations, this was really fun and I'm super glad people actually enjoyed it. 

Oh, I almost forgot but I kept teasing about smut and for the sake of not having to give this an E rating on AO3. 

But, I can't help myself so I will be writing some smut lol. I know I'm not the best smut writer but I will still try because I feel guilty for teasing it so much. I will at least try to keep it separate from this since they are the chapters that I could've fit smut into, I can't help it if somethings do slip into it tho.

Like Al being a simp, that will never change, to me, he will always be a strawberry simp

Oh geez, I can't believe I left it on that lmao. Anyway, without further ado,

~ Mama Nitro ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading to the end! It feels so satisfying typing these last few words but also sad cause this one is over...onto the smut hurr hurr...*inhales deeply* *screams into the void knowing I still have to edit this darn thing*

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story on this website, yay!?
> 
> I hope you like my first work on here, as I'm sure it is one of many :')
> 
> This story can also be found on Wattpad, the same title, same username. Just to add some variety and a cover image (:
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


End file.
